


Alca Ronpa 2

by alcamoth



Series: Alca Ronpa [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Horror, Literature, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Screenplay/Script Format, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 109,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth/pseuds/alcamoth
Summary: The second installment of Alca Ronpa. Same gist as last time, but with an entirely new cast.Find more information and art here: https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/gallery/64297657/Alca-Ronpa-2





	1. Prologue Part 1

**[ ](https://sta.sh/01234m45niqc) **

**Prologue: False Pretenses of Paradise  
**   
(i don’t know why but this starts out in second person, then transitions to third person when the dialogue starts. I just felt like doing that, just roll with it.)

Your name is **Verity Asgard**. You’re supposed to be on your way to Hope’s Peak Academy, but right now, everything is dark. When you open your eyes, you’re greeted with the bright sun, its warm rays, a soft, sandy ground, and a calm ocean breeze. And last time you checked, you were nowhere near the ocean. Or the beach. This is definitely not where you’re supposed to be. As you regain consciousness and slowly sit up, you dust off the golden sand from your blond hair and the rest of your outfit. One question constantly dwells in your mind.

Where are you?

Let’s start off with where you’re supposed to be. Hope’s Peak Academy. A prestigious school only for the best of the best. Students talented enough (or lucky enough) to get invited to this school are known as Ultimates. You were invited as the **Ultimate Attorney** , known for your astute skills in the courtroom and your ability to solve cases that even professionals puzzle over. You mostly worked under your mentor, but there were times when you managed to outshine him, which you guess is how you caught the attention of the academy.

The last thing you remembered before getting to this unknown location was arriving at Hope’s Peak and entering the gates, but from there, it’s all dark. You’re not even sure if you ever got to enter the building.

So, again. Where are you? A tropical island? Or-

A voice calls out for you, interrupting your thoughts.

(Switch to third person)

???: Hey!!! You ok?

Verity: Huh?

A tan, younger-looking boy runs up to Verity. He has messy brown hair, and he wears a yellow cap with a blue bill, a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers. He looks eager to greet you with a big smile on his face.

???: Glad to see you woke up! You feeling ok? You were the last one to wake up and everyone else left without you!

Verity: (it takes a minute for her to get adjusted) Woah. Wait. Hold on…

???: (smiles and waits patiently)

Verity: Oof… (she stands up and wavers a little) Ok, I think I’m fully conscious now. Where are we? And other people are here?

???: I mean, yeah! It’d be kinda awkward if it was just the two of us…

Verity: Heh, right…

???: Anyways, what’s your name?

Verity: Oh yeah! I’m Verity Asgard, the Ul- (she pauses. Is anyone else an Ultimate here?)

???: Verity, huh? Nice to meet you! Do you have an “Ultimate” talent? Everyone else did, so I just kinda figured you did too. … But if you don’t, that’s fine too! I don’t jud-

Verity: No, I do have one. I was actually afraid of the exact opposite, oddly enough. (she laughs a little) I’m the Ultimate Attorney!

???: An attorney? That’s super cool! What kind of stuff do you do? I’ve only heard that word from this one attorney game I’ve played. … I was never too good at it.Verity: Ah, I’m not too experienced yet. I just solve cases in the courtroom! I still work with my mentor, but for some reason Hope’s Peak took notice of me.

???: Oh! Hope’s Peak! So you’re supposed to be there too!

Verity: Hope’s Peak… Right… That’s the last thing I can remember before waking up here. Though I’m not even sure if I can say that! All I remember is approaching the gate, then blacking out!

???: Really? Same here! And same with everyone else! That’s why they went ahead and left to explore this place. Who knows, maybe we haven’t missed out on much and we just woke up near Hope’s Peak! It’s probably still our first day.

Verity: Then why would we be out here…? (she shakes her head) Anyways, I don’t think you’ve introduced yourself yet.

???: Oh! S-Sorry! Totally forgot. Haven’t had to do this kind of stuff in a while. (he blushes in embarrassment, but quickly regains his composure) It’s **Billy Albert** , the **Ultimate Gamer**! I run a gaming channel online that spiked in popularity and got millions of views, and now I get way more than that! So that’s what got the school’s attention. Getting to play video games all the time… It’s great!

 **-BILLY ALBERT: ULTIMATE GAMER-  
**   
Verity: I’ve never really had the chance to play a lot of video games, now that I think about it…

Billy: Whaaat? You’re missing out on so much! I think I got something in here… (he rummages through one of his shorts pockets and pulls out a gray rectangular prism) Yep! (the prism flips open) … Aw man, no battery. Sorry about that. Maybe there’s a charger around here somewhere!

Verity: (awkward laugh) That’s ok! Video games aren’t my priority right now anyways. More importantly… We should try and figure out what this place is. And meet the others too! You said they were Ultimates as well, right?

Billy: Yep! They all scattered so we’ll need to look for them individually while we explore the island. Knocking two birds out with one stone!

The first thing noticed is that this place is not just a beach. There’s a layer of sand, but when you look away from the ocean, you quickly notice the dense vegetation. But the two first decide to walk along the coast.

The first person they see is a girl with short purple hair. She’s dressed in mostly teal, and she sits in a wheelchair. She’s rapidly wheeling across the beach, screaming “WOOOOOOO!”. It takes a bit of running to catch up with her, and when she finally notices Verity and Billy, she stops.

???: Sorry about that! (she gives a big grin at the two) The sand on this beach is super smooth, so I just couldn’t resist!

Billy: (dusting off the sand that ??? had sent flying towards the two while she was zooming across the beach) Uh.. It’s all good!

Verity: … (her white leggings are covered in sand)

Billy: Did you find out anything while you were cruising down the beach though? See anything cool?

???: … I wasn’t paying attention to that. It was all a blur. Should I have been?

Billy: It’s totally fine! You’re having fun though, so it’s something.

???: Better than constantly worrying about our situation, am I right? Adolescence is too short for us to be stressed out. I’ll wait for the taxes to whack me upside the head when I become an adult.

Verity: That’s certainly… A mindset?

???: Yep! But hold on a sec, I gotta introduce myself!

Billy: Heh, guess you got a little carried away there!

???: Nice. (she gives another smile) **Brooke Pendleton** , **Ultimate Astronomer**! I became the youngest astronaut ever and I’ve been to space three times already! However, on the third time, things didn’t go so well, and… (she gestures to her paralyzed legs) So I became an astronomer.

 **-BROOKE PENDLETON: ULTIMATE ASTRONOMER-  
**   
Verity: Ouch. Sorry to hear that.

Brooke: Don’t worry about it. The accident was pretty recent, but on the bright side, it’s totally helped my upper body strength! Aaaand completely obliterated my lower body strength. Fun! I guess Hope’s Peak kinda sent me a pity letter saying “sorry you can’t walk any longer, but you’re more than welcome to hang out at this pimping school”.

Billy: Don’t think of it like that! You’re clearly very talented as is, I don’t think your paralysis has anything to do with it.

Brooke: (shrugs vaguely) Guess we’ll never know.

The two introduce themselves and say their goodbyes to Brooke, and continue walking. The next person they see is a very short boy. He has blue hair and wears a light blue shirt with a grey vest, dark blue pants, sandals, and a straw hat. Unlike Brooke, he stands quietly and gazes at the ocean. He doesn’t move at all.

Verity: Hey! What’s your name?

???: …

Verity: … Hello?

???: … (he still doesn’t speak, but at least he reacts and turns around, showing his HUGE eyes)

Verity: WOAH!

Billy: Uhh??

???: … Hi.

Verity: H-Hey there! Who… Are you?  

???: (he doesn’t blink at all, and keeps his stoic expression) … **Manabu… Imoo**. **Ultimate Fisherman**.

**-MANABU IMOO: ULTIMATE FISHERMAN-**

Verity: Imoo, huh? (She relaxes) Well, it’s nice to meet you! I'm Verity Asgard, the Ultimate Attorney!

Billy: And I'm Billy, the Ultimate Gamer!

Imoo: … … …

Billy: This is awkward.

Verity: (quietly, to Billy) Should we just go?

Imoo: … _“He was comfortable but suffering, although he did not admit the suffering at all.”_

Verity: Huh?

Imoo: _“There are many good fishermen and some great ones. But there is only you.”_

Verity: What...?  

Imoo: From “The Old Man and the Sea”. … It’s a good book. You should read it.

Verity: Ah. I see.

Imoo: (his expression hasn't changed this entire time) … fish.

Nothing else was really said, so Verity and Billy quietly backed away and moved on. Imoo didn’t seem to mind and continued staring at the ocean. That was more than awkward. Still walking along the beach, the next person they see is a tall, lanky guy. He has messy orange hair and wears a burgundy jacket, oddly coupled with a white button up and worn out jeans and sneakers.

???: (When he speaks, he has a noticeable French accent) Oh hey, a new face. (He immediately pulls out a sketchpad and pencil and starts scribbling. Or doodling?)

Verity: Um… What are you doing?

???: (he looks a bit embarrassed as he continues to bury his nose into his sketchpad) …

Billy: You ok?

???: Just a second… (he looks up and smiles, more specifically at Billy) And done.

Verity: With what?

???: (he goes back to being flustered) O-Oh! I'm surprised you asked… These are just some etches- er, sketches.

Verity: Ooh, drawings? Can I see?

???: Um… If you insist..! (He shows Verity and Billy what he drew. It's a pencil sketch of Verity, but it looks just like her.)

Billy: Woah! That's amazing!

???: (his smile reappears) Ah, thank you!

Verity: Billy's right! This looks just like me, it's awesome!

???: (aaand it’s gone, and he blushes furiously) Oh! U-Um… Thanks…  
Verity: Are you ok though?

???: (Sheepishly) Um, pardon, I get a bit… nervous around girls…

Verity: Oh, I see…

Verity: (Internally) I'd ask for a reason, but that'd just make him even more nervous…

???: I should introduce myself, at least. My name is **Jean-Paul Moreau** , et je suis the **Ultimate Sketch Artist**. But I go by **JP**.

 **-JP MOREAU: ULTIMATE SKETCH ARTIST-  
**   
Verity: A sketch artist? I guess I should've figured, considering your amazing drawing skills! I’m Verity Asgard, by the way. Ultimate Attorney!

JP: Verity… (he scribbles that down next to her drawing)

Billy: Did you already draw everyone else?

JP: I believe so. Including Verity, I’ve drawn 17 other people.

Billy: So that would make 18 of us! That sounds about right.

JP: Have you two met everyone else yet?

Verity: Not yet… Only a couple of people actually.

JP: I see… Considering some of the personalities I’ve met, all I can say is _bon chance_. See you around.

The two continue walking, and they come across an electric fence. Behind the fence is a bridge, but obviously no one’s crossing that bridge anytime soon. Examining the bridge is a blonde-haired boy. He’s of average height and wears a gray jacket, blue jeans, and grey sneakers. He seems to be intently staring at the fence.

Verity: An electric fence? What’s that doing here?

Billy: (laughs nervously) Y’know… Maybe we aren’t actually at Hope’s Peak…

Verity: I… I figured. You think he knows? (she gestures at the blonde teen)

Billy: Only one way to figure out. HEY!

???: (his focus with the fence breaks as his eyes dart towards the two) Huh? Oh, hi there! How are you two doing? Aside from the fact that we’re kinda stuck somewhere alone and we don’t know where we are and we’re probably going to be here for a while and. Uh. Yeah.

Verity: … What was that?

???: Uh… How are you two doing?

Verity: No, after that.

???: Aside from the fact that we’re kinda stuck somewhere alone and we don’t know where we are and we’re probably going to be here for a while?

Verity: Yeah… That.

???: Oh. Um. Yeah. That’s what’s going on. Or at least, I think so. No one seems to be coming, so...

Billy: How can you be so sure? I’m sure this is all just some kind of prank pulled on us! Hope’s Peak isn’t too far away, right?

???: I walked along the beach and I just realized I was visiting the same places over and over. Specifically this fence. I was trying to see if I could see past the bridge but… No luck. But yeah, this is an island.

Billy: But… That bridge could easily just go directly towards Hope’s Peak! We don’t know whether or not it is.

???: Um… It’s not just that either. I travel around the world a lot, and this type of weather… This is definitely nowhere near Hope’s Peak.

Verity: What?

Billy: Where are we then?

???: Hard to say exactly, but I’d guess somewhere near the equator? Maybe. It’s perfect for this heat though.

Verity: …

???: I really haven’t helped the mood, have I? And you guys don’t even know my name yet… (he sighs) We’re clearly off to a great start.

???: That being said, my name’s **Isaac Meadows** , the **Ultimate Philosopher**. I’m an Ultimate and everything, but believe me, I'm nothing too impressive.

**-ISAAC MEADOWS: ULTIMATE PHILOSOPHER-**

Verity: Isaac Meadows… I feel as if I've heard that name before…

Isaac: You have?

Verity: Hm… Oh! I've read some of your work before! Like “Darkness in God's Light”, right? It's all really interesting stuff.

Isaac: (a bit taken aback) Wow… I didn't actually expect anyone here to read that stuff, much less like it. (he awkwardly laughs it off)

Verity: Why wouldn't I? I'm the Ultimate Attorney, after all, so I have to read a ton of stuff like that. Philosophy and law work together a lot closer than you think.

Isaac: Huh, I never thought of that. I just kinda like to write about God.

Billy: … And I'm just here playing video games!

Verity: Oh! By the way, my name's Verity Asgard!

Billy: And I'm Billy Albert!

Isaac: (mutters to himself) Verity and Billy… (louder) Ok, got it. It's nice to meet you two!

The two say their goodbyes, and move on. The last person they find on the beach is a short girl with curly blonde hair. A red coat covers most of her body, and her orange sandals kick through the waves.  She's wading in the water.

???: Hm… No crabs or clams or anything? Interesting…

Verity: (she and Billy run up to the girl) What was that?

???: Oh, hey there. I was just noticing the lack of crabs on the beach. Or any animal at all, in that case.

Billy: Could they just be really small?

???: (Shrugs) Maybe, but you think they'd be noticeable enough. If there really aren't any animals on this island… Then this really is quite interesting.

Verity: So… we're really trapped on this island…

Billy: I still won't believe that so easily! I'm sure this is all just some prank being pulled on us!

???: You can choose whatever you want to believe. (She grins) Makes things much more fun in that case.

Verity: …?

???: Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be able to figure what our deal is. After all, it's what I specialize in. **Wendy Matilda, Ultimate Detective.** It's a pleasure for you to meet me.

 **-WENDY MATILDA: ULTIMATE DETECTIVE-  
**   
Verity: (Internally) I’ve heard of Wendy before… And I haven’t exactly heard of the nicest things.

Verity: You certainly don't hold back, do you?

Wendy: Why should I? I'm an Ultimate after all, so no need to be humble. But enough about me, for now. Who are you two?

Verity: I’m Verity Asgard, the Ultimate Attorney.

Billy: (unfazed by Wendy’s arrogance) And I’m Billy Albert, the Ultimate Gamer! Nice to meet ya!

Wendy: Verity, huh… Oh, I’ve heard of you!

Verity: I’d imagine you have. I’m an attorney and you’re a detective, after all.

Wendy: Yep. Always finding the truths of a situation. That's what your name means after all. Boooring.

Verity: Huh?

Wendy: Oh, don’t mind me. Or do. (she shrugs smugly) It doesn’t matter either way.

Verity: … We should go.

After leaving Wendy, the two couldn't find anyone else on the beach, so the next option was to walk into the heavy vegetation.

Verity: Eugh… I hope there aren't any giant bugs in there! That’d be so gross…

Billy: Well, Wendy mentioned that she couldn’t find any animals on the beach. That could also apply here.

Verity: That Wendy… I’m concerned about her.

Billy: (oblivious) Why not? You two should get along with your talents, right?

Verity: It’s not just that, I think there’s more to her than she lets on.

Billy: Hm… Like what?

Verity: Something more sinister. It's just my intuition, I guess.

Billy: Who knows? I bet she’s harmless!

As the two walk through the dense jungle, they begin to hear clicking sounds. Lots of em. It's coming from a chubby boy with blonde hair. He wears a faded green trenchcoat with grey pants and shoes, and he carries a camera, which is the source of the clicking. He's taking pictures of…

Verity: A dragon?!

There's a humanoid purple dragon with bright blue hair. He wears a purple coat over his gray and exposed chest with several notable scars, and he has claws on his hands and feet. The… human looking one is taking pictures of him.

Dragon: Um… If you don't mind easing it with the pictures? I'm a bit shy… Plus, all this heat is making my fur fluff up. It’s embarrassing.

???: (Eagerly, still taking pictures) Sorry, but this is a once in a lifetime experience!!!! It's not every day you see a dragon! I gotta capture the moment and document this!

Dragon: As flattering as it is, I'd still rather not have my picture taken. Sorry.

Verity: Wait, are you really a dragon?

Billy: This is like something out of a video game! If he's our token abnormal species character, then what makes the rest of us? Are we on some epic quest or something? Can I be the hero class? Wait, but what would that make you all? Hm, the plot thickens…

???: Glad someone else here shares my sentiment. This is clearly an abnormal situation!

Verity: Yeah, no kidding…

Verity: (Internally) Though probably not in the way you think it’s going!

Dragon: But to answer your question, Miss, it’s merely a mask. I’m not a real dragon that can breathe fire or anything.

???: A mask?! (his face falls, but quickly lights back up) But what’s under the mask? Are you hiding something? I promise I won’t take any pictures, since I’ll likely be too busy reveling in your mysteriousness!

Dragon: Sorry, but no. I’d like to keep it on… And I’m not going to make any exceptions.

???: Aw man… That’s more than alright though! I’ve already got plenty of material to prove the paranormal. So thank you, kind sir!

Dragon: You’re welcome?

Verity: So-

Suddenly, a completely different voice echoes through the air. It comes from… above?

?????: HEADS UP, MOTHERFUCKERS!

Billy: What was that?

???: (Readies camera) An angel?! A ghost?!

From above, a red blur drops to the ground with a loud THUD. The plants soften the landing, or so Verity would like to think. From the trees was a short, red-headed boy. He wears a green jacket over a flannel along with jeans and… platform boots? What's even more odd are the small fangs poking out of his mouth.

?????: Don't think you fuckers could do this shit without me!

Billy: Doing what?

Verity: And who are you?

???: !!!!! (busy taking pictures of the red-head)

?????: Glad you asked! The name's **Keung Liu, Ultimate Bassist**! (he smiles smugly)

 **-KEUNG LIU: ULTIMATE BASSIST-  
**   
Billy: Keung Liu? Oh, I know that name! You're from the band Death Head Moths, right? The one with Momotarou Yamaguchi! I love that band!

Keung: (his smile immediately falls and transforms into scowl) Fuck off.

Billy: … Did I say something wrong?

Keung: It's always gotta be about fucking Momo, doesn't it! (He steps forward and tries to intimidate Billy, but fails because he's 5'0) All the fans adore him! Well, if you like him so fucking much why don't you just marry him?! I'm sure we'd all like to! In fact, I’d LOVE to marry Momo!

Verity: What, what?

Billy: U-Um, that's not what I meant-

???: DAGGER!

Keung: (stops ranting to rant about… something else) THAT'S NOT MY NAME! IT'S KEUNG!

???: I've heard rumors about your band! And I'd like to confirm them, if you don't mind!

Keung: (slowly raises eyebrow) Like what?

???: Well… Apparently there are supernatural roots behind your band! So what exactly are those fangs for?

Keung: Oh, these? Simple. (Even though he says “simple”, he says this vaguely) Vampire.

???: (gasps dramatically) VAMPIRE?!

Keung: Duh! Besides, who even are you? Why do you care?

Verity: I was going to ask that, but…

???: Ah, right! My name is **Reynard Boulder**! I'm the **Ultimate Paranormal Writer**! I look for the paranormal, and well, write about it! It's nice to meet all of you!

 **-REYNARD BOULDER: ULTIMATE PARANORMAL WRITER-  
**   
Reynard: But enough about me!

Verity: You barely said anything about yourself though…

Reynard: Da- er, Keung! Are you really a vampire? How are you not burning up in the sunlight right now? Would you need to be let into the hotel with someone's permission? Do you hate garlic?

Keung: Pfft, someone's done their fucking research.

Verity: Wait, did you say there was a hotel here?

Keung: Oh yeah, there's one over that way. (He points in another direction) I saw it when I was climbing the tree.

Billy: Why were you climbing a tree?

Keung: Enough with the fucking questions already! I'm gonna go. You’re all fucking annoying. (He leaves)

Reynard: Oh! Wait for me! (He follows Keung) 

Dragon: (sighs)

Verity: Oh! I forgot about you.

Dragon: That's a first for me. Usually it's hard to ignore the big purple humanoid dragon.

Billy: Well, what's your name then?

Dragon: I'm **Rhanahad Electricrone**. Unfortunately, I can't remember my talent, so you'll just have to take my word on being an Ultimate. But call me **Rhan** , if it's easier for you. Even though I don't know what's going on here, I do hope that I can protect you all.

 **-RHANAHAD ELECTRICRONE: ULTIMATE ???-  
**   
Verity: You don't remember your talent.

Rhan: (shakes head) Sadly, no. I'm not even sure if I am an Ultimate. But I do remember walking into Hope's Peak, so that's just my own doubts haunting me.

Billy: Hm… Electricrone… I feel like I've heard that name before.

Rhan: Really? Where?

Billy: I can't put my finger on it… but I'm sure if I know your name, then you're definitely an Ultimate!

Verity: That, and the wicked cool dragon look you've got going on.

Rhan: (if he could blush, he would) Thanks guys…

Verity: Hey, no problem! I bet you're like the ultimate costume designer or something! Something artsy like that!

Billy: My bet’s on ultimate cosplayer!

Rhan: Heh, I guess we'll have to see then.

The two say their goodbyes to Rhan, and move on. They head towards the hotel, but they come across a garden. There are two people looking through the garden. One is a tall, tan guy, while another is a much shorter girl. The male has black hair tied back into a ponytail and is wearing an orange shirt, a brown toolbelt, and brown pants, while the female has a half-shaven head with dyed purple hair, and she wears a pink dress with a black vest, as well as torn purple leggings and purple Converses. They're talking about something.

???: I've heard of the Kim name before. The construction company, right?

Kim?: I'm surprised you've heard of them. Usually construction companies aren't big name celebrities that everyone knows.

???: Ah, well, construction is kinda my thing.

Kim?: Really?

Verity: (she walks up to the two) Hi!

???: (smiles) Oh hey, nice to meet you.

Kim?: Hey there. I was just introducing myself to Kentaro here, but I don't believe I know your name.

Verity: Right! I was unconscious when you probably saw me. I'm Verity Asgard, the Ultimate Attorney!

Billy: And I'm Billy Albert, the Ultimate Gamer! Nice to meet ya!

Kim?: Nice. I'm **Yuri Kim** , by the way. **Ultimate Demolitionist**.

 **-YURI KIM: ULTIMATE DEMOLITIONIST-  
**   
Kentaro?: (Confused) Wait, you're a demolitionist?

Yuri: Yeah. I destroy stuff.

Kentaro?: But your family is a construction business, right? Then why are you a demolitionist?

Yuri: (shrugs) Beats me.

Kentaro?: … Alright then.

Yuri: Anyways, you haven't introduced yourself to Billy and Verity yet. You should probably do that.

Kentaro?: I forgot! Sorry about that, you two.

Billy: It's all good!

Kentaro?: I'm **Kentaro Sakamoto** , the **Ultimate Carpenter**. I hope we can all get along on this island! (he waves)

 **-KENTARO SAKAMOTO: ULTIMATE CARPENTER-  
**   
Verity: (Internally) There's that word again… island…

Yuri: So that explains why you've heard of my family then.

Kentaro: Heh, yep. While you destroy stuff, I like to build stuff. It's nothing too impressive though.

Billy: Whaaaat? But those are such amazing talents!

Verity: I agree! It doesn't hurt to have confidence in yourself.

Verity: (Internally) I could use that advice myself too…

Kentaro: Hm… you two are definitely positive. I can appreciate that. I'm sure we'll definitely get along!

Yuri: Yeah, I agree. Nice to meet everyone.

Billy: You too!

Next to the garden was the entrance to the hotel. In front of the hotel is a pool.

Billy: In the mood for a swim?

Verity: Do we have our swimsuits on us? … Or anything at all?

Billy: Well the hotel is likely where we're staying, right? So we'll probably find supplies to live in there. Should we head in?

Verity: Oh wait, first, there's someone over there.

Verity points to a girl her size. She has black hair and pale skin, and she wears a blue vest, a green skirt, black leggings, and blue sneakers. She stands in the corner and seems to be staring at nothing.

Verity: (Walks up to her) Hi!

???: … (she stays silent and emotionless)

Billy: (quietly) Another quiet one? Like Imoo?

Verity: Um… Hello?

???: (it takes a minute) … What? (Her expression remains flat)

Verity: How are you?

???: … Am I supposed to say something?

Billy: Uh. Yes? That's how socializing works, I think.

???: In that case, not interested.

Verity: I. I see.

Verity: (Internally) Would it kill her to just talk to us?

???: Yes, it would.

Verity: Huh? Did you read my mind?

???: No. I’m just used to people asking that.

Billy: Um. We should introduce ourselves anyways! I'm Billy Albert, the Ultimate Gamer!

Verity: Right! I'm Verity Asgard, the Ultimate Attorney! I just want to make sure we all get off on the right foot, that's all. What's your name?

???: Uh, **Michelle Kang. Ultimate Linguist**. Nice to meet you, I guess. … are we done?

 **-MICHELLE KANG: ULTIMATE LINGUIST-  
**   
Verity: For an “Ultimate Linguist”, you clearly don’t like to talk.

Michelle: Don't you have other people to meet? Go talk to them instead. They're more willing to, I bet.

Verity: But-

Billy: Alright then!

Verity: Wait, no. We-

Michelle: Yes.

Verity: But you-

Michelle: No.

Verity: … (she tries to think of something )

Billy: Verity, I think we're bothering Michelle…

Michelle: You think right.

Verity: … (defeated) Alright then.

Verity: (Internally) Still, I want Michelle to open up to us more… it's important that we all get along.

Michelle: 走。(translation: “leave” in Chinese)

Billy and Verity leave Michelle be, and enter the hotel. However, at the entrance, there's a sign that catches Verity’s attention.

Verity: “Clay Island Hotel”... Clay Island?

Billy: I've never heard of a “Clay Island” before.

Verity: You think Isaac might know? He said we were on some kind of tropical island, and he travels too. Maybe he knows about Clay Island? …

Billy: (he keeps talking while Verity’s face falls.) Yeah, probably! Too bad he's not here right now, and we probably shouldn't go back and ask him about it and- (he sees Verity) Oh. Verity, you ok?

Verity: If we're really on an unknown island then... We're really… we're really trapped on this island… We’re nowhere near Hope's Peak… what's going to happen to us?

Billy: Hey, don't think of it like that! We're not in any danger… How bad can our situation really be?

All of a sudden, a loud voice interrupts the two.

???: ‘Course we aren't in any danger! If that were the case, I'd be sure to protect you all!

Enter a tall girl with a head of flaming red hair. She wears a yellow jacket and orange pants, with noticeable paint stains. She gives a big grin, showing off her mouthful of sharp teeth.

Verity: Huh?

???: 'Sup, fuckers! The name’s **Niamh Godolphin, Ultimate Surrealist Painter**! Spelled exactly how it sounds, my dudes.

**-NIAMH GODOLPHIN: ULTIMATE SURREALIST PAINTER-**

Billy: … (Counting on his fingers) N… E… E… V?

Niamh: No.

Verity: You're a surrealist painter?

Billy: Oh! Have you met JP? He's also an artist.

Niamh: Yep! I'm the one who keeps saying “Boon Chance” about. (She pronounces “bon chance” completely inaccurately) No idea what that means.

Billy: Oh. I'm worried now.

Niamh: Relaaaax! I'm not dangerous. For now.

Billy: For now?

Niamh: Oh, yeah! Y'all are harmless. I think. BUT! There was this one time-

Verity: (Internally) Why do I feel like we're about to be here for a long time?

Niamh: Where I was just minding my own business along the Peruvian border-

Billy: Where even is that?

Niamh: (continues, ignoring Billy) When all of a sudden… It feels like somebody’s watching me! Or plural somebodies, that is. So I turn around and let out a huge “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” in Spanish because all of a sudden I’m surrounded by weirdo indigenous people. They were really small, or maybe I was just really tall. BUT ANYWAYS, they grabbed hold of me and tied me up! I think they were gonna roast me over the fire for dinner or something, but it was really fucking scary! Those dudes were definitely not harmless. They kept poking at me and whacking me and it hurt like hell, not like the tight rope helped the pain either. But then, I was able to slip out of the rope after several hours had passed, and got the FUCK outta there! ‘Course, I had to go through a couple of them, so I used my gorilla warfare skills to just knock them out! Bet they liked a taste of their own medicine. After I took out an entire tribe or shorties, I ran off. Luckily, I found a creek and decided to swim to civilization, where I met up with some old military buddies and got my wounds treated! I’m lucky to be alive! But believe me, that’s not even the craziest of stories I’ve got tucked away in here. (she taps her head)

Verity: (Internally) Is this how she gets inspiration for her paintings?

Billy: You SWAM?

Verity: Wait, how’d you even get to Peru? You can speak Spanish too? What were you doing there?

Billy: This is like some weird action video game sidequest gone wrong!

Niamh: It’s all true. Swear on me mum. The point is, I’m gonna protect all you guys if anything goes wrong! I’ve mastered the ways of the whip and the nae nae from the Amazons.

Verity: I’m sorry. The what? I’ve never heard of that.

Niamh: ‘Course you haven’t! It’s a super secret ancient technique only known among the Amazons! And, well, me. I’d teach you guys, but I swore secrecy to them. I shouldn’t even be talking about it, so shhh don’t tell anyone.

Billy: I. Uh. Wow.

Niamh: I got tons of more stories if you don’t believe me! And they’re all true! You should hear about the one where I managed to defect from North Korea!

Verity and Billy: WHAT?!

Niamh: I know, right? It wasn’t easy at all. Those electric fences hurt like a lil’ bitch! I think I can conduct electricity now because of that.

Billy: …

Verity: …

Verity: (Internally) How do we end this conversation before we’re wrapped up in another crazy story?

Billy: … I don’t mean to be rude, Niamh, but we haven’t met everyone yet! And we haven’t even gone inside the hotel either, so-

Niamh: Right! Don’t want to hold you two up any longer. I’ll go find someone else to talk to in the meantime. What do you think about that one blond kid? With the gray jacket!

Verity: (Internally) Nice save, Billy. Though do I really want to put Isaac through this as well? …

Verity: Sounds good!

Verity: (Internally) … I think.

Niamh: Sweet! Well, gotta blast! (she gives another smile and walks off)  
Finally, Verity and Billy enter the hotel. A cool breeze of air conditioning greets them. Inside, the hotel has a very casual atmosphere. Even still, it’s tidied up nicely and looks nice too.

???: (this voice is smooth, with a noticeable Brooklyn accent) Not bad, considering I imagine we’ll be staying here for quite some time.

An attractive male approaches the two. He has black hair and wears a pair of sunglasses, a black jacket with the letters “YA” sewn on vertically, a pink shirt underneath, maroon pants, and red shoes. He greets the two with a peace sign.

Verity: What?

???: Well, no one seems to be coming for us, yes? I’d imagine it wouldn’t take long for authorities to begin to look for us, considering our talents.

Verity: Oh no... So we’re really trapped on this island? And no one’s coming for us? This is a lot worse than I thought…

???: Don't fret, though. That's the last thing I would want a pretty face like yours to do. Besides, with such a talented and beautiful woman like yourself, staying on this island can't be all bad.

Verity: (blushes) O-Oh! I'm flattered.

???: Allow me to introduce myself, but I'm sure you've heard of me. My name is **Yahiro Amane, the Ultimate Host**. It's a pleasure.

 **-YAHIRO AMANE: ULTIMATE HOST  
** -  
Verity: Oh. I'm sorry, I've never heard of you before...

Yahiro: (his eyebrow twitches) … I see. No matter! You're in for quite the surprise then. (his shades block his eyes, but he’s probably winking.)

Billy: If it's any consolation, I've heard of you before?

Yahiro: Oh? I would've never expected for you to be into host culture. I'm intrigued.

Billy: It's not really that, but rather I've seen you in a documentary before! About host’s lives and stuff. I was bored one day.

Yahiro: Even still, males are hardly interested in hosts. What's your name?

Billy: Oh! I just found the documentary online and had some free time. It's not really my thing. But um, I'm Billy Albert, the Ultimate Gamer! I just run a gaming channel online.

Yahiro: So you play video games?

Billy: Pretty much, yeah!

Yahiro: Do you take requests? I've heard of a popular visual novel going around lately. Something about reading poems with cute girls. You should play it. I’ve heard it’s good.

Billy: I might have heard of it as well. I'll definitely check it out when we get out of here!

Verity: (internally) … I'm still here.

Yahiro: Oh of course, I can't forget about the lovely lady here. What's your name?

Verity: (a little miffed) I’m Verity Asgard, the Ultimate Attorney. Nice to meet you.

Yahiro: Likewise. Fear not, Verity, for now you have my undivided attention.  
Verity: (blushes again) …

Verity: (Internally) He’s too good at this.

Yahiro: But as I was saying, this hotel’s quality is quite good. And our rooms are already prepared for us, free of charge! What a joy.

Verity: Really?

Yahiro: Of course! If you’d like, I could escort you two to your rooms.

Verity: Ah, no. We’re fine.

Yahiro: If you insist.

Verity and Billy get the fucc outta there. Bad vibes. Bad vibes everywhere.

There’s a flight of stairs that leads to hallway of doors, each one with a different pixel sprite on each one. From the look of it, it seems to be the hotel rooms. Verity and Billy were able to make out which were their own rooms, which are across from one another.

More noticeable is a very tall and very pale girl. She wears a monochromatic gothic dress and black boots, with a silver crown to top it all off. She also has plenty of makeup.

???: (sighs) I suppose it’s a change in scenery… But I much prefer my own room back home, as boring as it may be.

Verity: (tentatively approaches the girl) Um… Hey there!

???: (flatly) Hello. Some new toys have arrived, I see. You two look rather dull.

Verity: (Internally) … Toys?

Verity: (awkwardly laughs) Well, that’s no way to talk to someone, right?

???: Do I care?

Billy: Ohhhh boy. Here we go.

Verity: (Internally) This one is definitely trouble…

???: Let me guess. You low-lives wish to introduce yourselves to someone like me?

Verity: H-Hey… That’s not-

???: Rather, I’ll grace your presences by introducing myself. (she smiles slightly) My name is **Zenani LaTrance** , but you may call me your highness. I am the **Ultimate Gothic Collector**.

 **-ZENANI LATRANCE: ULTIMATE GOTHIC COLLECTOR-  
**   
Verity: (Internally) I guess it wouldn’t hurt to continue to be nice to her, would it?

Verity: Well, Zenani, it’s nice to meet you! My name is Ver-  
   
Zenani: I don’t care for a toy’s name. There are millions of them out there, I can’t afford to keep track of them.

Verity: (Internally) Yes. Yes it would, apparently.

Billy: (didn’t get the message) And I’m Bill-

Zenani: Must I repeat myself? I. Don’t. Care.

Billy: … Wow.

Verity: Guess we’ll go then.

Zenani: Please do. You’re boring me already.

Billy: (still positive) It was nice meeting you anyways!

Zenani: The feelings aren’t mutual.

Verity and Billy head back downstairs to the lobby, leaving Zenani be. 

Thankfully, Yahiro isn’t in the lobby anymore, so the two head into the next room, which is the kitchen and dining room. The same relaxed, tropical atmosphere remains, but it’s still quite fancy in its own way, oddly enough. There’s a long buffet table, filled with loads of different kinds of food.

At the buffet table is a dark skinned girl in a black and gold jersey with gray pants. Her black hair is braided into cornrows with gold dyed throughout the strands. She’s looking through the food.

???: Not bad, huh? Seems like we’ve got plenty of food here, so hunger definitely won’t be a problem. At least not for now.

Verity: Really?

???: Oh, yeah. Lots of food of different kinds, so we should all be good.

Verity: But what if the food spoils? Or we run out of it? What happens then?  
???: Well, we’ll cross that bridge if we ever get there.

Verity: (Internally) She seems a bit blunt, but it’s definitely an improvement from the last two.

Verity: It’s comforting to know that we have food, at least. But I plan to get out of here!

???: (smiles) Before we even know what our deal is? Heh, good luck anyways. But you should at least get to know me first before we leave. My name is **Molina Archer** , and I’m the **Ultimate Bowler**. I’m one of the top bowlers in the world, and with each game, I just get better and better every time. You could say I’m definitely one of a kind.

 **-MOLINA ARCHER: ULTIMATE BOWLER-  
**   
Billy: Wow, a bowler? Well I’m a pro bowler too!

Molina: (smugly) What, in Wii Sports?

Billy: IN- (pauses) … Actually, yeah. In Wii Sports.

Molina: Yeah, don’t even bother.

Billy: But I guess that’s a good segway to introduce myself! I’m the Ultimate Gamer: Billy Albert!

Molina: Hence the Wii Sports remark.

Verity: And I’m Verity Asgard, Ultimate Attorney!

Molina: Attorney? I can respect that. Well, anyways, you said you wanted to leave this island right? Good luck. (You can’t tell if she’s being genuine or just sarcastic.)

Also in the kitchen (specifically around the tables) is a tall, skinny, and pale male. He has neat black hair combed towards the side of his face, and is wearing a black suit with laced cuffs, black pants and shoes, a white collared shirt, and a jabot. His eyes are closed, and his arms are crossed. He has a smug smile plastered on his face. From past experience, bad vibes are already radiating from him.

Verity: (deep breath) Hi!

???: So you two want to know about me?

Verity: Yeah! What’s your name?

???: I don’t show my face around too often, so I can forgive you for not knowing. However, once you hear my name, I’m sure you’ll recognize me immediately. I’m **Dashiell Narcian. Ultimate Composer**. Musical prodigy. Absolute genius.

 **-DASHIELL NARCIAN: ULTIMATE COMPOSER-  
**   
Verity: Oh! You’re right! I have heard of you! Your works are amazing!

Dashiell: That’s what I like to hear.

Billy: You certainly do look the part! Though do you mind me asking why your eyes are closed? Don’t you have trouble… Well, seeing like that?

Dashiell: Oh, simple. (his tone gets noticeably harsher) I’d rather not look at any of you, and I’d like to keep it that way. Plus, it allows me to take short naps during conversation. I’m an amazing sleep-talker, believe it or not. Have you ever met such a talented multitasker who could even micromanage in their sleep?

Verity: (Internally) I can’t help but wonder if he’s asleep right now…

Billy: Woah! Do you even write music in your sleep?

Dashiell: It’s definitely not beyond my talents. Amazing, isn’t it?

Billy: Totally!

Verity: (Internally) He’s not offended or hurt by any of this at all… That’s amazing in itself.

Billy: Hm… Including the two of us, Verity, that’s 18! We’ve met all of our classmates!

Dashiell: Saved the best for last, I see.

Verity: So then… What now?

Billy: I’m not sure, actually.

All of a sudden, a completely different voice rings throughout the island. This voice is squeaky and enthusiastic.

???: Testing, testing! Mic check, mic check! Can everybody hear me?

Verity: Who’s that?

Billy: Where’s it coming from?

Dashiell: From the speakers littered around the island, you idiots.

???: If everyone could make their way to the beach, specifically where the electric fence is, that would be mighty convenient! The opening ceremony is about to begin!

The voice stops speaking with the sound of a click.

Billy: Did you hear that? The opening ceremony! So we haven’t actually missed that much! That voice is probably one of the upperclassmen pranking us, and they’re gonna open the bridge and let us return to Hope’s Peak, and everything will be back to normal!

Verity: That would be nice, but-

Dashiell: Full offence, but that’s one of the stupidest ideas I’ve ever heard.

Verity: Let’s just. Make our way to the beach again! And hope for the best!

Dashiell: Or be prepared for the very worst.

PROLOGUE: To be continued.  



	2. Prologue Part 2

When Billy and Verity reached the electric fence (Dashiell quickly left the two and went on his own), several people were already there, such as Isaac, who had been there the whole time, and Niamh, who had decided to talk to Isaac.  
  
Niamh: Aaand that’s how I was able to take out the Russian government and establish a new form of democracy in Russia! Impressive, right?  
  
Isaac: (clearly confused) What- But- I- Huh? That doesn’t make any sense! I didn’t even get half of what you said! What the heck’s a “dab”???  
  
Niamh: Don’t question it, lil dude. You just gotta believe!  
  
Isaac: We are roughly the same height.  
  
Verity: (Internally) Poor Isaac… But I think I’ll stay uninvolved.  
  
Wendy: Oh hey, so you two decided to finally show up.  
  
Verity: Finally? We’re quite early, if anything…  
  
Wendy: But I got here before you two! So I win!  
  
Billy: Was this a game? If I knew it was, then I should’ve known about it!  
  
Wendy: Nah, but I like to pretend it is.  
  
Yahiro: (walks up to the group) Hello ladies. And Billy.  
  
Billy: Hiya!  
  
Brooke: (she wheels in) Yo! Verity! Billy! Nice seeing you two again!  
  
Isaac: (awkwardly inches over to the group, Niamh close behind him) Hey guys. Help me.  
  
Brooke: With what?  
  
Niamh: Fuck yeah! A bigger audience! Settle down kiddos, cuz it’s time for me to tell y’all how I saved the Amazon rainforest!  
  
Brooke: I’m interested!  
  
Isaac: Brooke please-  
  
Brooke: Why don’t you tell me, and me alone, all of these stories away from all these people? Let’s head… (she points far away) Over there!  
  
Niamh: Sounds good! (she and Brooke happily leave the group, and Brooke gives Isaac a wink. He sighs in relief.)  
  
Other people begin to file in, and quickly, all 18 of them are gathered at the beach.  
  
Kentaro: So… What exactly is going on here? What was that voice?  
  
JP: It certainly didn’t sound like any of our own…  
  
Reynard: I’ve got it! There’s a ghost haunting this island, and that voice came from the ghost! How exciting!  
  
Rhan: What?  
  
Keung: No fucking way is there a ghost here!  
  
Reynard: Oh right! Since you’re a vampire, I bet you could sense if there was a fellow undead roaming around!  
  
Keung: Huh?  
  
Reynard: So what do you sense?  
  
Keung: Um. Nothing.  
  
Reynard: So there’s no ghost? But then… What was that voice?  
  
Yuri: I’m sure we’ll find out with due time.  
  
Zenani: I’m actually quite curious to know what’s going on.  
  
Molina: Whatever it is, I hope it shows its face around soon.  
  
???: Sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
JP: That voice again!  
  
Verity: Huh? Where’s it coming from?  
  
???: Over here!  
  
Out of nowhere, a black and white bear jumps onto the sand with a twirl. It would look like a normal (if not oddly colored) teddy bear, if not for its menacing grin and red eye on its black side.  
  
Reynard: … A bear? (he immediately starts taking pictures)  
  
Michelle: I don't think I can bear this.  
  
???: Hiya! How’s everyone doing on this be-utiful day? Lovely weather, ain’t it?  
  
Kentaro: I am so confused right now.  
  
Imoo: … Me too.   
   
Billy: What’s this?  
  
???: Wow. Don’t even answer me. I see how it is. Guess I’ll go if I’m not needed…  
  
Verity: Hold on! Who ARE you? Are you the one behind all of this?  
  
???: Ah! Right! I forgot to introduce myself. But in due time, I’m sure you’ll all be BEAR-y acquainted with me! That is… If you make it that far.  
  
Yuri: That choice of wording concerns me. And I don't mean the bear pun.  
  
Dashiell: What do you exactly mean by that?  
  
???: Anyways, I’m Monokuma! You can think of me as your supervisor on this island!  
  
Molina: Supervisor? Aren’t we all around 16? We don’t need a supervisor.  
  
Monokuma: Oh, so did no one get the memo? This isn’t just some island! This is your permanent home for the rest of your lives!  
  
Verity: W-What?  
  
Wendy: Really? This isn’t so bad.  
  
Yuri: Yeah, it’s terrible, actually.  
  
Billy: U-Um, again, I’m sure this is all some prank, haha! Right? Haha, very funny! Haha... Hah…  
  
Monokuma: Nope! It’s the truth! From now on, think of this as your new home! Isolated from society, with no idea of what’s going on… Isn’t it something!  
  
Keung: This is bullshit. There’s gotta be some way to leave this fucking island, right?  
  
Monokuma: Oh I’m SO glad you asked that!  
  
Niamh: I don’t like where this is going.  
  
Monokuma: You see, there is indeed a way to escape this island!  
  
Niamh: STOP!  
  
Monokuma: All you gotta do is…  
  
Niamh: STOP!  
  
Monokuma: Kill somebody! (he throws confetti in the air. Everyone is deathly quiet as Monokuma’s words settle in, as well as the confetti)  
  
Billy: … What was that?  
  
Verity: Kill… Someone?  
  
Rhan: No way...  
  
Zenani: … (a small smile creeps upon her lips)  
  
Monokuma: You heard me right! Kill one of your classmates and get away with it, and you get to leave this island! Geez, you all need your ears checked or something? Sadly, we don’t offer that service yet.  
  
Dashiell: This is complete and utter nonsense. You can’t expect us to actually do something as vile as that.  
  
Wendy: Kill someone and leave? It’s as easy as that?  
  
Monokuma: LISTEN UP FOR ONCE, DAMMIT!  
  
Yahiro: Huh? Is there something else?  
  
Monokuma: Hello? Kill one of your classmates AND get away with it? You didn’t expect things to be THAT easy, right?  
  
Wendy: Well, I sure hope it wouldn’t be. Where are you getting at?  
  
Monokuma: In the very likely case that a murder does occur, then a class trial will be held! In a class trial, it’s up to you kids to find out “whodunnit”! When you’ve come to a verdict, you vote against who you think did it! If you vote correctly, only the killer will receive punishment. But if you vote incorrectly, everyone BUT the killer will be punished, and the killer will get to go free!  
  
Isaac: … Easier said than done, I suppose.  
  
Zenani: And what is this “punishment” you speak of?  
  
Monokuma: Well here on the Angelonia Islands, we strongly believe in retribution! You know, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. You think a stern talking to would stop a killer from killing again? Gimme a break!  
  
Molina: Then by punishment, you can’t mean-  
  
Monokuma: You got it! Whether it be strangulation, decapitation, or the plain ol’ firing squad, if the blackened is caught, then they’ll be swiftly executed. Or not so swiftly.  
  
Brooke: That’s a terrible incentive to kill! Murder someone and risk losing your life while you’re at it?  
  
Monokuma: Or kill for the chance to escape this island and rejoin society? I bet mommy and daddy are soooo worried about you right now! … If they even knew you were missing! In fact, nobody knows you’re missing, so don’t expect anybody to save your asses anytime soon! The only option to leave is to murder! So have at it, kiddos! Murder to your heart’s content! … Or until you get found out.  
  
Niamh: And what’s stopping us from just leaving the island, like swimming or something?  
  
Monokuma: Seriously? You kids know how isolated you really are from society? You guys ain’t even on the map right now! So good luck with that!  
  
Niamh: Psh, that’s no problem for me. I got this! I've got a compass installed in my brain after I swallowed a phone whole.  
  
Isaac: ... Seriously?   
  
Verity: ... Trapped… We really are trapped here…  
  
Billy: No! Nobody’s going to kill, right? We’ll find another way to escape this island! Synchronized swimming or something! That thing geese do when the migrate in triangles! We’ll find a way! We have to!  
  
Monokuma: Yeah, yeah. Keep blathering on about that. More importantly, I have a gift for you all! Monopads! (he takes out a bunch of black-and-white screens and throws them at the class. Everyone gets their own.)  
  
Verity: … (When she turns on the Monopad, the first thing that appears is a set of rules.)  
  
 **“Welcome to the Killing Game. Please be sure to follow all the rules listed below to ensure that everything goes as smoothly as possible.  
  
Rule #1: All students are required to remain on Clay Island (or any other island connected to Clay Island) until the killing game ends.  
Rule #2: Everyone MUST participate in the class trial.  
Rule #3: If the blackened is correctly discovered during the class trial, then only they will be executed.  
Rule #4: If the blackened is not discovered, then everyone but the blackened will be executed, and the blackened may leave this island.  
Rule #5: The game will end when the blackened gets away with murder, or if there are only two students remaining.  
Rule #6: Nighttime is 10 PM to 8 AM. Please exercise caution during these hours. All students are expected to remain in their hotel rooms.  
Rule #7: Violence against your supervisor Monokuma is strictly prohibited.  
Rule #8: Destruction to the nature of this island is strictly prohibited. The balance between humans and nature must be preserved on this island.  
Rule #9: When three or more students discover a body, the Body Discovery Announcement will play.  
Rule #10: During the time of investigation, students are allowed to explore all parts of the island available to them at the time.  
Rule #11: After each class trial, a new section of the island will become available to the class.  
Rule #12: Those who break any of the aforementioned rules will be harshly punished.  
Rule #13: Rules may be added at any time.”  
**  
Verity: What is… All of this?  
  
Monokuma: I see you’ve read all the rules! Well, now that you have, be sure to follow them, cuz I’m a huge stickler for the rules! But besides that, everything else on this island- and your classmates! - are at your disposal. Now, the Killing Game has officially begun!  
  
Imoo: … This will not end well.  
  
 **Report Cards:**  
(didn’t ask for the technical stuff oops)  
  
 **Verity Asgard**  
Likes: Cheese puffs  
Dislikes: Bees  
Notes: Ultimate Attorney  
  
 **Billy Albert**  
Likes: Corny jokes  
Dislikes: Water  
Notes: Ultimate Gamer  
  
 **Brooke Pendleton**  
Likes: Coffee  
Dislikes: Sleep  
Notes: Ultimate Astronomer  
  
 **Manabu Imoo**  
Likes: Cucumbers  
Dislikes: Iguanas  
Notes: Ultimate Fisherman  
  
 **Isaac Meadows**  
Likes: Traveling  
Dislikes: Dark chocolate  
Notes: Ultimate Philosopher  
  
 **Wendy Matilda**  
Likes: Surfing  
Dislikes: Pollution  
Notes: Ultimate Detective  
  
 **Keung Liu  
** Likes: Potato chips  
Dislikes: Country music  
Notes: Ultimate Bassist  
  
 **Reynard Boulder**  
Likes: The supernatural  
Dislikes: Hoaxes  
Notes: Ultimate Paranormal Writer  
  
 **Rhanahad Electricrone**  
Likes: Climbing  
Dislikes: Nosy people  
Notes: Ultimate ???  
  
Yuri Kim  
Likes: Diamonds  
Dislikes: Fire  
Notes: Ultimate Demolitionist  
  
 **Kentaro Sakamoto**  
Likes: Steak  
Dislikes: Sweets  
Notes: Ultimate Carpenter  
  
 **Michelle Kang**  
Likes: Soap Operas  
Dislikes: Sweets  
Notes: Ultimate Linguist  
  
 **Niamh Godolphin**  
Likes: Dragons  
Dislikes: Skateboards  
Notes: Ultimate Surrealist Painter  
  
 **Yahiro Amane**  
Likes: Bubblegum  
Dislikes: Metal music  
Notes: Ultimate Host  
  
 **Zenani LaTrance**  
Likes: Milk Tea  
Dislikes: Action Figures  
Notes: Ultimate Gothic Doll Collector  
  
 **Molina Archer**  
Likes: Magazines  
Dislikes: Spiders  
Notes: Ultimate Bowler  
  
 **Dashiell Narcian**  
Likes: Reading  
Dislikes: EDM  
Notes: Ultimate Composer  
  


REMAINING: 18.

PROLOGUE: FIN.


	3. Chapter 1-1

**CHAPTER 1: The Reality Of Hell**  
  
After Monokuma left, the 18 stood silently on the beach. Kill… Their classmates? Nobody would do something that awful, right?  
  
Niamh: (she’s the first one to speak up) So uh, what now?  
  
Zenani: No point in standing around, is there?  
  
Verity: W-Well… We gotta do something! We can’t just stay on this island! We have to leave before anyone gets hurt!  
  
Billy: Yeah! I agree! How about we start right now!  
  
Molina: Hate to burst your bubble but… It’s getting dark. Didn’t the rules mention some kind of night-time session?  
  
Keung: Who cares? All it says that we’re “expected” to stay in our rooms, not that we HAVE to.  
  
Yuri: But we’re also told to exercise caution. What if someone decides to kill during the night? It’s much easier to do so then compared to trying to kill during day.  
  
Keung: Oy, don’t tell me you’re even thinking of killing someone, shortie!  
  
Yuri: I’m not considering anything. I’m just trying to stay reasonable here. Also, I don’t think you should be one to call others “short”.  
Keung: I despise you already.  
  
Yuri: (thumbs up) Cool.  
  
Kentaro: Hey… We shouldn’t fight… I’d imagine we’re all going to be on this island for quite some time, so it’s in our best interest to get along right?  
  
Keung: Fine. I’ll just go (he walks across the beach) here. (He stands next to Reynard, who starts immediately taking pictures of him) Hey, stop!  
  
Michelle: Whatever. I don’t care. I’m going back to the hotel. (she leaves)  
  
Verity: Wait! We still need to- (Too late. Michelle left the group.) … Aw, man.  
  
Billy: Don’t let it get to you,Verity. We just need a change of plans! No biggie. I say we now all just call it a night! And get accustomed to our rooms too. Let’s all meet up for breakfast in the morning, ok? So we make sure no one’s dead!  
  
JP: (nods) Sounds like a plan.  
  
Yahiro: (gives a peace sign) Sounds good to me.  
  
The others disperse and head back to the hotel. Verity and Billy stay behind.  
  
Verity: Man, you’re a lot better at this than I am, Billy!  
  
Billy: Better at what?  
  
Verity: (sighs) Oh, nothing… (The two head back to the hotel as well)  
  
Once they get back to the hotel, the speakers turn on. Monokuma’s voice can be heard (and recognized now).  
  
Monokuma: Ahem! It is now 10 PM and officially night-time! Please exercise extra caution during these hours. Sleep tight, and don’t let the bedbugs bite!  
  
Billy: See you tomorrow morning then, Verity?  
  
Verity: Yeah… See you.  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
Most everyone gathered in the morning, as Billy had suggested. Some were already eating breakfast, but others just weren’t in the mood to eat.  
  
Verity: Should we get the ones who didn’t show up?  
  
Billy: Like who?  
  
Verity: Even people like Zenani and Dashiell showed up… But Michelle is missing.  
  
Billy: You don’t think-?!  
  
Verity: No… Well, I certainly hope not. I just think she needs to come out of her shell. And by that, I mean her room. I’ll go get her.  
  
Verity heads back to the hotel rooms, and finds Michelle’s room. She rings the doorbell.  
  
Verity: Michelle you in there?  
  
Michelle: (stays silent)  
  
Verity: Michelle???  
  
Michelle: (through the door)  Is this Verity? Go away.  
  
Verity: Yes and no. Why don’t you join us? We’re all eating breakfast right now.  
  
Michelle: Don’t wanna.  
  
Verity: Won’t you at least do it for the sake of eating?  
  
Michelle: I’ll eat later when less people are there.  
  
Verity: Come on, please?  
  
Michelle: No.  
  
Verity: … People are going to get suspicious of you.  
  
Michelle: … Fine. Just- (some shuffling can be heard, and Michelle opens the door) Happy?  
  
Verity: Yay!!! (she hugs Michelle, who attempts to push Verity off and fails, and the two go to the hotel kitchen) Let’s go!  
  
…  
  
Billy: Oh hey Michelle! Didn’t know you could pull that off, Verity!  
  
Michelle: Yes, because saying that that totally inspires me to continue “socializing” with you all.  
  
Verity: I’m just glad you came with me, Michelle!  
  
Michelle: … Yeah. Sure.  
  
Even though it’s only been the second day, people have already started to form into their own groups. Kinda.  
  
Niamh: (she’s been talking for a long while now) And after doing an hour of tai chi, I joined you all for breakfast. That’s how my morning routine goes.  
  
Isaac: What even. Is going on here? Where did you obtain the AK-47?  
  
Brooke: Can we join you one day?  
  
Niamh: Sure! Just meet me at the beach at 4:20 AM, sharp! (she smiles. Haha geddit)  
  
Isaac: I’m not gonna wake up that early!  
  
Niamh: Your loss, my dude.  
  
Brooke: Yeah, dude. Your loss.  
  
Isaac: Brooke not you too…  
  
(Niamh, Isaac, and Brooke.)  
  
Imoo: (takes a bite out of a taiyaki) … This food is good.  
  
(Imoo being Imoo.)  
  
Yahiro: And what’s a fine lady like yourself doing, eating all alone?  
  
Molina: No. Go away. I don’t know what you’re going to do but stop.  
  
Yahiro: … That, I can do.  
  
Molina: Thank you.  
  
(Yahiro and Molina. … Not really.)  
  
Reynard: Keung! I have some more questions to ask!  
  
Keung: GET AWAY FROM ME (hisses)  
  
(Reynard and Keung. I think?)  
  
Kentaro: (glances at Keung and Reynard) Lively day, isn’t it?  
  
Yuri: No kidding.  
  
Zenani: Toys acting like toys… How boring. (she sips her milk tea)  
  
Yuri: Hey, is milk tea supposed to be light pink?  
  
Kentaro: No… It’s supposed to be white. Did you use special pink sugar in your tea?  
  
Zenani: (vaguely) No.  
  
Kentaro and Yuri: … (move away from Zenani)  
  
(Kentaro and Yuri. Zenani and her tea.)  
  
JP: … (busy drawing, but lowkey trying to avoid making eye contact/any contact with anyone else as he mutters to himself. He sounds angry.)  
  
Rhan: … Hey, what are you drawing?  
  
JP: Oh! (he snaps out of his focus, sees it’s Rhan, and relaxes. He counts as a dude, I think.) Mm, just nothing really. Sketches, as usual?  
  
Rhan: (looks over at JP’s sketchbook) Woah, they look just like real life! That’s amazing! I’m only good at…  
  
JP: Hm?  
  
Rhan: … (sighs) There goes my memories, again.  
  
JP: I see. Well, it’s all good. Take your time remembering. Do you remember anything about the past at all? Perhaps your childhood?  
  
Rhan: … No, not really. That, and I’d just prefer not to talk about it in general.  
  
JP: Understandable. I do hope you remember something within due time.  
  
Rhan: Heh, thanks…  
  
(JP and Rhan.)  
  
Nobody is around Dashiell.  
  
Dashiell: … I see how it is. (continues eating)  
  
(Just Dashiell.)  
  
Niamh: WOAH HEY! DRAGON!  
  
Rhan: Is she talking about me?  
  
JP: Erm… I think so?  
  
Niamh: I see I’ve found another dragon follower! Woah, have you already slain a dragon?  
  
Rhan: … What? N-No, I’d never-  
  
Niamh: Then what’s with this weird getup if you aren’t actually a dragon? (she pokes Rhan. He flinches a little)  
  
Reynard: It’s a mask!  
  
Niamh: A mask? So you’re not actually a real dragon?  
  
Rhan: No… I’m not.  
  
Niamh: Ok, good! Cuz that would’ve made no sense. I have a spiritual thing with dragons, ya see.  
  
Rhan: I don’t like where this is going.  
  
Niamh: WOAH! Not in that way! (mutters under her breath) That’s with sharks.  
  
Molina: What?  
  
Niamh: But I’m sure you’re all wondering why I brought this whole dragon thing up, right?  
  
Rhan: Actually, no.  
  
Reynard: I am!!! (he takes out a pencil and paper)  
  
Niamh: Well here’s how I got enlightened about ‘em. You know, kinda like how Sid or whatever his name was meditated under a tree and became enlightened and had a glowy brain. (by now, everyone’s focused on Niamh)  
  
Isaac: Oh no, is she-  
  
Niamh: So I was doing my morning routine- Isaac and Brooke know about this, but I’m more than happy to explain it again- and practicing tai chi on top of a mountain just before sunrise, when all of a sudden, BOOM! A ray of golden light-  
  
Isaac: (flatly) You mean the sun?  
  
Niamh: Burst through the sky, and a giant green dragon descended from the heavens. And the dragon was all like, “sup my dude, how’s it hanging” and we did that whole thing where we touched fingers and everything. Super spiritual. Super crazy. And he explained to me about what dragons gods were like and how one must “slay a dragon to be one with the dragon” or some mystical cryptic shit like that. And from there, that’s how I became enlightened with dragons! So that’s why I brought up all that dragon stuff with you, Rhan, so sorry for the mistake!  
  
Rhan: (waves it off) It’s all good. But that was certainly… A lot.  
  
Isaac: … I’m not even going to say anything about that. I give up trying. (he lays his head against the table. Brooke pats him in reassurance)  
Dashiell: Excuse me, but what the hell?  
  
Zenani: (lightly claps) You’ve certainly amused me, I’ll give you that. Naomi, was it?  
  
Niamh: “Niamh”, but it’s all cool! Reel it in, my dude. (she offers a fist bump)  
  
Zenani: I prefer “your majesty”. (she lightly pats Niamh’s fist instead of returning the fist bump)  
  
Verity: Um. That was something.  
  
Michelle: (in the middle of eating) I knew coming here was a mistake. It’s just a waste of time.  
  
Verity: Hey, that’s not true! We’re all glad you’re here, Michelle!  
  
Michelle: (mouth full of food) Mmhmm.  
  
Wendy: (stands up) Well, I’ve humored you all enough. I’ll be heading out.  
  
Billy: Oh wait! Don’t go yet! There was a reason why we all gathered you here!  
  
Wendy: What is it?  
  
Billy: Verity has something to say!  
  
Verity: I do?  
  
Billy: Well… Yeah! About your plans to escape and whatnot!  
  
Verity: Oh! Right! (Verity stands up) I’ve realized that if we want to escape this island, then it’s gotta be a joint effort! We can’t leave anybody behind, and nobody should abandon the group either! … If I could eye multiple people right now, I would.  
  
Michelle: Feeling the love.   
  
Verity: So let’s all work together to find a way to escape!  
  
Isaac: I like that idea. What do we do first?  
  
Verity: Well, let’s talk! We’ve all explored the island, right? Has anyone noticed anything?  
  
Brooke: Sorry, nothing.  
  
Dashiell: Look me in the eyes and tell me what you think.  
  
Yuri: Your eyes are closed.  
  
Dashiell: Exactly.  
  
Kentaro: There was that electric fence, right? It’s blocking a bridge… You think that would help?  
  
Molina: But we can’t cross the bridge. You know, because of the electric fence.  
  
Yahiro: What if-  
  
Niamh: What if we try swimming, like I suggested before?  
  
Isaac: (shakes head) Not possible. The bridge is too high up compared to the water level, so we can’t climb onto the bridge if we swam around the fence. And it’s not like that bridge is short either, so we can’t just swim along the bridge.  
  
Niamh: That’s no problem for me!  
  
Isaac: (flatly) I’m sure it isn’t.  
  
Yahiro: (curtly) And I’m sure some of us don’t want to go swimming either.  
  
Wendy: What if we surfed?  
  
Molina: On what, exactly? Got any surfboards lying around?  
  
Imoo: … We could make a boat and sail away. I don’t know why it hasn’t been suggested it yet.  
  
Verity: That’s a great idea, Imoo!  
  
Kentaro: I could definitely make that happen. I could get some wood from the trees and-  
  
Suddenly, Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: BUZZ BUZZ! Incorrect answer!  
  
Kentaro: Huh?  
  
Verity: Eep! You’re back!  
  
Monokuma: Couldn’t help but eavesdrop on your whole kumbaya thing, but one thing caught my attention! Did NO ONE bother to read the rules?  
  
Wendy: No.  
  
Monokuma: I see how it is then… (he sulks) All this hard work… For nothing! Why even bother with a killing game if no one’s gonna read the rules.  
  
Billy: … I read the rules!  
  
Monokuma: (perks up) Oh? We got one contender here! Then tell me, what did rule number EIGHT say?  
  
Billy: Rule eight? Um… That you couldn’t destroy the island in any way?  
  
Monokuma: Correct! And that INCLUDES cutting down trees! Harming the nature of this island is strictly forbidden! So if you wanna die real soon, you might wanna try it!  
  
Kentaro: (holds up hands in surrender) Alright. Point taken. No trees will be harmed in the making of a boat.  
  
Molina: Then what exactly will we use?  
  
Monokuma: Your problem, not mine! Y’know, the easy way out of this escape plan is to just-  
  
Verity: Nope. Nuh-uh. Not happening!  
  
Monokuma: Upupupu… We’ll see about that! (he disappears)  
  
Kentaro: … Ok. So we can’t build a boat with wood. Or with any form of “nature” on this island. Any other ideas?  
  
Yahiro: And swimming isn’t an option either.  
  
Michelle: This is so stupid. (she gets ready to leave)  
  
Verity: W-Wait! There has to be a way! Somehow!  
  
Yuri: Why don’t we try to deactivate the electric fence? Or Niamh, you’ve mentioned you’ve gotten past electric fences before, right?  
  
Niamh: (panicked) Uh- One time thing only! Sorry! Plus how would ya’ll get over the fence?  
  
Yuri: … I see.  
Kentaro: You could try destroying the fence, Yuri!  
  
Isaac: But that would also count as destroying the island, right?  
  
Kentaro: (sighs) I’m on a roll, clearly.  
  
Billy: Hey! We could try to stop the voltage of the fence somehow! Like clog it up or find the power source and turn it off or something!  
  
Molina: That’s the least stupid idea so far.  
  
Dashiell: One that wouldn’t get us killed, for that matter.  
  
JP: Well where would that power source be?  
  
Verity: We could look for it! It’s probably hidden somewhere on this island.  
  
Isaac: Together, or…?  
  
Verity: I mean… It’d probably more efficient if we all split up…  
  
Michelle: I’d also prefer it that way. I’ll go look for the power source. In my room.  
  
Verity: Michelle, don’t be like that!  
  
Michelle: Désolé, je ne peux pas parler anglais. (Translation- “sorry, I can’t speak English” in French) (she gets up and leaves for real this time)  
  
Verity: Aw, man, it happened again…  
  
Zenani: Since that toy has left, does that mean we all split up now?  
  
Verity: Um… I guess so! Just be careful! I don’t want to come back to a death. So, stay alive everyone!  
  
Everyone leaves the hotel kitchen to do who knows what. Some may be legitimately looking, but others are just doing their own thing.  
  
Verity: Hm… I guess I can see what everyone else is doing. I can get to know them a little better now!  
  
 **Free Time**  
  
Verity walked through the jungle, looking for people and also for clues. A voice is heard from above.  
  
???: You looking for someone?  
  
Verity: Eek! (she jumps back. She’s afraid it’s Keung, ready to jump down again) Who is it?  
  
???: (jumps down. It’s Rhan) Just me! Heh, did I scare you?  
  
Verity: A-Actually, yeah! (she pats herself) I’m fine though! It’s not that you’re scary, it’s just I was caught off guard and-  
  
Rhan: No, no! I get it! Don’t worry about it. It’s just… Sometimes I wonder if… This is even right…  
  
Verity: Huh? What is it?  
  
Rhan: Being Rhan. I mean, Rhanahad Electricrone, I guess. That… That doesn’t make sense now… But I don’t know if I want it to.  
  
Verity: … Well I’m confused, so you’ve definitely succeeded. Do you mean like with the whole dragon thing?  
  
Rhan: Yeah, you could put it that way. I’ve been Rhan for the longest time, so it just seems right to be this way.  
  
Verity: Well, there’s no shame in wanting to be a dragon! … I think. … You know, this could have something to do with your talent! Any luck with that?  
  
Rhan: (shakes head) Nope. I can’t remember a thing.  
  
Verity: I see then…  
  
Rhan: I’m sure I’m nothing to special though! My memory is just really, really bad. I can’t even remember most of my childhood.  
  
Verity: (shocked) Really?  
  
Rhan: Yeah, it’s mostly black for me. So it’s no surprised I can’t remember something as important as my talent. You’ve all suggested potential talents, and I’m sure one of them has to be right. I don’t mind “Ultimate Costume Maker” after all! (he laughs)  
  
Verity: (laughs as well) Yeah! (she relaxes around Rhan. Because of the whole menacing dragon look, she was once weary of him, but now she feels much more comfortable after getting to talk more with him)  
  
Verity: I just wanted to make sure you weren’t hiding anything. In an awful situation like this… (her voice trails off)  
  
Rhan: I swear, I’m not! But… If we’re on the topic of… That…  
  
Verity: … Yeah…?  
  
Rhan: (he pauses) ... Can you promise me something?  
  
Verity: What is it?  
  
Rhan: If… If I die… Please don’t remove my mask. I can’t stop you, but I think some things are just better left… Alone. I know that makes me seem suspicious, or that I’m hiding something… But please don’t.  
  
Verity: … Ok then. This clearly means a lot to you, so I’ll respect that.  
  
Rhan: (smiles) Thank you, Verity.  
  
Verity: (shakes head) Wait, what am I saying?! No one’s gonna die! Not you, not me, no one! We’re all gonna make it out alive, so you shouldn’t be worrying about that!  
  
Rhan: The reassurance is nice, at least. (he grins)  
  
Verity: I’m serious! We won’t let this killing game happen, and we’re gonna escape!  
  
Rhan: I’ll take your word for it, then. And I’ll be sure to help you in any way I can, Verity.  
  
Verity: Yeah! So for now… Let’s keep looking for a way to escape!  
  
Rhan: No problem. I’ll keep looking in the trees. (he climbs back up a tree, and disappears)  
  
Verity: (Internally) I think I understand Rhan a little better now…  
  
Verity smiles to herself, then keeps walking.  
  
Verity walked out of the forest and onto the beach. Out there is… Wendy.  
  
Verity: … I think I'll keep looking.  
  
Wendy: (looks up and sees Verity) Hey! Going somewhere?  
  
Verity: (freezes) Uh… No! Hi Wendy!  
  
Wendy: What’s up, Verity?  
  
Verity: Um… Nothing much! Just looking for that power source. Any luck finding it, Wendy?  
  
Wendy: Nah. Don’t feel like looking for it.  
  
Verity: (dejected) Disappointed, but not surprised.  
  
Wendy: Orrr, I already found it and I’m lying to you. But who knows?  
  
Verity: Um…  
  
Wendy: (shrugs) Nah. I haven’t found it. I don’t think it even exists, honestly. But that’s boring, so I’m gonna continue believing there is one!  
  
Verity: …  
  
Wendy: You know, Verity, I like talking to you. You’re a good listener.  
  
Verity: … I’ve barely said anything though.  
  
Wendy: Exactly! Stay that way.  
  
Verity: …  
  
Verity: (Internally) I should go, but something compels me to stay and learn more about Wendy.  
  
Wendy: Ok, now ask me something! About me, of course.  
  
Verity: (she opens her mouth. Then closes it to think about what she was going to say)  
  
Wendy: What is it?  
  
Verity: Are you actually going to tell the truth if I ask you something? Especially something possibly negative about yourself?  
  
Wendy: … (she frowns a little) Probably.  
  
Verity: Then… Why do you lie? Aren’t you a detective?  
  
Wendy: Oh that’s simple. Because the truth is boring, and it’s full of nothing but disappointments. Lying’s a lot more fun.  
  
Verity: But we have to rely on the truth to move forward! We can’t just keep living a lie!  
  
Wendy: A lie is so much more interesting though! Ignorance is bliss, you know.  
  
Verity: Still- Lying just isn’t right! People get hurt-  
  
Wendy: Because of the truth. But if they stay in a lie, they’re happy.  
  
Verity: What kind of a detective are you?  
  
Wendy: One who gets the job done. That’s how I was noticed as a detective, after all. Did it ever require telling the truth in the job description?  
  
Verity: That’s just- That’s just not right! At all!  
  
Wendy: (smirks) And why is that?  
  
Verity: Just- I don’t want you causing any unnecessary trouble on this island!  
  
Wendy: What do you mean? Lies are harmless. Until someone dies, you suggest? I thought you said that no one would die. Have you taken that possibility into consideration? Or maybe-  
  
Verity: S-SHUT UP!  
  
Wendy: (grins) Caught you!  
  
Verity: No! No one’s gonna die! And I’m not gonna kill anyone either!  
  
Wendy: I didn’t even say you were going to murder anyone. What if I was going to say “or maybe we all spontaneously combusted”? That just further proves your underlying intents.  
  
Verity: That’s a lie.  
  
Wendy: Says who?  
  
Verity: Says- Argh, I’m just running in circles with you!  
  
Wendy: Yeah, I liked you better when you weren’t talking. But this is pretty cute too.  
  
Verity: I’m just gonna. Call it a night. Bye. (It’s dark now, so Verity swiftly turns around and leaves Wendy)  
  
Wendy: (calls after her) Good ni-ight!  
  
Verity: (Internally) Ugh… Everything about her is so… Off! And I didn’t even accomplish anything today because I was too busy arguing with her… Billy is a lot better at this leader stuff than I am… At least he get things done!  
  
As Verity headed back, the night time chime played across the island.  
  
Monokuma: Ahem! It is now 10 PM and officially night-time! Please exercise extra caution during these hours. Sleep tight, and don’t let the bedbugs bite!  
  
Verity: (sighs as she enters her room) I’ll just see what everyone else has to say tomorrow morning… With 18 of us, we’re bound to find something, right?  
  
She flops onto her bed, and quickly falls asleep from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 1-2

The next morning, everyone was gathered again for breakfast as usual. And everyone actually was there.  
  
Michelle: … (eating)  
  
Verity: Oh! Michelle! You came!  
  
Michelle: Yeah. (continues eating)  
  
Verity: (Internally) Still not very talkative, but it’s definitely an improvement!  
  
Billy: Good morning Verity!  
  
Verity: Oh hey Billy! I hadn’t seen you all day yesterday!  
  
Billy: I was all over the island, looking for any clues!  
  
Verity: Any luck with that?  
  
Billy: (sighs) No…  
  
Verity: If it makes you feel better, I didn’t find much either!  
  
Verity: (Internally) I’m not gonna tell him about my falling out with Wendy, though. … He doesn’t need to know about that.  
  
Billy: I mean, it would’ve been nice if one of us found something, instead of none of us…  
  
Verity: Oh. R-Right!  
  
Billy: But that’s ok! It’s a new day, so who knows what’ll happen? I’m gonna grab some food to eat, cuz there’s no way I can think on an empty stomach!  
  
Verity: Ah, right, I should eat too. Wait up, Billy!  
  
Michelle: … (still eating) Maybe coming out was a mistake.  
  
As Verity, Billy, and Michelle ate together, the other dynamics stayed mostly the same. There were some changes though.  
  
Niamh: Haha, nice “fangs” you got there, shortie! (she grins, showing off her mouth full of sharp teeth)  
  
Keung: (still backed into a corner, hissing) I’M NOT SHORT, YOU CRAZY SHARKNADO WORSHIPPER!  
  
Niamh: Oh, speaking of which! If you’d like, I can get cooler sharp teeth for ya! I’ll just go find a shark out in the water and go and pull out its teeth! No sweat!  
  
Keung: (considers it for a moment) … (glares again) Hold on, no! There’s no way you could actually fucking do that!  
  
Niamh: You underestimate my powers.  
  
Reynard: Do tell me more about your spiritual experiences please, Niamh! (he has a notepad out, ready to take notes)  
  
Keung: And why are YOU still here, you wannabe ghostbuster?!  
  
Dashiell: ... (he lurks around the three, keeping up his smug smile)  
  
(Niamh, Keung, and Reynard. Dear god.)  
  
Wendy: (still eating by herself) Hm…  
  
Yahiro: (approaches Wendy, leans on her table) So you’re a detective, hm?  
  
Wendy: (looks at him, unblinking) Yeah, and who are you, the janitor?  
  
Yahiro: (being purposely melodramatic, leaning back and placing a hand over his forehead) Why must all the women on this island be so beautiful, yet so cruel? You’ve peaked my interest however, detective, and I truly do mean that.  
  
Wendy: My name’s Wendy. But I’m not surprised I’ve caught your interest, especially in my involvement in a few… Special cases.  
  
Yahiro: And what do you mean by that?  
  
Wendy: Oh, nothing special. Mafia deals, fraud and embezzlement, (pauses for a moment) serial killings. I can easily solve any of those cases.  
  
Yahiro: You must be quite… Talented then.  
  
Wendy: Of course. Why else would I be considered the Ultimate? (flatly, looking Yahiro directly in the eye) Though clearly, Hope’s Peak made some exceptions.  
  
Yahiro: (flatly as well) You’ve made your case, Wendy.  
  
Wendy: (smiles innocently) Hey, it’s my job!  
  
(Yahiro and Wendy. Dear god x2.)  
  
Isaac and Brooke move closer to Imoo.  
  
Isaac: (whispers to Brooke) I don’t think Imoo can talk, so we should be good.  
  
Brooke: (whispers back loudly) Sounds good!  
  
Imoo: … (eats food)  
  
Isaac: … (eats food)  
  
Brooke: … (eats food)  
  
Imoo: … Did you know that even though life vests are advertised to save your life, they’re actually made to ensure that your body is easier to find at sea when you end up drowning because of the life vest? I just found that neat.  
  
Isaac: Uh.  
  
Brooke: (yelps) He can talk!  
  
(Isaac, Brooke, and Imoo?)  
  
After everyone was finished eating, Verity gathered their attentions again before anyone left the kitchen.  
  
Verity: Everyone! We all tried looking for a power source or any clues about our situation, right?  
  
Kentaro: Most of us did, I think.  
  
Verity: Great! Any luck?  
  
Kentaro: I didn’t find anything.  
  
Molina: Nothing.  
  
Keung: (puts his finger and his thumb in the shape of an “L” on his forehead) Sucks to suck, fuckers.  
  
Reynard: I looked all over! But… Nothing.  
  
Verity: Seriously? No one found anything?  
  
Zenani: Perhaps there really is no morally sound way out of this island.  
  
Verity: D-Don’t say that! There has to be!  
  
Niamh: Yeah! Don't worry! (She claps Zenani on the back, potentially breaking her spine) I gotchu.   
  
Zenani: ... Hm. (She doesn't complain. It's something?)  
  
Imoo: If we could build a boat big enough, I could sail us all away and reach civilization within…  two years.  
  
Kentaro: Too bad we can’t build a boat.  
  
Yuri: More importantly, two years? That’s way too long.  
  
Rhan: I climbed some trees to get a better view, and I was able to see something past the bridge.  
  
Isaac: What did you see?  
  
Rhan: I saw… More land masses. Probably islands. The bridge on this island extends another island, but I could see other islands in the distance that weren’t connected to any bridges on this island.  
  
Isaac: Well, the rules did mention that we would have to stay on a chain of islands, so… that makes sense.  
  
Niamh: No sweat! I’ll just swim across. I’ve suggested this a million times already, and none of you listen.  
  
Yuri: You’d risk getting caught by whatever’s in the water. You’ll definitely die.  
  
Niamh: Hey, it’s definitely no problem for me, no matter what’s in there!  
  
Yuri: And the distance?  
  
Niamh: Not a problem either!  
  
Yuri: What about the rest of us? We don’t share the same strength and stamina as you do, and we can’t be left behind by you.  
  
Niamh: I’ll swim to the islands, explore them, name them the “Godolphin Islands” for discovering them, and then swim back and tell everyone what's going on there!  
  
Yuri: … Wow. There is no stopping you.  
  
Isaac: Ignoring Niamh, is there any way to get to those islands?  
  
Dashiell: Cross the bridge, obviously.  
  
Isaac: (irritated) But we can't, because of the fence.  
  
Dashiell: Oh I know. I just knew it'd annoy you. (Smugness: 100)  
  
Isaac: … (Isaac is unamused.)  
  
Molina: Monokuma mentioned something yesterday. That… the easy way to escape was to-  
  
Monokuma: (appears nonetheless) KILL SOMEONE!  
  
Verity: Not you again!  
  
Monokuma: And there's another easy way to get past the bridge! It's… wait for it… Also killing someone!  
  
JP: How does that make sense?  
  
Monokuma: Hear me out, kid! Kill someone and get away with it, then you get to escape! But if you don't get away with it, you die while a new island opens for everyone else who makes it out!  
  
Brooke: But what good would that be? We'd still be trapped here.  
  
Monokuma: All the more incentive to try to kill and get away with it! It's a win-win situation!  
  
Zenani: I could always use a change of scenery now and then.  
  
Verity: Wait no! That's not a win-win situation! More people are gonna die in both endings!  
  
Monokuma: But isn't that even more fun then? Ah, it gets me so excited!  
  
Wendy: But what you're basically saying is that if somebody kills, that electric fence disappears?  
  
Monokuma: Yep! After the class trial, of course. That is, if you make it out alive!  
  
Verity: This still doesn't convince anyone to kill! … Right?  
  
Monokuma: Oh? What's that? You need me to convince you?  
  
Verity: Like that'll even happen!  
  
Monokuma: Well then, it's time to announce the MOTIVE!  
  
Billy: Uh, the what?  
  
Dashiell: (interested) He's really serious about this killing thing.  
  
Monokuma: Now, if you all could all please check your Monopads!  
  
Slowly, everyone pulled out their pads. Verity glanced at hers, and when it opened, instead of the normal startup, there was only one word. Or rather, a name.  
“Reynard.”  
  
Verity: What is this?  
  
Kentaro: Why… Why is there a name on our Monopad? Specifically, someone else’s name in our class?  
  
Monokuma: It's your motive! Allow me to explain what the name means.  
  
Michelle: … (immediately shoves her Monopad back into her jacket)  
  
Monokuma: This name is your TARGET! If you're able to kill your target, then you can leave this island with no class trial! First come first serve, however!  
  
Billy: How is that a motive? Nobody will kill.  
  
Monokuma: Here's the catch! Your target's target… is you!  
  
Verity: (Internally) So Reynard’s target… is me?  
  
Monokuma: So what will you do? Sit around like a lame duck, waiting to be killed by your target, or seize the moment and protect yourself by killing your target before they kill you? Plus, if you're the first one to do so, no class trial for you!  
  
Rhan: … I-I need to go. (He quickly leaves the kitchen before anyone can protest or stop him)  
  
Monokuma: I look forward to the bloodshed! Buh-bye! (He leaves)  
  
Everyone is silent. Again.  
  
Yuri: Well, what now?  
  
Verity: I… I need to think…  
  
Billy: How about we share our targets? That way we know who has who, and we can act accordingly from there.  
  
Verity: Huh? Oh, y-yeah! That works!  
  
Billy: And we can all meet for all our meals, not just breakfast! That way, we can all check up on one another and make sure everything is ok!  
Michelle: Is he serious?  
  
JP: I think that's a smart idea, Billy.  
  
Keung: Ok, we share our targets. If you have my name, don't even fucking try it! You know who you are!  
  
Verity: I'll start then. My “target” was Reynard.  
  
Reynard: That makes sense. Mine was Verity. So that's what Monokuma was saying! Your target's name has your name as a target! That makes it easier to figure out who has who, and to determine if they're lying.  
  
Wendy: Shucks.  
  
Billy: I got Yahiro.  
  
Yahiro: How lucky of you. But yes, I have Billy. (He gives a thumbs up)  
  
JP: I have… Michelle.  
  
Michelle: JP.  
  
Keung: Well, I ain't telling my-  
  
Brooke: Yeah, I have Keung. I wouldn't stoop as low as Keung's height, though.  
  
Verity: So Keung has Brooke then?  
  
Keung: (glares at Brooke) Fine. I have Brooke, but I doubt little Miss Apollo 13 over here could try anything.  
  
Brooke: Wow. You really went there.  
  
Isaac: Before this escalates, I have Wendy as my target.  
  
Wendy: I was gonna lie and throw out a random name, but yeah, I got Isaac.  
  
Yuri: I have Kentaro. Well, isn't that certainly a coincidence?  
  
Kentaro: Heh, right? I have Yuri.  
  
Dashiell: I'm not sharing my target.  
  
Verity: I mean, we'll just be able to figure out whose target you have, soon enough so-  
  
Zenani: I concur with Dashiell. I am not going to share my target.  
  
Molina: … Same here. No offense, but I think revealing my target would just endanger me even further.  
  
Verity: Wait, no-!  
  
Molina: I'll be leaving then. I'll still meet up for meals, though. (She leaves)  
  
Zenani: I suppose I'll take my leave too. (She leaves as well)  
  
Billy: Well… Niamh? Imoo? Who do you two have?  
  
Niamh: I got the fish dude.  
  
Imoo: I have the shark lady.  
  
Billy: So we don't know who Molina, Dashiell, Zenani, and Rhan have… at least it narrows it down, but there are still several possibilities about who has who!  
  
Verity: We can ask Rhan to meet us during lunch and share with us his target. From there, we can deduce who has who!  
  
Isaac: Will you let him know? He wasn't here for this talk, after all.  
  
Verity: Yeah! I'll go now. Everyone else can leave, but please keep looking for clues to escape, or that power source!  
  
Verity heads off to Rhan’s room. You can tell it's his from the dragon pixel. She knocks on the door.  
  
Rhan?: (His voice sounds different in a way, but it's hard to tell through the door) Yes?  
  
Verity: Rhan, it's me, Verity! We were talking, and we agreed to meet for lunch and dinner from now on because of the motive. Can you join us?  
  
Rhan?: I'm not sure if I'll be there, but yes, I can join you all.  
  
Verity: (Internally) Huh? What did he mean by that?  
  
Verity: Um… alright then! See you during lunch!  
  
Verity leaves, and heads off to do her own thing.  
  
-Lunch-  
  
Verity: Everyone's alive, right?  
  
Billy: I think so? (He counts everyone) No, wait, where's Rhan?  
  
Verity: I asked him to join us for lunch… did something happen?  
  
Niamh: Hey! Verity! Billy! Where's that dragon at?  
  
Verity: Um, I'm not sure… I asked him to join us, but he was kinda vague about whether he would or not. He said yes, so I have no idea why he isn't here.  
  
???: (This voice is completely different, and it sounds like the voice Verity heard earlier. It's… Feminine?) Sorry, the old Rhan can’t come to the phone right now.  
  
Verity: Huh?  
  
Reynard: Who’s that?!  
  
Billy: The nineteenth student?!  
  
???: Why? Oh! Cuz he’s dead.  
  
Everyone looks towards the source of the voice. In Rhan’s place is a pale girl with black and purple hair. She wears a black vest, black gloves, black boots, and striped stockings. Her face looks… Oddly put.  
  
JP: WHAT?! D-DEAD?!  
  
Brooke: What did you do to Rhan?!  
  
Yuri: More importantly, who are you?  
  
Wendy: Our first murder?  
  
???: Geez. I didn’t actually expect you idiots to take that seriously. (she laughs) Don’t get your panties in a twist. Rhan’s still alive, just not here right now.  
  
Isaac: Where is he then? Where’d you even come from?  
  
???: Don’t worry about it! He’s probably… (She taps her forehead) In here.  
  
JP: Personality… Split?  
  
Billy: In your head?  
  
Wendy: Ah, I see how it is. You’re Rhan, but in a different form, hm?  
  
???: Technically, I’m Rhana, but yeah, basically!  
  
Verity: Rhan...a?  
  
Rhana: Yeah! That's me! Surprise surprise! Bet you thought that silly dragon was alone, huh? Well he actually brought a good ol’ bundle of friends along with him?  
  
JP: More than one?  
  
Rhana: … Juuuust kidding! It’s only me and him. It ain’t actually that complicated.  
   
Keung: Jesus fuck, what the fuck is this?  
  
Kentaro: He can't just be here, then all of a sudden disappear “into your head”! Where is he really?!  
  
Reynard: Hold on. I remember Rhan saying his dragon look was a mask. Is this… another mask? Or are you the one behind the mask?  
  
Rhana: Who knows? I wouldn't. (All of a sudden, she takes out Rhan’s head, the dragon mask, and puts in on. Even though the outfit is different, his voice and personality changes.)  
  
Rhan: … Huh? Oh no… So you know about the masks then… And about Rhana, the other personality…  
  
Molina: Other personality?  
  
Reynard: Oh? Are you possessed by spirits? Are those the masks? (He snaps a picture)  
  
Rhan: I’m not possessed! I’m just-  
  
JP: An alter ego?  
  
Brooke: I am so confused.  
  
Zenani: This toy is quite interesting, I must say.  
  
Rhan: I… I-I… (he panics, and switches masks again, going back to Rhana)  
  
Rhana: Ok, enough of that softie. Back to me!  
  
JP: You… You change personalities just by switching masks? That’s uncompletely heard of! I-I mean… Completely unheard of!  
  
Rhana: I wouldn’t say the mask triggers it, but I’ve never cared enough to figure how this whole “alter ego” crap works. What do I look like, some kinda psychologist?  
  
Isaac: Then who ARE you?  
  
Rhana: I already said it. I’m Rhana! But come to think of it, do these “identities” that are assigned to us by the government really mean anything? Who cares really about names that hold no meaning? In the end, we’re all nameless entities that are barely even specks on the scale of the universe.  
  
Isaac: … Geez.  
  
Dashiell: So let me get this straight. The dragon has an alternate personality, which is you, no? And when you come out, you switch masks.  
  
Rhana: Yep, pretty much.  
  
Dashiell: Knew it. You can’t JUST be a dragon without something off about you.  
  
Rhana: So what’s going on? I don’t know a thing about this situation, so one minute I’m home and all of a sudden I’m on an island? I don’t share memories with the dragon, so I don’t got a clue. (she shrugs)  
  
Verity: We’re… We’re trapped in a killing game.  
  
Rhana: Oh? I’m interested.  
  
Billy: We’re trapped on this island and the only option given to us to escape is to kill someone and get away with it.  
  
Rhana: Hm… Interesting. Very interesting.  
  
Verity: Oh right! Speaking of which, the first motive was that we were given targets, Rhana. Can you perhaps find Rhan’s Monopad and tell us who his… Er, your target was?  
  
Rhana: That tech thing? Yeah, not on me. I changed clothes and figured it wasn’t important, so I left it in Rhan’s jacket.  
  
Verity: So you don’t know either?  
  
Rhana: I didn’t know about the killing game, so why would I know about this motive?  
  
Verity: (sighs) Fair enough. When do you think Rhan will be back?  
  
Rhana: I dunno, I can’t control this.  
  
Verity: Oh, boy…  
  
Billy: But what if you die?!  
  
Rhana: Is it really that big of a deal if I die? I mean, death is eminent for all of us, so I’m prepared for the worst.  
  
Isaac: Ok, might wanna tone down the nihilism over there.  
  
Rhana: But I suppose if one of you dropped dead right this instant, I wouldn’t be too surprised either. (she grins)  
  
Keung: You or that scalie better not try anything, you fucking weirdo! I don't trust you.  
  
Rhana: Oh, I won’t. And Rhan’s too much of a softie to try either.  
  
Yuri: Still, it's going to be tricky dealing with you.  
  
Rhana: I don't see why. Does it matter?  
  
Yuri: It does, in fact. What happens if you kill someone, and Rhanahad is at the class trial? Do we convict him?  
  
Rhana: Yeah, I'm cool with that. We're the same entity after all. Just two sides of the same coin. But for now, it's all Rhana, all the time! Except when it's not.  
  
Rhana continued to be a thing throughout lunch as others ate. She tried to hang around Isaac, who he abruptly brushed off. Reynard was more than happy to interrogate her, but the feelings weren't mutual.  
  
Dinner was the same. No new revelations, and Rhan still wasn't back. Dashiell, Zenani, and Molina still refused to reveal their targets. But no one was dead, so there was at least that. Everyone was still happily socializing with one another (to some extent), and it felt just like a normal vacation.  
  
But despite all of that, there was that feeling of dread inside Verity. That feeling that they are were truly trapped on this island. And there was no actual way out.  
  
… And that someone might die.  
  
Verity shook her head. No. No one would die. She just had to keep on convincing herself that was the reality. The reality of this hellish situation they were all stuck in.


	5. Chapter 1-3

Breakfast, again, was mostly the same. Everyone was talking and eating, and the same three were still refusing to say anything. Why though? Verity couldn't get that.  
  
However, Rhan was back to his normal self! If you could call a humanoid purple dragon “normal”, but hey. So I guess you could just say Rhan was back and end it there.  
  
Verity: Rhan! How are you?  
  
Rhan: (sighs) Could be better. (he gives off a smile) At least I'm back! I'll try and keep Rhana in check more from now on.  
  
Verity: That's not your fault! I'm sure none of us can hold that against you.  
  
Rhan: Still… I-I… (sighs again) You're right. Thanks, Verity.  
  
Verity: By the way Rhan, I was meaning to ask you yesterday, but you know… (she winces a little) But you saw who your target was for Monokuma's motive was, right? Who was it? We need to know to figure out everyone's target!  
  
Rhan: My what? Oh! The name… on the Monopad…  
  
Verity: Yep!  
  
Rhan: It's… uh… (he looks around the room. Everyone is focused on him)  
  
Keung: Hey! Amateur Attorney! Just snatch the scalie’s pad and open it up!  
  
Verity: Don't listen to him, Rhan.  
  
Keung: Hey!  
  
Verity: If you don't remember, then I'm pretty sure you can check again! (she reaches towards him)  
  
Rhan: No, don't! I just… Don't…  
  
Kentaro: You ok? You can just say it. Now, preferably.  
  
Rhan: N-No… it's just… (He looks around nervously) I need to do something first! (He abruptly gets up and leaves the kitchen)  
  
Verity: Rhan! Wait! No, we let him go again! And we're still in the dark.  
  
Keung: (turns to Dashiell, Molina, and Zenani) Would it kill you three to say SOMETHING? I even cooperated with the fucking group for once too!  
  
Molina: Yes it would, in fact. Besides, I have no reason to actually tell you.  
  
Keung: Doubtful, Barry B. Bowling.  
  
Brooke: Besides, I kinda I pulled you in to cooperate.  
  
Zenani: It's simply much more interesting if I don't say anything. (Sips milk tea)  
  
Keung: Well fuck you too, Lolita Freak.  
  
Dashiell: I don't feel the need to cooperate with a group full of imbeciles. What good will I get out of it?  
  
Keung: Yeah, I bet it doesn't feel as good actually saying something as it does when you jack off to Mozart or some shit, right?  
  
Dashiell: I prefer Bach.  
  
Kentaro: Alright guys, arguing won't get us anywhere. And knowing Monokuma, he'll probably show up right now in the middle of an argument to make things worse.  
  
Everyone is silent. Monokuma doesn't appear.  
  
Yuri: Or he doesn't.  
  
Kentaro: ... That too.  
  
Keung: Whatever, if these fuckers don't want to cooperate, then we know exactly who to suspect when a class trial rolls around.  
  
Billy: Oh, geez…  
  
Verity: Keung!  
  
Keung: What? You know it's going to happen.  
  
Wendy: (Snickers in the background)  
  
Verity: Don't even entertain that possibility!  
  
Keung: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
Dashiell: I'll take my leave now then, as I'm growing tired of this. These forced meals annoy me. (He leaves)  
  
Molina: I’m outta here as well. (she follows Dashiell)  
  
Verity: W-Wait, but-  
  
Brooke: I wouldn’t take it too personally, Verity. Some people just refuse to cooperate.  
  
Verity: But considering the situation we’re in, I really wish everyone would cooperate…  
  
Yahiro: If it’s any consolation, I am more than willing to aid you in any situation. (he gives a peace sign)  
  
Verity: Uh. Sure, Yahiro?  
  
Kentaro: If you’d like, I can go talk to them in private. Maybe they’re more willing to open up that way.  
  
Verity: (sighs) It’s fine, Kentaro, you don’t have to.  
  
JP: In the end, all we can do is… Hope for the best. We should still be actively looking for a way to escape, though, so we don’t have to worry about anyone dying at all.  
  
Verity: But what way is there? We can’t build a boat, we can’t swim away, and even if we managed to get across that bridge, we’ll just end up on another island, and we’ll be no closer to civilization…  
  
Yuri: Well, when you put it that way…  
  
Billy: Don’t give up, Verity! There has to be a way! A way that doesn’t involve hurting anyone, I’m sure of it!  
  
Michelle: Besides, a life here isn’t all that bad, especially if no one dies. We’re all fed and unharmed, at least if this killing game didn’t exist.  
  
Kentaro: Still, some of us have families or loved ones they need to get back to. Or just returning to civilization in general, that’s a big enough reason to escape.  
  
Reynard: I’ve still got tons of things to do! Everything I’ve discovered on this island will go to waste if I can’t get it out to the world!  
  
Zenani: I don’t mind with whatever happens on this island. Though being surrounded by your all has gotten quite tiring.  
  
Wendy: (shrugs) It’s a nice, clean island. I’ll take what I can get.  
  
Niamh: And if anyone’s in danger, just follow my lead! I’ll fight any evils off with my tai chi enhanced powers.  
  
Isaac: I like being with you all, if it means anything. But yeah, I do prefer leaving this island as well.  
  
Imoo: I’m indifferent.  
  
Billy: So however we end up, it’s not like we’ll be miserable on this island either! Lots of people are happy enough here. But if we can escape, even better! We just gotta keep looking out for one another and make sure no one dies.  
  
Verity: You’re right, Billy… Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you!  
  
Billy: No problem! After all, positivity is key, especially in a situation like this.  
  
Brooke: Ayy, that’s my kinda mindset!  
  
Isaac: Billy’s right. There’s no good in constant worrying.  
  
Verity: Aw, you guys…  
  
Michelle: As much as I want in on this validation fest, can we go? We’re all done eating.  
  
Verity: Oh! Right. Sorry for holding you all up. Keep looking for a way out, everyone…!  
  
Michelle: Sweet. Time to go back looking in my room. (she leaves)  
  
Keung: I’m out too. (he leaves)  
  
Reynard: Wait for me, Keung! (he follows Keung. As they head out, you can hear Keung faintly yell “OH COME ON!”.)  
  
Kentaro: I’ll see what I can do about all of this. I don’t like standing around. (he leaves)  
  
Yuri: Don’t do anything stupid. (she waves Kentaro off)  
  
Brooke: Welp, I’m off! (nyooms away)  
  
The rest of the class files out. Once again, Verity and Billy stay behind, alone in the kitchen.  
  
Billy: So, what now, Verity?  
  
Verity: I’m going to keep looking. You’ve encouraged me to keep moving forward!  
  
Billy: Nice then! Good luck! I’ll see you later! (he leaves as well)  
  
Verity: (Internally) Guess there’s some time for me to do that then…  
  
 **Free Time**  
  
Verity approaches Michelle’s door and knocks on it.  
  
Verity: Michelle? You in there?  
  
Michelle: Yes.  
  
Verity: Can I come in?  
  
Michelle: No. … Maybe. Gimme a sec. (some shuffling can be heard) Ok, now you can. (the door is unlocked)  
  
Verity: (enters Michelle’s room) Oh my! Michelle, your room’s a mess!  
  
Michelle: If you’re here to judge me, then you can leave.  
  
Verity: N-No! I just wanted to hang out with you, that’s all!  
  
Michelle: … I see then. I guess I don’t mind. Take a seat, wherever there’s space.  
  
Verity: (awkwardly shuffles to her bed and sits down) So… What do you do all this time in your room?  
  
Michelle: Avoid you all.  
  
Verity: Wow.  
  
Michelle: I also watch soap- (she stops) Nothing. I don’t do anything else in here.  
  
Verity: You wash soap?  
  
Michelle: No! I- What do you want from me, Verity?  
  
Verity: I just… Wanted to talk. You seem very cold and distant, so I just want to get to know you more.  
  
Michelle: I just don’t want to talk. What do you get out of this, anyways?  
  
Verity: I mean, I just want to be your friend. Is that too much?  
  
Michelle: …  
  
Verity: Did I say something wrong?  
  
Michelle: No, it’s nothing.  
  
The two sit in awkward silence for a bit.  
  
Michelle: … 감사합니다. (translation: “Thank you” in Korean)  
  
Verity: What does that mean?  
  
Michelle: It means- (she pauses) You can go now. That’s what it means.  
  
Verity: Oh… Alright then. Sorry for bothering you, Michelle.  
  
Even though things didn’t end on the best note with Michelle, Verity felt that she understood Michelle a lot more now.  
  
Verity left the hotel after that and wandered around the island for a bit. She walked along the beach, looking for something- like a ship in the distant ocean or a plane flying by. But there was nothing. After sighing and giving up, Verity went back into the dense jungle, heading back to the hotel. But on her way back, she heard someone, most noticeably from their heavy breathing and stammering.  
  
???: O-Oh god… What the hell... Is this…? Why is… No...  
  
Verity follows the voice. She sees JP, who is shaking.  
  
Verity: What’s going on? JP?  
  
JP: AAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Verity: (screams back) AAAAAAAAA!!!! … Aaaa?  
  
JP: Goodness… I-It’s just you, Verity.  
  
Verity: What happened? You seem tense.  
  
JP: It’s… Um… How do I say... No... Y-You should just... (he points towards the ground instead)  
  
Verity: Huh?  
  
Verity slowly approaches the patch of grass JP is pointing to, unsure of what she was about to see. There’s something sticking out in the grass.  
  
Something pink.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
... And something purple.  
  
Verity: No…  
  
  
  
  
  
 **RHANAHAD ELECTRICRONE is found dead in the blood-stained grass.**  
  
  
  
Daily Life: END  
REMAINING: 17.


	6. Chapter 1-4

Verity: ...  
  
Verity: H-Huh…?  
  
Verity: Rhan…?  
  
JP: … (he opens his mouth to say something, but a chime interrupts him)  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!  
  
Verity: A… A body? So then… Rhan… He’s really…  
  
JP: Dead, I’m afraid… I-I’m… Sorry…  
  
Verity: (Internally) I promised Rhan that no one would die… especially him… but… I failed…  
  
Billy: Verity! (he runs to the two) What was Monokuma talking about? A body? (he sees Rhan, and pales) Oh no… So it’s… Rhan…  
  
JP: I’ll gather the others. (he leaves, clearly distraught)  
  
Verity and Billy stand there in silence for a moment. Neither know what to say. They’re too consumed by letting the weight of Rhan’s death settle in.  
  
Soon, JP returns with the rest of the class.  
  
Kentaro: Oh… Oh no…  
  
Keung: D-Dammit! Which one of you fuckers did it?!  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Why, one of you of course! Thanks for getting everyone gathered, cuz before you start your investigation, I’ve got one thing to give to you kids! Iiiiit’s… The Monokuma File!  
  
Monokuma hands everyone another tablet. The screen lights up, and Verity reads the screen.  
  
Monokuma File #1:  
The victim was Rhanahad Electricone, the Ultimate ???. The time of death was 11:15 AM. The body was first found in the dense jungle at 12:09 PM and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 12:30 PM. The cause of death was head trauma. Other injuries include a cracked and bleeding skull, and bruises and scratches along his body.  
  
Brooke: What is this?  
  
Isaac: This doesn’t list his talent, huh…  
  
Monokuma: ‘Course it doesn’t! This is just a little something to help you out during the investigation, not some all-knowing scroll. Aside from what I tell you, you’re on your own!  
  
Wendy: Hold on, Monokuma. Something is clearly off here. Rhan died. Why are we having a class trial? I thought if you killed your target you could go free without a class trial being held.  
  
Monokuma: Isn’t it obvious? Some detective you are then. The person who killed Rhanahad Electricrone did not have him- or them -listed as their target! So you can cross whoever that was off your list. As a result, a class trial WILL be held to find the true blackened!  
  
Keung: Who’s fucking stupid enough to kill the wrong person?  
  
Niamh: Wait. Who was the dragon's target again?  
  
Verity: So we’ll be having a class trial this time around…  
  
Monokuma: And as usual, if you catch the blackened, they get executed. But if you don’t… Upupu, I’m getting excited at the thought! Anyways, the motive is completely useless now. (Sulks) And all that time I spent putting your names into a random list generator… Oh well, I’ll get over it by executing a couple kids soon. Looking forward to it! (he disappears)    
  
Wendy: I see how it is then. Stand aside then, everyone, I can easily solve this case in no time.  
  
Verity: L-Let us help too!  
  
Wendy: And let you get in the way? Fat chance.  
  
Reynard: (raises hand) Um… Since Rhan is dead… And we established that the dragon thing is just a mask… And I don’t mean this in away rude or disrespectful way! But… Should we take off the mask?  
  
Yahiro: It would help with investigating and further… Examining his body.  
  
Verity: Wait, no! I talked to Rhan yesterday! He said… He didn’t want us to take off his mask… If he died.  
  
Kentaro: What do we do then?  
  
Keung: I say take it off. He’s dead anyways, who cares?  
  
Isaac: Even if he is dead, we should still respect his wishes. Especially his dying ones.  
  
Niamh: I say… I say we leave it.  
  
Keung: What?! But you’re the fucking dragon freak! You’d think you’d also wanna take it off.  
  
Niamh: No, actually. I don’t know what it is, but I just feel it’s right if we keep it on. I think that’s what Dragon Jesus would’ve wanted.  
  
Brooke: Who? Rhan? Or your dragon lord?  
  
Niamh: Yes.  
  
Isaac: (sighs) I thought you were going somewhere deep with that, but I guess not.  
  
Billy: Let’s hold a vote then. Leave him alone, raise your hand?  
  
Most people raise their hand. Wendy, Keung, Reynard, Yahiro, Dashiell, and Zenani keep theirs down. Dashiell probably wasn't paying attention, but he would've voted to take it off anyways.  
  
Billy: Majority rules then! We leave Rhan as is.  
  
Verity: Sounds good! Besides, the Monokuma File gives us all the information regarding his injuries so an autopsy isn’t crucial this case.  
  
Wendy: Then let’s start this investigation already.  
  
 **Investigation.**  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #1  
Truth Bullet gained: The motive  
**  
Billy: Oh, Verity! Mind if I help out? I… Really don’t have anyone else to hang around with.  
  
Verity: Oh sure Billy!  
  
Isaac: (inches slowly to the two) Um. You mind if I hang around you two? Rhan didn’t deserve to die at all, so I want to help with the investigation even if I didn’t know him too well. At the same time, I also want to avoid certain people. (he winces) You get what I’m saying.  
  
Verity: That’s also great, Isaac! I’d love your help.  
  
Isaac: (sighs in relief) Yay then.  
  
While everyone scattered, the three first approached JP.  
  
Verity: JP, question. A few, actually.  
  
JP: O-Oh! What is it?  
  
Verity: When you found Rhan’s body, were you the only one there?  
  
JP: Ah, yes. Then you, erm, found me, and that’s when the Body Discovery Announcement played.  
  
Isaac: But that doesn’t make much sense. It was only you and Verity? But… The Body Discovery Announcement only plays after three people have discovered the body.  
  
Billy: Ah, right! Rule number nine, right?  
  
Isaac: Yeah. It doesn’t make much sense.  
  
JP: Someone probably found the body before I did. Or… They most definitely did. I’m being dumb.  
  
Verity: But they didn’t say anything?  
  
Billy: Several people didn’t cooperate with us, so I guess that’d explain why someone might have not said anything.  
  
Verity: But this was a dead person! (she shakes her head) Anyways, I have something else to ask. When you gathered everyone, where was everyone?  
  
JP: Let me think… Michelle, Yahiro, Dashiell, Molina, and Zenani were in the hotel. Wendy, Niamh, Brooke, Isaac, and Imoo were at the beach. Reynard and Keung were in the forest. Yuri and Kentaro were at the garden.  
  
Verity: Alright then, I’ll confirm these with everyone. (smiles) Thank you so much, JP!  
  
JP: (blushes) M-Merci…    
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcement  
** **Truth Bullet gained: JP’s account**  
  
Verity approaches Rhan’s body to examine it. Billy hangs back, but Isaac joins her.  
  
Verity: Hm… Blood is clearing coming from his mask, and bruises are noted on his chest and arms. The Monokuma File didn’t note this.  
  
Isaac: Um, think that could mean there was a struggle before Rhan got hit in the head?  
  
Verity: It’s likely the case.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Rhan’s body**  
  
Billy: Verity, what’s that? (he points to a clump of bright pink leaves, away from Rhan’s body)  
  
Isaac: Um… I’m pretty sure leaves aren’t bright pink.  
  
Verity: (approaches the leaves, then tentatively touches it) Eek! It’s wet!  
  
Isaac: Hold on-  
  
Verity: (realization settles in) Oh no, I just- (she wipes her hand on the ground, leaving behind faint pink smudges) That was blood!  
  
Billy: What’s blood doing away from Rhan’s body? Hm… A mystery!  
  
Verity: Ew ew ew… (shakes her hand)  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Blood-stained leaves  
**  
Isaac: One thing I don't get. Rhan died by a blow to the head and is covered in injuries. But where's the murder weapon?  
  
Verity: Huh?  
  
Isaac: There's nothing big enough here to knock him out.  
  
Verity: Did the killer take the weapon with them?  
  
Billy: What was it though? A baseball bat?  
  
Verity: Where would you get one though?  
  
Billy: Maybe they had one in their room.  
  
Verity: But would the crack in his head represent a baseball bat?  
  
Billy: I dunno. We agreed to keep on Rhan’s mask so we can’t check.  
  
Isaac: Maybe a large enough branch did him in? They could've broken off a branch from a tree or-  
  
Monokuma: (appears) That's where you're wrong, kiddo!  
  
Isaac: H-Huh?!  
  
Monokuma: You kids keep forgetting! What's the use of rules if you don't remember them?   
  
Billy: D’oh! Rule number 8! Would breaking a branch count as harming nature?  
  
Monokuma: If it's intentional, yes! I can forgive a couple trampled plants, but if you're intentionally harming the nature of the island, then I'll intentionally harm your internal organs!  
  
Isaac: So pushing a tree over would also be out of the question.  
  
Verity: That, and also the lack of any fallen trees.  
  
Isaac: Ah. Right.  
  
Monokuma: Hope that answers your question! (He disappears)  
  
Isaac: … So then what killed Rhan?  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Missing murder weapon  
Truth Bullet gained: Rule number 8  
**  
Verity: Let’s get this over with. (approaches Wendy) Wendy, I have a question to ask.  
  
Wendy: Make it quick.  
  
Verity: So JP says he found you at the beach. Were you there the entire time?  
  
Wendy: Yep.  
  
Verity: And can anyone back this up?  
  
Wendy: Yeah. That wide-eyed kid, Imoo. We didn’t talk or anything, but he saw me and I saw him. If you think I’m lying, go talk to him.  
  
Verity: (briskly) Alright, thanks.  
  
Verity goes to Imoo next.  
  
Verity: Imoo, Wendy says you saw her at the beach. Is that true?  
  
Imoo: Yes.  
  
Verity: So we can verify Wendy’s alibi then.  
  
Imoo: One thing though, I saw Wendy enter the jungle after some time. But I think that was after the Rhan died. The sun was heading towards the west, so that meant it was after noon. But she came back later.  
  
Isaac: Wow. That was… Really helpful, actually.  
  
Imoo: I was fishing. I didn’t catch anything.  
  
Isaac: Oh. Uh, thanks for that too.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Imoo and Wendy**  
  
Verity: Next is Brooke. JP said you were also at the beach too, Isaac, so were you at the beach with her?  
  
Brooke: Yep! We were at the beach. Right, Isaac?  
  
Isaac: Huh? Oh, yeah. We were there.  
  
Billy: What about Niamh?  
  
Niamh: (enters the conversation) Off doing tai chi on the beach of course! Strengthening my dragon aura, as usual. How else am I gonna take down the burgeroisie when we get out of here? Actually fixing the economic injustice in our society?  
  
Verity: Something tells me that even if no one saw you, you’re probably not lying right now.  
  
Isaac: No, Brooke and I saw her. But whatever she was doing, it definitely was not tai chi.  
  
Brooke: (laughs) She was flopping on the ground like a fish outta water.  
  
Isaac: And we didn't even see her for the most part.  
  
Niamh: That’s cuz it’s my own form of tai chi, by yours truly! To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand it. Those with IQs under 200 can’t get it, and only the ladies with IQs within 5 points of mine (preferably lower) can see my sweet dragon tat.  
  
Billy: Huh?  
  
Isaac: (turns to Verity) We’ve solidified Brooke’s and my alibis. Can we move on please?  
  
Verity: Oh! Um, yeah, sure!  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Brooke, Isaac, and Niamh  
**  
Verity approaches Yuri next. Most of the hotel people went back to the, well, hotel.  
  
Verity: So Yuri, you were at the garden with Kentaro the entire time?  
  
Yuri: Well not the entire time. When JP found us, yeah, but for a while the two of us were separated.  
  
Isaac: Sounds suspicious.  
  
Yuri: Yeah, well. Kentaro told me he was in his room before he met up with me, so maybe one of the hotel people can help you out more.  
  
Verity: Well, you were definitely helpful, Yuri, so thank you!  
  
Yuri: (smiles lightly) Of course, don’t sweat it.  
  
Next to interrogate is Kentaro.  
  
Verity: Kentaro, Yuri says you weren’t with her the entire time, and you were in your room. Is that true?  
  
Kentaro: Yeah. I was feeling kinda tired, so I decided to go to my room after breakfast and just take a power nap. Sorry bout that.  
  
Verity: Anyone see you?  
  
Kentaro: Yahiro saw me go to my room, so yes. He tried to talk to me, but I quickly brushed him off and went to my room. After my nap, when I left my room, Yahiro was gone. This was after Rhan had been killed.  
  
Verity: I see then… What did you do after you left your room?  
  
Kentaro: Left the room and went to see Yuri. She was alone at the garden.  
  
Isaac: What could she have been doing during her time alone?  
  
Kentaro: I don’t know. I didn’t ask, so she never told me.  
  
Isaac: Hm…  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Yuri and Kentaro**  
  
Verity: Next is Reynard and Keung!  
  
Isaac: I’ll never get why Reynard is so fixated on him.  
  
Billy: Probly cuz of the vampire thing! And the rumors surrounding Death Head Moths that I’m sure Reynard would be super interested in. Like the vampire thing!  
  
Isaac: I’m… Pretty sure that’s all fake. (panics briefly) Don’t tell Keung I said that. I value my life.  
  
Verity: Hey! Keung!  
  
Isaac: Verity no!  
  
Keung: Yeah, what?  
  
Isaac: (muttering to himself) Please spare me…  
  
Verity: You and Reynard were together, right?  
  
Isaac: Oh. (sighs in relief) Thank goodness…  
  
Keung: Yeah. Wait, how’d you know?  
  
Verity: JP told me.  
  
Keung: God, what a fucking perv. I bet he is one! Something’s just off about him.  
  
Verity: That’s not information I was looking for, but thanks?  
  
Reynard is currently snapping pictures of Rhan’s body, getting different shots of him from at different angles.  
  
Verity: Oh. Um.  
  
Reynard: Oh hi Verity! And Billy and Isaac. Don’t mind me, just getting some last pictures of Rhanahad.  
  
Verity: For the investigation?  
  
Reynard: Definitely! To help with the investigation, of course. What else would it be for? My own paranormal interests? (laughs nervously)  
  
Verity: The pictures would still help for the investigation of course, so no shame there!  
  
Reynard: Thank you kindly for not judging! (smiles)  
  
Isaac: But you were with Keung before JP found you, right?  
  
Verity: Oh right! Got sidetracked there.  
  
Reynard: Indeed I was! I was trying to pry some more info about his vampiric tendencies and his band as a whole. Did you know there was a theory that the Death Head Moths are actually MOTHS? I think that one’s a bit far-fetched, but it’s a theory I’ve explored nonetheless. Instead, I like to believe that each of the band members are actually… Supernatural creatures! For example, Keung is obviously a vampire, and Momotarou Yamaguchi is a werewolf!  
  
Billy: Woaaaah! That’s so cool! What if it was true?  
  
Reynard: That’s what I’m trying to figure out. So I’ve been asking Keung nonstop to see if he’ll let me in on the juicy secrets! But instead, all I’ve gotten are “F off”s. Keung’s one tough nut to crack, but I’m determined to learn more about him and his band!  
  
Isaac: So I’m just gonna take that as a “you and Keung were together the entire time”.  
  
Reynard: Essentially, yes. But that’s a less exciting explanation.  
  
Isaac: Alrighty then.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Reynard and Keung  
**  
Verity: I think that’s everything I wanted to investigate here… Nothing much else can be found with Rhan’s body. Let’s go to the hotel then, so we can find and ask the others there about what we know. Then, we can look through everyone’s rooms for clues! (the three walk to the hotel)  
  
Billy: Wow. You’ve really got your stuff together, Verity!  
  
Isaac: Yeah, I’m impressed!  
  
Verity: (laughs nervously) Ah, it’s nothing, guys. I’m just used to all of this, since I’m an attorney and everything.  
  
Isaac: It’s helpful for the situation we’re in, I guess. N-Not that I’m wishing death on anyone! But… At least we won’t die easily?  
  
Verity: No, no, I get it! Being a detective would also be nice if a certain someone was more cooperative…  
  
Isaac: Wendy, right?  
  
Verity: Yeah. Wendy. (she sighs) I just can’t get her! I’ve tried talking to her, but it’s just made more confused and frustrated about her.  
  
Isaac: I wouldn’t worry about it too much, though. What’s more important is the trial on hand. Unless the killer is Wendy. That would complicate things.  
  
Billy: Yeah! Isaac’s right! Let’s keep going! I’ve never done this investigating stuff, but I’ve played a couple murder mystery games! How bad could real life be?  
  
Verity: (laughs) Yeah…  
  
The first person the three see when they enter the hotel is Molina.  
  
Molina: Oh, hey. I was meaning to talk to you, Verity.  
  
Verity: Oh? What is it?  
  
Molina: Now that the motive means nothing, I can say this. I didn’t want to say it before, because I knew if I exposed my target, they’d feel more inclined to kill me. And they’d get no consequences, after all. So I decided to lay low and not reveal my target, since they didn’t reveal theirs either.  
  
Verity: So this is about who your target was? This would help us greatly! We never knew who Rhan’s target was, but you can help us finally connect all the dots!  
  
Molina: I mean, yeah. But I can’t get any backlash now. (she shrugs) My target was Zenani.  
  
Billy: I see why you were afraid to say it then.  
  
Molina: Yeah. I definitely don’t want to get involved with that mess.  
  
Isaac: So if Molina had Zenani… That leaves Rhan and Dashiell. They were each other’s targets, right?  
  
Molina: I guess so. And uh. Don't tell Zenani about this.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Everyone's targets  
**  
Molina: I also have some more information. I'm sure you could use it.  
  
Verity: What is it?  
  
Molina: I was out at the pool for the most part after you all left. Dashiell was there the whole time. He wasn't doing anything, just… Sitting there, smiling smugly with his legs and arms crossed. Like a statue. (Shudders) Creepy.  
  
Billy: What if it was a statue, and the real Dashiell was in the jungle??? (Makes a thinking face)  
  
Isaac: Heh, unlikely.  
  
Billy: You’re right! If it was a wax statue or something, then it would melt.  
Verity: So he didn't move at all?  
  
Molina: No. At least I don't think so. Whenever I looked, he was still there.  
But again, I wasn’t there the entire time, and I didn’t interact with him at all.  
  
Verity: Where were you when you weren’t at the pool?  
  
Molina: In my room.  
  
Isaac: Ideally, he was at the pool the entire time while you were in your room. However, what's more likely is that…  
  
Molina: I know. I'm not stupid.  
  
Verity: Thank you though, Molina! You've helped us a lot!  
  
Molina: (smirks) As expected.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Molina's account  
**  
Verity: Dashiell! Can I talk to you?  
  
Dashiell: I don't remember ever giving you permission to do so, but I'll make an exception. What is it?  
  
Verity: Where were you during the time of Rhan's death?  
  
Dashiell: At the pool. I was there the entire time.  
  
Verity: That's what Molina said, but we just wanted to make sure since she didn't see you during Rhan's death.  
  
Isaac: Can anyone prove that though?  
  
Dashiell: I wouldn't know. My eyes were closed.  
  
Billy: So they DO make it harder to see!  
  
Dashiell: Of course it does. It's how I prefer it.  
  
Verity: Hm. Ok then? That's not exactly the most stable of alibis, but…  
  
Dashiell: Guess you'll have to believe me, which I'm sure you'll have no trouble doing.  
  
 **Truth Bullet: Dashiell's account  
**  
Zenani: (she’s thinking about Rhan’s death) Hm… Such a shame a toy had to break so soon.  
  
Verity: Where were you when Rhan died, Zenani?  
  
Zenani: I don't feel inclined to tell a toy like you.  
  
Verity: But people will be suspicious of you. Myself included.  
  
Zenani: How boring would that be if I were the culprit then? All because I refused to share my location during Rhan's death? Also quite shallow on your part to jump to such conclusions.  
  
Verity: … Alright. We're not getting anything from you. I'll go then.  
  
Zenani: Good riddance.  
  
  
Isaac: So who else is left?  
  
Yahiro: I'm hurt. How could you forget me?  
  
Billy: Oops! Sorry about that, Yahiro!  
  
Yahiro: I have some information too, if you'd like to hear. Or maybe I should just go… (he pouts)  
  
Verity: (blinks) Sure, Yahiro. I wanted to know some things too. Kentaro said you saw him enter his room? Did you see Rhan?  
  
Yahiro: Yes, I saw Kentaro, but I didn’t see Rhan. However, I quickly left the hall afterwards after I saw Dashiell outside, so I didn’t see if Kentaro had left his room.  
  
Isaac: (raises eyebrow) Dashiell?  
  
Yahiro: (pretends to be surprised) Did I say Dashiell? I meant Molina. Slip of the tongue.  
  
Isaac: … They sound nothing alike, but-  
  
Verity: Hold on. But if you quickly left the hotel after you saw Kentaro enter his room, then Molina shouldn’t have been out there. She said she was in her room. Was she already out there?  
  
Yahiro: Oh, really? I saw Molina outside before Rhan had died. But when I left the hotel to go see her, she wasn’t there.  
  
Verity: Was Dashiell there?  
  
Yahiro: Is that important?  
  
Verity: Yes, actually. It’s hard to believe Dashiell was still the entire time, and a lot of people’s alibis at the hotel are shaky. We don’t know Dashiell’s, Molina’s, Zenani’s, or even yours.  
  
Yahiro: Hm… Sounds like a you problem, then.  
  
Isaac: Not really?  
  
Verity: (Internally) Once you become more difficult than Wendy to work with… That’s a problem.  
  
Billy: Ah geez, this just got a lot more confusing! Who do we trust? Where was Molina? Or Dashiell? Where was I?!  
  
Isaac: That’s actually a good question. Where were you?  
  
Billy: In my room playing video games until the Body Discovery Announcement played!  
  
Isaac: … Ok then.  
  
Verity: … (thinking)  
  
Verity: (Internally) Come to think of it, did anyone see Rhan between when he left breakfast and his death?  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: People at the hotel  
Truth Bullet gained: Last seen Rhanahad  
  
**Billy: But hey! We’ve still got rooms to search, right? That’ll give us more clues for sure!  
  
Verity: That reminds me. I haven’t seen Michelle around during this investigation! She’s probably in her room, as usual.  
  
Isaac: We can stop by her room and question her then.  
  
Verity: Yeah! (she goes to Michelle’s room, Isaac and Billy following her, and knocks on her door)  
  
Michelle: Who is it? Verity, is that you?  
  
Verity: Yep! It's me!  
  
Michelle: (more shuffling. Michelle opens the door but stands at the entrance so the three can’t get in) Hi Verity. And you two.  
  
Billy: Hi!  
  
Michelle: Before you say anything, I was in my room the whole time. Didn't leave it even after you left. That's it. (she starts to close the door)  
  
Verity: Wait, Michelle-  
  
Michelle slams the door shut. Verity knocks again, but she doesn't answer.  
  
Isaac: … Well then.  
  
 **Truth Bullet updated: People at the hotel  
**  
Billy: So… Rooms?  
  
Verity: (dejected) Yeah.  
  
Verity heads to Dashiell's door first and tried opening it. It's locked.  
  
Isaac: What's wrong?  
  
Verity: We. We never considered these doors would be locked.  
  
Isaac: Oh. Right. My bad.  
  
Billy: What can we do then?  
  
Verity: Search our own rooms? But what would we get out of that…  
  
Isaac: The satisfaction of getting something done?  
  
Billy: Would Rhan's door be locked though? He is dead, after all…  
  
Verity: Guess it wouldn't hurt to try… (she approaches Rhan's door and grabs the doorknob. It turns!)  
  
Verity: Oh! It's open! Let's go in. There's gotta be tons of clues here!  
  
Rhan's room is a mess. His bed is messy, his Rhana mask is on the floor (along with her outfit), as well as other various scraps of cloth. But aside from the essentials, his room seems quite… bare.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Rhan’s room**  
  
Isaac: You'd think his room would have more clues about his talent… I've got books in mine, since I'm a philosopher.  
  
Billy: And I got video games and consoles in mine!  
  
Isaac: But Rhan has… nothing. This is just a plain room. Does Monokuma not even know about Rhan's talent?  
  
Verity: Maybe he's just hiding it from us, and Rhan… That sounds like a very Monokuma thing to do.  
  
Isaac: You can't help but feel bad for him… He never learned his talent, and there was so much we couldn't learn about him… Or what he couldn't learn about himself…  
  
Verity: I wish no one would have died… I didn't want us to succumb to this awful killing game!  
  
Billy: That's not your fault! You tried your best to help everyone! It's the killer’s fault for starting all of this.  
  
Isaac: Billy's right. Don't beat yourself up over this! We can’t let this stop us.  
  
Verity: Alright then… (she shakes her head, clearing it) Sorry for getting distracted. Back to the investigation then!  
  
Isaac: What is there to investigate?  
  
Verity: There's his desk. (She walks up to it and opens the desk. Inside there's a pencil, an eraser, and a notepad. A page has been noticeably torn out.)  
  
Verity: Hey, Billy? Or Isaac. Can you check Rhan's trash bin?  
  
Billy: (peers in) It’s empty. Why do you ask?  
  
Verity: Only because there’s a noticeable page torn out from this notepad.  
  
Isaac: (cleaning up Rhan’s room) There’s no paper lying around here either.  
  
Verity: Rhan’s desk is clear too…  
  
Billy: Is there anything written on the notepad?  
  
Verity: No, but- (she realizes something and grabs the pencil) Aha! I can do this! (she starts shading in the paper on the notepad)  
  
Isaac: What are you doing?  
  
Billy: Oh! Like those mystery movies where you shade in the back of a notepad to see what was written on the page before it! That’s super cool!  
  
Verity: Hm… Ok! (she puts down the pencil) Let’s see what it says… (Isaac and Billy poke out from behind her to try and read it as well)  
  
Verity: Meet me… The jungle… At 1… I need…  
  
Billy: Huh. This was a lot more convenient in movies.  
  
Isaac: Sadly, this isn’t a movie.  
  
Verity: Well, I can’t make it all out, but it’s clear Rhan wanted to meet someone in the jungle at a certain time. And they needed something from them?  
  
Isaac: That means that the paper was sent to someone, which is why we can’t find any papers here.  
  
Verity: And if only we could search everyone else’s rooms… That way we could possibly find the note in someone’s room.  
  
Isaac: Even if we could, the killer probably wouldn’t have thought to discard the note in their own room. They might even still have in on them.  
  
Billy: Or maybe they didn’t, cuz they didn’t plan to kill Rhan!  
  
Isaac: You’re onto something. Let’s just. Save it for the class trial though.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Rhan’s notepad (the note)**  
  
Billy: Is there anything else to investigate?  
  
Right when Billy said that, a different chime played. Monokuma's voice shortly followed.  
  
Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the electric fence on the beach! Remember, attendance is mandatory!  
  
Verity: Oh… So it's time then…  
  
Billy: Guess we gotta go.  
  
Verity: I-I… It's a lot scarier now that it’s happening for real…   
  
Isaac: Huh? What's wrong?   
  
Verity: I'm afraid of getting this wrong and leading everybody to their deaths a-and I don't… wanna die… Ugh… I just wanna curl up in a ball and stay here for forever… (she starts tearing up) I’m... I'm so scared… (her voice wavers as well)  
  
Billy: Verity! (He grabs her hand) Don't worry about it! I know can't really prove this, but I'm positive that you can do this. I'm sure you'll do great in the class trial and that we'll all live!  
  
Verity: Billy..?  
  
Isaac: (awkwardly approaches the two) Um… I agree with Billy. I know I'm not as close to you two, but I believe in you, Verity. I think you can do this, and you don't have to do this alone either. We're here for you, and I'm sure everyone else will be fighting with you as well.  
  
Verity: But… there are so many people… And then-  
  
Isaac: I'm sure that they want to live as well, no matter how they act or how they treat you. They'll be on your side too.  
  
Billy: Yeah! We'll all be here for you! I believe in you! (Hugs Verity)  
  
Isaac: (smiles and blushes a little as he awkwardly joins into the hug) I do too.  
  
Verity: You guys… (she laughs a little and wipes her tears) I really needed that.  
  
Billy: (lets go) Yay then! Let's head to the beach then, or else we'll be in even worse trouble!  
  
Verity: Yeah… (smiles bravely) Let's go.  
  
Everyone else is gathered at the beach. Monokuma isn't there yet.  
  
Yuri: What took you three so long?  
  
Verity: S-Sorry about that! Just had some stuff to take care of…  
  
Kentaro: So that makes everyone. Then... Where's Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: (appears just as Kentaro said that) Oh good, you're all here! Don't need to prematurely stab anyone. Are you all excited for the class trial?  
  
Michelle: … Is this it?  
  
Brooke: Just the beach, huh? Sooooo... Do we all gather in a circle and start or something?  
  
Monokuma: You idiots! This isn't the class trial grounds! Allow me to show you. Everyone, stand back!  
  
Verity: Huh?  
  
The sand begins to… rise? As it continues to rise, it's apparent it's not the sand rising, but something under the sand rising. When it stops, it reveals a giant, barred metal box.  
  
Wendy: So who was the genius who put this here?  
  
Monokuma: Um, me! How rude. The nature on this island meant extra special to the late Clay, so we decided it was best if we didn't harm it.  
  
Molina: Who is this “Clay” anyways?  
  
Monokuma: Who cares? He's dead.  
  
Molina: ... Oh.  
  
Monokuma: Enough questions! Everyone, step into the elevator, which will take you to the class trial!  
  
One by one, everyone filed into the elevator. Once everyone was in, the elevator started to descend. Everyone was silent as the elevator made its way down, as they were all dreading the moment this was all leading up to.  
  


  
  
  
The class trial.


	7. Chapter 1 Class Trial Part 1

**CHAPTER 1 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #1:**  The victim was Rhanahad Electricrone, the Ultimate ???. The time of death was 11:15 AM. The body was first found in the dense jungle at 12:09 PM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 12:30 PM. The cause of death was head trauma. Other injuries include a cracked and bleeding skull, and bruises and scratches along his body.
  * **The motive:**  Everyone was given a target, and whoever killed their target first could leave the island without a class trial. Your target had you as a target, which raised the stakes. However, the motive was deemed useless in this case by Monokuma.
  * **Body Discovery Announcement:**  It takes three people to discover the body for the BDA to go off, but only JP and Verity were there when it went off.
  * **JP’s account:**  JP found Michelle, Yahiro, Dashiell, Molina, and Zenani at the hotel/pool, Reynard and Keung in the jungle, Yuri and Kentaro in the garden, and Wendy, Niamh, Brooke, Isaac, and Imoo at the beach.
  * **Rhan’s body** : Rhan’s skull is cracked, and there bruises on his chest and arms.
  * **Blood-stained leaves:** There’s a pile of blood-stained leaves at the crime scene, but away from Rhan’s body.
  * **Missing murder weapon:**  Nothing at the crime scene would’ve been big enough to be considered as the murder weapon, considering Rhan’s skull was cracked.
  * **Rule number 8:**  The nature on this island cannot be intentionally harmed, which includes cutting down trees or breaking away branches.
  * **Imoo and Wendy:**  Wendy saw Imoo at the beach, who was fishing. Imoo saw Wendy head into the jungle some point after noon, though.
  * **Brooke, Isaac, and Niamh:**  Brooke and Isaac were together at the beach. Niamh was doing… Something.
  * **Yuri and Kentaro:**  Though they were found at the garden, they weren’t together the entire time. Kentaro claims he was in his room, but Yuri hadn’t said anything.
  * **Reynard and Keung:**  Reynard and Keung were together the whole time. There’s a more elaborate explanation, but that’s the most important part.
  * **Everyone’s targets:**  Verity and Reynard, Billy and Yahiro, JP and Michelle, Niamh and Imoo, Isaac and Wendy, Brooke and Keung, Yuri and Kentaro, Molina and Zenani, and Dashiell and Rhan. The last two pairs were found out after Molina revealed her target as Zenani. Before then, those 4 had refused to share their targets.
  * **Molina’s account:**  Molina saw Dashiell at the pool, but she wasn’t there the whole time.
  * **Dashiell’s account:**  He claims he was at the pool the whole time, but saw nothing because his eyes are closed.
  * **People at the hotel:** Dashiell claims he was at the pool, Molina claims she was in her room and the pool, seeing Dashiell, Yahiro says he saw Kentaro enter his room but not exit it and saw Dashiell and Molina at the pool before Rhan’s death but Molina had supposedly left, Zenani refuses to say anything, and Michelle says she was in her room.
  * **Rhan’s room:**  Rhan’s room is quite plain and simple, despite being a mess, and it’s notable that his Rhana costume was laid out on the ground.
  * **Rhan’s notepad (the note):**  Rhan had written something to someone, asking them to meet them at the jungle, and that he needed them for something.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**   
**OBJECTIVE:**  Discover the culprit behind Rhanahad Electricrone’s murder   
  
(note: same format as Alca Ronpa 1. All-caps name means rebuttal showdown, and soon Monokuma will interject himself to start a Scrum Debate!)   
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island.    
  
Molina: ... Can I ask something first?  
  
Monokuma: Huh? What is it?  
  
Molina: Rhan's actually dead, right? Like, that's who we're investigating, right? RHAN's death? Not anyone else's?  
  
Monokuma: No duh? I figured that would be kinda obvious. Dang, you kids are dense.  
  
Molina: (waves hand away) Ok, thanks for clearing that up.  
  
(after that, everyone falls into an awkward silence)  
  
Verity: …   
  
Billy: …   
  
Isaac: …   
  
Brooke: …   
  
Michelle: …   
  
JP: …   
  
Imoo: So we don’t know where to start.   
  
Molina: (rolls eyes) Sorry, but some, if not all, of us don’t exactly participate in class trials on a day-to-day basis, so excuse me if my skills are a little rusty.   
  
Keung: Just fucking yell shit and start fights or something! I can easily help with that.   
  
Zenani: And I can easily destroy you, little boy.   
  
Keung: Fuck off, Lolita Freak! You look like Barbie’s goth cousin or some shit, I ain’t scared of you!   
  
Zenani: Excuse me?   
  
Isaac: Uh... I don’t think these are the fights we’re supposed to be having… Maybe something more related to the case? Just a suggestion.   
  
Keung: Enlighten us then, Socrates.   
  
Isaac: Oh! Um… Ok then. Hm… (he thinks for a minute) Let’s start then by going over everyone’s alibis? And eliminate people from suspicion with solid alibis.   
  
Verity: That’s a great start! Let’s begin with the ones at the beach then.   
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #1**   
(you know the drill. Bolded phrases means potentially refutable statements.)   
  
Truth Bullets:   
JP’s Account   
Imoo and Wendy   
Brooke, Isaac, and Niamh   
  
JP: The ones at the beach were…   
  
JP:  **Imoo, Wendy, Brooke, Isaac, and Niamh.  
**   
Isaac: Brooke and I  **were together the whole time** .   
  
Niamh: I was  **doing my special tai chi** !   
  
Imoo: I was  **fishing** .   
  
Wendy: I was just enjoying the clean ocean water **the entire time** . The fisherman can attest to that.   
  
(Use “Imoo and Wendy” to dispute “the entire time”)   
  
Verity:  **No, that’s wrong!**   
  
Verity: Sure, Imoo saw you at the beach, but he also saw you leave the beach and go into the jungle!   
  
Kentaro: Was this around the time of Rhan’s death?   
  
Imoo: (shakes head) No, this was definitely after noon. When I looked at the sun, it seemed to be heading towards the west.   
  
Brooke: You stared into the sun?!   
  
Imoo: (stares at Brooke for a while, silent) …   
  
Billy: RIP in peace Imoo’s retinas. They will be missed.   
  
Verity: But that still begs the question. Wendy, what exactly did you do when you went into the jungle?   
  
Wendy: Calm yo'self. I just needed a pee break and a drink of water at the hotel. It’s not that deep.   
  
Yahiro: (forces a smile) But I never saw your captivating face all day, Wendy-   
  
Molina: I don’t remember seeing Wendy enter the hotel. Or near it, for that matter.   
  
Yahiro: … Ugh. What Molina said.   
  
Wendy: Guess you weren’t looking hard enough. I suggest taking off those shades to see better. (she shrugs)   
  
Yahiro: (takes off shades, revealing his bright pink eyes, and winks towards Wendy’s direction) Anything for you. (he puts his shades back on)   
  
Wendy: Eww. Don’t even pretend you like me you fool.   
  
Dashiell: … Hm.   
  
Wendy: But to answer your question in a more indirect way, Verity. I’ve already solved this case. I know exactly who it is, and I can say that it’s not me.   
  
Verity: What? Who is it?   
  
Wendy: You mean you haven’t figured it out? Why, it was Professor Plum in the dining room with the candlestick. Isn’t that obvious?   
  
Verity: Huh?   
  
Billy: … Isn’t that from a board game?   
  
Wendy: I’m joking, obviously. The answer is, figure it out yourself. All I’ll say that it isn’t me. Would I ever lie to you?   
  
Verity: Yes.   
  
Michelle: Yes.   
  
Yuri: Yes.   
  
Wendy: Ouch. Ok then. Feeling the love in this club tonight.   
  
Reynard: Can we exclude Keung and I from suspicion since we proved that we were together the whole time? I have photographic proof too if you need it!   
  
Isaac: No, I don’t think that’ll be needed for now. Let’s move on to those who lack a valid alibi.   
  
Verity: That includes everyone who was at the hotel at one point, as well as Yuri.   
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #2  
**   
Truth Bullets:   
Everyone at the hotel   
Yuri and Kentaro   
Rhan’s Body   
  
Kentaro: Going by Verity’s logic, that narrows the list of suspects to around… Seven people. It could be  **any of them** .   
  
Keung: That includes you, morning wood!   
  
Kentaro: Ah. Right.   
  
Zenani: You believe I’d stoop so low to killing?   
  
Michelle: Staying on topic, I was  **in my room** . That’s all.   
  
Molina: I’m innocent! I never left the hotel at any time!   
  
Yuri: … I  **can’t really defend myself**  regarding where I was, but there should be an important clue to narrow the list of suspects down even further.   
  
Verity: (Internally) Yuri’s right… It’s not just alibis, but there’s something else… Come on, think!   
  
(use “Rhan’s Body” to dispute “any of them”)   
  
Verity:  **OBJECTION!**   
(here’s your obligatory phoenix wright reference. are ya’ll happy now)   
  
Verity: Yuri’s right, actually! There’s another factor we should consider.   
  
Reynard: (gasps dramatically) The paranormal?!   
  
Verity: Ah… No. But remember the state of Rhan’s body? He was bruised in many different places and he had a cracked skull.   
  
Molina: What does that mean?   
  
Billy: Oh! I remember! Rhan probably put up a fight and struggled against the killer! What if the killer approached Rhan and said something really edgy like (adopts a really dark and edgy voice) “No hard feelings, Rhan, but I just can’t afford having inhumane scum walking around” (goes back to normal voice) before killing him? That’d be weird!   
  
Verity: Right. And not only that, but you’d also have to be able to reach Rhan’s head to crack it. So the killer should be someone fairly athletic and tall as well.   
  
Michelle: I don’t fit into any of those categories so… No dice.   
  
Yuri: I’m pretty sure Rhan is at least a foot taller than me. No matter how strong I am, I could never crack Rhan’s head, especially not in one blow.   
  
Keung: Don’t get too cocky just cuz you’re short, shortie!   
  
Yuri: … Are we seriously doing this again?   
  
Yahiro: Besides, how do YOU know that Rhanahad’s head only took one crack to kill him?   
  
Yuri: Oh, simple. One, I know how this stuff works. Two, I checked under his mask to see his head. Wasn’t pretty.   
  
JP: H-Hold on, I thought we-   
  
Isaac: You WHAT?   
  
Yuri: Oops. Wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that. Forget I said anything. (whistles innocently)   
  
Verity: But Yuri, we agreed to keep Rhan’s mask on!   
  
Yuri: Did we? Well, I put his mask back on. I just took a quick peek under it to gather more information.   
  
Reynard: Yuri! What did you see? Tell me everything, in extraneous detail if possible!   
  
Yuri: Uh… Rather not. His head was incredibly bloody, after all.   
  
Reynard: Right. I understand! My sincerest apologies.   
  
Verity: So we’ve established that Michelle and Yuri likely could not have been the culprit, due to their size and strength. Let’s go down the list of remaining suspects.   
  
Kentaro: Do I start? Well, I won’t deny that I’m definitely tall and strong enough to take on Rhan, but remember, I was in my room when Rhan died.   
  
Zenani: I concur with the carpenter toy, however, I would never dream of killing someone in such a… boring fashion.   
  
Yahiro: What? You think little ol’ me killed Rhanahad? I would never hurt a fly, promise!   
  
Keung: Ha! Like the twink could do anything anyways.   
  
Yahiro: (annoyed) I'm not a twi-   
  
Molina: I’m tall enough and definitely athletic as well, obviously, but I didn’t leave the hotel.   
  
Isaac: So that leaves… Dashiell.   
  
Dashiell: Hm? My apologies, I didn’t feel the need to pay attention to you vermin.   
  
Wendy: (eagerly) Ah, the moment I’ve been waiting for! About time for you to reach this point. Now, Verity, if I may.   
  
Verity: Wait-   
  
Wendy: Dashiell is most certainly tall enough to strike Rhan in the head, and a little birdie told me he isn’t quite the couch potato either. No, he actually excels at sports and is quite athletic.   
  
Dashiell: So what?   
  
Wendy: And haven’t you all noticed something a bit… Off, about Dashiell?   
  
Billy: Like what?   
  
Verity: Billy, don’t encourage her…   
  
Wendy: He’s constantly kept up this smug, “better than you” facade. He’s been uncooperative, refusing to interact with any of us and even refused to share your target with the rest of us. Even I did that. Interesting, huh?   
  
Dashiell: (grumbles) That’s a leading question.   
  
Wendy: Yeah, well, welcome to your cross-examination, loser. Leading questions are more than welcome here. Say, who is your target?   
  
Dashiell: I refuse to tell you.   
  
Wendy: Uh-huh. That’s what I thought. And where were you during Rhan’s death?   
  
Dashiell: I was at the pool.   
  
Wendy: Can anyone testify here for that?   
  
Yahiro: (smiles, but says nothing. That's a big fat lie. He saw Dashiell.) …   
  
Wendy: No, ok. And you don’t know if anyone saw you, because your eyes were closed.   
  
Dashiell: Of course I wouldn’t. You all probably look more disgusting. I don't even have to see you to know that.   
  
Wendy: So let’s see… Lack of a proper alibi, refusal to cooperate, and definitely fit enough to take on Rhan and injure him. I say we’ve got our suspect, everyone.   
  
Niamh: Wait, wait, wait. So it’s… Him?   
  
Brooke: Who woulda thunk.   
  
Zenani: My, what a boring outcome.   
  
Dashiell: W-What, are you all daft?! You think I’d disgrace myself that much and try and kill someone? (sneers) You all are more incompetent than I imagined.   
  
Wendy: Your attitude isn’t helping your case. Just saying.   
  
Verity: Wait! Let’s see what Dashiell has to say for himself first, then deduce things from there.   
  
Dashiell: Thank you. I’m glad someone here has some sense remaining in them.   
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #3:  
**   
Truth Bullets:   
Everyone’s targets   
Molina’s account   
Dashiell’s account   
  
Dashiell: Need I remind you I was  **at the pool the entire time** . I didn’t move an inch.   
  
Niamh: Hm… My bullshit detectors are going crazy!   
  
Molina: I was  **at the pool**  for some time. I can attest to that.   
  
Yahiro: But you can’t testify for him  **during the time of Rhan’s death** , can you?   
  
Dashiell: Besides, do you think I could fight someone with my  **eyes closed** ?   
  
Billy: You can compose music and move around fine with them closed…   
  
Isaac: Billy. Not helping.   
  
Dashiell: But fighting? A bit of a stretch, even for me.   
  
Wendy: Is it really though? You’re quite talented, and I imagine you  **took advantage of the motive**  to kill Rhan.   
  
Dashiell: Flattery will get you nowhere.   
  
(use “Everybody’s targets” to refute “took advantage of the motive”)   
  
Verity:  **He's innocent until proven guilty!**   
  
Verity: Why would Dashiell take advantage of the motive? It was proven null by Monokuma, because the person who killed Rhan wasn't the killer’s target!   
  
Molina: That's right. Rhan was Dashiell's target.   
  
Niamh: But that means the killer was anyone BUT Dashiell!   
  
Verity: Yeah! So-   
  
ZENANI: You’re starting to bore me.   
  
Zenani: That’s such a simple and easy conclusion to make. Therefore, it’s boring. Let’s make it more interesting.   
  
Verity: There’s nothing boring about-   
  
Zenani: Let's say Dashiell's target was Rhan. Does that apply to Rhana?   
  
Verity: I... I don't know.    
  
Zenani: I imagine she doesn't, because she seems like a completely separate entity.    
  
Verity: But we found Rhan-  
  
Zenani: So what if Dashiell killed Rhana, realized he invalidated his own target, and swapped clothes on the victim? That would make Dashiell the killer regardless, and it's much more interesting than him not being the killer.  
  
Verity: No... That's not right...  
  
Zenani: Then prove it to me.   
  
**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1**   
VERITY ASGARD VS ZENANI LATRANCE   
  
Truth Blades:   
The motive   
Rhan's room   
Rhan’s note   
  
Zenani: What if the motive doesn't apply to Rhana,   
  
And Dashiell killed Rhana?  
  
That would be much easier, I'd imagine.   
  
  
Verity: There’s no way of proving that,   
  
And the body we found was Rhan's body!  
  
We found his clothes and mask.  
  
  
Zenani: But what if Dashiell  **switched out the clothes** ?   
  
Rhan's room  **was unlocked,** after all.   
  
In that case, Dashiell  **is the blackened**  we're looking for.   
  
Verity: (Internally) Something about what Zenani said… I can easily disprove that!   
  
(use “Rhan’s room” to dispute “switched out the clothes”)   
  
Verity:  **I can cut through any obstacle!  
**   
Verity: There’s no way Dashiell could've switched out the clothes.   
  
Zenani: How so? Enlighten me.   
  
Verity: Rhan's room was unlocked, yes, but Rhana's mask and outfit were on the ground. And none of it seemed damaged or bloody at all. In fact, it seems untouched.    
  
Billy: Ah, so that means Rhan died as Rhan, not Rhana!   
  
Verity: Exactly!   
  
Molina: Besides, someone would've HAD to see him near Rhan's room. And I didn't see him inside at all. God, you all are dense.   
  
Zenani: I see then. This was... Quite amusing, to say the least.   
  
Isaac: Anyways, there was also something else we found in Rhan's room, right?   
  
Verity: Ah, right. It was...   
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Rhan's note)   
  
Verity: Ignoring alibis and witnesses for now, I’m led to believe that this murder was not planned too far ahead. At least… Rhan’s murder.   
  
Billy: Really?   
  
Verity: Billy, Isaac, and I searched Rhan’s room. We found a notepad that noticeably had paper torn out. Upon further examination, we learned that Rhan sent a note to somebody, telling them to meet him in the jungle, exactly where Rhan’s body was found!   
  
JP: So… What does that mean?   
  
Imoo: It means the reason Rhanahad died was because he decided to confront someone. The killer didn't plan to kill him, but probably their target at first until Rhanahad tried to interfere.   
  
Isaac: (whistles) Dang. Well put.   
  
Verity: It’s just as Imoo said. How could the killer plan to attack Rhan if Rhan was the one who wanted to confront the killer to simply talk, whether or not if that person was Dashiell?   
  
Wendy: Dashiell could’ve switched the clothes afterwards regardless.   
  
Verity: But the note was from Rhan. It said "-Rhan" at the end, not Rhana.   
  
Wendy: Rhana could've pretended to be Rhan. After all, I'd rather talk to a scalie than an edgelord. (snickers)    
  
Michelle: We can't confirm that was Rhana's or Rhan's handwriting either, so who knows.   
  
Dashiell: … (He keeps his calm and collected composure for the most part, but his eye twitches a little.)   
  
Wendy: So what can you do, Verity? Sure, you’ve disproved the clothes swap trick, but can you disprove the suspicion surrounding Dashiell?   
  
Verity: Yes! By disproving that Rhana was involved at all working together, that means Rhan was the one who died, so Dashiell is NOT the killer! Because Rhan was listed as Dashiell's target, not Rhana. In fact, Dashiell is the only innocent person.    
  
Wendy: (waves hand) Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Why don’t we see what Dashiell has to say for himself? Have the accused speak for himself for once. Well Dashiell?    
  
Dashiell: What… What I have to say for myself? (he breathes heavily) Finally, you peasants finally ask for my opinion. (he struggles to stifle his smug grin, but something seems... Off.) I’ll tell you what I have to say for myself then... I say…   
  
Dashiell takes another deep breath. His last attempt to calm himself. Slowly his eyes open, to reveal bright pink irises, with dilated pupils. His smile disappears. It catches everyone off guard.   
  
Dashiell: (... and he loses it. His voice becomes a lot raspier now too.) I say you’re all ABSOLUTELY WRONG! You all should be bowing at the MERE sight of me, kissing my feet as I grace your sorry, worthless presences. How DARE you treat me as one of you pieces of filth, as some low-level degenerate, one who would stoop so low to killing. You all don’t even have the god-given right to even TALK to me!    
  
Wendy: (giggles) Finally, I got him to snap.   
  
Dashiell: What, does anybody else intend to try and accuse me with your PATHETIC arguments now? I’ll break every fucking bone in your body if you even try! You’ll never see the light of day again if I cut out your eyeballs while you sleep. Just who the fuck do you think you ingrates are?!   
  
Yahiro: (grins) Oh? What’s this?   
  
Verity: Dashiell, calm down! This isn’t helping your case-   
  
Wendy: See, everyone? This is the real Dashiell. The one who killed Rhan. The blackened we’re looking for!   
  
Dashiell: You’re sorely mistaken if you think that, you worthless waste of oxygen!    
  
Wendy: Throwing around insults instead of defending your stance? Guess I’ll let you dig your own grave then. (she shrugs smugly)   
  
Brooke: We sure about this though? I mean, if I were constantly accused as the killer I’d get pretty mad too…   
  
Michelle: No. This just sealed his fate for me. お前はもう死んでいる. (Translation: “You are already dead” in Japanese. Hue)   
  
Molina: Hold on, he’s not the culprit! What are you all, stupid?   
  
Niamh: Who else could it be though? Not me, obviously!   
  
Kentaro: I’m sorry… But I’m going to have to side with Wendy on this one. The logic points to Dashiell.   
  
Yuri: Hm... Dashiell does fit the bill of our killer perfectly, after all.   
  
Reynard: Hold on! We need more proof to decide this!   
  
JP: Hm… I plan to side with Dashiell on this one! I-If that’s alright with you, Verity.   
  
Billy: Wherever Verity goes, I’ll follow her wholeheartedly! I believe in her!   
  
Zenani: (sighs) How boring. Your oblivion amuses me, but I plan to come out of this trial alive.   
  
Isaac: … I don’t really need to state my side, do I?   
  
Keung: Fuck all ya’ll! This pretentious prick can burn in hell for all I care!   
  
Imoo: Something is off here. I'm siding with Dashiell.   
  
Yahiro: Hm… While I should believe Dashie is innocent, I do find his angry side quite… Attractive. I’ll continue to provoke him and see what happens.   
  
Dashiell: (looks specifically at Yahiro) Care to repeat that before I sow your mouth permanently shut, you insignificant cretin?   
  
Yahiro: Oh no, Dashie, pwease don’t hurt me!   
  
Dashiell: Actually keel over and DIE.   
  
Verity: I still believe in Dashiell… At least, I don’t want to lose all faith in him until we make sure Dashiell is guilty, beyond a reasonable doubt! Until then, he’s innocent in my eyes! That’s how it works in the courtroom, after all.   
  
Verity: (Internally) What am I gonna do though? Dashiell obviously won’t cooperate, and the class is entirely split right now. How am I gonna convince them? Is Dashiell guilty or not?   
  
MONOKUMA: Hold on a second!   
  
Monokuma: Ohhhh? What’s this? A disagreement? How could this be so… Perfect to show off a brand new feature!   
  
Verity: Huh?   
  
The ground below her shifts, and before she knows it, she’s moved into a completely different position, face to face with Wendy. The class trial circle has been shifted to two rows, each person on each side facing one another. Rhan’s X’ed out face stands at the end of her row, and Dashiell is not part of either row.   
  
Monokuma: Now, it’s time for the newly anticipated SCRUM DEBATE! Argue for your side to your heart's content!   
  
**SCRUM DEBATE**   
**Question:**  IS DASHIELL NARCIAN THE CULPRIT?   
  
**YES:**  Wendy Matilda, Niamh Godolphin, Keung Liu, Yahiro Amane, Zenani LaTrance, Michelle Kang, Yuri Kim, and Kentaro Sakamoto   
**NO:**  Verity Asgard, Billy Albert, Manabu Imoo, Isaac Meadows, JP Moreau, Molina Archer, Reynard Boulder, and Brooke Pendleton   
Not included: Dashiell Narcian and Rhanahad Electricrone   
  
Kentaro: Dashiell refused to  **cooperate**  with the rest of the group…   
  
Billy: Several others refused to  **cooperate**  too, Dashiell isn’t special!   
  
  
Michelle: He lacks a solid  **alibi** , unlike everyone else.   
  
JP: But Molina said she saw Dashiell at the pool, no? That’s his  **alibi** .   
  
  
Yuri: Did Molina see Dashiell during the  **time**  of the murder?   
  
Molina: No, but others saw Dashiell at the same place at different times, like Yahiro!   
  
  
Zenani: But how do we know  **Rhan**  was the one who died? It could've been Rhana.   
  
Imoo: Monokuma confirmed the victim was  **Rhan**  at the beginning of the trial.   
  
  
Wendy: People could be easily  **lying**  about their targets, who knows?   
  
Brooke: What benefit do we get out of **lying**  then?   
  
  
Yahiro: More importantly, Dashiell had refused to share his target regarding the  **motive** . Suspicious, no?   
  
Reynard: But the  **motive**  has been considered null for this case!   
  
  
Niamh: Whether Dashiell’s  **target**  was Rhan or not, he HAS to be the killer!   
  
Verity: Because Dashiell’s  **target**  was Rhan, this class trial itself proves that Dashiell is NOT the killer!   
  
  
Verity, Billy, Imoo, Isaac, JP, Molina, Reynard, and Brooke:  **This is our answer!**   
  
With that, the class trial shifts back to it’s normal shape.   
  
Verity: So how about that, Wendy? We’ve taken down every argument against Dashiell that you’ve brought up. Got anything else you wanna try and prove?   
  
Wendy: Impressive, impressive. I thought I put up a pretty good fight, no? (she grins) But you got me! Dashiell isn’t actually the killer. Thought that was also obvious, but half the class bought it! Comedy gold, I say.   
  
Dashiell: You- YOU! You insufferable little abandoned wretch! You wasted all of my precious time and put ME under all this stress just to mess around?   
  
Yahiro: Wendy! Keep going!   
  
Verity: Um… To put it more kindly, Wendy, why DID you go through all of this trouble to accuse Dashiell if you knew he wasn’t the killer?   
  
Wendy: Just wanted to mess with you guys. Besides, wasn’t this super exhilarating? Much more fun than if I had just told the boring ol’ truth.   
  
Verity: What? Why, Wendy?! Why do you hate the truth so much? You could’ve killed us all with your lies!   
  
Wendy: Because the truth is nothing more than a disappointment to me. We’ve been over this, Verity. (grins and her eyes darken) Imagination and speculation is what gets us riled up, what gets us excited! What good is truth if it only serves to ruin all of that fun, causing someone to pay the price as a result?   
  
Isaac: You’re definitely some kind of… Anomaly.   
  
Wendy: (her expression lightens again) Besides, I did the real killer a favor by stalling his inevitable death! I bet they weren’t planning for all of this to happen, so you’re welcome! (she winks at no one in particular) Now, let’s actually discuss the murder! And we can easily assume one of the seven who took my side is the killer, right?   
  
Brooke: All of this time… Wasted over a pointless argument… Man, that sucks! (sighs) But what can you do?   
  
Dashiell: I’m still not done with you yet! Don’t think you’re off the hook that easily.     
  
Wendy: (completely ignores Dashiell) Anyways, what else do you not know about this case then, Verity? You’ve established that the murder wasn’t necessarily premeditated and isn’t Dashiell. They’re also someone tall enough and athletic with a shaky alibi. What else?   
  
Billy: You’re helping her now?   
  
Wendy: Maaaybe.   
  
Molina: You make no sense…   
  
Verity: Um… What else I don’t know... Oh! The murder weapon! We still haven’t determined that.   
  
Wendy: Yep. And once you figure that out, the case will all fall into place. I knew I could solve it!   
  
Isaac: … Yeah. Anyways, the weapon has to be something hard enough to crack someone’s skull, and likely on the killer themselves when they met with Rhan. Because again, their intent was probably not to kill Rhan since they didn’t know what Rhan wanted when he sent that note.   
  
Niamh: My nae nae could easily take out an army of 100 men, but if I used it on Rhan, that would’ve destroyed the whole island! Wanna see? (she raises her fist)   
  
Isaac: NO! I mean. We’re fine. We already know you couldn’t have done it.   
  
Niamh: (lowers fist) Suit yourself.   
  
Verity: Something found on this island, likely on the killer too… Something they could carry, but hard and heavy enough to crack someone’s skull… (she closes her eyes to think)   
**  
** **HANGMAN’S GAMBIT**   
Question: What could the murder weapon be?   
Answer:  H A M M E R   
Verity:  **It’s on the tip of my tongue!**   
  
Verity: A hammer! The murder weapon was a hammer! It’s small enough to carry around, but hard enough to kill someone!   
  
Wendy: (claps) Nice job, nice job! Now, can you figure out who the killer is?   
  
JP: A hammer? But… If you’re saying the hammer carried- I mean, the killer carried the hammer, then that can only mean…   
  
Yuri: … I don’t like where this is going.   
  
Verity: That means the killer is…


	8. Chapter 1 Class Trial Part 2

Verity: That means the killer is…  
CHOOSE A PERSON: Kentaro Sakamoto  
  
Verity: Ken… Kentaro?  
  
Kentaro: What?  
  
Verity: Your toolbelt… You have a hammer, don’t you?  
  
Kentaro: (his face pales when he realizes what that means) … Oh. No, it’s not what you think!  
  
Isaac: Answer the question, Kentaro.  
  
Kentaro: … Ok, yes, I do, but I'm not the killer! Other people probably carry hammers with them too!  
  
Billy: Who else carries a hammer around with them?  
  
Keung: No one except Bob the Builder over here, obviously!  
  
Verity: Then can we see that hammer, Kentaro?  
  
Kentaro: Um… Yeah, sure. (He opens his toolbelt and takes out a hammer.)  
  
Keung: Told you he has one.  
  
Brooke: So then… He's our killer? He's got a hammer and everything.  
  
Imoo: No. Not yet. His hammer is clean.  
  
Yuri: Y-Yeah, that's right! I checked Rhan's head. It was extremely bloody. Some blood would have had to get on Kentaro’s hammer!  
  
Isaac: ... I think there's something that may explain that.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #4**  
(Phrases in  _Italics_  means things Verity can agree on)  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Rhan's body  
Blood-stained leaves  
Missing murder weapon  
  
Kentaro: I’m  _not the killer_ , I swear!  
  
Kentaro: If I used my hammer to kill Rhan, then why is it clean? There's no blood on it at all!  
  
JP: Maybe one strike did him in… If that were the case,  _you wouldn't expect a lot of blood_  to get in the hammer.  
  
Molina: Maybe _he cleaned it off_  later.  
  
Brooke: Yeah! He could’ve  _accidentally dropped the hammer in some blood_  or something! Doesn’t have to be the one strike.  
  
Kentaro: No way! There were too many people at the beach or hotel, so  _someone would've seen me_ with a bloody hammer!  
  
(Use “Blood-stained leaves” to agree with “he cleaned it off”)  
  
Verity:  **I agree with that!**  
  
Molina: Knew it. As expected, after all.   
  
Verity: Remember that pile of (she gags briefly remembering) bloody leaves?  
  
Isaac: The ones away from Rhan’s body?  
  
Verity: Right! I was trying to figure out what that was, and why it was away from Rhan’s body. I mean, that much blood couldn’t have just splattered on one specific pile of leaves.  
  
Kentaro: B-But… Blood could’ve trailed there!  
  
Verity: But where’s the blood trail?  
  
Billy: Wait so then those leaves… It was used to wipe off the bloody hammer?  
  
Verity: It’s likely.  
  
Isaac: So then… Rhan’s note…  
  
Verity: For Kentaro. I don’t know why, but Rhan sent that note to Kentaro. When Kentaro went into his room, as confirmed by Yahiro, Kentaro saw Rhan’s note, and most likely left after that. And no one saw Kentaro leave his room, right? Or leave the hotel?  
  
Yahiro: I didn’t.  
  
Molina: I didn’t see him either.  
  
Kentaro: B-But… That could mean I didn’t leave my room at all!  
  
Verity: No, that’s not true. You definitely left the hotel at one point, because…  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: JP’s account)  
  
Verity: You met up with Yuri at the garden later, likely after you killed Rhan! That’s when JP found you after the body discovery announcement went off.  
  
Yuri: H-Huh..?  
  
Kentaro: (his voice is getting progressively louder and louder) But this is all circumstantial! You don’t have enough evidence to accuse me!  
  
JP: You sided with Wendy too back when we accused Dashiell…  
  
Kentaro: That’s because I seriously thought Dashiell was the killer!  
  
Michelle: Or was it to try and divert attention from yourself?  
  
Verity: Besides, proving that the hammer was the murder weapon is evidence enough! There’s nothing else that can be the murder weapon, and Yuri can testify the cracked skull was from a hammer too when she looked under Rhan’s mask!  
  
Yuri: Yeah… It makes sense that Rhan was hit by a hammer… But he’s not the actual killer… Right?  
  
Verity: I’m afraid that’s the only option available to us right now…  
Kentaro: Well you’re-  
  
WENDY: (shines a light in Verity’s face) Allow me to enlighten you!  
  
Verity: AH! (she rubs her eyes) Where'd you get the flashlight from?  
  
Wendy: Does it matter? (tosses the flashlight aside) Besides, you're forgetting something.  
  
Verity: What?! I thought you were on our side!  
  
Wendy: It's more fun to be unpredictable. (She shrugs smugly)  
  
Verity: (Internally) I'm noticing a trend here…  
  
Wendy: But Monokuma, could you explain how the Body Discovery Announcement works?  
  
Verity: (Internally) Oh no… I knew I was forgetting something!  
  
Monokuma: Oh! When three or more people discover a body, the Body Discovery Announcement goes off!  
  
Wendy: But riddle me this. After you and JP discovered Rhan’s body, the announcement went off. Who was the first person?  
  
Verity: We don't know that, because no one's said anything.  
  
Wendy: Can I ask you another question then, Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: Eh? What is it now?  
  
Wendy: Does the killer count as the first person who discovers the body? Or does someone innocent have to discover the body first?  
  
Monokuma: No, the Body Discovery Announcement count the killer as the first person. Now, enough with the questions!  
  
Verity: What are you getting at here?  
  
Wendy: Imoo says he saw me head into the jungle around noon. But guess who I saw standing alone in the jungle!  
  
Verity: … You saw Kentaro, didn't you?  
  
Wendy: Yep! And this is long after Rhan died, since it's past noon. But if the killer doesn’t count as the first person, then what does that make Kentaro?  
He’s clearly the first person to discover Rhan’s body!  
  
Verity: Is this… Is this another one of your lies, Wendy?  
  
Wendy: Who knows? No one can prove or disprove my testimony. But feel free to try, Verity!  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2**  
VERITY ASGARD VS WENDY MATILDA  
  
Truth Blades:  
JP’s Account  
Yuri and Kentaro  
Monokuma File #1  
  
  
Wendy: I saw Kentaro, standing perfectly still.  
  
Clearly, he was distraught by something.  
  
Could he have been the first to discover Rhan’s body?  
  
If that’s the case, then he can’t be the killer!  
  
  
Verity: But we don’t have any other options left!  
  
Kentaro has a hammer, and a shaky alibi!  
  
Plus, if he isn’t the killer, why didn’t he share with us that he was the first to discover Rhan’s body?  
  
  
Wendy: Perhaps Kentaro was scared, and didn’t want to say anything.  
  
He was clearly there  **for a long time**. No wonder he was distraught.  
  
Imoo can prove **I went into the jungle** , so I could’ve  **easily seen Kentaro**!  
  
(use “Monokuma File #1” to dispute “for a long time”)  
  
Verity:  **I will cut through your lies!**  
  
Verity: Yuri, how long were you and Kentaro together before JP found you?  
  
Yuri: Uh… Thirty minutes, at least.  
  
Verity: Notice how the Monokuma File is worded. It says the body was first discovered at 12:09, but was officially discovered twenty minutes later. And Yuri says Kentaro was with her longer than that. So there’s no way Kentaro could’ve “discovered” the body after noon, which was when you went into the forest.  
  
Reynard: But wait! If Wendy went to into jungle a little after noon… Then that means SHE’S the most likely one to discover Rhan’s body first!  
  
Imoo: Judging from Wendy’s track record, it’s not surprising that she wouldn’t say anything either. And lie.  
  
Verity: I agree. Kentaro wasn’t the first person to discover Rhan, and you didn’t see him either! If anything, you’re the first person to discover the body, Wendy!  
  
Wendy: Dang. You’re way sharper than I expected. Great way to make you a huge threat, huh Verity?  
  
Verity: …!  
  
Dashiell: I’ll break your spine if you tried anything. Don’t underestimate me!  
  
Wendy: Yeah, yeah. We’re already past your temper tantrum. You’ve become irrelevant now.  
  
Dashiell: Why you-!  
  
Verity: Well then, I think we’ve gotten everything. Kentaro?  
  
Kentaro: (quietly) Don’t…  
  
Niamh: Is he saying something?  
  
Keung: Oy, ever tried speaking up?!  
  
Kentaro: Don’t speak for me…  
  
JP: Huh?  
  
Kentaro: (angrily) DON’T SPEAK FOR ME IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!  
  
Isaac: Oh geez...  
  
Kentaro: (he’s snapped as well, but his breakdown is more aggressive and loud rather than threatening) You don’t know what I’ve been through! You don’t know a thing about me! How can you just assume I’m the fucking killer if you don’t know anything!  
  
Zenani: I would’ve never expected this from you. How amusing.  
  
Yuri: Hey, Kentaro..? Calm down…  
  
Kentaro: I can’t calm down if you all are falsely accusing me as the killer! How the fuck do you think I feel?!  
  
Michelle: It doesn’t matter how you feel. This is a class trial.  
  
Kentaro: SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Michelle: … No need to tell me twice.  
  
Keung: Well if you’re not the fucking killer, why are you getting so worked up? You’ve sucked ass at defending yourself and the only reason we haven’t suspected you earlier is because the detective from some B-List CSI Miami show keeps stalling us! Fuck off, by the way.  
  
Wendy: No.  
  
Kentaro: I can defend myself! I don’t need anybody’s fucking help. I’ll prove it to you! I’m not the killer! I’m not I’m not I’m NOT!  
  
Isaac: The point of no return…  
  
Verity: Fine then, Kentaro. Feel free to prove my suspicions wrong, but if you can’t, I have no choice but to vote you as the killer.  
  
Kentaro: Alright then! Why would Rhan ask to talk with ME? We barely interacted, and so many other people would’ve been more prone to killing Rhan! What about Keung?! Zenani?! DASHIELL?  
  
Verity: …  
  
Verity: (Internally) I can prove exactly why… I think.  
Billy: You can do this, Verity! Finish him off!  
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION:**  
“Why would Rhan target ME? What would’ve pushed ME to kill him?!”  
  
Answer:  
THE FIRST MO-TIVE  
  
Verity:  **Here’s your answer!**  
  
Verity: The motive. The motive to kill someone. You… You were going to take advantage of that, weren’t you? Rhan noticed that, I bet.  
  
Kentaro: Gh-!  
  
Verity: And when he tried to stop you, you killed him, even though he wasn’t your target. That’s the truth, isn’t it?  
  
Reynard: Rhan did have a very kind, protective nature… It makes sense that he’d notice these kinds of things and try acting upon them, even if he didn’t know any of else very well.  
  
Yuri: Wait, but if Kentaro intended to act upon the motive, that means… That means… (her voice gets really quiet) … He was going to kill me. I was his target.  
  
Isaac: I imagine if it weren’t for Rhan’s interference, then you would have died, and Kentaro would’ve gotten to leave…  
  
Niamh: Damn… That’s fucked. Especially since you two were friends, and that he’d kill you off just to escape, ye know?  
  
Brooke: I think that’s exactly why this is all so messed up.  
  
Yuri: … K-Kentaro… That’s not true… Is it?  
  
Instead of responding, Kentaro screams loudly, bursting into heavy tears. He’s been officially pushed over the edge now.  
  
Verity: W-What have I done…? I didn’t mean to-  
  
Michelle: You had no choice but to. (she seems the most empathetic, for once) It’s ok, Verity.  
  
Billy: That’s right! Focus!  
  
Verity: (swallows) R-Right… I just… Let’s run through this case one more time. With all the distractions from this class trial, it’s best if we review what happened altogether.  
  
Isaac: (smiles) Good luck.  
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!  
**  
Verity: After refusing to kill one another, Monokuma tried to tempt us by presenting the first motive: Whoever killed the name assigned to them could leave the island without a class trial. Instead of complying with the motive, we decided as a class to cooperate and reveal our targets, as well as find some way to escape the island.  
  
Verity: Some refused to cooperate, however, such as Zenani, Molina, and Dashiell, who gained much suspicion towards himself as a result. Regardless, the killer was still hiding among us in plain sight. They were planning to kill their target to take advantage of the motive so that they could escape.  
  
Verity: Nobody suspected a thing, but it turns out Rhan quickly picked up on the killer’s intent. Rhan sent a note to the killer to meet them in the jungle at a certain time, to which the killer complied. If not for this note, the killer would’ve likely went ahead and killed their target, Yuri.  
  
Verity: Once they met, Rhan confronted the killer about their intent to kill, and tried to stop them. But by doing so, the killer retaliated. So, they attacked Rhan. There was a struggle, causing Rhan’s bruises and cuts, but it was ultimately a blow to a head from the killer’s hammer, something they carry with them at all times, that killed Rhan. The killer wiped a blood mark from their hammer away with the plants laying around, left Rhan as is, and met up with Yuri at the garden, someone they usually hang around with, as well as their original target.  
  
Verity: Back in the jungle, Wendy was the first to find Rhan’s body. Imoo noticed Wendy enter the jungle sometime after noon, which coincides with the time when the body was first discovered. However, she didn’t say anything. Later on, JP found the body, and my discovery with JP was what triggered the Body Discovery Announcement. From there, the case had begun. The killer likely hoped that no one would suspect such a calm and collected person like themselves, but the hammer as the only option for the murder weapon gave their identity away.  
  
Verity points at Kentaro, who is still a mess.  
  
Verity: It’s all built up to you!  **KENTARO SAKAMOTO, THE ULTIMATE CARPENTER**!  
  
(glass shattering sound)  
  
Verity: That’s it, isn’t it? It’s exactly as I said it…  
  
Isaac: Not exactly the most elaborate of murder plans… But I guess it’s better to hope that no one notices rather than trying too hard to cover your tracks.  
  
Kentaro: …  
  
Michelle: Say something.  
  
Kentaro: (his voice is hollow) Yeah… That’s it. I did it. I just…No. There’s no excuse for what I did. (he buries his wet face into his arms)  
  
Brooke: Then… Is that it? Do we vote now?  
  
Monokuma: Have you all reached a verdict? Alright then, please vote for who you think is the blackened! And if you don’t vote, you’ll receive some extra-special punishments! SO VOTE!  
  
Verity: (Internally) This is… This is it… Do I want to convict Kentaro? He was so nice, so kind… Can I really send him to his death like this?  
  
She takes a deep breath, and sends in her vote for Kentaro.  
  
The vote is unanimously against Kentaro.  
  
 **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.  
**  
Monokuma: Congratulations! You got it right. The blackened responsible for killing Rhanahad Electricrone is Kentaro Sakamoto!  
  
Kentaro: (hiccuping through tears) I-I’m s-so sorry everyone… I d-didn’t want to die…  
  
JP: Kentaro…  
  
Dashiell: Serves you right. Not only did you commit such a despicable crime, you also tried to pin it on me. You only got what you deserved and you’re lucky Monokuma’s the one killing you now.  
  
Kentaro: (flinches) I s-said I’m (hiccups) sorry…  
  
Keung: Sorry doesn’t revive dead people, you fucker!  
  
Molina: Why exactly did you want to kill, Kentaro? Were you that desperate to escape?  
  
Kentaro: I just… I was s-so scared… I didn’t want to die… I wanted to leave…  
  
Molina: Why though? What was waiting for you in the real world?  
  
Kentaro: N… Nothing… I just wanted to escape this island so, so badly…  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
 _Kentaro: Uh, Rhan, you needed something? Why'd you send that note?  
  
Rhan: I wanted to talk to you. About the motive.  
  
Kentaro: (raises eyebrow) What about it?  
  
Rhan: I know I don’t know you all too well, and I haven’t been around for all that long, but, and correct me if I'm wrong… Something seems off.  
  
Kentaro: Off? About what?  
  
Rhan: … About you.  
  
Kentaro: H-Huh? What do you mean by that? (laughs nervously)  
  
Rhan: Kentaro… You’re planning to kill, aren’t you?  
  
Kentaro: What? N-No way! My target’s Yuri, after all! She’s my friend! I’d never hurt her! What are you talking about?  
  
Rhan: You seem erratic, rushed, and irritable, especially today. I’m afraid you’re going to do something drastic, like… Kill.  
  
Kentaro: You barely know me! How can you tell I want to kill?  
  
Rhan: Was that a confession?  
  
Kentaro: …! … Whatever. It doesn’t matter what you say. You were right. I plan to kill Yuri and get off this island. (he turns to leave)  
  
Rhan: NO! (he grabs Kentaro by the arm) I won’t let you kill her!  
  
Kentaro: Who do you think you are?! She’s my friend, I know what I’m doing! You’ve barely even talked to her!  
  
Rhan: Even still… I… I want to protect her. Even if that means giving up my life instead. I won’t let you kill anyone!  
  
Kentaro: … Fine. Be that way then. But I’m getting off this island, one way or another. (he turns back around and attacks Rhan)_  
  
(FLASHBACK END)  
  
Yahiro: All of us want to leave the island, but some of us are too scared to kill. Kentaro was the first to act upon that desire. ... Oh hey, I finished a thoughtful sentence for once.  
  
Dashiell: Stop talking.  
  
Yahiro: Anything for you, Dashie!   
  
Billy: The fact that Rhan could tell you were going to kill is just… Wow. I couldn’t even tell. And there was so much we didn’t know about him too...  
  
Zenani: My, my, you’re even more selfish than I am. There was no special reason for you to leave. No loved ones, no reward, just your greedy desire to escape. And because of you, you’ve launched this killing game into action.  
  
Kentaro: I wanted to leave! W-What’s so wrong about that…?  
  
Yuri: … I don’t even know what to say. I could’ve died today, by the hands of someone who I once considered my friend.   
  
Kentaro: I-I’m sorry, Yuri… I guess now it’s not just your buildings that get destroyed… B-But it’s my fault that I went as far as to destroy our friendship...  
  
Yuri: … (she looks away from Kentaro)  
  
Kentaro: W-Why..? What did I do to deserve this? To get stuck in a killing game… To be pushed to kill someone… This shouldn’t be happening…  
  
Verity: Kentaro, I’m sorry...  
  
Kentaro: It’s fine, Verity. You… You did what you had to do. Dashiell’s right, I brought this all upon myself, just because I was selfish… I-I didn’t want to admit anything either… It all got the best of me. (he wipes at his tears)  
  
The class is silent, staring at Kentaro. They don’t know how to feel. Kentaro was fully aware of what he was doing when he killed Rhan, but here he was, crying like a baby, regretting everything he did. But... Is he only upset because he was caught?  
  
Kentaro: (laughs a little) Funny, I know what’s coming next but I’m not scared at all… Maybe it’s just cuz… I know this is what an awful person like me deserves.  
  
Billy: What… What do you mean?  
  
Monokuma: I know exactly what he means! It means that I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Kentaro Sakamoto, the Ultimate Carpenter!  
Keung: Holy shit. You were fucking serious about that execution shit?!  
  
Yuri: … (she opens her mouth to say something, but closes it and shakes her head at Kentaro)  
  
Kentaro: … (he nods. He’s accepted his fate, as well as the feelings of his classmates)  
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  


****GAME OVER** **

****KENTARO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.** **

****TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!** **

**HAMMERED HOME  
ULTIMATE CARPENTER KENTARO SAKAMOTO’S EXECUTION: EXECUTED  
**   
A metal chain clamps itself around Kentaro’s neck, dragging him upwards and dropping into a small, tight hole. He struggles a little, but to no avail. He looks around him and then realizes what’s happening. A row of nails are aligned together in a plank of wood, leading up to Kentaro himself, who is trapped in this wood. A giant Monokuma wearing a yellow hard hat pops up, lifting a hammer. He starts from the other end, hammering nails in. Due to the size differences, the hammer causes heavy vibrations into the wood. At first, they’re slight shakes, but as Monokuma gets closer and closer, the vibrations shake Kentaro a lot more harshly, causing his arms and ribs to crack in painful positions, as well as blurring his vision and almost knocking him out altogether. Now he’s definitely in no position to escape. When Monokuma hammers the last nail in, the impact violently shakes Kentaro.

  
Kentaro’s body goes limp as Monokuma lifts the hammer one last time. The hammer slams onto him, crushing him instantly. Nothing remains of Kentaro except for the blood stain left behind on the wood.   
  
…   
The remainder of the class was forced to watch the whole thing happen.   
  
Billy: (crying) Kentaro!!!   
  
Verity: Oh my god… He’s dead…   
  
Molina: This... This is sick! (sick as in disgusting, of course.)   
  
Dashiell: … (After seeing Kentaro die, he closes his eyes once again. He looks incredibly exhausted now)   
  
Yahiro: Aw, what a shame.   
  
Zenani: (yawns) How boring.   
  
Reynard: How can you yawn and brush it off like that?!   
  
Brooke: This is… This is too cruel! You can’t do this!   
  
Monokuma: Yes I can! I’m your supervisor after all, and I call the shots here!   
  
Yuri: …    
  
Isaac: (shaking) Kentaro definitely didn’t deserve to die like that…   
  
Wendy: Woo! That’s one case solved. Nice job everyone, especially me!   
  
Monokuma: I can imagine it’s been a long day. You may all return to your rooms and rest, but remember- the killing game will still continue!   
  
The elevator reopens. Everyone steps inside, and they’re taken back to the island.   
  
It’s dark out when they reach the surface. Once everyone steps out, the elevator descends, and the beach returns back to normal.   
  
Verity: That… That was a lot.   
  
Isaac: No kidding.   
  
Billy: But we did it! We’re alive! I knew you could do it, Verity!   
  
Dashiell: (clearly drained) I… I apologize for my misconduct today. That was… Unprofessional. Please forget everything. Please. (he leaves the class. Yahiro doesn’t say anything and happily follows Dashiell)   
  
Brooke: Think he’ll be ok?   
  
Molina: Who knows, really. And who cares?   
  
Reynard: More importantly, Yuri, are you ok?   
  
Yuri: (shaken) W-What? Oh, yeah. (her voice is shaking, so she clears her throat) I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.   
  
Zenani: I shall call it a day now. Quite an uneventful one, in my opinion. (she leaves)   
  
Keung: Jesus fuck, how many ways does she have to say “boring”?! We get it, she’s a goth.   
  
Wendy: Welp, it’s been fun everyone. Goodnight! (she leaves)   
  
Imoo: … (stands there, unfazed)   
  
Niamh: Geez… Sorry everyone, for not being able to protect you guys like a promised.   
  
Isaac: (sighs) It’s alright.   
  
Michelle: We should all head back now. It’s getting late.   
  
JP: I-I agree with Michelle… It’s been a long day, clearly.   
  
Verity: Yeah… Be sure to get lots of rest tonight, everyone…   
  
They all head back to the hotel and enter their respective rooms. Verity lies awake in bed for quite some time, finding it difficult to sleep. But soon, her tiredness overcomes her, and she falls asleep.   
  
REMAINING: 16.   
  
…   
  
Item Obtained: Kentaro’s Toolbelt   
“The only thing that remains of Kentaro. The strap is broken though, so you can’t wear it. That, and it’s also covered in blood. That’s pretty gross too.”   
  
Item Obtained: Dragon Mask   
“Once was used to mask a lonely, scared personality, but is now just an empty shell. Though you gotta admit, the work done on this mask is incredible.”


	9. Chapter 2-1

**Chapter 2: Dreaming Of Our Endless Time Together  
** Daily Life  
  
Monokuma: Ahem! It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! Students are allowed to do whatever they wish during these times. Enjoy your day!  
  
Verity lazily opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling.   
  
Verity: A new day, huh…  
  
Verity: Were… Were Rhan and Kentaro’s deaths only yesterday? It feels so distant…  
  
Verity: … (shakes head) Gah, I can’t be thinking about that! I gotta at least get ready for the day first.  
  
…  
  
At the hotel kitchen, the class seemed smaller. And not just because of the deaths. Some people weren’t there. Michelle, Wendy, Dashiell, Yahiro, Zenani…  
  
Billy: Good morning Verity!  
  
Verity: Ah, hi, Billy. (she smiles lightly) … Where is everyone?  
  
Imoo: Dashiell, Zenani, Wendy, and Michelle haven’t showed up. Yahiro said he was going to go check on Dashiell, so he left.  
  
Verity: He’s oddly… Attached to Dashiell for some reason.   
  
Imoo: And Kentaro and Rhanahad are dead.  
  
Verity: I… I knew that last part…  
  
Billy: Michelle’s probably reverted back into her own room, and Zenani is just being Zenani. We should be ok! … (he looks around. Most everyone is solemnly eating.) … Right, everyone?  
  
Brooke: Y-Yeah… Sure.  
  
Isaac: Sorry if we all seem a little razzled, Billy, but we just lost two of our classmates.  
  
Billy: Oh yeah, I get that. Take all the time you need to recover!  
  
Verity: (Internally) Billy still remains chipper, but given the circumstances, his normal enthusiasm is now kinda… Abnormal.  
  
Wendy: (enters the kitchen) Hey guys! What’s going on in this- (looks around) What’s with all the sad faces?  
  
Reynard: …  
  
Keung: Considering we just watched one of our classmates get brutally fucking killed, you think that would upset us at least a little fucking bit? Figure it out, Sherlock.  
  
Wendy: What? Ohhh, you guys are still bent over yesterday! Sorry, I forgot you had feelings for a moment there.   
  
Molina: You say that like you’re not fazed by this at all.  
  
Wendy: (shrugs) Didn’t know either of them too well, and they didn’t interest me all that much. Their case was easy. So why should I care?  
  
Niamh: They were still our classmates! Sorry for having feelings, ya know.  
  
Wendy: So?  
  
Keung: So?! No shit you don’t feel anything, cuz all you did was fuck around with the class trial yesterday!  
  
Wendy: But wasn’t that more exciting? Way funner than just going “oh hey the killer’s Kentaro” and letting that be the end of it. If I hadn’t accused Kentaro, we wouldn’t have gotten to do that crazy fun scrum debate either!  
  
JP: … (his eyes narrow)  
  
Isaac: I don't think that's how this works...  
  
Molina: Would it kill you to actually care a little?   
  
Wendy: Why aren’t you all thanking me? I told you lying isn’t so bad! Besides, the truth sucks anyways and-  
  
(slap)  
  
The class goes quiet. Even Wendy is stunned for a bit after being slapped. JP stands above her, his arm still raised. His hand is shaking.  
  
JP: E-Enough… (his voice is shaking too, but he’s noticeably mad. He takes a deep breath)  
  
Wendy: H-Heh… (rubs cheek) Still scared of girls, aren’t you? Especially after touching one?  
  
JP: P-Perhaps… But someone needs to put you in your place.  
  
Wendy: ... Huh?  
  
JP: (lowers arm) You may have been gifted with the talent of a detective, but that doesn’t mean you can just abuse that power... There are so many people who would want to be in your place, and they work so much harder to uncover the truth as detectives! B-But you… You just constantly twist the truth and lie to us. WHAT KIND OF A DETECTIVE ARE YOU?!  
  
Everyone. Stopped. And looked at JP in shook.  
  
Verity: (Internally) I’ve never seen JP like this… Why is he getting so worked up about this?  
  
JP: I… I wanted to be a cop… My dad is a detective too, and if he saw what you were doing he’d never forgive you… And I can’t either! I looked up to him, and I wanted to follow in his footsteps! But… I couldn’t… And I became a sketch artist instead. But here you are, blessed with this talent, and all you’re doing is messing around! Do you even care about any of this?!   
  
Verity: (Internally) That answers my question.  
  
Wendy: I didn’t ask for your story. I-  
  
JP: S-SHUT UP! (he grasps his head)  
  
Wendy: …  
  
JP: … (his eyes widen) No… Wasn’t… That… That wasn’t directed towards you!  
  
Wendy: (coldly) I wanted to become a surfer when I was a child. But I couldn’t. And I became a detective instead. (she’s mocking JP on purpose) You’re not the only one who’s struggled around here. Who didn't get to reach the dreams they wanted to achieve.   
  
JP: I… I… I didn’t-  
  
Wendy: Whatever. It’s clear I’m not wanted here. (she turns around to leave, but Monokuma stops her) What the-?!  
  
Monokuma: Hiya! … Where is everyone?  
  
Imoo: Dashiell, Zenani, and Michelle haven’t-  
  
Monokuma: Rhetorical question! The real answer is, I don’t care! Anyways, congrats on your performance yesterday! As your supervisor, I’m so happy to see you all succeed.  
  
Molina: What do you want, Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: I’m here to give you a little reward! Remember when I said once someone died, the electric fence would go down? Well, it’s happening right now! The electric fence has been taken down, allowing you to explore and occupy the next island all you like!  
  
Verity: W-What? So you weren’t lying…  
  
Monokuma: ‘Course not! A bear never goes back on their word! Is that a saying? Anyways, if you head over to the bridge you can cross it now! Go check it out for yourself if you don’t believe me! See ya later! (he disappears)  
  
Billy: Woah… A new island? What could that mean? Is it like a different server? Different location?   
  
Verity: This is big! We gotta check it out immediately! There could be more clues!   
  
Isaac: But what about everyone else not here?  
  
Verity: I’ll go get them. For now, everyone finish eating!  
  
Verity runs to the rooms, first seeing Yahiro. He stands outside Dashiell’s door.  
  
Yahiro: C’mon Dashie! Will you come out, just for me?  
  
There’s no response.  
  
Verity: Yahiro, excuse me. I need to talk to Dashiell.  
  
Yahiro: Oh? About what?  
  
Verity: Monokuma opened a new area, so we’re all gonna check it out!  
  
That caught Dashiell’s attention. He opens the door, only to see Yahiro. Disgusted, he almost closes the door before Yahiro grabs him.  
  
Yahiro: (laughs) Caught you! Let’s go explore that island together! It'll be like a date! (he drags a tired Dashiell off. He says nothing but glares at Verity)  
  
Verity: Um… Ok. Next is Zenani. (she knocks on her door)  
  
Zenani: Hm? Visitors?  
  
Verity: It’s just, me, Verity!  
  
Zenani: Ah. So another toy. How boring.  
  
Verity: Um… Monokuma opened a new island? You should come with us and explore it.  
  
Zenani: (opens the door) Hm. Alright then. But I imagine it won’t be anything too exciting. (she leaves her room)  
  
Verity: Ok, last… Is Michelle. (she knocks on her door) Michelle!  
  
Michelle: Verity? What is it?  
  
Verity: Monokuma opened a new island? You wanna come with the rest of us?  
  
Michelle: Hm… Prefer not to.  
  
Verity: … You wanna come to the island with me?  
  
Michelle: … 行。(Translation: “Sure” in Chinese) (she opens the door) Just you?  
  
Verity: Yeah. But everyone else is in the kitchen, waiting to head there together.  
  
Michelle: … Fine.  
  
Verity: What’s wrong, Michelle?  
  
Michelle: I just… I don’t want to be there when another person dies. I don't like being around people, especially not dead ones.   
  
Verity: … I’d say no one else is gonna die, but I’ve been proved wrong about this…  
  
Michelle: You’re used to this kinda stuff, aren’t you?  
  
Verity: I mean, not really, but... You could say that… I don’t always solve murder cases and it’s a whole 'nother thing when the guilty party gets brutally executed right in front of you… But yes, I’ve had to go through a couple deaths in the past.  
  
Michelle: Like what?  
  
Verity: … When I was younger, my parents were murdered. I was the main suspect, despite my age, and I was to be put on trial. No one wanted to defend me… But that’s when I met my mentor. He defended me in court, and I was declared innocent. From there, I had nowhere to go, so he took me under his wing.  
  
Michelle: You didn’t actually kill your parents, did you?  
  
Verity: No! Of course I didn’t! … Oh geez, we’re keeping everyone up, aren’t we? We’d better go meet up with the others. (she goes off, but Michelle lags behind for a bit)  
  
Michelle: … (quietly) ... je t’aime.  
  
…  
  
Verity: And that’s everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting.  
  
Brooke: Should we go then?  
  
Niamh: Let’s go discover this new island! I still call dibs on naming the island. In fact, I’m gonna go get to the island first! (she runs off)  
  
Isaac: (sighs) Guess that’s our cue to follow her. I guess?  
  
As everyone files out of the kitchen, Verity stays behind to talk to someone.  
  
Yuri: …  
  
Verity: Yuri? You ok?  
  
Yuri: … (blinks) Hm? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine.  
  
Verity: You sure?  
  
Yuri: Yeah. Heh, usually I’m the one who makes sure that people are ok. Don’t worry about me though. Please. I’ll be fine.  
  
Verity: If you say so… Let’s just join the others!  
  
…  
  
When Verity and Yuri get to the next island, the rest of the class is gathered together. Niamh stands in the middle of the group.  
  
Niamh: This island is already named?! Laaame! What kinda lame-ass name is “Phillips Island”, anyways? Anyone got a pencil? I’m gonna cross this out and rename it “Dicklord Godolphin Island”.  
  
JP: I do have a pencil, but I’d prefer to not give it to you…  
  
Reynard: I feel like there’s some rule against wanting to do that. Is there?  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Did I hear someone wanted a new rule?  
  
Reynard: How do you keep appearing like that?!  
  
Niamh: Well there’s no rule yet, so someone, quick! Hand me a pencil.  
  
Monokuma: Not so fast! A new rule has now been added!  
  
Niamh: Dammit!  
  
Verity pulls out her Monopad.  
 **  
Rule #14: Vandalism is strictly prohibited.  
**  
Verity: So no changing the sign?  
  
Monokuma: Absolutely not! We’ve gotta honor these names somehow. Y’know, respecting the dead and all that.  
  
Molina: You've said something like that before. So like Clay, this Phillips person is also dead?  
  
Monokuma: Yep! But that’s not important anymore. Continue exploring the island! (he disappears)  
  
Verity: (looks at the sign) Phillips Island… Beware of rocky terrain? Named after a participant with similar personality… Wait, participant?  
  
Michelle: What does that mean?  
  
Brooke: I don’t like where this is going…  
  
Imoo: Was there a killing game before us? It could refer to participants in a killing game.  
  
Molina: … That would explain why Monokuma said they were dead.  
  
JP: Mais… Who were they? Other Ultimates?  
  
Billy: Does anyone know a Clay or a Phillips?  
  
Nobody speaks up.  
  
Billy: … Huh. Ok then.  
  
Verity: Well we certainly can’t rule that possibility out, but for now I say we start exploring this island! We should focus on ourselves first.  
  
The island is much  smaller compared to Clay Island. But there aren’t as many plants, and the ground is really rocky, as the sign said.  
  
There’s also a convenience store on the island. Inside, it’s like a Walgreens/CVS minus the pharmacy. But there are snacks, candy, soda, various first aid gear, and anything else you'd expect to see inside a beachside convenience store.  
  
But what's more important is the mountain. A sign in front of the mountain says “Watch out for falling rocks”.  
  
Verity: Woah!  
  
Billy: A mountain! … Should we climb it? I mean, there's a convenient pathway to the top and everything.  
  
Wendy: Do we have to climb it? (groans) Too much work.  
  
Verity: (Internally) I see you're back to your usual self…  
  
Brooke: Yeah, uh. I don't think I'm able to. (She gestures to her legs)  
  
Keung: Whatever, we can leave you two down here. I'm climbing this mountain!  
  
Niamh: They say the higher you get, the higher you are. This mountain is no sweat for me anyways!  
  
Michelle: I'd prefer not to.  
  
Billy: Well, we don't gotta force everyone to climb the mountain. We can split up! I can take everyone who wants to climb the mountain, and Verity can stay down here with everyone else.  
  
Verity: Huh? Oh! Ok then. That's a great idea!  
  
Billy: Sweet! Alright, everyone who wants to climb the mountain, follow me!  
  
Niamh, Reynard, Yuri, Keung, Isaac, and Molina follow him. The seven of them head up the mountain.  
  
Verity: Ok, so now we remain! We should pair up so we can stay safe.  
  
Yahiro: Oh, don't need to tell me twice. Let's go Dashie! (He grabs Dashiell and drags him away again. Dashiell is too drained to protest.)  
  
(Yahiro and Dashiell)  
  
Wendy: Hey! Fish freak! Let's hang out! Get to know each other a little better!  
  
Imoo: My name's Imoo. (He shrugs and goes with Wendy towards the water)  
  
(Wendy and Imoo)  
  
Brooke: Huh? (Zenani approaches her and grabs her wheelchair handles and pushes her away. She doesn't say a thing.) Oh. Ok. I guess this is a thing.  
  
(Brooke and Zenani)  
  
JP: Um, Michelle… I-If you don't mind…  
  
Michelle: But Verity-  
  
Verity: Oh. There's just the three of us, huh. In that case you and JP can go! I'll stay by myself.  
  
Michelle: You sure? You can join us-  
  
Verity: I'll be fine! Promise. Don't worry about me. I'm sure you don't want my company.  
  
Michelle: … Ok. (She and JP leave)  
  
(Michelle and JP)  
  
Verity: (stands there for a moment) ... Aw man, I said something rude to her, didn't I? Oh well, I can’t worry about that for now… Guess I’ll just see what else this island has to offer.  
  
Verity walks around the perimeter of the island by herself. Aside from the convenience store and the mountain, there isn't a whole lot. Again, this island is pretty small compared to Clay Island. What is noticeable is another electric fence with another bridge behind it. Verity wonders what's behind it, but figures she'll ask Billy or someone else on the mountain, so she makes her way back to mountain.  
  
As she walks around the mountain to find the pathway to the top, she hears something.  
  
Directly above her.  
  
She looks up, and her eyes widen in fear.  
  
Verity: Huh…?  
  
And everything goes black.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Your name is now  **Billy Albert**.  
  
You expected the mountain to be a lot more exciting, really. But it's just… A mountain. To be fair, you're not exactly sure what you were expecting in the first place. Probably some super cool mechs at the top or something.  
  
You haven’t heard from Verity or anyone on the ground yet. You hope they’re ok. You heard a loud thud earlier, but you weren’t sure what it was.  
  
A voice calls out for you, interrupting your thoughts.  
  
(switch to third person)  
  
???: Billy!  
  
Billy: Huh?  
  
JP is running towards Billy.  
  
Billy: JP? Weren’t you on the ground?  
  
JP: Yes, but it’s urgent. You need to check this out.  
  
All of a sudden, a chime plays. A chime Billy and JP have heard before. JP’s face pales.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!  
  
JP: Oh no… I was hoping it was anything BUT that… Billy, hurry. We have to get back down there. (he runs back down)  
  
Billy: Hold up! (he follows JP) That… That was the Body Discovery Announcement! That means someone’s dead? Already? It’s only been a day!  
  
JP: I don’t know Billy. I wish I did…  
  
The two reach ground level again, and JP leads him to what he wanted to show. It’s a large pile of rocks. Michelle and Brooke stand by the rocks.  
  
Michelle: That sound… Monokuma... Does that mean this is…?  
  
Brooke: More importantly, who even is this?  
  
Other people start to gather.  
  
Yahiro: Another death? Who is it this time?  
  
Dashiell: (still attached to Yahiro) Please leave me alone.  
  
Wendy: Oh, another dead body? I didn’t expect it to happen this quickly. Well, better get to work. (JP glares at her)  
  
Imoo: … Huh.  
  
Keung: Hey! Is this where the dead person is?  
  
Reynard: I don’t see a body… Did they disappear?!  
  
Yuri: … Another body?  
  
Niamh: No way! This isn’t possible!  
  
Zenani: My, my. Another toy has broken?  
  
Molina: … Are we freaking out over a pile of rocks?  
  
Isaac: Rather, the person under this pile of rocks… (looking around) Speaking of which, who died?  
  
Billy looks through the class. It seems like everyone has gathered, but someone is missing. Someone important. Billy’s eyes widen as he realizes who’s missing. He screams.  
  
Billy: VERITY! Oh my god, WHERE’S VERITY?  
  
Molina: … No. It can’t be!  
  
Brooke: H-Hey, let’s not jump to conclusions! She was by herself… Maybe she’s just lost! She probably needs time to rejoin the group, that’s all!  
  
Yahiro: (counting heads) Hm… We have fifteen people here. We started out with sixteen, but someone has died.  
Billy: No no no… I-It can’t be Verity! It just can’t! This isn’t supposed to happen!  
  
Michelle: V-Verity…? (she begins to tear up)  
  
Isaac: No… Verity… (he’s full-on sobbing right now) N-No… Please, no… (he runs to the rocks and falls to his knees, trying to pull the rocks away, hoping to recover the body, but to no avail) Icould’vestoppedthis Icould’vesavedher I DIDN’T WANT THIS! (he starts grasping at his hair in distress)  
  
Molina: So then… It’s Verity… Isn’t it?  
  
Keung: Hey… What the fuck?  
  
JP: I’m sorry everyone… I… I couldn’t do anything… Again...  
  
Billy: No… It can't be...  
  


  
  
**VERITY ASGARD has been crushed by rocks.**  
  
DAILY LIFE: END.  
REMAINING: 15.


	10. Chapter 2-2

Is this…   
  
Is this really what happened?  
  
Verity…  
  
She’s dead. That… that’s not possible. She can’t be dead!  
  
Billy: (desperately cries out) VERITY!  
  
Keung: What the fuck is going on here?!  
  
Reynard: T-This… This has to be the work of the supernatural! This can’t be real!  
  
Niamh: … HUH?  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Geez, another body so soon? You guys have a bigger appetite for murder than I expected! How am I gonna keep up?  
  
JP: N-No... That means... We’re… We’re gonna have to do a class trial AGAIN? But we just had one yesterday!  
  
Keung: No way! Fuck that! It's been LITERALLY a day.   
  
Monokuma: Them’s the breaks, kiddo! Blame the blackened this time around! I’ll still lend ya a hand though, with… The Monokuma File!  
  
Monokuma passes out another tablet around. Billy reads it.  
  
Monokuma File #2:  
The victim was Verity Asgard, the Ultimate Attorney. The time of death was 1:04 PM. The body was first found at 1:16 PM and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 1:44 PM. The cause of death was being crushed by rocks. Aside from her body being obliterated by rocks, there are no other injuries.  
  
Isaac: (still crying, next to the rocks) H-Her… Her body isn't even recoverable…  
  
Monokuma: Cry me a river, kid. Anyways, get to investigating! I'll make an announcement later today when it's time for the next class trial! (he disappears)  
  
Billy: B-But… Verity was the one who led us in investigation. What are we gonna do?  
  
Wendy: (pretending not to be shocked) W-Well, I don't need Verity around! I can solve this case by myself!  
  
Molina: And screw with us even more in the class trial?  
  
Wendy: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just don’t get in my way, as usual. You all know the drill. (she turns away)  
  
JP: (approaches Billy) Um… Billy, if you don’t mind, would you like me to help you?  
  
Billy: Huh?  
  
JP: I mean, you were close to Verity, right? You investigated together and everything, so I’d imagine you’d want to continue her work?  
  
Billy: Oh! Right. Y-Yeah! Verity did most of the work, but I’ll have to step it up a lot this time.  
 **  
Investigation  
**  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #2  
Truth Bullet gained: Lack of a motive  
**  
JP: Ah, I should start out with my own testimony. I paired up with Michelle on the ground, and we discovered the pile of rocks. I was wondering what that was, so I ran up to the mountain by myself to find someone, and I found you.    
  
Billy: So you were the first two people to discover the body at 1:06, like the Monokuma File said? And then a third person found the body when you found me, around 30 minutes later… So it takes 30 minutes to reach the top of the mountain.  
  
JP: Oui, and I was running too.  
  
Billy: All the way to the top! Wow! I’m impressed.  
  
JP: I was in a bit of hurry.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: JP’s Account  
**  
Billy: Oh! I’ll ask Isaac if he wants to investigate with us. He was close to Verity too.  
  
JP: Maybe I wouldn’t-  
  
Isaac: … (He’s been reduced to a silent, crying mess. He’s shaking too)  
  
Billy: … Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t…  
  
Billy: (Internally) He’s seriously shaken up about Verity’s death… Poor guy…  
  
Billy approaches Michelle next, just to check on her.  
  
Billy: Michelle, how are you doing?  
  
Michelle: …  
  
Billy: Michelle?  
  
Michelle: … Terrible, actually. I feel like such an awful and gross person right now, if I'm being honest. I don't even know why I'm saying o.    
  
Billy: What? Why? You didn’t kill Verity, did you?  
  
Michelle: No, but… I just. Nothing. Never mind. It’s not important. (she turns away) … Я скучаю по тебе.   
  
Billy: You sure? I know I’m not Verity, but you can talk to me!  
  
Michelle: It’s fine. I’m sure you don’t want my company anyways. Go back to investigating.  
  
Billy: Oh. Ok then. (he returns to JP)  
  
JP: No luck?  
  
Billy: Nope…  
  
JP: It’s alright. I was a stuttering mess around her, and it didn’t help that she was incredibly cold to me too. (he laughs a little) Ah, if I had known this would happen, I would’ve let Michelle go with Verity and I’d go by myself… What was I thinking? I could’ve stopped this…  
  
Billy: No, you didn’t know! You had no control over it! But… You said Verity was alone?  
  
JP: Hm? Oh, right, on the ground, most of us paired up, but there were an odd number of people so Verity was left alone… A bit odd, considering she suggested it.  
  
Billy: Oh. On the mountain, we all just did our own thing. That’s good to know though!  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Pairs on the ground  
Truth Bullet gained: People on the mountain  
**  
JP: So what’s the next step?  
  
Billy: Um… Verity talked to everyone and tried to get their… “Alley byes”? I think that’s what they were called.  
  
JP: (laughs) Alibis.  
  
Billy: Right! That. (the two walk up to Brooke)  
  
Brooke: Yo, you need me for something?  
  
Billy: Oh! You were there when JP and I came down to the rocks, right?  
  
Brooke: Yep. When I came here, Michelle was still at the rocks, and then the Body Discovery Announcement went off.  
  
JP: So it’s safe to assume Michelle didn’t move at all when I left?  
  
Michelle: (coldly) No, I didn’t. And there was no way I could tamper with this scene.  
  
JP: A-Ah, right…  
  
Billy: And that also means Brooke was the third person to find the body!  
  
JP: W-Wait, what were you alone- I mean, doing alone, Brooke?  
  
Brooke: Well, Zenani just swept me up without saying a word, wheeled me around the island, then said something along the lines of (she says this in a forced fancy accent) “ugh, you’re SO boring” and she just left. So I wheeled around a bit till I found you and Michelle.  
  
JP: … That’s definitely something we should ask Zenani about.  
 **  
Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcement  
Truth Bullet gained: Brooke’s Account  
**  
Zenani is standing by herself, as expected. She looks bored, also expected.  
  
JP: (stands behind Billy) Y-You talk to her, I’m scared of her.  
  
Billy: Sure!  
  
Billy: (approaches Zenani) Hi Zenani! I'm just gonna get straight to the point. So Brooke says you were her partner but you left her?  
  
Zenani: Yes. What of it?  
  
Billy: … During Verity’s death?  
  
Zenani: Ah, so that’s what this is about? That broken toy?  
  
Billy: Yep!  
  
Zenani: To answer your question, no, I did not kill her. Yes, I was by myself for some time because the one in the wheelchair refused to talk to me, but those two boys saw me. Or at least just one of them. The other one has their eyes closed all the time.   
  
Billy: Oh, Yahiro and Dashiell? They were on the ground.  
  
Zenani: (waves it off) Sure. I don't care for their names. But I can assure you, I didn’t break the toy.   
  
Billy: Guess I’ll go talk to Yahiro and Dashiell then. They should still be together…  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Zenani’s Account  
**  
JP: Um... These two may be guys… But I still feel fear around them. I think they can detect it too.  
  
Billy approaches Yahiro. He’s not wearing his usual attire. He still has his sunglasses on, but he wears a small pink t-shirt that says “uwu” on it with purple gloves and black shorts. (wyn die) His arm is linked around Dashiell’s arm. Dashiell looks like he’s in pain. Understandable.  
  
Yahiro: Oh hi there Billy!  
  
Dashiell: … help me (he says this quietly, so no one hears him)  
  
Billy: Hi! Just stopping by to ask some questions.   
  
Yahiro: About the outfit?  
  
Billy: Not about the outfit.  
  
Yahiro: Then what is it?  
  
Billy: So were you and Dashiell together the entire time, right?  
  
Yahiro: Yup. Nothing can separate Dashie and I!  
  
Dashiell: … (his eyes are closed, but his face says “help” through all of the tiredness)  
  
Billy: Nice! I’ve noticed you two have been pretty close lately. Quite literally.  
  
Yahiro: (giggles) You bet! After last night, I think something… Awoke in me.  
  
Billy: Oh, what was it? Some kind of realization?  
  
Yahiro: You could say that.  
  
Dashiell: (deadpan) He’s gay.  
  
Billy: Oh hi Dashiell!  
  
Yahiro: Huh? Whatever gave you that idea, Dashie? I'm a host! My job is to charm ladies. Silly Dashie!   
  
JP: (looks at the camera like he’s in The Office)  
  
Billy: (clears throat) So you guys saw Zenani at some point, right?  
  
Yahiro: Yup to that too. We saw her around here by herself sometime. Right Dashie?  
  
Dashiell: … I didn’t see, you idiot.  
  
Billy: He spoke again! And it sounds just like the Dashiell we all know!   
  
Yahiro: And love.  
  
Billy: Thanks though! Now we know that Zenani stayed on the ground, even when she was alone. This helped a lot!  
  
Yahiro: Ay, no problem. (he gives a peace sign)  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Yahiro and Dashiell**  
  
Imoo: (approaches Billy and JP) Are you the one collecting alibis?  
  
Billy: Oh! Yeah. Were you on the ground?  
  
Imoo: (nods) I was with Wendy. We didn’t do a whole lot. We just stood next to the rocks and watched the waves as she talked to me about herself because she thought I wouldn’t say anything. Did you know that she was bri-  
  
Wendy: (interrupts the conversation) WOAH! That’s not relevant to the case is it, Imoo?  
  
Imoo: No, I just thought it was interesting.  
  
Wendy: Classic Imoo. (laughs, a bit passive aggressively) ANYWAYS, point is, Imoo and I are innocent. We were nowhere near the mountain or Verity. Man, now who am I gonna argue with during the class trial?  
  
Billy: Me?  
  
Wendy: That’s sweet, volunteering. But no, you’d be too easy to beat.  
  
Billy: Hey! That’s not nice! Sure, I’m no attorney, but I can hold my weight! I’ve played tons of mystery games before and I can notice all the small details in a videogame that others can’t!  
  
Wendy: (snickers) Well sorry kid, but life isn’t a video game. We’re solving REAL LIFE murders here.  
  
JP: H-Hey, I’m plenty sure that Billy will be more… Useful... than you’ll ever be.  
  
Wendy: (glares at JP) … Whatever. Point is, I’m not guilty. That’s what you needed to know. You guys suck to be around. (she leaves)  
  
 **Truth Bullet updated: Pairs on the ground**  
  
Billy: I don’t think asking the people on the mountain will do us much good. I didn’t see anyone, and we were all scattered. I'm pretty sure Keung and Reynard were together, but I don't know what people like Yuri and Niamh were doing. ... Speaking of which, where are they?  
  
JP: Who knows? But how about we inspect the body then? Or... Just the rocks, I suppose.  
  
Billy: Guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.  
  
The two head towards the pile of rocks covering Verity’s body. Michelle, Isaac, and Brooke are still there. Isaac is still crying.  
  
Brooke: Dang, he’s been crying for a while now. Think he’ll be ok for the class trial?  
  
Michelle: Doubtful. (she sees Billy and JP) Oh hey, you two. (it didn’t sound like she was greeting them, but more like pointing out the fact that Billy and JP were there)  
  
Billy: Hey Michelle! Hi Brooke! How’s Isaac doing?  
  
Brooke: Not well. Still crying.  
  
Michelle: I can’t blame him, really. … He was close to Verity, after all.  
  
Brooke: (sighs) I really wish this all didn’t happen… (looks up) But what can we do about it?  
  
Michelle: There was a lot we could’ve done, actually.  
  
Brooke: (shakes head) Nah, I think we did all we could, but even then we lost Verity. Maybe this kinda stuff is inevitable.  
  
Michelle: … You’re not upset about this at all?  
  
Brooke: ‘Course I’m upset. This all sucks. But I’ve already had all of my friends die on me once, so after you experience it the first time you kinda just. Desensitize yourself when all your new friends die on you again. … Though you don’t really expect there to be a second time. Or even a first time, for that matter. Point is, I’m upset, but I’ve learned the hard way that I have to move on from it and try and do something instead of just laying on the ground forever, crying. (she looks back down)  
  
Michelle: She’s talking about you, Isaac.  
  
Isaac: … (his voice is shaky) I-I guess you’re (sniffles) right… (he stands up, still shaking) I-I… I want to do something (sniffles) about all of this… But for now I don’t think I can.  
  
Brooke: It’s all good! Doesn’t have to be an immediate thing! It’ll take time to heal, of course, but I don’t want you to constantly be depressed about this, Isaac. You’re better than this!  
  
Isaac: (wipes tears) Y-Yeah… I guess.  
  
JP: I don’t know how much time we have. We should get back to investigating.  
  
Billy: Oh! Right! Stay strong, you three!  
  
Really, all that can be investigated are the rocks. Verity’s body can’t be dug up because of all the rocks.  
  
Billy: Where did these rocks even come from?  
  
JP: Clearly above… I remember the sign on the mountain saying “watch out for falling rocks”. Maybe we should climb the mountain and see where the rocks may have come from.  
  
Billy: Yeah! But let’s hurry!  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Rocks  
**  
The two run back up the mountain and reach a point where they’re directly above the pile of rocks that killed Verity.  
  
Billy: Here we are… Didn’t actually take that long. Took what, 10 minutes?  
  
JP: Yep. And if it takes around 30 minutes to reach the top… That means the remaining path to the top can’t be any more than 20 minutes, if you’re running. Walking is a completely different story.  
  
Billy: That’s true. I remember walking up here took a while- way more than 25 minutes. Yay, math!  
 **  
Truth Bullet gained: The mountain  
**  
Billy: So it’s safe to assume the rocks fell from here?  
  
JP: Seems so. Considering there’s a huge portion of the ground missing right there. (he points to a noticeable cut-off of rocks) Not to mention the rocks are pretty loose in general so I imagine it wouldn’t take all that much work to cause the rocks to fall.  
  
Billy: Interesting stuff! (He goes over to examine the ledge more in detail, and sees something) Huh? What’s this?  
  
JP: What is it?  
  
Billy: These rocks are all gray, but there are some tiny black specks here! (he tries to pick one up, but they’re too small)  
  
JP: Huh? Those definitely should not be here. I didn’t see any black on the ground at all.   
  
Billy: Think this might be important?  
  
JP: Who knows? They're incredibly small, and there's not a whole lot, so it might just be some dirt. Or trash. Good eye though, Billy!  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Location of where the rocks fell from  
Truth Bullet gained: Small black specks on the ground  
**  
Billy: I think there’s all there is to this place. Let’s head back down.  
  
JP: Was there anything at the top of the mountain?  
  
Billy: Nah. It was actually pretty boring.  
  
The two run back down to the ground and are greeted by Yuri. She’s by herself.  
  
Yuri: Hey, you two. I have something to tell you that might help your investigation.  
  
Billy: Oh hi Yuri! What is it?  
  
Yuri: During the investigation I decided to head back to the rooms, and I left a little surprise for you at each door. Might wanna head back to the hotel before time's up.  
  
Billy: Oh! Ok then. Thank you, Yuri!  
  
JP: L-Let’s then go! I mean, go then! (he hurriedly  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Yuri during the investigation**  
  
The two head back to the hotel rooms, like Yuri said.  
  
Billy: There’s supposed to be a surprise? I don’t see anything…  
  
JP: (approaches his door and opens it with ease) Huh? I could’ve sworn I locked my door… (he goes over to the next door, which is Imoo’s. It also opens) Also unlocked?  
  
Billy: Our rooms! Yuri unlocked all of them?  
  
JP: (examines his door handle) Um… Rather she completely demolished all of our locks.  
  
Billy: Guess that falls under her talent… But seriously? Doesn’t that violate the rules? Like, disrupting nature or vandalism?  
  
JP: The rules say only the nature can’t be harmed. Guess these locks don’t count as this island’s nature. Or vandalism for that matter.  
  
 **Truth Bullet updated: Yuri during the investigation**  
  
Billy: Well, since they’re all unlocked, why don’t we investigate everyone’s rooms? Verity, Isaac, and I couldn’t do that last time, so we could only investigate Rhan’s room.  
  
JP: Hm… I suppose that was Yuri’s intent in doing so, then.  
  
Nothing overly suspicious was found in anyone’s rooms, unlike the last investigation. But these were what everyone’s rooms looked like anyways. Who knows, something might be relevant to this case.  
  
Verity’s room was neatly made. Her bed was a mess, though.  
  
Billy’s room is full of video games, video game consoles, and TVs. It’s messy, which Billy sheepishly shrugs off.  
  
Michelle’s room is very messy. DVDs are shoved under Michelle’s blanket, but they’re just… Soap operas? Weird.  
  
Isaac’s room is also quite neat, with books laying around. He seems to be in the middle of writing something. Billy tried reading it, but didn’t understand any of it.  
  
Wendy’s room has surfboards hanging against the wall, as well as papers and clothes strewn everywhere. Needless to say, it’s pretty messy.  
  
Keung’s room is also very messy. The messiest of them all, in fact. Billy is concerned.  
  
Brooke’s room is clearly accommodated for her disability, but even still there are star charts across the walls and ceilings, as well as small notes stuck onto various parts of the wall.  
  
JP’s room is also messy. Torn papers and broken pencils are everywhere. JP hurriedly ushers Billy out of his room.  
  
Zenani’s room is dark, with creepy dolls all over the place. There’s a small makeup kit open with a creepy doll next to it. Billy comes out of that room a scarred man.  
  
Reynard’s room has papers, books about the supernatural, and photos (mostly of Keung) everywhere. Most of them are hung on the wall with red lines connecting them all.  
  
Niamh’s room is a whole different dimension. The walls, ceiling, and ground are all painted over, and Billy can’t tell what Niamh is even doing. Paint is everywhere.  
  
Yahiro’s room is- yeah, we’re not getting into this.  
  
Molina’s room has trophies all lined up on the wall, as well as different pairs of shoes laying around. There are some bowling pins lined up neatly.  
  
Dashiell’s room is very neat and orderly. He seems to be in the middle of writing music, but it’s unfinished.  
  
Yuri’s room is a total mess. Not as bad as Keung’s, but still.  
  
Imoo’s room smells of fish, despite there being no fish. It’s surprisingly neat. There’s a couple fishing lines hung up on the wall.  
  
Kentaro’s room has tools laying around on a wooden table and on a wall.  
  
Rhan’s room is the same as it was last time Billy was in there. Empty.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Rooms**  
  
A chime plays. Monokuma’s voice follows it.  
  
Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the electric fence on the beach, which is where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory! See you there!  
  
Billy: Oh geez… It’s time already?  
  
JP: We were given quite a bit of time… Hm.  
  
Billy: Heh, last time I really just relied on Verity and Isaac to do all the work, and I didn’t contribute all that much because I thought I didn’t need to. I thought Verity had got it… But now she’s no longer here, and Isaac can’t help so now I gotta solve Verity’s murder all by myself… It’s a weird feeling and… (quietly) I’m kinda scared, actually.  
  
JP: You have me this time around! Surely, I account for something, right?  
  
Billy: Oh yeah! You’ve helped me a lot, JP! If it weren’t for you, I’d really be… Useless. (he lets that word sink in) … Useless… Oh geez, what if I really am useless? Maybe I didn’t do a whole lot last time because I knew anything I said wouldn’t help? Maybe Wendy is right, I’ve never done anything like this and I-I don’t know if I can bring Verity’s death to justice and-  
  
JP: None of us have ever done anything like this either. Sure, I want to join the police force but never have I been thrust into a situation where I have to uncover a murderer right on the spot and fight for my life. Neither had Verity, nor Wendy. We’re all nervous, just like you. But we’re here to help you if you need it. Or at least, I am.  
  
Billy: Oh…  
  
JP: The last thing we need is for you to give up, Billy! Bring your enthusiasm to the class trial, bring Verity’s killer to justice, and I’m sure we’ll make it out of the class trial!  
  
Billy: (takes a deep breath to calm down) … Yeah! I can do this! Let’s go, JP!  
  
The two leave the hotel and make their way to the second class trial.  
  
All anyone can hope for is the very best as the elevator descends...  
  
To the second class trial.  


 


	11. Chapter 2 Class Trial

**CHAPTER 2 CLASS TRIAL  
**   
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #2** : The victim was Verity Asgard, the Ultimate Attorney. The time of death was 1:04 PM. The body was first found at 1:16 PM and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 1:44 PM. The cause of death was being crushed by rocks. Aside from her body being obliterated by rocks, there are no other injuries.
  * **Lack of a motive:**  Verity was killed the day after the first class trial, which is an extremely short amount of time. No motive was even announced. Why would someone kill so quickly?
  * **JP’s Account:**  JP was with Michelle when he discovered the pile of rocks (Verity’s body), so he quickly left Michelle and ran up to the top of the mountain (taking 30 minutes). When he got to the top of the mountain, he saw Billy, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off.
  * **Pairs on the ground:**  Verity suggested that everyone should pair up on the ground, but Verity was left as the odd one out. The pairs were: Wendy and Imoo, Yahiro and Dashiell, Brooke and Zenani, and JP and Michelle. Wendy and Imoo were at the rocks the entire time, Yahiro and Dashiell were together (literally inseparable), Brooke and Zenani split, and JP and Michelle found the body first.
  * **People on the mountain:**  The people on the mountain were fairly separate. The people who climbed the mountain were: Billy, Niamh, Reynard, Yuri, Keung, Isaac, and Molina.
  * **Body Discovery Announcement:**  JP, Michelle, and Brooke were the three who discovered the body, in that order.
  * **Brooke’s Account:**  Though Zenani paired up with Brooke, she quickly ditched Brooke, leaving her on her own. Brooke was the third person to discover the body, finding Michelle still with the body.
  * **Zenani’s Account:**  Brooke was boring her, so Zenani left Brooke. She claims Yahiro and Dashiell saw her on the ground level at some point, clearing her name.
  * **Yahiro and Dashiell:**  They were together the whole time, and they can confirm that they saw Zenani by herself on the ground level.
  * **Rocks:**  What killed Verity. They came from the mountain, which had a sign that said “watch out for falling rocks”.
  * **The mountain:**  It takes around 30 minutes to run up the mountain (even longer if you’re walking), and it takes 10 minutes to run up to the point where the rocks that killed Verity fell. The remaining path takes around 20 minutes to reach the top.
  * **Location of where the rocks fell from:**  There’s a point on the path to the mountain that is noticeably missing rocks, which is where the rocks fell from. It takes 10 minutes to run up to this point.
  * **Small, black specks on the ground:** There are some very small, black specks scattered on the ground that seem out of place compared to the grey rocks on the mountain. What could those be?
  * **Yuri during the investigation:**  Yuri was at the hotel during the investigation, breaking everyone’s locks.
  * **Rooms:** Nobody’s rooms contained anything too suspicious, but there were some stylized aspects to each room, based on each person’s talent.



  
**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**  
 **OBJECTIVE: Discover the culprit behind Verity Asgard’s murder  
**  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island.  
  
Billy: Let’s get started everyone!  
  
Molina: How exactly?  
  
Billy: Hm… Last time we started with reviewing everyone’s alibis! Let’s go wi-  
  
Keung: Fuck you, I think you’re the killer, you shitty fanboy!  
  
Billy: What?!  
  
Billy: (Internally) Shitty… Fanboy?! How could he call me that?!  
  
Yuri: Do you have any reason for thinking that?  
  
Keung: Obviously! Wasn’t Billy the one who suggested that we all split up? And wasn’t Billy also the one who suggested Verity should stay on the ground while HE climbed the mountain? That’s pretty fucking suspicious in my opinion.  
  
Reynard: Woah! You really think so, Keung?  
  
Billy: Wait, no, I’m not the killer! I swear!  
  
Keung: Then prove it, you useless fucker!  
  
Billy: (Internally) People actually… Suspect me? I’ve never been in a situation like this before…  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #1**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Lack of a motive  
Pairs on the ground  
People on the mountain  
  
Keung: Billy had this  **all planned out**!  
  
Yuri: How so, exactly?  
  
Keung: He separated us!  **He isolated Verity**! If he got Verity alone, he could’ve easily killed her!  
  
Molina: It’s true  **he did suggest that we all split up** … But the killer? Really?  
  
Billy: (Internally) I couldn’t have known about Verity ending up by herself! Sure, I split us all up, which…. Caused… Verity’s… Death… But I’m not the killer!  
  
(use “pairs on the ground” to dispute “he isolated Verity”)  
  
Billy:  **NO, THAT’S-**  
  
He chokes on his spit in the middle of his statement and starts coughing. His face flushes with embarrassment. Several people start snickering at him.  
  
Wendy: Aw, does the wittle baby need his Verity to help him?  
  
Yahiro: How adorably pathetic.  
  
Niamh: You ok, lil dude?  
  
Billy: S-Stop! I’ve got this! Keung’s wrong! That’s what I was gonna say!  
  
Keung: No one’s gonna take you seriously now, congrats.  
  
JP: At least hear him out, everyone.  
  
Billy: I’m not the killer! I couldn’t have known about Verity ending up by herself! Verity was the one who suggested that everyone paired up on the ground, not me! If anything, Verity isolated herself! I had nothing to do with that, and I didn’t even know about the pairing up!  
  
Imoo: He’s right. We all did pair up because Verity suggested it. I don’t really get it.  
  
Keung: W-Well how was I supposed to know?! I’m just going off what I know!  
  
Yuri: Then maybe it’d be best if you didn’t make such crazy assumptions.  
  
Keung: Shut up, you gnome! Go get killed by your boyfriend or some shit!  
   
Yuri: (shrugs half-heartedly) I’ll consider it.  
  
JP: Keung, stop.  
  
Keung: (pretends to be scared) Ruh roh, Shaggy! (glares) What're you gonna do about it?  
  
Michelle: Ok, you’re just being an insensitive buceta right now. What else is new? But holy shit dude, chill.  
  
Keung: H... Huh?  
  
Brooke: Yeah. Not cool, dude.  
  
Molina: I gotta agree with these three. Cut it out.  
  
Keung: (looks genuinely shocked) H-Hey, y-you don’t know who you’re talking to here! (he starts sniffling and crying and his nose is leaking. It’s kinda gross) S-Shut up!  
  
Yahiro: Aw, how cute. (covers his mouth) Oops, sorry Dashie.  
  
Zenani: An interesting way to say “how pathetic”.  
  
Dashiell: This is so stupid, why do we have to go through all of this again?  
  
Yahiro: Aw, Dashie’s getting jealous!  
  
Dashiell: Shut up.  
  
Keung: Y-Yeah! S-Shut up! (he sniffles)  
  
Molina: As much as how painful and uncomfortable as Keung is making us all feel, I would like to continue debating this topic. I believe Billy shouldn’t be put in the clear just yet.  
  
Billy: Huh?  
  
Molina: We were all on our own on the mountain, right? Unlike on the ground, nobody kept track of one another.  
  
Reynard: Except Keung and I! We were together on the mountain!  
  
Keung: (sniffles some more) E-Eh?  
  
Molina: So Billy, by himself, could’ve killed Verity. Nobody saw him on the mountain after all. Am I wrong?  
  
Billy: Wait, but someone did see me!  
  
(SELECT TRUTH BULLET: JP’s Account)  
  
Billy: JP came and found me after he found the body! Once he got to the top of the mountain, that’s when he saw me!  
  
JP: Billy’s right. He was the first person I saw.  
  
Niamh: Hey, but that was right before the Body Discovery Announcement! Way after Verity died! So that doesn’t prove Billy innocent!  
  
Keung: S-See! I told you f-fuckers! Billy’s the killer!  
  
Molina: Shut up.  
  
Keung: Gh-!  
  
Billy: (Internally) Urgh, again? People still don’t believe me!  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #2:**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Monokuma File #2  
People on the mountain  
The mountain  
  
Molina: So what if JP found Billy at the peak of the mountain?  
  
JP: Uh, it means he's  _not the killer_?  
  
Molina: Does it? After killing Verity, he could've just  **easily climbed back up**.  
  
Yahiro: There is quite a bit of time between the Body Discovery Announcement and the time of death. That gives Billy  **plenty of time**.  
  
Yuri: To be fair, that logic isn't  **limited to Billy**.  
  
Keung: E-Even still,  **Billy is the most suspicious**!  
  
(Use “The mountain” to refute “plenty of time”)  
  
Billy:  **NO, THAT'S WRONG!**  
  
Billy: Ha-HA! Much better!  
  
Billy: Anyways, that's not true! It takes 20 minutes to get from the point where the rocks fell to the peak! And that's when you're running! JP had 40 minutes to find me, and he ran to the peak in 30 minutes! If I had killed Verity, JP would've seen me making my way back to the peak of the mountain! … Uh, does that make sense?  
  
Molina: I dunno, that's your logic. You’re supposed to be convincing me.  
  
Billy: Doesn’t matter! Point is, if I had killed Verity, JP should've seen me climbing the mountain due to the time and distances!  
  
JP: That's true. Speaking of which, I didn't see anyone at all when I ran up. The first person I saw was Billy, and that was at the peak.  
  
Billy: See? So I'm not the killer!  
  
KEUNG: FUCK YOU, I'M RIGHT!  
  
Keung: (he's rebounded from his breakdown) No! No way! I'm not done with you yet!  
  
Billy: Huh???  
  
Keung: Who care about time?! You still had 40 minutes to get to the top of the mountain! And according to you, it only takes 20 minutes to get to the top of the mountain! You're just digging yourself a deeper hole.  
  
Billy: (Internally) Why is he so adamant about accusing me?  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1**  
BILLY ALBERT VS KEUNG LIU  
  
Truth Blades:  
JP’s account  
People on the mountain  
Location of where the rocks fell  
  
  
Keung: Who cares about time?! It's completely useless!  
  
Keung: You had plenty of time to reach the top before JP found you. 40 minutes!  
  
Keung: So you're still not innocent!  
  
  
Billy: Even still, it takes longer to reach the top of the mountain if you were walking.  
  
Billy: JP was running, so he could've easily caught up to me. Or anyone for that matter!  
  
Billy: Why are you so set on accusing me as the killer?  
  
  
Keung: Cuz you're  **the most suspicious**  you idiot!  
  
Keung:  **You were alone** , and you made the decision to go on the mountain!  
  
Keung: Even if you didn't directly isolate Verity,  **you still split everyone up**!  
  
(Use “people on the mountain” to dispute “you were alone”)  
  
Billy:  **Your argument is weak to my words!**  
  
Billy: Hm… Not catchy enough. I'll try something different next time.  
  
Billy: Anyways, sure, I may have been alone, but so was most everyone else on the mountain! I know I suggested everyone to split up, but that was because people were complaining and I wanted to help! What if one of the people who started complaining was planning this? Or someone who followed me up to the mountain?  
  
Keung: What's your fucking point?  
  
Billy: My point is that you can't single me out when your logic about time and splitting up could apply to anyone! Therefore, I'm not the only suspect! In fact, anyone on the mountain could be a suspect!  
  
Imoo: He's right.  
  
Keung: You're just saying that cuz you stayed on the ground!  
  
Imoo: You're right too.  
  
Wendy: Ok, so we can decide the suspect is not Billy and is instead… A wider range of people. We're making great progress, everyone.  
  
Billy: Yeah! Now we can find the actual killer!  
  
Wendy: Uh, yeah. That was sarcasm. This actually just means things are harder for everyone. But hey, it's no sweat on me. I already know the culprit.  
  
Molina: Oh geez, what else is new? Are you still going with this charade again?  
  
Wendy: Hm, you're right. This is getting kinda boring. Ok, guess I'll tell the truth for once. I don't know who the killer is!  
  
JP: W… What? Are you SERIOUS?!  
  
Molina: Yeah, sure, mess with us even more.  
  
Wendy: So uh, yeah. You're on your own, Billy! Goooood luck!  
  
Billy: I. Uh. Ok? Guess I'll keep going… Um, where was I… What else needs to be addressed?  
  
JP: If I may, could I suggest something?  
  
Reynard: Oh? What is it?  
  
JP: What if the killer wasn't someone on the mountain? What if they were someone on the ground?  
  
Isaac: (this is the first thing he's said this entire time) What…?  
  
JP: Think about it. The place where the rocks fell is closer to the ground than it is to the peak. Wouldn't it be more convenient for someone on the peak of the mountain to pick a place higher up, so they'd have to travel less of a distance?  
  
Zenani: Maybe the rocks were too high up, so it could easily miss their target.  
  
JP: I'd imagine going halfway would more than suffice. Why go even lower? Sure, the location was adequate enough to cause the rocks to fall on someone, but why is it so low if someone from the peak caused it?  
  
Michelle: So what you're saying is… Anyone could be the culprit.  
  
JP: No, not anyone. I'm narrowing it down to just the people on the ground.  
  
Wendy: Oh, yes, expand the scope of subjects why don't you.  
  
Imoo: You realize you're incriminating yourself while you're at it?  
  
JP: Oh. So I am.  
  
Billy: Hm… I just gotta think!  
  
 **LOGIC DIVE  
**  
Where did the killer come from?  
The mountain or  **The ground**  
  
Did the killer act alone?  
 **Yes**  or No  
  
Was the murder intentional?  
 **Yes**  or No  
  
Billy:  **Everything is clearer now!**  
  
Billy: JP may be onto something! I agree with him about the whole killer being on the ground thing.  
  
Zenani: Are you serious? Wouldn't staying on the ground be more counterproductive?  
  
Billy: No, it's actually more beneficial! And I can prove it!  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #3  
**  
Truth Bullets:  
Pairs on the ground  
Brooke's account  
The mountain  
  
JP: I think the killer was  _someone on the ground_.  
  
Imoo: That  **includes yourself** , you know.  
  
Molina: But that doesn't make any sense! You  **all were paired up**! None of you would've conspired together, right? That's just illogical!  
  
Michelle: I dunno,  _Yahiro and Dashiell seem pretty close_.  
  
Dashiell: … Absolutely not.  
  
Reynard: Oh! Oh! I think I’ve gotten it! This is clearly the work of  _some subhuman being_!  
  
Molina: Uh, no.  
  
(Use Truth Bullet: Brooke's account to dispute “all were paired up”)  
  
Billy:  **No, that's wrong!**  
  
Billy: You all agreed to pair up, but did you all stay together?  
  
Molina: I wouldn't know. I was on the mountain, obviously.  
  
Michelle: We all stayed together, didn’t we?  
  
Brooke: Hey, yeah! I did have a partner, but she left me real quick and I was on my own!  
  
Billy: And that person is…  
  
(CHOOSE A PERSON: Zenani LaTrance)  
  
Zenani: Hm? Are you still going on about that? I thought I told you I was not the killer.  
  
Billy: But you're the only person who was on your own and on the ground. That's suspicious, right?  
  
Zenani: But didn't I tell you Yahiro and Dashiell saw me on my own? Away from the mountain? That clears my name, doesn't it?  
  
Yahiro: She's right, I did happen to see her. Didn't want to interact with her.  
  
Dashiell: I wouldn't know.  
  
Yuri: What time did you see her, though?  
  
Yahiro: Uh, how would I know? I don't keep a watch on me.  
  
Imoo: Better question. In comparison to when you heard the sound of the rocks fell, when did you see Zenani? Before, or after? And how much longer before or after?  
  
Yahiro: Never thought of it like that. Uh, I'd say sometime after the rocks fell. Can't say how long though.  
  
Zenani: Are you seriously testifying against me?  
  
Yahiro: (shrugs) Never said I'd defend women like you.  
  
Dashiell: Hold on. Even still, Yahiro said we were away from the mountain when he saw Zenani. And the Body Discovery Announcement went off within 40 minutes after Verity died. Could Zenani have gotten that far from the mountain if she had killed Verity? Especially considering the time it takes to climb down the mountain.  
  
Niamh: To be fair, Dicklord Island is pretty small. (She snickers)  
  
Monokuma: DON'T CALL THE ISLAND THAT!  
  
Niamh: Sorry 'bout that, just wanted to make a penis joke. (grins)  
  
Zenani: (giggles lightly) You'll have to try harder than that if you want to even attempt to incriminate me.  
  
Billy: In that case, I can introduce even more evidence to this case! … That's something Verity would say, right?  
  
Zenani: Hm? Such as what, may I ask?  
  
(SELECT TRUTH BULLET: Small black specks on the ground)  
  
Billy: Well, at the place where the rocks fell, I noticed something out of place. There were some small black specks on the ground.  
  
Zenani: So what? Do those bear any relevance to this case?  
  
JP: W-Well, we don't exactly know what it is…  
  
Zenani: You just answered your own question. It's irrelevant.  
  
Michelle: We won't know if we don't find out what it is, will we?  
  
Billy: Hmm… What could it be? The black specks were hard, really small, somewhat shiny, and there wasn’t a whole lot. But enough to be noticed and seem out of place.  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
Question: What were those black specks on the ground?  
  
Answer:  
N A I L  P O L I S H  
  
Billy:  **Perfect!  
**  
Billy: … I think I’ve got it. Zenani, could you show us your hands? Specifically, your nails.  
  
Zenani: And why should I do what a peasant like you says?  
  
Niamh: Yeah! What are you getting at here?  
  
Billy: Um… Ok. Better question. Does anyone here wear nail polish?  
  
Yuri: Purple nail polish, if that accounts for anything. (she holds up her hand)  
  
Billy: No, that’s not the color I’m looking for. Anyone else?  
  
No one else speaks up.  
  
Billy: So no one else wears nail polish? … Ok then. That makes things easier. So then Zenani, do you wear nail polish?  
  
Zenani: Hm? Oh, yes, I do. Black nail polish.  
  
Billy: Black nail polish… Just like the black specks I found at the place the rocks fell from!  
  
JP: So they were nail polish?  
  
Zenani: (yawns) Are you really going to accuse me as the killer over nail polish? How dull are you, really?  
  
Billy: If you were the one who pushed the rocks off the mountain to kill Verity, then some of your nail polish could’ve easily chipped off, leaving behind those black specks.  
  
Molina: Then… She’s gotta show us her hands.  
  
Zenani: (sighs) Alright then. If only because you all still suspect me. (she holds up her hands, showing off her fingers. Indeed, they’ve got black nail polish. Chipped, black nail polish)  
  
Brooke: Dang. Black nail polish, chipped and everything. Good eye, Billy!  
  
Zenani: Is that really all?  
  
Billy: What do you mean?  
  
Zenani: You can’t seriously continue to accuse me because of something as minute as nail polish. But please, feel free to entertain me further with your delusions.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #4  
**  
Truth Bullets:  
The mountain  
Yuri during the investigation  
Rooms  
  
Zenani: So my nail polish is chipped. What of it?  
  
Zenani: I  **haven’t had access to makeup**  in a while, including nail polish. Obviously, it’d get chipped at some point.  
  
Niamh: Ya know, just cuz her nail polish is chipped doesn’t exactly mean she’s the killer! It  _coulda just worn off_ after some time. That’s reasonable, right?  
  
Zenani: I’m glad someone is sensible enough in this trial. It’s ridiculous you’d even dream that I was the killer.  
  
Molina: That black stuff was yours, regardless. It was  **found on the mountain** , so you’re obviously suspicious!  
  
(use “Rooms” to dispute “haven’t had access to makeup”)  
  
Billy: **It’s a lie!**  
  
Billy: That’s not true, Zenani! JP and I investigated your room, and we found a makeup kit! Black nail polish included.  
  
JP: O-Oh! T-That’s right. So... you did have access to makeup, specifically your polish! Um, nail polish.  
  
Billy: And you couldn’t have gone back to the hotel at any time because…  
  
(SELECT TRUTH BULLET: Yuri during the investigation)  
  
Billy: Yuri would’ve seen you, and she would’ve said something!  
  
Yuri: Huh? Oh, right. I was at the hotel the entire time during the investigation. If anyone tried going to their rooms during that time, I would’ve seen them. But I didn’t see anything.  
  
Yahiro: And what exactly were you doing at the hotel, Yuri?   
  
Yuri: (matter-of-factly) Breaking the locks to everyone’s doors.  
  
Reynard: What?! How? Some mysterious power?  
  
Michelle: Y-You didn’t look inside, right?  
  
Reynard: That’s important too! I can’t let all the secrets I know be leaked to the world just yet!  
  
Yuri: Nah, just destroyed them all, unlocking all your rooms. It was very cathartic. (she smiles)  
  
Keung: Hey! That’s just a fucking invasion of privacy, and I’m pretty sure that breaks some fucking rules or something! This short-ass chick is trying to invade all our rooms!  
  
Yuri: Well I’m still alive, so guess it wasn’t.  
  
Monokuma: I’ve only outlawed vandalism and destruction of nature. Breaking or picking locks don’t fall under either category.  
  
Keung: Then make it against the rules!  
  
Yuri: (blows a raspberry at Keung)  
  
JP: Thanks to Yuri, Billy and I were able to investigate everyone’s rooms that way.  
  
Keung: Then you two are even fucking worse, you pervs!  
  
JP: (blushes) I am definitely not one…  
  
Keung: Sounds pretty suspicious to me.  
  
Molina: Keung, not too long ago you were crying like a little baby. Shut up.  
  
Keung: H-Hey!  
  
Billy: I’m not too sure what you guys are talking about, but Zenani is clearly even more suspicious now! She lied about the whole makeup thing and she left behind evidence at the crime scene in the form of her nail polish! Not only that, but she was alone for the most part!  
  
Wendy: Was she really though? After all, didn’t Yahiro say that he saw her? And he was with Dashiell, who can confirm that.  
  
Yahiro: Right. We’ve been over this, no?  
  
Dashiell: … I can confirm that I was with Yahiro. That’s all.  
  
JP: But too much points to Zenani. We can’t just brush that off.  
  
Michelle: … I want to make sure that Verity’s rightful murderer is brought to justice. I need to be convinced more to decide if Zenani is really the killer.  
  
Imoo: (nods) I think it’s Zenani.  
  
Yuri: Yeah, Zenani sounds good.  
  
Keung: Considering the shit the midget has pulled, I’m gonna side with Zenani!  
  
Reynard: Hm… I still believe that the supernatural is behind this! The answer can’t be “just Zenani”!  
  
Molina: I think it’s Zenani. In fact, I know it is.  
  
Niamh: Nuh-uh! I’m not believing this! Zenani is not the killer!  
  
Brooke: Zenani is probably the killer! At least, I think so.  
  
Isaac: …  
  
Billy: What about you, Isaac? You haven’t said a whole lot. If anything, at all. What do you think?  
  
Isaac: I… I want to help you all… I want to make sure that Verity’s death wasn’t in vain… So first, I-I need to stop crying. (he wipes away his tears) But after listening to you all… I think Zenani’s the culprit too.  
  
Wendy: Ooh! Ooh! We’re all split again does that mean-  
  
MONOKUMA: You bet it does!  
  
Monokuma: Split down the middle! Again! Man, this can’t just be a coincidence!  
  
Wendy: Yes! This is like a rollercoaster!  
  
Monokuma: Now then, it’s time to showcase one more the scrum debates! Everyone, be prepared to argue until you reach a consensus! Or until you die!  
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE**  
QUESTION: IS ZENANI LATRANCE INNOCENT OR GUILTY?  
  
 **INNOCENT:**  Wendy Matilda, Yahiro Amane, Dashiell Narcian, Michelle Kang, Niamh Godolphin, Keung Liu, Reynard Boulder  
 **GUILTY:**  Billy Albert, JP Moreau, Manabu Imoo, Yuri Kim, Molina Archer, Brooke Pendleton, Isaac Meadows  
Not included: Rhanahad Electricrone, Kentaro Sakamoto, Verity Asgard, Zenani LaTrance  
  
  
Yahiro:  **Dashie**  and I saw Zenani by herself. Doesn’t that clear her name?  
  
Isaac: Your and…  **Dashiell’s**  trustworthiness has proven to be less than valid.  
  
  
Dashiell: I was with Yahiro. He saw her on the ground at some point in  **time**.  
  
JP: But did he see her during the  **time**  of the murder?  
  
  
Niamh: But there’s no way they could’ve known how much time had  **passed**!  
  
Yuri: But they did see Zenani when a significant amount of time had  **passed**  after they heard the sound of rocks, indicating Verity’s death.  
  
  
Michelle: Nobody saw Zenani anywhere near the  **mountain** , nor on it either.    
  
Molina: That’s because everyone was separated on the  **mountain** , she easily could’ve slipped past anybody seeing her.  
  
  
Reynard: But if nobody but Yahiro and Dashiell saw her, is she really  **guilty**?  
  
Imoo: In that case, she lacks an actual alibi, further proving her **guilty**.  
  
  
Keung: So what?! Other people, like people on the mountain, lack an alibi! What makes  **Zenani**  so special?  
  
Molina: Only  **Zenani**  could’ve left behind black nail polish at the crime scene, because only she wears black nail polish!  
  
  
Wendy: So? She claimed she didn’t have her  **makeup kit**  on her, so her nail polish could’ve naturally worn off.  
  
Billy: But there’s a  **makeup kit**  in her room, which she didn’t have time to access during the investigation because of Yuri!  
  
  
Billy, JP, Imoo, Yuri, Molina, Brooke, and Isaac:  **This is our answer!**  
  
  
Billy: I think that proves Zenani plenty guilty, doesn’t it? It all leads to her! She’s the one who isolated Verity by pairing up with Brooke, only to leave her later on. She’s the one who planned all of this out!  
  
MICHELLE: それは違うよ!  
  
Michelle: No. There’s something still off about this. I'm not giving up this easily.  
  
Billy: Huh? Michelle, I don’t get why you’re being so defiant about this. I thought you cared about bringing Verity’s killer to justice!  
  
Michelle: I do! That’s why I don’t want to believe this so easily. Zenani being the killer seems too easy of an answer. I just… I just don’t want to get this wrong. I don’t want to be wrong about this and let Verity’s death mean nothing. I won't let her die in vain!  
  
Billy: Then I’ll convince you that Zenani is the culprit. I’m sure I’m not wrong about this either! I cared a lot about Verity too! I want to be able to do what she did… Because what good am I if I can’t even avenge her?  
  
Michelle: Billy… (she shakes her head) Fine then. I believe there’s a different culprit behind this. When Zenani left her partner, that meant she wasn’t the only person alone. Her partner was alone too. Consider that.  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2**  
BILLY ALBERT VS MICHELLE KANG  
  
Truth Blades:  
Body Discovery Announcement  
Brooke’s Account  
Zenani’s Account  
  
  
Michelle: Zenani may have been alone,  
  
But someone else was.  
  
Wasn’t Zenani’s partner Brooke?  
  
That means Brooke was alone too.  
  
Where does that place Brooke?  
  
  
Billy: You think Brooke is the killer?  
  
But that hardly makes any sense.  
  
She couldn’t climb that mountain by herself,  
  
Plus, she doesn’t wear any nail polish!  
  
  
Michelle: Those black specks  **could be anything**.  
  
Plus, that pathway on the mountain is  **easily accessible**  to Brooke.  
  
And if you consider the time it takes to climb the mountain,  
  
Brooke did show up  **40 minutes after**  JP and I discovered the body,  
  
So that gives her plenty of time to **kill Verity and discover the body** later!  
  
(use “Body Discovery Announcement” to dispute “kill Verity and discover the body”)  
  
Billy:  **This will convince you!**  
  
Billy: There’s no way that can be true. According to Monokuma, the killer doesn’t count as one of the three people that cause the Body Discovery Announcement to go off.  
  
Wendy: Are we really sure of that? Monokuma coulda just changed it up for this case. Maybe the killer does count.  
  
Monokuma: Nope! I’m a real stickler for the rules. I never amend ‘em, only add ‘em!  
  
Isaac: So then… The killer is never going to be one of those three people.  
  
Billy: And Brooke was the third person to discover the body, so there’s no way she can be the killer!  
  
Brooke: Yeah! And the Body Discovery Announcement went off right after I found Michelle and the pile of rocks, so you can’t play that “secret first discoverer” card or anything like last time.  
  
Wendy: (snaps fingers) Darn.  
  
Billy: So does that convince you, Michelle? Brooke couldn’t have been the killer. Our only option now is Zenani.  
  
Michelle: … Yeah. I get it now. Sorry for being a nuisance.  
  
Billy: No, that’s ok! Thanks to you, we could solidify Brooke’s innocence and further pinpoint the blame onto Zenani.  
  
Keung: Honestly, did anyone actually believe this Goth Lolita Freak wouldn’t go and try kill someone?  
  
Molina: You, actually.  
  
Keung: Shut up!  
  
Yuri: More importantly, are we all in agreement that Zenani is our culprit?  
  
Reynard: Hm… Well, I can’t deny the evidence.    
  
Zenani: … So boring. You still believe I’m the culprit?  
  
Imoo: Yeah. Who else could it be?  
  
Zenani: How though? How could I be the killer? How? How? How? How? HOW?  
  
JP: O-Oh no… Here we go again…  
  
Reynard: … (snaps some pictures when no one’s looking)  
  
Zenani: I assumed you’d all have easily figured that I’d never do anything so STUPID as kill, especially if there’s no reward for me, but it seems you insolent peasants are even more idiotic than I realized. Allow me to spell it out to you infants, then, since clearly you’re all incapable of actual common sense. I could care less about leaving this island and returning to my boring home. I would’ve demanded more as a killer. Money. Fame. Excitement! But what exactly was the motive this time around, pray tell?  
  
Isaac: (his eyes widen) … There was none.  
  
Zenani: Exactly. No motive. Zip. Zilch. There was absolutely nothing in it for me. So why the FUCK would I kill for reasons THAT DON’T EVEN EXIST?  
  
Niamh: Anyone else feeling hot in here, or is it just me? (laughs nervously)  
  
Yahiro: It’s just you.  
  
Billy: A motive?  
  
Zenani: That’s right. I wouldn’t kill without a motive. And there was none this time! So where does that put me, you may ask. NOT. AS. THE KILLER!  
  
Wendy: Funny, you should’ve brought this up much earlier if you wanted to defend yourself.  
  
Zenani: I was hoping other evidence would prove my innocence otherwise, but I suppose I was wrong on that part.  
  
Billy: So then… In order to officially determine whether you’re the culprit or not, all I’ve gotta do is find a motive.  
  
Zenani: What? (she giggles a little) Oh, you mean the motive THAT DOESN’T EXIST!  
  
Billy: (Internally) Monokuma may have not had the chance to announce a motive… But even still, there’s got to be underlying reasons that would make Zenani want to kill. C’mon, think Billy! You can do this! You have to do this! For Verity… No, for everyone!  
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION:**  
“I’d only kill for a motive. Why would I be the culprit if there WAS NO MOTIVE?”  
  
Answer:  
OUT OF BORE-DOM  
  
Billy:  **Game over!**  
  
Billy: Something tells me it’s not just money or fame that you’d kill for, Zenani. You said it yourself, too.  
  
Zenani: H-Huh?  
  
Billy: It’s boredom.  
  
Zenani: Boredom?! Don’t be ridiculous.  
  
Billy: Maybe you didn’t plan out this murder so far ahead because of some motive, but I bet once you saw the opportunity to kill Verity, you took it! You knew it would shake things up a lot, possibly entertaining you.  
  
Molina: You go on and on about how bored you always are. It’s quite literally your defining trait. I guess it’d make sense if you killed for such petty reasons.  
  
Yuri: You’re easily bored. Impatient too, I’d expect. Maybe escaping the island wasn’t your priority, but killing someone yourself would definitely shake things up a bit. Watching us all scramble around amused you didn’t it?  
  
Zenani: I will admit, yes, it did. But does that really mean I’m the killer?  
  
JP: Still so defiant… How do we finally prove that Zenani’s the killer?  
  
Billy: Um… Last time we were in a position like this, Verity reviewed the entire case again. Should we do that?  
  
JP: (shrugs) It’s your call, mon ami.  
  
Billy: Well, if it finally seals the deal, then I’ll go over this case one more time! That way, Zenani has nowhere else to run!  
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**  
  
Billy: This murder occurred right after our first class trial, when a new island had opened up. No motive was announced, but clearly the killer was just dying to kill. When the opportunity came up on the new island, the killer took it.  
  
Billy: There was a mountain on the island. Some wanted to climb it, while others didn’t. So, I suggested we split up. I led those who wanted to climb the mountain, while Verity led the ones who wanted to stay on the ground. The killer was among Verity’s group.  
  
Billy: When Verity suggested that everyone on the ground should pair up, that sealed her fate. That was likely the moment where the killer decided to kill Verity. The killer instantly paired up with someone- it didn’t matter who, really- to ensure that Verity would be left by herself. And she was.  
  
Billy: Once the killer had spent a good enough amount of time with their partner, Brooke, they ditched her and put their plan into action.  
  
Billy: The killer climbed part of the mountain, where it’d be high enough to drop enough rocks on someone and kill them. This was an approximate 10 minute run from the ground to that point, so it was closer to the ground than the peak of the mountain. From there, they waited for Verity to show up.  
  
Billy: Once she did, the killer began to forcibly push the rocks down the ledge they were standing on, and because of how loose the rocks on the mountain are, gravity did its work. ultimately causing a rockfall right above Verity. Once the rocks landed on her, they crushed her and buried her alive, killing her.  
  
Billy: However, while trying to force the rocks off the mountain, part of the killer’s nail polish chipped off, leaving behind small black specks on the ground. With this, we were able to pinpoint who the killer was.  
  
Billy: After killing Verity, the killer then returned back to ground level and continued their way around the island, being seen by Yahiro and Dashiell at some point. Not too long after, JP and Michelle, who were paired up, discovered the body, or at least the pile of rocks that had crushed Verity. JP left immediately to find someone on the mountain, in this case me, while Michelle stayed behind. Brooke, who was still alone after being ditched by the killer, was the third person who discovered the rock pile, setting this investigation into motion.  
  
Billy: While the killer didn’t necessarily try too hard to cover their tracks, they knew killing Verity would make getting away with their murder much easier because of how competent she was in class trials. However, judging from their lack of alibi and the evidence they left behind, we can easily decide who the culprit is from there.  
  
Billy points to Zenani, who seems calm and composed, and bored as usual.  
  
Billy: You! You’re the one who killed Verity, aren’t you,  **ZENANI LATRANCE, THE ULTIMATE GOTHIC DOLL COLLECTOR?!**  
  
Zenani: Oh my. All that work… Only to be forced to listen to your voice drivel on and on. (she sighs)  
  
JP: S-So… You admit it?  
  
Zenani: Hm… I could push this out longer if I wanted to… Unfortunately, I can’t think of anything more.  
  
Brooke: This is her way of admitting… Right?  
  
Wendy: Zenani, huh? Guess I shoulda saw that coming. Nice going, me! (she knocks on her head)  
  
Michelle: Do we vote now?  
  
Billy: Yeah… I guess so. This just seems kinda… Anticlimactic. I was expecting a more intense breakdown.  
  
Zenani: Hm. I suppose that would’ve livened things up a little. But I intend to descend with dignity.  
  
Molina: Do we vote now?  
  
Niamh: … (she looks visibly upset about this)  
  
Imoo: (turns to Niamh) Aren’t you going to vote?  
  
Niamh: I, uh… (dejected) Yeah. It’s just a shame Zenani had to do it to ‘em.  
  
 **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Monokuma: Ding ding ding! Correct! The blackened responsible for killing Verity Asgard is Zenani LaTrance!  
  
Michelle: So… We were right then.  
  
Zenani: Indeed you were. I was hoping for a more exciting ending, but an execution may do.  
  
Isaac: What… What the hell?! Why?! Why did you have to kill Verity?! (he starts crying again) It could’ve been anyone else, but why her?! Don’t you know how much she meant to us?  
  
Zenani: Yes, but did I care about how you peasants felt? Well, actually, I did. That’s exactly why I killed her.  
  
Yuri: … You knew the impact you’d have on us when you killed Verity… Sure, your murder plan wasn’t the most elaborate, but Verity was the one who led us in the class trial and in the group as a whole. You knew getting rid of Verity would severely cripple the group, didn’t you? Especially immediately after one class trial, that had already greatly emotionally affected us…  
  
Isaac: B-But you could’ve just killed Wendy! She’s… She’s a detective! I-It d-didn’t... have to be Verity...  
  
Zenani: Yes, I did expect for you all to struggle more with Verity gone. I never really considered Wendy as a threat. I considered her more beneficial to me, since she’s infamous for twisting the truths of the matter.  
  
Wendy: Hey, I’m not some toy for you to play around with!  
  
Zenani: Yes, you are. Though I must admit, I didn’t expect for someone to take Verity’s place. That was certainly entertaining to watch.  
  
Molina: You expected us to descend into chaos then, and as a result, fail the class trial.  
  
Zenani: Correct again.  
  
Michelle: So there was no reason for killing Verity then… You had no reason to… Except to…  
  
Zenani: (pretends to act shocked) Oh, you think it was to upset you all? Yes, I anticipated for you all to be upset, but that wasn’t my motive. I just wanted to liven up this killing game a little. How boring would it be if it was just Verity leading you all the entire time? I’m sure it’d grow quite stale after some time. So you can thank me for making things interesting.  
  
Keung: That’s all you fucking cared about? Making things difficult for us just so you can jack off to how bored you are?!  
  
Zenani: When you put it in such a… Crude matter, then yes. There’s no deeper meaning to all of this, rather than I was simply bored of this killing game’s system.  
  
Keung: God, you’re fucking sick.  
  
Reynard: I… I knew the supernatural were behind this, and you, Miss, are definitely something from the supernatural. No human being would kill for such shallow reasons and feel no remorse afterwards! I can't even imagine writing about something as awful as you… (he clutches his camera, but doesn’t take any pictures)  
  
Isaac: That’s… That’s it… That’s all there is to Verity’s death…? N-Nothing else…  
  
Niamh: This… This fucking blows… This whole thing is horseshit!  
  
Molina: God, now I’m getting bored. We get it, Zenani killed just because she wanted to “make things interesting”. Can we get this over with already?  
  
Zenani: One more thing. (she approaches Billy)  
  
Billy: (takes a step back) H-Huh?  
  
Zenani: I take it you’ll be reprising Verity’s role, yes?  
  
Billy: Um… Sure?  
  
Zenani: (smiles slightly) Best of luck to you then, Billy. Try not to get broken like the last toy.  
  
Billy: I… (he makes a brave face) I don’t intend on dying.  
  
Zenani: (smiles a little) That’s the spirit. I hope you fall to your demise in the most entertaining way possible. It’s unfortunate I won’t be there to see it when that happens. (she snatches off Billy’s hat)  
  
Billy: H-Hey, my hat! (he pats his hair, which is a mess. A couple of strands stick up, which Billy misses)  
  
Zenani: I’ll be taking that. You won’t need it anymore, I imagine. In return… (she takes off her crown and places it in Billy’s hands)  
  
Billy: … What do I do with this?  
  
Zenani: Your problem now, not mine. Now, that was all. Please, deliver to me the most exciting execution you have, Monokuma!  
  
Monokuma: In that case, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Zenani LaTrance, the Ultimate Gothic Doll Collector! Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Zenani: I look forward to your final attempts to excite me. (she smiles and closes her eyes)  
  


**GAME OVER**

**ZENANI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**ALL DOLLED UP  
ULTIMATE GOTHIC DOLL COLLECTOR ZENANI LATRANCE’S EXECUTION: EXECUTED  
**  
Zenani is placed in a empty room. A plain, boring room. All of a sudden, machines grab hold onto her and whirl her around. Her outfit changes to something more childish and less elegant, but it keeps the monochromatic color scheme.  
  


A pair of bear ears, one black and one white, are placed on her head, and her long, silver hair is cut off. Her face is painted like Monokuma, with one side of her face now black with the red eye and the other side of her face now white. Still, Zenani is not amused by this and keeps a straight, bored face, so a smile is drawn onto her face. Now looking like a humanoid Monokuma, Zenani is picked up and dropped into a giant tank full of freezing water. Zenani is dunked into the water, and after some time passes, Zenani emerges from the water in a large ice cube, frozen alive. Zenani (in the ice cube) is picked up and placed into a doll box with a shiny silver ribbon wrapped around it. A Monokuma picks up the box and gives it to a smaller Monokuma with a bib and a pacifier, who happily takes its new present and tears open the box to play with its new toy.  
  
…  
  
Michelle: … It's over...  
  
Dashiell: … (he’d probably say something snarky here along the lines of not seeing what had happened, but he’s too tired. He’s done with this already and it’s only chapter 2.)  
  
Wendy: (shrugs) Sucks to suck. Oh, and just a heads up for future killers, don’t even think about using me for your twisted goals next time, or I’ll just play dumb again. (She grins)  
  
Billy: You were lying?  
  
Wendy: What else is new?  
  
Reynard: Then… Should we just go back? The class trial’s over… I can’t help but feel disappointed and really, really upset.  
  
Billy: … (he looks at Zenani’s crown) Yeah. I guess we can go back.  
  
When they all reach ground level, most people immediately go back to the hotel. They’ve had enough for two days. Billy approaches Niamh first before she can leave.  
  
Billy: Niamh! Before you go, I thought you might want this. I think you’d want it a lot more than I do. (she gives Niamh Zenani’s crown)  
  
Niamh: O-Oh! (it’s dark, but she’s probably blushing) You sure, lil dude? I-I don’t have to take it or anythin’...  
  
Billy: No, take it! Believe me, I’d rather not have the crown of my best friend’s murderer hanging in my room. You have nicer memories of Zenani, so you can keep it.  
  
Niamh: I mean, if you say so… Guess I won’t say no to this! (she takes the crown, and leaves quickly)  
  
Isaac: Um… Billy… Do you mind if I talk to you?  
  
Billy: Sure! What is it?  
  
Isaac: This might be kinda sudden… But I was thinking about what Brooke said earlier today… Um, during the investigation… You know, about moving forward and trying your best to make do with your situation or something like that… And I want to take her advice. I want to move on from Verity’s death, because I know I can’t keep hanging my head over this. I think it’s going to take me a while to move on from her death, because I really cared about her, but… From this point on, I’ll try my best to at least stop crying. (he laughs a little) And more importantly, I’ll keep moving on. I’ll help more with these class trials and I won’t be emotional baggage like I was this time around. I just want to keep all my friends safe, and not let another Verity incident happen again… (his eyes widen, and he flushes) … Oh geez, I was rambling! P-Point is, I’m gonna get better, I swear!   
  
Billy: Yeah! That’s the spirit! I’m proud of you, Isaac. Keep on troopin’, trooper!  
  
Isaac: … I don’t get what that means, but thanks anyways! (he laughs a little and wipes his tears. Billy laughs with him. With another smile, he heads back to the hotel.)  
  
Billy: (sighs) Yeah… (he smiles) Let’s go then, Veri- (he looks behind him and his smile falls)  
  
Billy: O-Oh… Right…  
  
Billy: ...  
  
Billy: … She’s not here anymore.  
  
  
  
REMAINING: 14.  
  
…  
  
Item Obtained: Zenani’s Crown  
“Woah! A crown? This has to belong to some kind of royalty. I wonder who their owner was? And what are they doing, leaving their crown laying around?”  
  
Item Obtained: Green Ribbon  
“This once belonged to someone that you held dearly."


	12. Chapter 3-1

**Chapter 3: Everyone Is Tainted With Sin  
Daily Life**  
  
Monokuma: Gooood morning! It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! Students are allowed to do whatever they wish during these times. Enjoy your day!  
  
Billy: (yawns) So… Tired… My brain hurts… Two class trial in two days… I’m exhausted… Can no one die today…? That'd be nice...  
  
He reaches for his hat, but it isn’t there. The memories of yesterday come back.  
  
Verity.  
  
Zenani.  
  
They’re both… Dead.  
  
And while we’re at it, Billy’s hat is gone too. His hair is still a mess. He’s used to hiding it under his hat, but clearly that’s not an option anymore. He tries patting his hair down again. He fails.  
  
He leaves his room and heads out to the hotel kitchen. Even after everything, at least that hasn’t changed for Billy. All he wants to do is to keep moving forward.  
  
At the kitchen, the numbers have noticeably dwindled. And not just from the ones who have died.  
  
Billy: Aw geez… Not a whole lot of us here today, huh? (he sits with JP)  
  
JP: I suppose so… Michelle, Dashiell, Wendy, Yahiro, Brooke, Molina, and Niamh all aren’t here. They just decided to not show up.  
  
Billy: At least some people are still here, keeping things lively as usual… (he glances at Reynard and Keung)  
  
Reynard: Oh! Keung! Mind if I ask some more questions?  
  
Keung: (looks at Reynard with cold, dead eyes) What do you think?  
  
Reynard: Huh? What’s with that look? Are you possessed by a spirit?  
  
Yuri: (approaches Keung and Reynard) Sorry for butting in, but I think Keung is just a bit exhausted and needs some alone time.  
  
Keung: Yeah, what the shortie said. (he realizes what he said and glares) Hey, I’m not supposed to be agreeing with you!  
  
Yuri: (shrugs half-heartedly) Oops. Your bad?  
  
Reynard: Oh! Yuri, is it? How are you feeling, considering the whole Kentaro thing was just two days ago? Plus, we've all had to go through another class trial, so I'd imagine you'd be exhausted.  
  
Yuri: Huh? Oh, fine, I guess. Why do you ask?  
  
Reynard: Having a friend of yours betray you… That would damage you a great deal. I mean, I wouldn’t know how I’d react if Keung tried to kill me and failed to do so! I mean, these last two class trials have bummed me out a ton.  
  
Keung: Tempting.  
  
Reynard: I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that!  
  
Yuri: Well, I’m fine. Thanks for asking, though. I really do appreciate it.  
  
Reynard: It’s no problem! Even though you may not have the best sources for paranormal activity, I still consider all my classmates my friends! That includes you. And I want to look out for them, and hopefully prevent another death from happening…  
  
Yuri: Oh. Um… Thanks?  
  
Reynard: No problem!  
  
Keung: … (glares at Yuri)  
  
(Reynard, Yuri, and Keung!)  
  
Isaac: (sits down with Imoo) So… How are you?  
  
Imoo: (eats food) I’m alive.  
  
Isaac: Well I know that… Just, how are you feeling? You haven’t been the, um… Most emotional.  
  
Imoo: (stares at Isaac with those big ol’ eyes) Why do you say that?  
  
Isaac: Oh. No reason.  
  
Imoo: What about you? You were crying all day yesterday. I think this is where I ask you if you’re… Ok?  
  
Isaac: O-Oh! (he blushes in embarrassment) Yeah, let’s not think about that please.  
  
Imoo: Ok then. ... (goes back to eating)  
  
Isaac: … I’m fine though.  
  
Imoo: (swallows and nods slowly) That’s good.  
  
(Isaac and Imoo)  
  
Literally no one else is here, so that was quick.  
  
Even with the lack of people, Monokuma shows up, as usual.  
  
Monokuma: Hiya! … Geez, where is everyone? Did they all just die too? Man you guys are way easier to influence than the last group!  
  
Billy: They're not dead! … I think.  
  
JP: Last group?  
  
Monokuma: Just kidding! I know they're not dead. Geez, learn to take a joke!  
  
JP: Didn’t exactly answer my question… But ok.  
  
Keung: What the fuck do you want, you dumb plushie?  
  
Monokuma: Not. A. Plushie! I'm just here to announce that a new island has opened, as per usual after every class trial, even if they're back to back!  
  
Reynard: Oh! A new island? With new clues and information, I'd imagine!  
  
Monokuma: Sure, kid.  
  
Billy: Wait! But what about everyone else? Do they know about his new island?  
  
Monokuma: Well I’m not gonna tell 'em. That's their problem! (he disappears without further explanation)  
  
Billy: … Should we tell the others?  
  
JP: Considering last time… (he frowns) Maybe it’s better if we don’t. I’ll stay behind and look for the others though. Just to, you know, make sure they’re not dead. You can go with the others. (he gestures to the other people who bothered to show up)  
  
Billy: Sounds good! I really hope no one’s dead… I’m so tired!  
  
JP: I’m sure no one is. They’re all likely just down, I assume. Which is understandable.  
  
Billy: Yeah…  
  
JP: I’ll be heading off then. See you, Billy. (he leaves. Billy is left with the others.)  
  
Billy: (turns to them) So! Who wants to explore this new island?  
  
Reynard: (eagerly) Yes please!  
  
Yuri: Sure.  
  
Keung: (glares) … Fine.  
  
Isaac: Sounds good.  
  
Imoo: (nods slightly) Ok.  
  
Billy: Great!  
  
The six of them head to the new island, passing through Phillips Island. They pass by where Verity’s body was. The rocks were all cleaned up, and it almost seemed like no one was even there in the first place. Everyone was silent.  
  
Billy: Um… The electric fence on this island is gone… I guess we can pass it now?  
  
Keung: No shit.  
  
The new island, unlike the previous two islands, was completely black (save for the infrastructure). The terrain consists of black, jagged rocks. And from the looks of it, this island isn’t too big either. Bigger than Phillips Island, though.  
  
Billy: L-Let’s stick together! And also watch your step everyone, cuz these rocks are kinda sharp! (he nervously laughs)  
  
Imoo: … Ok then. (he doesn’t get why Billy is acting really off)  
  
On the island there’s a library, named the Blus Island Library (for those of you who can’t connect the dots, this island is called Blus Island). Inside, it’s filled with all kinds of books and files, but nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. None of the books gave any clues about their predicament, and Monokuma was right with what he had said in the very beginning. There was no “Angelonia Islands” on any of the maps in the library.  
  
Also on the island is a hospital. It’s vacant inside, but there are rooms for patients as well as various hospital equipment in each room and in the cabinets. It seemed kind of ominous to the group, but Reynard was eagerly eating it all up, on the lookout for any kind of paranormal activity. He claimed hospitals were the perfect place for there to be spirits. Isaac tried to shut Reynard’s expectations down a little, but that didn’t stop Reynard at all.  
  
And as usual, there’s another electric fence that blocks a bridge that leads to another island.  
  
Billy: (sighs) …  
  
Yuri: Billy, you ok?  
  
Billy: Huh? Oh! I’m fine! Why do you ask? Heh… (laughs nervously again)  
  
Yuri: You seem a bit nervous. You’re afraid someone is gonna die again, right? Especially while we explore this island.  
  
Billy: Yes! I-I mean, no! N-No one’s gonna die!  
  
Yuri: (sighs) Verity kept saying that, but we all know that isn’t true. On a lighter note, I didn’t see any mountains around this island, so we don’t have to worry about anyone being crushed by rocks.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Yuri: Too soon?  
  
Billy: It's been a day.  
  
Yuri: So yes.  
  
Billy: (sighs) It's fine… But you’re right. I’m a bit high-strung, that's all.  
Yuri: That's understandable. It'll take time.  
  
Billy: Yeah…  
  
Isaac: (enters) So is that all to this island?  
  
Billy: Oh! It seems so.  
  
Yuri: We should go back to the original island, just to make sure everyone's ok and everything.  
  
Billy: Yeah! Good idea. I haven't heard any Body Discovery Announcements… So that's good.  
  
...  
  
Back at the hotel, some people were in the hotel, eating by themselves.   
Molina kept to herself, while Yahiro and Dashiell were “enjoying” a meal together. Yahiro was enjoying it, at least.  
  
Molina: Oh, hey you guys. Where were you?  
  
Yuri: Monokuma announced that a new island had opened, so we were just checking it out.  
  
Molina: New island, huh? What was on it?  
  
Reynard: Oh! I can answer this! The new island was called “Blus Island”, and on the island there was a library full of information! And there was an abandoned hotel, but it was fully stocked with materials and goods! It’s practically brimming with paranormal discoveries!  
  
Molina: So did you find anything about our location or situation?  
  
Reynard: Unfortunately, no. We looked through maps and atlases in the library, but there was nothing about Angelonia Islands. It's a mystery.  
  
Molina: Yeah. A mystery I don't want to be a part of.  
  
Reynard: Don't worry! I'm sure we'll find answers soon.  
  
Molina: Mmhmm. Keep saying that. (She keeps eating)  
  
Keung: Yeah, whatever. I don't know why I'm still around you fuckers. (He leaves)  
  
Reynard: Wait up! (He runs after Keung)  
  
Billy: Mm… (clearly concerned)  
  
Isaac: I wouldn't let her get to you, Billy. People are just tired, I'm sure.  
  
Imoo: We've only been here for 6 days, and we've already lost 4 people… Wow.  
  
Billy: Geez… Thanks for the reminder…  
  
Imoo: I just wanted to emphasize the weight of these deaths.  
  
Isaac: Oh.  
  
Imoo: Yes.  
  
It's quiet for a bit.  
  
Isaac: So… What now?  
  
Billy: I'm gonna go check on JP. I hope he's ok! Bye guys! (He rushes off, heading to JP’s room first)  
…  
  
Billy tries JP’s room first. When he tried opening the door, it opens with ease. Oh. Right. Yuri had broken all the locks. Guess that wasn't fixed yet.  
  
The inside of JP’s room was empty. Where could he be?  
  
As Billy leaves JP's room, she hears noises coming from someone’s room. It's laughter? And it's coming from… Michelle's room. Billy heads to her room next, and knocks on the door. Inside, is Michelle, but she's with…  
  
Billy: JP! There you are!  
  
JP: Huh? Oh, hi! (He seems happier than usual) I was just here with Michelle.  
  
Michelle is wrapped in blankets. You can tell her face is stained with tears, but she isn't crying anymore, since she's smiling. She sees Billy, and her smile falls.  
  
Michelle: Oh. Hey, Billy.  
  
Billy: Hi! What are you two doing here?  
  
JP: Michelle hadn't come out of her room, so I came to check on her. She was kinda down, so I wanted to cheer her up.  
  
Michelle: (annoyed) Go ahead, tell him everything.  
  
JP: O-Oh! Sorry.  
  
Michelle: (sighs and smiles a little) It's fine.  
  
Billy: You know… Out of all people, I didn't expect for you to get through to Michelle, JP. What were you doing?  
  
Michelle: It's no- (she stops herself) … He was just drawing stuff. It was funny.  
  
Billy: Oh, cool! Hm…  
  
JP: Is something wrong?  
  
Billy: Nothing. I'm just wondering if you two are ok.  
  
Michelle: (stares at ceiling blankly) I’ll be fine.  
  
JP: I’m doing quite well, actually. Uh… Outside of the deaths, of course. But spending time with Michelle has led to me being more confident around girls. So that's good, right?  
  
Michelle:  _Peut-être que tu peux être moins d’un lâche._  (Translation: “Maybe then you can be less of a coward” in French. I feel like the grammar is wrong there oops)  
  
JP: (laughs a little) Merci.  
  
Michelle: (blushes in embarrassment) I forgot you know French. (she buries herself into her mountain of blankets)  
  
Billy: (laughs a little. For a moment, he forgets everything for a moment) You two get along really well! I guess I shouldn’t overstay my welcome with you two, and I’ll be heading out to make sure everyone else is alright.  
  
JP: I made sure to see everyone, just FYI. No one is dead yet.  
  
Billy: Phew, thank goodness! Thanks for telling me, JP. I’ll see you around, Michelle!  
  
Michelle: (muffled through blankets) Bye.  
  
Billy leaves Michelle’s room and quietly closes the door. He stands there in silence for a bit. Even though he’s used to spending time alone, for some reason it felt odd to have no one stand by his side.  
  
He sighs, and he clears his head.  
  
Billy: Well, I guess that’s everything I needed to do… Guess I have some free time.  
  
 **Free Time  
**  
Billy heads back to the hotel kitchen. Dashiell and Yahiro have left (to where, who knows), but Molina remains. She’s finished her food, but she sits in silence, staring at the beach.  
  
Billy: (sits with Molina) Hey, Molina! How are you?  
  
Molina: (blinks and turns to Billy) Oh, hi Billy. You need something?  
  
Billy: I just had some free time, so I thought I’d spend some time with you! I haven’t gotten to know you too well during our time here.  
  
Molina: … It’s been six days.  
  
Billy: I mean… Just compared to everyone else. I think I know you the least. You haven’t exactly made friends with anyone, I’ve noticed.  
  
Molina: Should I be? We’re in a killing game after all.  
  
Billy: … Uh.  
  
Molina: Look where it got Yuri. Look where it got Niamh. They tried “making friends”, and then they got stabbed in the back. So, sorry for being at least a little wary of other people.  
  
Billy: … Do you mind if I get to know you a little though? If it’s any consolation, I’m not gonna kill you. O-Or anyone!  
  
Molina: (raises eyebrow) Uh-huh. Totally not suspicious.  
  
Billy: So, let’s get to know one another? What kinda stuff are you into?  
  
Molina: (deadpan) Um. Bowling.  
  
Billy: Well I know that. But what about bowling do you like?  
  
Molina: Being the Ultimate Bowler.  
  
Billy: Cool! So you win a lot of competitions, right?  
  
Molina: Yeah. Some of the best in the world. I’ve been bowling since I was 4. My parents owned a bowling alley, so I always practiced there. It was a nice escape. My home life… Wasn’t exactly the best.  
  
Billy: How so?  
  
Molina: (her hard facade softens a little while thinking about it) I mean… We weren’t exactly the best off. The neighborhood as a whole was kinda shitty, you know, full of drugs and violence, but I didn’t let it get to me. Instead, I used the position I was in to climb to the top as the Ultimate Bowler. (she turns her nose up) I don’t know how some you became Ultimates, but I came here purely based on my own hard work and talent.  
  
Billy: Woaaah! That’s amazing, Molina!  
  
Molina: Huh? Oh, yeah. It is, isn’t it?  
  
Billy: I’m so proud of you, Molina! I don’t even know how I became an Ultimate. All I did was play some video games and attracted attention.  
  
Molina: I mean, whatever. As long as you stay in your own lane, y’know? Newbies- or anyone in that case- can be really annoying. Like, they act like they’re better than you, but they’re not the ones with the title of “Ultimate Bowler”, right? So why do they even try to upstage me?  
  
Billy: Wow. This took a turn.  
  
Molina: It’s the truth, is it not?  
  
Billy: I guess when you put it that way…  
  
Molina: The truth isn’t always the nicest. That’s why Wendy is as obnoxious as she is. She was probably lied to a lot as a child, and as a result, she’s resulted in becoming a massive liar herself. At least, that's what I think.  
  
Billy: When… Verity… Was alive… She was the most concerned about Wendy… And what her deal was.  
  
Molina: I guess that makes sense, considering the two knew one another somehow before this whole thing… But I don’t think Wendy was born a malicious person. No one is, really. I just think she’s developed to be a really annoying person because of some sad backstory, and it’d be great if she stopped screwing with us.  
  
Billy: I see what you mean! It’d be nice to know what it is that’s up with her though.  
  
Molina: Eh, I don’t think we’ll be learning that anytime soon. I just want her to be less of a pain.  
  
Billy: Aw, man…  
  
Billy: (Internally) Even then, I’ve learned a lot about Molina! And Wendy too, oddly enough. It was fun talking with her.  
  
Billy leaves the hotel, and then heads out to the beach. The first thing he sees is Niamh, who is occupying herself with what Billy assumes to be her “special tai chi”. Niamh leaps into the air, extends her right arm, and dips her head into her bent left arm. When she lands, her legs are in a similar position.  
(Translation: She dabs and death drops.)  
  
Billy: Woah! Coooool.  
  
Niamh: Huh? Who’s there?  
  
Billy: Just me, Billy!  
  
Niamh: Oh! Sup! Didn’t see you there.  
  
Billy: I’m not that short…  
  
Niamh: Everyone is short in my eyes. No hard feelings!  
  
Billy: (looks up at Niamh) Hm. Fair enough!   
   
Niamh: Wellll anyways, now that you’re here, wanna join me? I was in the middle of my spirit channeling.  
  
Billy: Your what?  
  
Niamh: It’s what I do while I practice tai chi! I mean, you can’t do it, obviously, since I was straight up trained by that old golden dragon and you weren’t, but I wanna hang out with someone anyways. Brooke and Isaac have kinda ditched me, and I don’t really get why.  
  
Billy: I don’t think I’ll be able to do what you just did… But I’m more than happy to hang out with you!  
  
Niamh: Hell yeah! Let's get started.  
  
Billy and Niamh do “tai chi” together. Billy struggles, but Niamh does it with ease. During that time, Niamh goes on and on about all of her crazy stories, as usual.  
  
Niamh: So you’re a gamer, right? You eat bees or somethin’.  
  
Billy: (on the ground, breathing heavily) H… Huh?  
  
Niamh: Well there’s this game. I don’t know much about it cuz I don’t play video games-I’m too busy saving the world on a daily basis- but I think it was pretty popular back in the day. But like, I was super tight with the the creator. We Skyped every Sunday night and shit! Man, we went waaaay back. And as a reward for being such a cool-ass motherfucker, he made a video game character based on me! It was like this super hot Irish redhead scientist with dark magic shit. Oh, and a really fuckin’ awesome hand! Like those nails, man, hole-lee shit. She’s also a lesbian, no shit. She and I were almost the exact same person, it’d be crazy if she wasn’t based off me!  
  
Billy: Uh… I think I know who you’re talking about… And I guess I can see the resemblance…  
  
Niamh: You’ve heard of her then? Fuckin’ sweet! Alrighty, back to Niamh tai chi! I can never get the name right.  
  
Billy: Hey, isn’t tai chi more of a… Quiet activity? Y’know, channeling inner peace or something like that… I also didn’t expect for it to be this tiring…  
  
Niamh: (laughs) What’s wrong? Can’t handle all this exercise? (her face and tone turns serious for a moment) _Weak._  (she smiles again) Anyways, enough laying around! All that traditional “inner peace” shit is gay. Hm… But I am too. A dilemma. I also like talking with someone while I do shit. Sometimes, well, all the time, I just talk to myself when no one’s around! Even I find my own stories entertaining, even if I’ve experienced them myself. Ain’t that something? … I could write a book. And make millions of sweet moolah off it!  
  
Billy: (gets back on his feet) I could see that!  
  
Niamh: ... Eh. Too much work. It’s all better when told live and in the moment. That’s basically how my paintings work. I get ~inspired~, and then I paint!  
  
Billy: (attempting to stretch) How did you pronounce those tildes?  
  
Niamh: ~Like this~  
  
Billy: Oh. Ok.  
  
Niamh: ~Yeah~  
  
Billy: So… I haven’t seen your paintings, Niamh. I’ve been to your room, but all I saw was painted splattered on the walls and ceilings.  
  
Niamh: (laughs) Those ARE my paintings! I mean, more refined stuff is on actual canvases and shit, but whenever I get inspired, I don’t bother setting up actual shit. I just paint on the walls, and if there’s no room, I paint over somethin’ else!  
  
Billy: Hm. So that explains all the mess!  
  
Niamh: It’s called surreal painting, and it’s art.  
  
Billy: So what about those canvas paintings?  
  
Niamh: I haven’t showed anyone. Last I did, I may or may not have wiped out a small Italian city doing so. Or, if you’re JP, you can be super serious and a wet blanket and nullify any wicked powers my paintings may have.  
  
Billy: I take it JP doesn’t like your art very much? But why? You two are both artists, right?  
  
Niamh: Yeah, I don’t get it either. Why WOULDN’T you like my art? He said it’s “too unrealistic” and that I got silly things like “anatomy” wrong. What’s incorrect about dicks on the face shooting lasers?  
  
Billy: Uh. I uh. Didn’t need to know that.  
  
Niamh: Anyways, JP is just a hater. And as the famed old proverb states, “dab on the haters”. (she does that “one arm extended with the other bent” thing again. AKA dabbing.)  
  
Billy: Dab?  
  
Niamh: Ancient history, my dude. Don’t overthink it.  
  
Billy: Oh. Alright then?  
  
Niamh: Besides, painting and art and shit is supposed to be fun. Something to do while you take your mind off things as you astral project into the sixth dimension, y’know? You don’t haveta be thinking all the time. Just lets you down.  
  
Billy: So that’s why you paint and do all this tai chi?  
  
Niamh: Ok, ok. I know what you’re thinking. “Whaaaat? How could NIAMH get sad? Fucking shit!” or somethin’ like that, right?  
  
Billy: I mean, n-  
  
Niamh: But despite my superhuman talents and spiritual connection with the dragons, I too am bound by what you mere mortals called “feelings”. I just got my ways to deal with it and shit, like painting and pontification. And it’s ok to be sad sometimes, too. We all are. (she frowns a little) Woah. That was deep.  
  
Billy: Oh… I-I mean, it’s fine and everything! I don’t mind and-  
A chime plays. It hadn’t played in awhile, come to think of it.  
  
Monokuma: Ahem! It is now 10 PM and officially night-time! Please exercise extra caution during these hours. Sleep tight, and don’t let the bedbugs bite!  
  
Niamh: Shit, already nighttime? Man, pretty sure my dragon-chi just warped the fabrics of time.  
  
Billy: Dang… I didn’t realize it was even dark. I liked talking with you, Niamh!  
  
Niamh: You too, little dude! Rest well. (she gives off her signature sharp-tooth grin once again)  
  
Niamh and Billy head back to the hotel. Billy is extremely tired after all that time spent with Niamh, so he instantly falls asleep as soon as he lands in bed.  
  
Who knows what tomorrow will bring?


	13. Chapter 3-2

Billy wakes up to the morning announcement. It’s a little different.  
  
Monokuma: Ahem! It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! Would everyone please gather in the hotel kitchen? This is mand-a-to-ry! If you’re a no-show, you’ll be punished for breaking the rules!  
  
Billy: Oh geez, I’d better hurry! Wouldn’t wanna get punished and killed on accident.  
  
Billy: … (he looks down)  
  
Billy: Oh, hey. I slept in my clothes. That’s convenient!  
  
…  
  
Everyone was gathered in the hotel kitchen, just like Monokuma had asked.  
  
Michelle: (sighs) What does Monokuma want now…  
  
JP: I hope it’s nothing too bad.  
  
Brooke: New island, maybe? Or was that already announced?  
  
Isaac: It already was yesterday morning. We explored it.  
  
Brooke: Ooh. Fill me in later.  
  
Niamh: I’ll explore it later! … And attempt to rename it when no one, specifically Monokuma, is looking.  
  
Reynard: Hm… I don’t like where this is going… The bear already opened a new island, so he usually only calls us afterwards to announce-  
  
Monokuma: (appears) That’s right! It’s time for your MOTIVE!  
  
Niamh: NO!  
  
The class collectively groans.  
  
Billy: Wait. That’s not exactly the right response for a motive to kill, is it?  
  
Monokuma: Who cares? Anyways, let’s just get to the point! I’ve been itching for a new motive, especially since you kids killed without one last time.  
  
Keung: Hey, Monokuma? Suggestion. DON’T reveal the secret, and fuck off.  
  
Monokuma: Hm… Tempting, but no thanks!  
  
Wendy: So what is this motive exactly?  
  
Monokuma: Ah, right! This time, your motive is… Secrets.  
  
Yahiro: Ok then. So when do we get that slip of paper with our darkest secret?  
  
Monokuma: Huh? Did I say I’d be telling you your secrets?  
  
Yahiro: Ah, fu-  
  
Monokuma: Cuz this time around, there’s a twist to this motive as old as time! Allow me to explain.  
  
Dashiell: (sighs heavily) God.  
  
Monokuma: You see, you don’t know your secret. But neither does anyone else! However, every day until one of you decides to kill, I leak one of your classmates’ secrets! Or your own secret, who knows? It’s all random, cuz it’s fun that way!  
  
Imoo: … Huh.  
  
Yuri: That’s… That’s kinda scary, actually.  
  
Niamh: Oh come on! Relax. How bad could these secrets be?  
  
JP: I-I mean… We can’t all be hiding that much, right? (laughs nervously)  
Monokuma: Glad you asked! Since you’re so curious, let’s kick things off this morning by leaking the first secret of the day!  
  
Billy: What?! But a day hasn’t passed yet!  
  
Monokuma: But it’s a great motivator, ain’t it? Kinda why it’s called a motive. Today’s unlucky student is… Brooke!  
  
Brooke: Me?! Aw, man…  
  
Monokuma: (takes out a slip of paper) Ahem! Let’s see…  
  
Brooke: I’m scared…  
  
Monokuma: “Because of the accident that killed her friends and paralyzed her, Brooke Pendleton suffers from depression and continues to struggle with it even now. She feels guilty for all of her friends’ deaths and wishes she was the one who died instead of them.”  
  
Everyone falls silent. Brooke’s usual cheery aura instantly disappears. Her face falls.  
  
Imoo: w  
  
Brooke: …  
  
Isaac: B… Brooke? Are you ok?  
  
Brooke: (softly) I should go.  
  
Isaac: (concerned) Brooke, please, you can talk to me if you need it!  
  
Brooke quickly wheels away, avoiding anyone’s glances. Isaac quickly runs after her.  
  
Monokuma: Now you see what I’m talking about! Upupu… See ya! (he disappears)  
  
Molina: Oh God… So he’s serious about this…  
  
Wendy: Hm… So we don’t know our secrets… (laughs it off) Oh well! How bad could it actually be? If my secrets get leaked I’ll just bribe you guys to keep quiet, OR I’ll bribe the mafia to make sure you keep quiet. Whichever one works better.  
  
Yahiro: Personally, I’m a fan of being bribed. Not being threatened.  
  
Niamh: Trust me, lady, I certainly don’t need any bribes. (winks)  
  
Keung: W-Who cares! I got nothing to hide. Nothing at all!  
  
Dashiell: (still drained, but recovering) Who cares anymore. I’m leaving. I could care less about what you trash have to hide.    
  
Yuri: Don’t you mean “couldn’t care less”?  
  
Yahiro: Dashie, wait for me! (he runs after Dashiell, who starts walking faster.)  
  
Niamh: Ok, but real talk. What now? I say we sacrifice someone and-  
  
Billy: No! Terrible idea! Let’s see what Ve- (he stops.) I need to stop doing that.  
  
Reynard: Well, it can’t be all bad, right? There’s only 14 of us, and one of our secrets have already been leaked. So two weeks from now, Monokuma will run out of secrets! So all we gotta do is wait 2 weeks, and the motive will be over!  
  
Michelle: But what if some of us have multiple secrets? And what if some of us don’t want to risk their secrets being leaked?  
  
Imoo: People aren’t going to wait two weeks and let their secrets be leaked in the process.  
  
Reynard: That’s exactly what Monokuma likes to play on to try and push us to kill. The what if’s! “What if our target kills us instead”? “What if my secret gets leaked next”? It’s that sense of paranoia that Monokuma exploits! And… It’s proven to be effective.  
  
Molina: (whistles) Dang. Well put.  
  
Reynard: It’s easy to read Monokuma when you’ve spent all your life exploring the “what if”s in this world. Difference is, I can actually prove the paranormal exists! Monokuma has to force that paranoia onto us. But if we don’t let that get to us, then nobody kills!  
  
Billy: Yeah, that’s a good point!  
  
Reynard: So we let these two weeks pass. Sure, awful secrets will be uncovered, but if we all agree to not judge anyone for it we won’t be driven to kill!  
  
Michelle: That sounds stupid.  
  
Reynard: Basically, what happens on this island, stays on the island. Nobody says a word about it. We just let it happen.  
  
Wendy: Not bad, not bad. I agree with that suggestion.  
  
Molina: (raises eyebrow) You do?  
  
Wendy: Part of me wishes Rhan were still alive, as his secret was probably his talent, but oh well. He’s dead now, so who cares? But knowing the rest of your secrets is pretty cool too.   
  
Niamh: It’d be cool to know regardless. Dragon stuff, y’know.  
  
Billy: So… I guess in the end, we just continue our daily lives, as usual?  
  
Reynard: Yep! Does that sound good, everyone?  
  
Keung: My “daily life” consists of you constantly following me, so no.  
  
Reynard: Great! Let’s go, Keung!  
  
Keung: NOOOOO- (Reynard drags Keung off)  
  
Niamh: Heh. Those two sure are inseparable.  
  
Imoo: I’m gonna go fish. (he leaves)  
  
Molina: I’ll be- Wait, why do you care? I’m leaving. (she leaves the kitchen)  
JP: Guess I’ll just follow what Reynard said. It’s not a bad idea. (he leaves)  
  
Everyone else is gone, leaving Billy by himself.  
  
Billy: (he looks around) Oh… Guess I’m by myself again.  
  
Billy shrugs it off and heads back to his room to play video games. He forgets about the time, and soon enough, Monokuma makes the nighttime call.  
  
… Billy ignores it and continues playing video games through the night.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Billy yawns as he enters the hotel kitchen. Surprisingly, everyone else is gathered there. They all seem anxious.  
  
JP: Good morning, Billy. Didn’t sleep too well, huh?  
  
Billy: Huh? Oh, hi JP! I was just staying up late playing video games, that’s all! (laughs a little)  
  
JP: Be sure to rest well though. Take care of yourself.  
  
Billy: Oh, yeah… Will do!  
  
Isaac: (approaches the two) Hey Billy. And JP. What’s everyone doing here? Two days ago, there were barely any of us.  
  
JP: I think they’re anxious about the next secret released. They’re afraid that it’ll be them.  
  
Michelle: JP’s right.  
  
Billy: Then why is Brooke here? N-Not that I dislike her company! But her secret was leaked… Should she care?  
  
Isaac: I wanted her to come. I was worried about her, and she’s been really down since yesterday.  
  
Billy: Oh! I hope she feels better…  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Gooood morning everyone!  
  
Michelle:  _Mierda._  (Translation: “shit” in Spanish)  
  
Monokuma: (looks around) Huh. No one dead yet? I see how it is. Guess it’s time to release the next secret! Isn’t this exciting?  
  
Yuri: You’ve asked us this question before, and the answer’s still no.  
  
Monokuma: I know! I just like to build the suspense up. Anyways, today’s unlucky victim is… Isaac!  
  
Isaac: Oh. Oh no.  
  
Niamh: Oh shit! What’s the little dude got to hide?  
  
Monokuma: Oh, this is a good one! So you kids know about Isaac’s hatred towards God, right? Well here’s the reason! “Isaac Meadows comes from an abusive, extremely religious family, resulting in his hatred towards God.”   
  
Isaac: …  
  
Everyone is silent too, not just Isaac. He stands there, shaking. Dashiell breaks the silence.  
  
Dashiell: Great, it's not about me. (He stands up and walks out. Everyone watched him as he leaves)  
  
Billy: …  
  
Monokuma: Geez, I was expecting a more violent reaction. You guys are boring! Whatever, I'm out. (he disappears)  
  
Wendy: Oh, so that's Isaac's dark secret? Interesting, very interesting.  
  
Isaac: I… I…  
  
Molina: (narrows eyes) What are you planning, Wendy?  
  
Wendy: Geez, get off my case, will you? I’m not planning anything! All I’m saying is that this whole “secrets” thing works GREAT for me. I can blackmail you all with your secrets!  
  
Brooke: Please don’t.  
  
Wendy: I don’t see why anyone would want to use you for anything, so you’re safe.  
  
Brooke: …  
  
JP: (angrily) D-Don't talk to her like that!  
  
Wendy: (raises eyebrow) I can say what I want, especially when your secret gets leaked.  
  
JP: … (sits down, but is glaring)  
  
Wendy: That’s what I thought.  
  
Reynard: Everyone! You’re letting the paranoia get to you! Don’t let that happen!  
  
JP: (breathes) You’re right. … Sorry for losing my temper there.  
  
Reynard: Don’t worry about it. Remember everyone, no killing! Don’t let these secrets get to you. In the meantime, I’ll go about my daily routine, as usual. You all should too!  
  
Michelle: Don’t need to tell me twice. (she stands up, ready to go back to her room)  
  
Yuri: Hey, hold on. We can hang out, Michelle, if you’d like.  
  
Michelle: Huh?  
  
Yuri: Yeah. Get to know one another, and stuff. And this is just an observation, but I think you could afford to go outside every now and then.  
  
Michelle: Oh. Uh… Sure.  
  
Yuri: Nice. Let’s go! (the two of them leave)  
  
Isaac: Brooke, you doing ok?  
  
Brooke: (sighs) Yeah, I guess… Don’t mind me.  
  
Isaac: … I don’t think I should do that.  
  
Billy: (Internally) I hope Brooke is doing ok… I think Isaac is helping her through this though! Even though he probably isn't the best either…  
  
Molina: …  
  
Billy: Something wrong, Molina?  
  
Molina: Reynard’s idea theoretically works… And I can’t really offer any other ideas... But I honestly don’t think this is going to work.  
  
Billy: Why do you say that?  
  
Molina: Look how Brooke reacted when her secret came out. She's at an all time low right now. Then look at Isaac today. He reacted negatively when his secret came out. How do you think we'll all be after two weeks? Not good, probably.  
  
Billy: But what else can we do? We can't stop Monokuma, and there's no way we're gonna kill!  
  
Molina: That's the problem. I have no idea. Reynard’s right that all we can do is wait this out, but at the same time, how are we gonna end up?  
  
Billy: I mean, I guess…  
  
Molina: More importantly, someone's gonna stoop as low as killing. I don't have anything life-ruining behind me, but someone probably does, and they'll kill to protect that.  
  
Billy: D-Don’t say that!  
  
Molina: Believe what you will. Point is, I'm gonna protect myself.  
  
Billy: How? And what about us?  
  
Molina: Figure it out. In the meantime, I'll be spending most of my time in my room, outside of these morning gatherings. If you need me, knock.  
  
Billy: But the locks are all broken. What good will that do?  
  
Molina: I'll barricade my door so no one can get in. I have a chair. See you. (She leaves)  
  
Billy: Ah, wa- (too late) Never mind…  
  
Billy sighs to himself.  
  
Billy: I guess since everyone's separated right now… I have some free time.  
  
 **Free Time  
**  
Billy makes his way to the Blus Island Library, where he finds Reynard. Keung isn't around, and his nose is buried in a book. Guess that means it's safe to approach him.  
  
Billy: Reynard! Hi!  
  
Reynard: (looks up, blinking) Huh? Who's there?  
  
Billy: Just me, Billy!  
  
Reynard: Oh! Hello, Billy! (He closes his book) How are you?  
  
Billy: I'm good. Tired. You?  
  
Reynard: I haven't slept in two days!  
  
Billy: What?! What are you doing?  
  
Reynard: The paranormal are more active at night, so I've been on the lookout for them. Especially after this new island was opened with an abandoned hotel and this library, which is perfect for paranormal activity!  
  
Billy: So you've been awake the whole time?! How can you function?  
Reynard: Lots of caffeine. (He twitches a little) Besides, it's only been two days!  
  
Billy: Geez, and I thought my habits were bad… I'll relay what JP told me and tell you to take care of yourself!  
  
Reynard: Don't worry! I'm perfectly fine.  
  
Billy: Um… You sure?  
  
Reynard: Positive!  
  
Billy: If you say so… On a more positive note… How are your findings?  
  
Reynard: Aside from the hospital, which I'm still researching, I've been trying to pry some more answers from Keung. I'm trying to figure out how, as a vampire, he isn't perishing in the sun! But he also has a major distaste towards garlic and rice, as well as religious effigies… But there's gotta be some sort of reason! (He thinks for a bit) Hm, you think Keung and Isaac could get along? You know, over their dislikes towards religion!  
  
Billy: Woah! That's a lot.  
  
Reynard: (laughs a little) I can't help it. Their lives are all so interesting! Much more than mine.  
  
Billy: How could your life be not interesting? You research spooky dead stuff!  
  
Reynard: Well I mean… Outside of the paranormal, my life is completely normal! (He squints) Too normal… So I've been itching to find things to prove the paranormal exist, so my life can be a lot more exciting!  
  
Billy: And have you?  
  
Reynard: Of course! How I got my talent, after all. If the paranormal were fake, then I wouldn't be here, and I'd be stuck living a much more normal and boring life. And I'd hate that!  
  
Billy: Like… Zenani?  
  
Reynard: (looks a bit offended) No! Nothing like her! Unlike her, I acted upon my boredom.  
  
Billy: Um… She did too.  
  
Reynard: … So she did. Rescind my previous statement. Unlike her, I acted upon my boredom in a manner that does not hurt or kill others!  
  
Billy: (shrugs) That works.  
  
Reynard: So what have you been up to, Billy?  
  
Billy: Oh! Uh, nothing much, really. Video games, hanging out with others, hoping no one dies… Stuff like that.  
  
Reynard: I couldn’t help but notice that you have been acting a bit… down as of late. It seems as if only a couple days ago you were a much more enthusiastic person.  
  
Billy: … Oh.  
  
Reynard: That’s not an insult or anything! Just… Are you alright? You doing ok? Not possessed by a fallen classmate’s spirit or anything, right?  
  
Billy: No. At least, I don’t think so. I feel fine. Have I really been acting that different?  
  
Reynard: A little. Nothing a little cleansing can’t fix. (He reaches into his bag, takes out a little squirt bottle, and sprays Billy with water. Afterwards, he scribbles a couple things in his notebook) If you feel any lighter, physically or emotionally, let me know!  
  
Billy: Thanks! Will do!  
  
Reynard: It’s already working! (he scribbles some more into his notebook) Thank you so much for aiding me in discovery!  
  
Billy: Glad I could help? I don’t think I did anything…  
  
Reynard: That’s how most people think. But everyone is more useful than they realize! Only their own demons hold them back. That’s a little more complicated to get rid of.  
  
Billy: When you put it that way… Yeah! You're right!  
  
Reynard: Glad I could help! I enjoyed talking with you, Billy. Now if you excuse me… (he goes back to reading intensely)  
  
Billy: Yeah… You too! (Reynard doesn't hear him)  
  
When Billy heads back to the hotel, the sun is already setting. So, he decides to spend the rest of the day playing video games.  
  
… Video games were much more fun than dealing with death anyways.


	14. Chapter 3-3

When the Monokuma announcement woke Billy up, he found himself laying on the ground. A mess of wires surrounded him and his TV was still on with the screen saying “RETRY? YES/NO”. He had fallen asleep playing video games.  
Billy: Huh? (He becomes alert and looks around) Oh man… I gotta stop doing this.  
  
He takes some time to get ready, remembering to take care of his personal hygiene, and makes his way out.  
  
…  
  
Billy: Good morning, everyone!  
  
Michelle: Hey.  
  
JP: Good morning, Billy.  
  
Billy: Everyone's here… again! Wow. … (he pauses for a moment, thinking about the ones not there anymore. Specifically Verity.)  
  
Monokuma appears, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
Monokuma: Gooooood morning! Everyone ready for today’s secret?  
  
Wendy: Yes please! Spill.  
  
Reynard: I’m ready too! … For different reasons.  
  
Monokuma: Then let’s cut to the chase! Today’s victim is… Niamh!  
  
Niamh: Huh? What about me? Oh! Are you gonna tell them about my secret voyages of rebuilding Nigeria’s economy, or the fact that I’m actually-  
  
Monokuma: “All of Niamh Godolphin’s stories are lies.”  
  
Niamh: … (her face falls immediately)  
  
Molina: Or. Or it can be that.  
  
Niamh: That… That’s not true! All of my stories are true!  
  
Monokuma: Oh, really? That’s doubtful.  
  
Niamh: I-I swear! I really have done guerilla fighting and been to Peru and North Korea and-  
  
Keung: Met a dragon god?  
  
Niamh: I mean-  
  
Wendy: Stopped world wars?  
  
Niamh: That was-  
  
Yahiro: Toppled the Russian government?  
  
Niamh: No I-  
  
Monokuma: (disappears with a :^) face without another word)  
  
Niamh: Guys- You gotta believe me I’m telling the truth! All of them were true!  
  
Molina: You think anyone is gonna believe what you have to say anymore? I knew your stories were too far-fetched to be true but we just got confirmation that you mean nothing of it.  
  
Reynard: H-Hey! For all we know Monokuma could be lying!  
  
Molina: What, and he lied about Isaac and Brooke too?  
  
Isaac: He didn’t. At least about me.  
  
Molina: Exactly. So why would he lie about Niamh’s secret?  
  
Niamh: Listen to me! I-  
  
Keung: Who’s gonna? Everything you say is a fucking lie anyways.  
  
Niamh: … Fine. I guess I’ll go then. (she leaves quietly)  
  
The class is silent for a moment, but Keung speaks up, breaking the silence.  
  
Keung: Ok, let’s be real. Who ACTUALLY believed anything that freak said?  
  
Reynard: (weakly raises hand) I… I did…  
  
Keung: Anyone relevant?  
  
Brooke: (quietly) I thought they were cool…  
  
Isaac: I mean… (he shakes his head) No. Never mind, that’s not my place to say that.  
  
Billy: But… Just because her stories are lies doesn’t mean that Niamh isn’t the Niamh we know, right?  
  
Yahiro: But if all of her stories are lies, then what can we really trust about her? What are her “stories” limited to? Her talent? Her own personality?  
  
Dashiell: (flatly) Or maybe just the outrageous stories she told, you thick-headed numbskull.  
  
Yahiro: Dashie! You can be so flattering sometimes. (giggles)  
  
Dashiell: Stop talking. (he gets up, and leaves)  
  
Yahiro: (whistles) Classic Dashie.  
  
Reynard: …  
  
Molina: So normal day, right, Reynard?  
  
Reynard: … Huh? Oh, yeah! Normal day, as usual. Don’t let these things get to you.  
  
Keung: (scoffs) Maybe take your own advice sometimes.  
  
Molina: Alright. Bye. (she leaves)  
  
Billy: Back to her room she goes…  
  
Yahiro: Guess I’ll be heading off too. I like to give Dashie a head-start sometimes so he thinks he’s gotten rid of me, until I-  
  
Michelle: I’m leaving. (she leaves, and JP follows her quickly)  
  
Yahiro: Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, I said I was-  
  
Yuri: Oh dang, Michelle left. … Welp. (she leaves)  
  
Yahiro: You know what, I’ll leave too. (he leaves)  
  
Keung: Anyways, I’m gonna go do my own thing.  
  
Reynard: Ah, Keung, wait! I did a lot of research yesterday, so I was hoping if you could help me confirm my theories!  
  
Keung: (He looks irritated, as usual) You know what, fuck it. Even if I say no, you’re just gonna ignore me.  
  
Reynard: Guess that’s a yes! (the two leave)  
  
Imoo: … (leaves without saying a word)  
  
Wendy: (sighs) What a lame secret. How am I gonna use that against Niamh? (she thinks for a moment) Hm… (a grin emerges, and she heads off)  
  
Brooke: I’ll be heading off too… I need some time to myself. (she wheels away)  
  
Isaac: Ah, Brooke- (sighs) Never mind, I guess.  
  
Isaac and Billy are now alone.  
  
Billy: So, Isaac… How are you doing?  
  
Isaac: Me? I’m doing fine, I suppose. My secret had just brought back a ton of really bad memories, a lot I’m trying to forget. (he shoves his hands into his pockets and looks towards the ground) I’ll be ok though. Don't worry about me. Like Brooke said, I’m just trying to move forward from everything. … I hope Brooke’s doing the same too.  
  
Billy: So she’s not doing too great?  
  
Isaac: Nope. And I completely get that, since she was kinda outed on all of her insecurities. I just can’t help but be worried. I don’t want another Verity to happen.  
  
Billy: Me too… I’m just sick with having to deal with all these deaths, and I really don’t wanna investigate any more of them…  
  
Isaac: Same here. Unfortunately, I’m afraid another one may happen because of this motive.  
  
Billy: Everyone’s been saying the same thing, but Reynard’s trying to ignore that, I think.  
  
Isaac: His denial of things could get him in major trouble, and he could… (his voice trails off)  
  
Billy: …  
  
Isaac: … I’ve taken up enough of your time. You have other things to do, right? Um, sorry about that.  
  
Billy: Oh! It’s fine, really, don’t worry about it. I’m not a busy guy.  
  
Isaac: Still, sorry about that, Billy. I’ll go check on Brooke. Just… (he gives one last look at Billy) Please don't die. (he leaves)  
  
Billy is left alone.  
  
Billy: Guess I’ll go check on JP and Michelle. I haven’t talked to them in a while!  
  
Billy heads down to the rooms and knocks on Michelle’s door. There’s a “come in!” from JP, so Billy opens the door and enters. JP and Michelle are just hanging out, chilling. Michelle isn’t in bed anymore, but her room is still quite messy.  
  
Billy: Hi JP! Hi Michelle! How are you two doing?  
  
Michelle: (smiles a little) Hey Billy. I’m managing. But it’s something, I guess.  
  
JP: Hi Billy! I’m doing fine myself.  
  
Billy: Oh, that’s great to hear!  
  
JP: Speaking of which, what time is it?  
  
Michelle: (glances at her alarm clock) 10:55 AM.  
  
JP: Zout! I almost forgot! I needed to meet someone at 11. It’s almost time!  
  
Billy: Meet someone? Who?  
  
JP: (takes a note out of his jacket pocket) Molina.  
  
Michelle: Are you sure that’s the best idea? Considering last time a note was sent… What if she’s planning to kill you?  
  
JP: I trust Molina. She’s rational not to do that. Besides, she said she’s going around talking to everyone in private about the issue regarding the secrets. She’s just holding it in her room because she’s cautious.  
  
Michelle: … I wasn’t told anything.  
  
Billy: I wasn’t either, I think.  
  
JP: My room’s towards the beginning of the hallway, so maybe that’s why. Don’t worry too much, though! I’ll be back. (he gives a quick smile and leaves)  
  
Michelle: But-  
  
Billy: I hope he’ll be ok… But he’s right. I don’t think Molina is the type of person to kill, especially since she told me she didn’t have a whole lot of dark secrets, if any at all.  
  
Michelle: Guess we’ll just have to wait then. But if he’s not back by 12, I’m gonna go check on him.  
  
Billy: Should I go then?  
  
Michelle: … No, you can stay.  _Pakiusap_ _._  (“please” in Tagalog)  
  
Billy: Alright then! (he sits down and looks at Michelle awkwardly) …  
  
Michelle: …  
  
Billy: So…  
  
Michelle takes out a little plastic bag, and takes out a small red pill and eats it. She chews in thought.  
  
Michelle: … Want one?  
  
Billy: What is it?  
  
Michelle: A cough drop. Strawberry flavored.  
  
Billy: No thanks, I’m not sick right now.  
  
Michelle: Neither am I. They just taste good. At least the fruit flavored ones.  
  
Billy: Oh. I didn’t know you could just eat them.  
  
Michelle: Technically you’re not supposed to because blah blah medical risks, but whatever. They taste good and I like eating them.  
  
Billy: Interesting!  
  
Michelle: (raises an eyebrow) Uh-huh.  
  
Billy and Michelle continue to awkwardly sit in silence. Billy keeps quickly glancing at Michelle’s clock, and she does too. Billy also constantly looks behind him at the door, hoping JP would come back. Some time passes, but it feels like a millenia. It’s awkward.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Michelle: …  
  
Billy: So, what do you and JP do-  
  
Michelle: (stands up) It’s 12.  
  
Billy: Huh? (looks at the alarm clock) Oh! It is.  
  
Michelle: I’m going to Molina’s room. (she leaves the room, and Billy follows her)  
  
Billy: Oh geez… What could be taking them so long?  
  
Yahiro: Billy! Something the matter?  
  
Yahiro and Dashiell approach the two. Or rather, Yahiro does, dragging Dashiell along.  
  
Billy: Oh! Hi you two! We’re just heading to Molina’s room, cuz that’s where JP and Molina are supposed to be. It’s been a while since we’ve heard from JP since he left to Molina’s room, so we’re going to go check on him!  
  
Yahiro: Ooh, allow me and Dashie to come with! You’re ok with that, right, Dashie? (he nudges Dashiell, who doesn’t say anything)  
  
Michelle: We’re wasting time. Let’s go. (the four head to Molina’s room. Because of Yuri, the door is unlocked, so Michelle quickly opens the door)  
  
Michelle: JP! Are you- (she stops)  
  
Billy: Michelle? Are you alright- (he stops)  
  
Dashiell: What’s going on. Wait, never mind, I don’t even want to look. It’s probably disgusting.  
  
Yahiro: C’mon Dashie, it can’t be- Oh no.  
  
Michelle falls to her knees. Billy has to take a moment to let this all settle in. He didn’t want this to be true, he really didn’t.  
  
… Why?  
  
Why did this have to happen?  


  
**  
  
JP MOREAU LIES ON THE GROUND, BLOOD SPILLING FROM HIS HEAD.**  
  
And next to him…  
  
 **MOLINA ARCHER ALSO LIES ON THE GROUND, COVERED IN STAB WOUNDS.**  
  
DAILY LIFE: END.  
REMAINING: 12. 


	15. Chapter 3-4

Michelle: What…  
  
Billy: Oh my god… JP… Molina… They can’t both be-?!  
  
Michelle: What the FUCK is going on?  
  
Yahiro: Two dead bodies?  
  
Dashiell: Two of them? Good lord.  
  
The Body Discovery Announcement goes off.  
  
Monokuma: Two bodies have been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!  
  
Michelle: No. Nonono. That’s not possible. THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!  
  
Yahiro: Be still, fair-  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Yo! Finally, a dead body. Though I was kinda liking this “leak your secrets” thing too… Hm... But hey, who cares, class trial time!  
  
Billy: Oh no… Not another one…  
  
Monokuma: Geez! At least this one had a 4 day intermission, be glad the killer didn’t decide to immediately kill again!  
  
Dashiell: Are you just here to mock us, you brainless bear?  
  
Monokuma: Gotta give you points for alliteration there. But have you forgotten? I’ve yet to give out… The Monokuma File! Or files, this time around.  
  
Yahiro: Wait. Hold on. There are two deaths this time around. What if there are two different killers? Do we execute them both?  
  
Monokuma: Huh. Good question… Hold on a second, while I add something!  
  
New rules have been added!  
  
 **Rule #15: In the event of more than one victim, the victim who dies first will be investigated, regardless of whether there is only one killer or not. In other words, the killer who killed first will be the blackened for the class trial.  
  
** **Rule #16: No more than 3 kills per blackened. Don’t get greedy!**  
  
Billy: So then… Who died first?  
  
Monokuma: You’ll figure it out once I give you the Monokuma Files! I made one for both victims, just to be safe. (He gives everyone two tablets)  
  
Monokuma File #3:  
The victim is Molina Archer, the Ultimate Bowler. The time of death was 11:25 AM. The body was first found at 12:02 PM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 12:02 PM. The cause of death is bleeding to death. Other injuries include a stab wound in the back and heart, as well as her legs and torso having hearts carved into them.  
  
Monokuma File #4:  
The victim is Jean-Paul “JP” Moreau, the Ultimate Sketch Artist. The time of death is 11:28 AM. The body was first found at 12:02 PM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 12:02 PM. The cause of death is head trauma. Other injuries include a broken left arm.  
  
Billy: Molina died first… So we gotta investigate her body.  
  
Wendy: (pokes her head into the room) Hey guys, heard the Body Discovery Announcement and- (she sees the bodies) Ok then. That's stupid. Don't even bother giving me the Monokuma Files, I already know who did it. (She swiftly turns around and leaves)  
  
Billy: Wait! Who is it?!  
  
Wendy: That's for me to know, and for you to find out. See ya! (she leaves)  
  
Michelle: ... (glares)  
  
Monokuma: Anyways, I'll make the announcement when it's time for the investigation. I'll get these Monokuma Files around. (He staggers a bit with a huge stack of tablets) See ya kids! (He disappears)  
  
Billy: S-So… Another investigation.  
  
Michelle: (gets to her feet) Um.. Yeah. Let's get it together and investigate.  
  
 **Investigation  
  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #3  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #4  
**  
Yahiro: Never fear, Dashie and I will help out as much as we can.  
  
Dashiell: No we won’t.  
  
Michelle: At least tell us your alibis during the time of investigation. That's as helpful as you two will get.   
  
Dashiell: Hm, fair enough. Well, I was in my room. I thought then Yahiro would leave me alone, but I forgot our doors are all unlocked. Monokuma really needs to fix that soon. So eventually, he found me and dragged me out of my room.  
  
Michelle: And when was this?  
  
Dashiell: Fairly recently, actually. Around 30 minutes ago.  
  
Billy: But what was Yahiro doing beforehand?  
  
Yahiro: Well, I was going to explain this morning but I got rudely interrupted by everyone, as usual. (he pouts)  
  
Billy: Aw, sorry about that, Yahiro!  
  
Michelle: Don’t apologize.  
  
Yahiro: But what I like to do with Dashie is to give him a little bit of a head start and think that he’s lost me, but only to surprise him and let him know that (his voice turns comedically (I think) dark) he can never escape from me.  
  
Dashiell: That is incredibly creepy. I can’t even find any form of amusement from your silly crush, that’s just creepy.  
  
Michelle: For once, I agree with you Dashiell.  
  
Dashiell: (dismissively) Thank you.  
  
Michelle:  _Vaffanculo_.  
  
Yahiro: So I was just giving Dashie some time by himself and then caught him in his room later! Then, we saw you two, and that leads up to the Body Discovery Announcement and this moment now.  
  
Billy: Hm… Alright then.  
  
Dashiell: Is that all?  
  
Billy: Yep.  
  
Dashiell: Then if you excuse us. (he turns to Yahiro) I’m gonna explain my feelings through… (Billy and Michelle leave as Dashiell proceeds to diss Yahiro via haiku)  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Yahiro and Dashiell  
Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcement  
**  
Michelle: Before we go any further, I want to talk about something.  
  
Billy: Huh? What is it?  
  
Michelle: The motive. That had to come into play, right?  
  
Billy: Yeah… I guess so.  
  
Michelle: Going over these past three days… Brooke’s, Isaac’s, and Niamh’s secrets were revealed in that order… I can’t tell if that means they’d be more inclined to kill, or someone whose secret wasn’t revealed got too paranoid.  
  
Billy: Killing two people though?  
  
Michelle: Doesn’t have to be the same person.  
  
Billy: In the same room?  
  
Michelle: … Fair enough.  
  
Billy: Regardless, the secrets motive is probably the… Well, motive, of this case.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Motive  
**  
Billy and Michelle enter Molina’s room. JP’s body is closer to the door, while Molina’s is closer to her window.  
  
Billy: Molina said she was going to barricade herself in her room… Why did she want to talk with JP?  
  
Michelle: Well there’s a chair next to the door and away from the desk, so Molina probably did barricade her room, but she moved the barricade for JP.  
  
Billy: Oh! JP did mention Molina sent him a note. It’s probably still in his pocket.  
  
Michelle: … You go get it.  
  
Billy kneels down and digs through JP’s pockets. At least it wasn't bloody. He finds two sketchbooks, and then Molina’s note.  
  
 _“To JP-  
I need to talk to you. It’s urgent- About the motive. Meet me at 11 AM, sharp. Just knock on my door and say it’s you, and I’ll open the door for you. Please come.  
-Molina.”  
_  
Billy: So she wanted to talk about the motive…  
  
Michelle: Or she wanted to lure JP into her room and kill him.  
  
Billy: But she seems kinda… Desperate? In this note. Like, the “it’s urgent” and “please come” give me a weird vibe.  
  
Michelle: She was desperate to kill, obviously. Probably had some dark secret to hide.  
  
Billy: But Molina told me she wasn’t hiding a whole lot… This doesn’t add up.  
  
Michelle: Could easily be lying. Y’know, like in the note.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Molina’s door  
Truth Bullet gained: JP’s note  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Molina’s Account/Potential secret**  
  
Michelle: (sighs) Let's… Let's examine the bodies. (She looks over JP’s body, feeling his head)  
  
Billy: Hm… The Monokuma file states he died from head trauma…  
  
Michelle: He has a dent in the front of his head. It's where the blood is coming from.  
  
Billy: What could've caused that?  
  
Michelle: How about that conveniently placed bowling pin?  
  
Michelle points to a broken bowling pin between the two bodies. It's broken at the neck, and there's blood at the end of the belly.  
  
Michelle: The size of dent in his head matches the size of that bowling pin.  
  
Billy: So that must be the murder weapon that killed JP! And probably broke his arm.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Bowling pin  
**  
Billy: But Molina doesn’t have any of these injuries… At least, none that a bowling pin could cause. According to the Monokuma file, she’s covered in stab wounds.  
  
Michelle: There’s a knife sticking out of her chest. That’s probably the murder weapon.  
  
Billy: Hm. So no bowling pin?  
  
Michelle: No bowling pin.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Knife  
**  
Michelle: So. Aside from the fact that Molinagot stabbed and JP got whacked in the head, what is with all of this on Molina’s torso and legs? And her arm too?  
  
Billy: Huh?  
  
Michelle: Her arm is placed over her chest, near the knife. And these wounds… They aren't the shape of standard stab wounds. They curve around and… (squints) Make shapes?  
  
Billy: Is it a message? What do they make?  
  
Michelle: I don't think so. They're just shapes. And whoever carved these is bad at drawing. (She tilts her head) They make hearts.   
  
Billy: That's pretty metal.  
  
Michelle: It's disgusting.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Molina’s injuries  
Truth Bullet gained: Different types of injuries on JP and Molina  
**  
Billy: Should we look inside JP’s notebook for any clues?  
  
Michelle: Why?  
  
Billy: Maybe he left a dying note, or some kind of message… Or we could get any sort of clue at all.  
  
Michelle: Oh. Uh, sure, I guess.  
  
Billy flips through the first sketchbook. It's filled of sketches full of various people, not just people who were on the island. It was almost full, but no clues.  
  
Billy opens the second sketchbook.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Michelle: What is it?  
  
Billy: Did JP ever tell you about his other drawings of girls?  
  
Michelle: Huh?  
  
Billy: I mean, I don’t recognize any of these girls, but he draws them tied up in ropes and-  
  
Michelle: W… WHAT?! (she snatches the sketchbook and flips through it) … (she gets really flustered) What the hell?! This is all full of- of- bondage kinks?!  
  
Billy: What’s that?  
  
Michelle: (eyes widen)  _Ay dios mío_ , you don’t know? It’s… Not good. Really embarrassing stuff.  
  
Billy: Embarrassing, huh… Like a secret JP could be hiding!  
  
Michelle: Uh???? (she shrugs, calming down) Yeah. I guess, if you put it that way.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: JP’s potential secret  
**  
Michelle: (purposely changing the topic) Why is the window open?  
  
Billy: Maybe Molina liked having it open?  
  
Michelle: But these rooms are soundproof. With it open, sound would’ve gotten out and… This murder could’ve been stopped.  
  
Billy: Oh… (he walks up to the window and looks outside) There’s nothing much out here, except the dumpster right below us.  
  
Michelle: The dumpster? That’s not supposed to be next to our rooms. It’s supposed to be behind the hotel.  
  
Billy: Yeah! It’s full of trash bags, as usual.  
  
Michelle: … That’s a clue, you do realize that, right?  
  
Billy: What? Oh! It is! You could just jump down and land on the trash bags without getting hurt! That’s smart!  
  
Michelle: (glances out window) And it’s high enough to climb into this room. … Huh.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Open window  
Truth Bullet gained: Dumpster  
**  
Billy: There’s something on Molina’s desk. It’s a little scrap of paper! And there’s stuff written on it too.  
  
Michelle: What does it say? (she leans over to read it)  
  
 _“If you value your life, I’d suggest you plan to kill someone. You were aware that Reynard’s plan is useless, correct? (if something was written here, it was aggressively scratched out) Put an end to this motive, then, by killing someone, or I’ll kill you myself. I expect for someone to be dead by tomorrow night.  
_ _And this may seem as a bit of an odd request, but leave your window open. Remember that our doors are unlocked so I can easily kill you if you ignore this note! <3”_  
  
Billy: … No one signed this.  
  
Michelle: Obviously. This is a clear threat to Molina.  
  
Billy: Well the handwriting doesn’t match the note she sent to JP, so Molina didn’t write this. I don’t see why she would.  
  
Michelle: Regardless, this is incredibly important. It says a lot about this case. (she takes the note and places it in her pocket)  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Note to Molina  
**  
Isaac and Brooke poke their heads into Molina’s room.  
  
Isaac: Hey Billy, I heard the Body Discovery Announcement and- (he sees the bodies) Oh geez. That's messed up.  
  
Michelle: (curtly) Yeah.  
  
Isaac: (sighs) That’s a shame…  
  
Brooke: Great, another class trial…  
  
Isaac: (smiles) It’ll be alright, Brooke! Follow what you told me and keep moving forward!  
  
Brooke: Meh. (she slaps both of her cheeks lightly to try and cheer herself up) Nothing.  
  
Billy: I take it Brooke still isn’t doing the greatest?  
  
Isaac: It’s a work in progress, I suppose.  
  
Brooke: Sorry guys, I don’t mean to be such a downer and ev-  
  
Michelle: Don’t worry about it. Just get better soon, ok?  
  
Brooke: Oh. Um. Will do?  
  
Isaac: That’s the spirit.  
  
Billy: Oh! Michelle and I gotta ask you this now. What were you doing during the time of the murder?  
  
Isaac: I was trying to comfort Brooke in her room, and then we heard the Body Discovery Announcement. She was in bed, so I had to help her get back in her wheelchair- that, and she didn’t want to get out of bed- and we headed over to where all the commotion was, which was here.  
  
Brooke: What Isaac said. We were together.  
  
Michelle: In your room the whole time?  
  
Brooke: Yeah.  
  
Billy: Thank you kindly!  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Isaac and Brooke  
**  
Michelle: There’s not much else we can investigate here… But we can’t leave the bodies alone.  
  
Isaac: Brooke and I can watch them for you. Make sure no one tampers them or anything. I don’t think we’d be the most helpful right now anyways… It’s something, though.  
  
Billy: That’d be a lot of help! Thank you!  
  
Michelle: Don’t sweat it, you two.  
  
Isaac: (a little surprised) R-Really?  
  
Michelle: Something wrong?  
  
Isaac: Ah, it’s nothing… (he smiles a little to himself)  
  
Billy: We’ll see you guys later! (he waves goodbye and leaves with Michelle. Isaac and Brooke stay behind)  
  
Michelle: Next, we have to find everyone else and ask them about their alibis.  
  
Billy: You’re… Oddly charged about this, Michelle!  
  
Michelle: Is that a problem? Better than be a burden like last time…  
  
Billy: So that’s what it’s about then…  
  
Michelle: Yeah.  
  
The two are quiet.  
  
Billy: I-I’m sorry for making this awkward…  
  
Michelle: It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, please.  
  
Billy: Alright then, if you say so…  
  
No one else was in the hotel, so the go outside. They’re greeted by Reynard and Keung.  
  
Reynard: Hello Billy! Hello Keung!  
  
Keung: Hey fuckers.  
  
Michelle: Did you hear the Body Discovery Announcement?  
  
Reynard: (bites lip) Unfortunately, yes, we did. Monokuma gave us the Monokuma Files too.  
  
Billy: Um, I’m really sorry about all of this…  
  
Reynard: Ah, no hard feelings! It’s on me really, for thinking the best course of action was inaction. Wishful thinking on my part, which clearly has no place in this killing game…  
  
Keung: …  
  
Billy: So I’m gonna assume you two were together the entire time, as usual?  
  
Keung: (through clenched teeth) Yep! I wouldn’t want it any other way.  
  
Reynard: Keung is right! I agree with him too.  
  
Michelle: (raises eyebrow) How do we know you two aren’t covering for one another?  
  
Keung: Trust me, if I saw this rejected ghostbuster try anything, I’d out him on the spot.  
  
Reynard: And I’d never lie either! Even if that meant having to prosecute Keung.  
  
Michelle: For once, I believe Keung. Billy, let’s go. (she quickly walks away)  
  
Billy: Oh! Ok then! (he hurries after Michelle)  
  
Keung: (yells) HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN “FOR ONCE”?!  
  
Michelle: Walk faster.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Reynard and Keung  
**  
Billy and Michelle walk out onto the beach and see Imoo… And Yuri? Together.  
  
Billy: Yuri! Imoo! Hi!  
  
Imoo: (turns around. He’s fishing) …  
  
Yuri: Oh, hey.  
  
Michelle: What are you doing here?  
  
Yuri: I’m not too sure myself. I just kinda drifted here. I don’t think Imoo minds though.  
  
Imoo: I don’t care.  
  
Yuri: Nice.  
  
Billy: Heard about the murders?  
  
Yuri: Yep. We got the Monokuma Files too.  
  
Imoo: I haven’t read it yet. Busy fishing.  
  
Billy: Caught anything?  
  
Imoo: No.  
  
Yuri: I think that’s because there’s no fish on this island.  
  
Imoo: (brow furrows a little. As much as it can, considering his wide eyes) … That can’t be it. Besides, I don’t fish to catch fish anyways.  
  
Billy: What do you do then?  
  
Imoo: Think about stuff, I guess.  
  
Michelle: Anyways, any thoughts about the murder?  
  
Yuri: (shrugs) We were away from the hotel the entire time. I wouldn’t know.  
  
Imoo: … (still fishing, thinking) Hm.  
  
Billy: Got something to say?  
  
Imoo: …  _All men are equal before fish_. Hoover.  
  
Billy: Who?  
  
Imoo: (nods) Ver.  
  
Billy: That sounds like something Isaac would say… You should talk to him!  
  
Imoo: He’s weird, but everyone is. We all are. … But I’ll consider it. (he goes back to fishing) …  
  
Yuri: Other things to note. Niamh was by herself, but we saw her running across the beach. She passed us a couple times. And Wendy just passed by, she said she was heading to Blus Island when I asked her where she was going.  
  
Imoo: (nods, still looking at the ocean)  
  
Billy: Oh! Thank you, Yuri! We’ll go find Niamh next.  
  
Michelle: Yeah. Thanks.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Yuri’s Account  
**  
Niamh is still running across the beach when she runs into Billy and Michelle.  
  
Niamh: (slightly out of breath) Hey there little dude! And other little dude. Whatcha need?  
  
Michelle: Two people just died. Did you not know that?  
  
Niamh: ‘Course I did! After all, I-  
  
Michelle: Save it.  
  
Niamh: (her face falls) …  
  
Billy: Michelle… That wasn’t very nice.  
  
Michelle: Neither is constantly lying to us.  
  
Niamh: I-I’m not lying! I’m not lying about anything to you!  
  
Michelle:  _извините, я не могу говорить по-английски._  ("Sorry, I can't speak English.") (she briskly turns around and heads to the bridge)  
  
Billy: Michelle, wait! What about her alibi?!  
  
Michelle: Who cares? She’s going to probably lie again. (she keeps walking)  
  
Billy: … (looks at Niamh) I believe you, ok? Don’t give up! (he smiles)  
  
Niamh: … (sighs and scratches head) Thanks, lil dude.  
  
The two head over to Blus Island quickly to find Wendy. They head into the library first, the more likely option of the two. Wendy is there, reading something.  
  
Wendy: (looks up) Oh hey. Don’t mind me, just confirming something.  
  
Michelle: About what?  
  
Wendy: About this case.  
  
Billy: Can we see?  
  
Wendy: (pretends to think on it) Nah-  
  
Michelle walks up to Wendy and snatches the book out of her hand.  
  
Wendy: Hey!  
  
Michelle: What are you reading? (she glances over the pages) … Serial killer? “Lover Boy”?  
  
Wendy: (rolls eyes) Uh, yeah. Why do you care?  
  
Michelle: (ignores Wendy, reads aloud) “The serial killer Lover Boy has yet to be caught, but one can assume that they are a male in school, judging from all of these deaths occurring outside of school hours. Similarities between all of Lover Boy’s victims include them all being women, usually dressed up for a nice night, the use of kitchen knives, with one knife sticking out of the victim’s heart as the cause of death, and hearts carved into their legs and torso. Their hand is almost always placed over their chest as well.”  
  
Billy: That… That sounds a lot like-  
  
Wendy: JP, right? Kidding, Molina. Duh. The killer obviously isn’t very smart, killing as their serial killer persona with clues that incriminate them right here. (she gestures at the book)  
  
Michelle: So the killer we’re looking for… It’s this “Lover Boy”?  
  
Wendy: At least Molina’s killer, but that’s who we’re looking for. Find Lover Boy, and you find the killer. Seems way too easy to be true, but it is!  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: “Lover Boy”**  
  
A familiar chime plays again. There are a lot of them, but Monokuma delivers his standard announcement.  
  
Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the electric fence on the beach, which is where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory! See you there!  
  
Wendy: Welp, guess we better head there. (pretends to stretch) I’ve helped you enough for an eternity, you’re on your own now.  
  
Billy: But you barely did anything!  
  
Wendy walks away.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Michelle: Let’s go, Billy.  
  
Billy: Yeah, alright…  
  
Michelle: Scared?  
  
Billy: No! … Maybe. Yes. I know, it’s stupid, and we go through this every time before a class trial and it’s probably getting really old and stale and-  
  
Michelle: It’s fine.  
  
Billy: You say that a lot.  
  
Michelle: Because it is. It’s ok that you’re feeling down. We’re in a killing game, for God’s sake. That’s reason enough to be bummed out. A third of us are dead now as well, god dammit! People you and I both cared a lot are dead, so yeah, it fucking sucks. So trust me, when I say it’s fine, it really is fine. Let’s just go, ok?  
  
Billy: … Can’t argue with that, I guess. (shrugs and heads off with Michelle)  
  
Billy: (internally) How is Michelle not affected by this? Verity… JP… Molina… They all got killed. And now… We gotta find out who killed our friends, once again.  
  
Billy sighs.  
  


  
  
  
Onto the third class trial.


	16. Chapter 3 Class Trial

**CHAPTER 3 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #3:** The victim is Molina Archer, the Ultimate Bowler. The time of death was 11:25 AM. The body was first found at 1:02 PM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 12:02 PM. The cause of death is bleeding to death. Other injuries include a stab wound in the back and heart, as well as her legs and torso having hearts carved into them.
  * **Monokuma File #4:**  The victim is Jean-Paul “JP” Moreau, the Ultimate Sketch Artist. The time of death is 11:28 AM. The body was first found at 1:02 PM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 12:02 PM. The cause of death is head trauma. Other injuries include a broken left arm.
  * **Yahiro and Dashiell:** Dashiell was alone before Yahiro found him, shortly before they saw Billy and Michelle. 
  * **Body Discovery Announcement:** Billy, Michelle, Yahiro, and Dashiell were there when the Body Discovery Announcement had gone off.
  * **Motive:** The motive was secrets. Every day without a death, Monokuma would reveal the secret of someone at random. Brooke, Isaac, and Niamh got their secrets revealed before Molina and JP died, in that order.
  * **Molina's door:** Molina's door was barricaded by Molina to isolate her from the others. She moved the chair to let JP into her room.
  * **JP's note:** Molina sent JP a note, asking him to meet her in Molina's room at 11 AM to discuss the motive.
  * **Molina's Account/Potential secret:** Molina claimed she wasn't hiding a whole lot in terms of secrets before she had died. Because of that, she didn't care about the motive and locked herself in her room.
  * **Bowling pin:** A broken bowling pin is between the two bodies. The belly is bloody and it's broken at the neck. The dent in JP's head matches the size of the bowling pin. 
  * **Knife:** A kitchen knife is sticking out of Molina's chest, which is likely what killed Molina.
  * **Molina's injuries:** Hearts are carved into Molina's torso and legs by a knife. Molina also has her right hand over her chest.
  * **Different types of injuries on JP and Molina:** JP lacks any stab wounds and doesn't have hearts carved into his legs, but Molina lacks any injuries that a bowling pin could have caused. 
  * **JP's potential secret:** JP has a sketchbook full of his "damsel in distress" fetish, which includes... being fond of girls tied up. That's embarrassing, and could've been JP's secret. 
  * **Open window:** Molina's window is open. Usually, they're kept closed to insulate sound.
  * **Dumpster:** The dumpster is below Molina's window, when usually it's behind the hotel. It's filled with trash bags and you could easily jump down into it without harm, or climb up the dumpster to reach Molina's room.
  * **Note to Molina:**  A note was sent to Molina, threatening her to kill someone to end the motive or to get killed instead. The handwriting is different from the note sent to JP.
  * **Isaac and Brooke:** Isaac and Brooke were together during the time of the murder. They were in Brooke's room. Brooke has been down since her secrets had been revealed, and Isaac is trying to help out.
  * **Reynard and Keung:** The two were together during the time of the murder, as usual.
  * **Yuri's Account:** Yuri spent her time with Imoo, who was fishing. She saw Niamh by herself, running around Clay Island. She also saw Wendy pass by and head to Blus Island during the investigation.
  * **"Lover Boy":** Lover Boy is a serial killer on the loose. They target women and stab them in the heart, and then placing their hand over their chest. They also carve hearts into the victim's legs and torso.



**CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: Discover the culprit behind Molina Archer's murder. (... And JP Moreau's, if you'd like)  
  
**Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island. This time, you're only required to find Molina's killer, regardless of who JP's killer is!  
  
Yahiro: I'd like to start of by saying that whoever killed Molina did an excellent job. The hearts? An amazing touch. (he kisses his fingers) They should get off scott free for doing such an amazing job.  
  
Everyone stares at him oddly in silence.  
  
Yahiro: ... What? Is there something on my face?  
  
Dashiell: Shut up.  
  
Yuri: Should we actually start the trial now? Monokuma implies that there are two different killers behind these cases.   
  
Keung: No shit there are! There's gotta be two killers!   
  
Yuri: (raises eye) What makes you think think that?  
  
Keung: Uh, hello? The injuries on the two differ! The causes of deaths are different! What other option is there?  
  
Isaac: That there's... One killer?  
  
Billy: Let's make that our first objective then! Deciding whether or not there's two killers behind this!   
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #1**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Monokuma File #3  
JP's note  
Note to Molina  
  
Keung: There's gotta be two killers behind this case! '  
  
Dashiell: And why is that, exactly?  
  
Keung: Of course you wouldn't know, since you didn't see the bodies, no-eyes.   
  
Keung: The  **causes of death are different**! The  **injuries are different**! The  **murder weapons are different**! Why would one killer kill two people two different ways?  
  
Imoo: But  _they were at the same location_ when they died. Isn't that right?  
  
Michelle: If there were two killers,  **they'd have to see one another somehow** , right? Considering _they died near the same time_...  
  
Reynard: Maybe  _one of the killers hid_!   
  
Yahiro: Hide where, exactly? In the girl's bathroom?   
  
Isaac: But there's no way two killers could **plan this out**...  
  
(use "Note to Molina" to dispute "plan this out")  
  
Billy:  **No, that's wrong!**  
  
Billy: There was at least one killer!   
  
Wendy: Uh, yeah. Obviously.   
  
Billy: Lemme word that better. Someone other than JP and Molina was involved in this case!   
  
Brooke: What do you mean?  
  
Billy: A note was sent to Molina. She left it on her desk. It was a clear threat, telling her to kill someone before the day ended to end this motive.   
  
Yuri: How do we not know Molina just wrote that note herself?   
  
Billy: We can prove against that, with...   
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: JP's note)  
  
Billy: This! It's a note from Molina, telling JP to meet her in her room. The handwriting on both notes are totally different!   
  
Michelle: From there, we can easily assume two different people wrote those two notes, Molina writing one of them.   
  
Reynard: Hold on! You said the note Molina wrote was asking JP to meet her in her room?   
  
Billy: Yeah.  
  
Reynard: That's a huge clue! Molina luring JP into her room is VERY suspicious!   
  
Billy: I mean- Wait, luring?   
  
Keung: Allow me to translate, motherfucker. Molina killed JP.   
  
Billy: W-What?!   
  
Dashiell: (his smirk returns) We could go one step further and suggest that JP killed Molina.   
  
Billy: That's not possible! There was that note that threatened Molina!  
  
Dashiell: So? They could've just threatened Molina, then stayed out of it. They didn't have to kill Molina or JP themselves, since they easily took care of that. All they wanted was for the motive to end, after all.  
  
Niamh: The motive! That's what caused this!   
  
Keung: Uh, no shit, shit lips.  
  
Isaac: Wait, if that's the case, what do we do then? Who do we vote for?  
  
Monokuma: I've given you the option to vote for dead classmates. If you believe one of the deceased killed Molina, then you can choose that deceased classmate!   
  
Wendy: Or fuck with everyone and vote Kentaro, leaving everyone confused on why someone voted for Kentaro.  
  
Imoo: (quietly) Don't.  
  
Yuri: Or you could not, and vote for the right answer.   
  
Wendy: Psh, lighten up.  
  
Billy: (Internally) Molina killed JP... And JP killed Molina? Is that really what happened?   
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #2**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Motive  
Molina's Account  
Open window  
  
Yuri: So right now, we're on the consensus that Molina killed JP, and JP killed Molina.   
  
Imoo: It makes sense. The two **died shortly after one another**.   
  
Isaac: That would mean  **they were the only two people in the room**  up until they were discovered.  
  
Brooke: But what about the person who sent that note?   
  
Dashiell:  **They don't matter**  if they didn't actually lay a finger on Molina or JP.   
  
Reynard: Molina likely complied because  **she wanted to end the motive too**. But she ended up getting killed in the process...  
  
Yahiro: Threats on my life also do the trick too.   
  
(use "Molina's Account" to dispute "she wanted to end the motive too")  
  
Billy:  **It's a miss!  
  
** Billy: I don't think Molina wanted to stop the motive. She didn't care.   
  
Dashiell: Says who?  
  
Billy: Says... Or said... Molina. She told me herself she didn't have anything to hide.   
  
Wendy: But we can't prove that, can we? We don't know her secret- in fact, Molina didn't either.   
  
Brooke: Could we ask Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: Nope! They're confidential now.   
  
Brooke: (sighs) But mine isn't anymore.  
  
Billy: What I'm trying to say is that I'm sure that the outside force that sent Molina that note was more interested in ending the motive than she was! They probably have something big to hide. The only reason I can see Molina killing is because that note threatened her too, but what if when Molina brought JP to her room, the real killer showed up and killed them both?   
  
Imoo: That means there's only one killer, not two.   
  
Billy: Yeah! It makes sense, I think!  
  
REYNARD: That's too unreal!   
  
Reynard: That doesn't make sense! Didn't the one who sent the note want Molina to kill? So why would they kill themselves? They'd just be further incriminating themselves, rather than using Molina as a decoy!   
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1  
** REYNARD BOULDER VS BILLY ALBERT  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Molina's door  
Open window  
Note to Molina  
  
  
Reynard: Having Molina kill someone to end the motive  
  
Reynard: Is much smarter than killing someone themselves!  
  
Reynard: It's just more logical that Molina killed someone!  
  
  
Billy: But why would Molina kill?  
  
Billy: She had no reason to,  
  
Billy: And the one who sent that note could've lied to her!  
  
  
Reynard: That doesn't make any sense!   
  
Reynard: Molina  **could be lying too**!   
  
Reynard: Besides,  **no one could've entered that room**  without being seen.  
  
Reynard: The only two people in it  **were Molina and JP** ,  
  
Reynard: So JP's the killer we're looking for!   
  
(use "open window" to dispute "no one could've entered that room")  
  
Billy:  **Not good enough!**  
  
Billy: Are you sure no one could've entered Molina's room?   
  
Reynard: Of course! Molina blocked her door, right? Just so no one could get in! So adding the motive, the note, and the fact that only Molina and JP were in that room, the theory that Molina and JP killed one another makes sense!  
  
Michelle: Hold on. Wasn't Molina's door unblocked?   
  
Yahiro: Well, yes. You opened it with ease when we got there. The chair was put to the side too.  
  
Dashiell: That doesn't mean someone else got in. Yahiro and I would have definitely seen someone enter Molina's room if that were the case.  
  
Billy: No, that's not it! Molina's window was open! And directly below it was the dumpster filled with trash!  
  
Keung: Huh? What the fuck is it doing there?   
  
Billy: That's what I was wondering. But the real killer could easily use it to climb up the dumpster and reach Molina's room, as well as jump down into it without injury!   
  
Yuri: The dumpster should be behind the hotel. If it was directly below Molina's room... Then this has to be set up. Someone moved it there.   
  
Billy: It can't be JP, because he didn't know he'd be in Molina's room until the morning of, and obviously it can't be Molina.   
  
Wendy: And why is that?  
  
Billy: To what?  
  
Wendy: Both.   
  
Billy: Well, JP spent the morning with Michelle. And why would Molina need an escape route from her own room? She can enter and exit her room as much as she liked, no one would've batted an eye.   
  
Wendy: Hm... Ok. Good enough.  
  
Billy: Besides, the note sent to Molina said that she should keep her window open. Clearly, whoever sent that planned all of this murder out.   
  
Niamh: But that still doesn't make any sense. Why would the killer kill JP and Molina two different ways?  
  
Michelle: As a diversion, obviously.   
  
Brooke: So then... Who sent that note?   
  
Wendy: Might I suggest something then?   
  
Billy: Sure, Wendy!  
  
Wendy: Usually, I don't like giving out free info with nothing to gain... But I think watching the killer suffer is reward enough. I have an idea of who the killer is. At least, who killed Molina.   
  
Michelle: You're talking about...   
  
(choose Truth Bullet: "Lover Boy")  
  
Billy: Lover Boy?  
  
Isaac: Who?   
  
Wendy: Ah, yes. The serial killer Lover Boy. He's the culprit we're looking for.   
  
Reynard: S-S-Serial killer?!   
  
Billy: The state Molina is in... It perfectly matches the description we found of Lover Boy's victims.  
  
Michelle: Female, stabbed in the heart, hand over chest, and most importantly- their legs and torso have bloody hearts carved into them with a knife.  
  
Billy: Just like Molina's body.   
  
Wendy: That explains why JP was killed differently. Lover Boy doesn't kill men.  
  
Yahiro: Then why even kill JP?  
  
Wendy: Because if you witness someone killing someone else, then you're gonna get murdered so you're kept quiet. Duh?   
  
Yuri: But why would Molina invite JP into her room with the intent to kill her, only for Lover Boy to arrive through the window and kill them both!   
  
Keung: ... Hold on a fuckin' second. I got this.   
  
Reynard: Oh? Keung? What is it?  
  
Keung: Combining those two theories, I got another answer. JP is Lover Boy.   
  
Michelle: That's not possible!   
  
Billy: JP... A serial killer?  
  
Keung: You heard me! Here's my theory. JP was the one who sent the note. Molina picked someone to kill at random, and it was JP. Obviously, detective Shaggy couldn't just walk out with "actually I'm the one who sent you that fucking threat, bye", ESPECIALLY if that B-List Bowler was trying to murder his ass. So he killed her, Lover Boy style, but because Molina slammed a FUCKING BOWLING PIN into his head, JP died shortly after.   
  
Brooke: So you're back to the "JP and Molina killed one another theory", but incorporating Wendy's Lover Boy theory while you're at it?  
  
Keung: Yep. Basically.   
  
Yuri: (sighs) And we're back to thinking JP is the culprit, too.   
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #3:**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Monokuma File #4  
Motive  
JP's Potential Secret  
  
Reynard: So Molina unknowingly **invited the serial killer Lover Boy** , in the form of JP, into her room.   
  
Niamh: And when Molina attacked, JP killed her, **Lover Boy style**.  
  
Imoo: But his injuries got to JP, and **he died shortly after**.   
  
Yuri: That means  **the one sending the note to Molina and Lover Boy are the same person**.   
  
Yahiro: That means  **JP had some pretty big secrets to hide**. I mean, being a serial killer in itself is a pretty big secret.   
  
(use "JP's potential secret" to dispute "JP had some pretty big secrets to hide")  
  
Billy:  **There's more to this case!**  
  
Billy: Just like Molina, I don't think JP would've cared enough about the motive to kill. Which is why JP can't be Lover Boy and why JP didn't send that note to Molina!   
  
Yahiro: And why is that?  
  
Billy: I mean... While looking through JP's sketchbooks... Um...   
  
Reynard: What is it?  
  
Billy: I don't know how to put this...   
  
Imoo: Just say it. How bad can it be?   
  
Billy: Um...  
  
Michelle: (flatly) We found a sketchbook full of drawings of girls tied up.   
  
Yuri: Well that's. That's something.   
  
Isaac: Uh.  
  
Billy: None of you were in it!!! Point is, that was probably JP's secret! Yeah it's... Embarrassing... But I don't think JP would kill over whatever he's into! I mean, no judgement here!   
  
Keung: Thanks for that, Billy, you just further proved my point that JP is Lover Boy.  
  
Billy: H-Huh?!   
  
Keung: Considering the name "Lover Boy" you gotta assume that the guy is all sorts of messed up. And this proves it! This perv had a sketchbook full of his bondage kink! That's pretty fucking messed up!   
  
Billy: But wouldn't Lover's Boy killing techniques be more related to... JP's interests? I mean, if we found a sketchbook full of gore and violence, that might be worth noting as potential serial killer material. ... That would also be REALLY concerning, serial killer or not.   
  
YAHIRO: I ain't buying that!   
  
Yahiro: Diversions, Billy, haven't you heard of them?  
  
Billy: What about them?  
  
Yahiro: They're everywhere in this case. Can you really trust anything that's been brought up in this case?   
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2**  
YAHIRO AMANE VS BILLY ALBERT  
  
Truth Blades:  
Monokuma File #4  
Motive  
Dumpster   
  
Yahiro: It's very likely JP can still be the Lover Boy we're looking for.  
  
Yahiro: Even if his interests say otherwise, do serial killers get off to what they kill?  
  
Yahiro: I sure hope not, at least.  
  
  
Billy: Even still, JP doesn't have anything major to hide.  
  
Billy: The most he has is his sketchbook!   
  
Billy: Why would he want the motive to end,  
  
Billy: So much that he'd go as far as threaten Molina?   
  
  
Yahiro: Who knows if that is JP's only secret?   
  
Yahiro:  **No one can prove nor disprove that**  yet.   
  
Yahiro:  **Before JP died** , he could've left his mark.   
  
Yahiro: The open window  **could be a diversion** ,  
  
Yahiro: And so could his sketchbook.   
  
Yahiro: Who knows what to trust?  
  
(use "Monokuma File #4" to dispute "Before JP died")  
  
Billy:  **That all you got?  
  
** Billy: Note the time difference between Molina and JP's deaths. Only three minutes! That's not enough time to set up Lover Boy's marks. There's no way JP could've done that, much less be Lover Boy!   
  
Brooke: So... JP isn't Lover Boy?  
  
Billy: No! It's gotta be someone else in this room- they're the real killer!  
  
Wendy: Duhhh! That's what I've been trying to say this whole time!   
  
Michelle: No you weren't.   
  
Wendy: That's subjective.   
  
Yuri: So then... Who really IS this Lover Boy?  
  
Billy: It's gotta be a guy... Someone who doesn't have an alibi.   
  
Michelle: Then we can take out Isaac, Keung, Reynard, and Imoo. They all have solid alibis.   
  
Isaac: So that leaves Yahiro and Dashiell.   
  
Dashiell: I have an alibi, you idiots. I was in my room the entire time.  
  
Yahiro: That's true! I found him in his room.   
  
Imoo: Is that true?  
  
Billy: Hm...   
  
Billy: (Internally) Lover Boy is someone in this room... And they're the real killer behind all of this... Who could it be?  
  
(CHOOSE A PERSON: Yahiro Amane)  
  
Billy: ... Yahiro, you just incriminated yourself.   
  
Yahiro: Huh?  
  
Billy: By saying you were alone until you found Dashiell, you've just confirmed you have no real alibi!   
  
Yahiro: Didn't I tell you? I was leaving Dashie alone for some time.   
  
Michelle: What exactly were you doing during that time? Pushing around a dumpster? Killing Molina?   
  
Yahiro: ... Ah.  
  
Dashiell: Are... Are you serious?   
  
Billy: Yahiro... You're Lover Boy, aren't you?  
  
Yahiro: Whaaaat? Noooo! (his voice briefly turns sharper and more threatening) Why on  _earth_  would you say that?  
  
Yuri: It fits, honestly. Considering his talent and everything.  
  
Yahiro: (his voice returns to being more lighthearted, yet also with a hint of agitation) How could you say that about me? I would NEVER hurt a female, much less a fly!    
  
Niamh: I'm leaning towards Yahiro being Lover Boy. Just seems right.   
  
Yahiro: Truly, I'm wounded.   
  
Keung: Well, since we can't trust a thing she says, I'm sticking with the perv being Lover Boy. (Niamh frowns at this)  
  
Michelle: There's no way JP is a serial killer!   
  
Isaac: I just don't trust Yahiro. (shrugs) Sorry.   
  
Imoo: ... I think I'll try being contrarian this time. (nods) JP.  
  
Reynard: There's more evidence that indicates JP is Lover Boy... I'll go with that.  
  
Brooke: ... I honestly don't know what to think. JP, I guess? That's easier to argue for.   
  
Wendy: (chuckles) You mean... The wrong answer? It's JP, by the way.  
  
Yahiro: C'mon, Dashie, you wouldn't testify against me, right?   
  
Dashiell: ... (he looks disgusted)   
  
Yahiro: Dashie? You'd do it for me, won't you?  
  
Dashiell: (stone-cold) I think you're Lover Boy, Yahiro.   
  
Yahiro: W-What?! Oh, the betrayal!   
  
Monokuma: WAIT A SECOND!   
  
Monokuma: Split down the middle! Again? It's like a field day up in here!   
  
Billy: Oh geez... Here we go again...  
  
Monokuma: Now then... Let's get this scrum debate started!   
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE**  
QUESTION: WHO IS LOVER BOY?  
  
 **JP:** Yahiro Amane, Wendy Matilda, Manabu Imoo, Keung Liu, Reynard Boulder, Brooke Pendleton  
 **YAHIRO:** Billy Albert, Michelle Kang, Yuri Kim, Isaac Meadows, Niamh Godolphin, Dashiell Narcian  
  
  
Brooke: JP and Molina were the only ones in the  **room** where the murder happened...  
  
Niamh: Anyone could've entered the  **room**  cuz of the open window and the dumpster set up!   
  
  
Keung: JP's a fuckin' perv! Makes sense that he'd go around killing girls for fun, judging from his kinky **interests**.  
  
Yuri: You'd think JP's  **interests**  would be more... depicted in Lover Boy's victims then.   
  
  
Imoo: What does  **Yahiro**  have anything to do with this case?   
  
Isaac:  **Yahiro**  lacks a solid alibi, and his talent matches the name "Lover Boy".  
  
  
Reynard: Was Yahiro the one who wrote the **note**  to Molina then?  
  
Michelle: Yep, which caused Molina to send her  **note**  to JP, causing all of this.  
  
  
Wendy: How do we know **JP**  is in the clear?   
  
Billy:  **JP**  died three minutes after Molina did, that's not enough time to leave Lover Boy's mark!   
  
  
Yahiro: Really? You think I'd **incriminate**  myself? I'm not some gross lady killer!   
  
Dashiell: Then I'll more than happily  **incriminate**  you, you heathen. You're the serial killer Lover Boy!   
  
  
Billy, Michelle, Yuri, Isaac, Niamh, Dashiell:  **This is our answer!**  
  
  
Billy: Does this make more sense then? It's more likely that Yahiro is the killer we're looking for! He's Lover Boy, not JP!   
  
Wendy: You think we'd believe that? There's still not evidence. What happened to JP? Why are his injuries different? Why did he even die, if Lover Boy doesn't harm men?  How would Yahiro know when to attack, if he even is Lover Boy?   
  
Billy: All valid questions, and I intend to figure them all out! That way, we can truly be sure that Yahiro is the culprit we're looking for!  
  
Yahiro: (amused) Spoken like a true protagonist.   
  
 **LOGIC DIVE**  
  
Who killed JP?  
Lover Boy (Yahiro) or  **Molina**  
  
When did the killer appear in Molina's room?   
 **Before JP died**  or After JP died  
  
Did the killer touch JP?  
Yes or  **No  
  
** Billy:  **Perfect!  
  
** Billy: Hm... Oh! I got it! Lover Boy doesn't kill men, which means Molina had to be the one to kill JP. And then after she knocked JP out with the bowling pin... The killer- Lover Boy- showed up and finished the job, killing Molina herself.   
  
Brooke: So there really were two killers?  
  
Keung: Hey! I was right after all!   
  
Imoo: Why kill Molina though? You could just easily frame Molina for only killing JP. That'd save you from being executed.  
  
Billy: That's a good question. Maybe you could tell us, Yahiro?   
  
Yahiro: (giggles light-heartedly) Oh, you know me. Even though I'm gay, I do have a certain preference towards how I like my women. And that's  _dead_.  
  
Niamh: ... Is it just me, or did this room get a solid 20 degrees colder? In degrees celsius.  
  
Keung: Hey! Is that a confession?!   
  
Yahiro: (Every word of his is practically dripping with poison. This isn't the killer breakdown you'd expect to happen, but it's still just as scary) You thought that was a confession? Oh no, you must be mistaken. I would never hurt my  _beloved classmates_!   
  
Isaac: Doubtful.   
  
Yahiro: Besides, aren't you forgetting something? I can't possibly be the killer! And do you know why?  
  
Michelle: What do you mean by that?   
  
Yahiro: Don't you remember who was with you, dear Billy, when you discovered that poor Molina and JP had died?   
  
Billy: ... You were.   
  
Yahiro: And that would make me one of the three people who discovered the body, no? If I were the killer, the Body Discovery Announcement wouldn't have gone off. So what of it? You really think I'm the killer? It's just not possible, unfortunately. But don't pout, Billy. I'll continue cheering you on until you find the real culprit! (he grins, almost in a cute manner, but it looks more like he wants to shank you)  
  
Reynard: You're just avoiding the truth right now! Just admit it already, preferably in a much more direct and creepy manner!   
  
Billy: Nah. I got this! I'll take down the killer once and for all!   
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION**  
"I was one of the three INNOCENT people who discovered the bodies. How could I be the killer?"  
  
Answer:  
DASH-IELL NAR-CIAN  
  
Billy:  **It's game over for you!**  
  
Billy: There was someone else with us too though, Yahiro. Dashiell was! What about him?  
  
Yahiro: (he holds back a giggle) D-Dashie?! What  _about_ him?! He didn't see the bodies! His eyes were closed! That doesn't count as discovering the bodies. Desperate boys may be cute, Billy, but I think you're pushing it.   
  
Michelle: What exactly counts as "discovering" the body? Do you have to see it?   
  
Monokuma: That's a question only I can answer! Discover means being aware someone has died! It doesn't require you to see the body. If that were the case, the Body Discovery Announcement would've never gone off if Verity had died because there was no way you could see her body! Not that you'd want to, of course.  
  
Michelle: So then... You don't have to see the body to quote-unquote "discover" it.  
  
Monokuma: Nope!   
  
Billy: If I remember correctly...  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
 _  
Billy: Oh my god… JP… Molina… They can’t both be-?!  
  
Michelle: What the FUCK is going on?  
  
Yahiro: Two dead bodies?  
  
Dashiell: Two of them? Good lord.  
  
Monokuma: Two bodies have been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!_  
(FLASHBACK END)  
  
Billy: The Body Discovery Announcement went off AFTER Dashiell realized two people had died. That counts as discovering them, right?  
  
Yahiro: (sputtering) Gh-! H-!   
  
Yuri: Judging from his reaction, it's safe to say that Yahiro is our killer.   
  
Yahiro: (losing his composure) N-No! You can't POSSIBLY say that! Everything is too unclear! I'm not the killer! I'm! Not! Lover Boy!!!  
  
Billy: Then let's go over this case one more time, to finally determine the killer!   
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**  
  
Billy: This all started with the motive. Monokuma announced that every day until someone died, he'd leak one of our classmate's secrets to us. To up the paranoia, he didn't tell us our secrets either. The killer didn't want their secret out there, so they set up a plan, ready to end the motive.   
  
Billy: The killer started by writing a threat to Molina, someone who disagreed with Reynard's plan to wait it out, as well as someone who had isolated herself from the rest of the class. The killer demanded that she kill someone and end the motive, or she'd get killed herself.   
  
Billy: While Molina was planning out her own murder, the killer set up their entrance and escape routes. They pushed the dumpster from behind the hotel to below Molina's door. If Molina cooperated with the note the killer sent her, she'd leave her window open. Luckily for the killer, she did.   
  
Billy: Molina then sent a note to JP, asking him to meet her in her room to "discuss the motive". Why she chose JP, we'll never know. JP agreed, and headed off to her room at the designated time.   
  
Billy: Once in her room, Molina instantly attacked with one of the bowling pins in her room. JP, defenseless, got his left arm broken by the bowling pin, and then he was struck in the head. He didn't die instantly, but he was unconscious until he bled out.   
  
Billy: After finishing off Molina, the real killer appeared, climbing up the dumpster and into Molina's room. They killed Molina themselves, as Molina fit the bill for their criteria as a victim of the serial killer Lover Boy. After killing her, they left their Lover Boy mark, placing Molina's hand over her chest and carving hearts into her legs and torso. To avoid being seen near Molina's room at all, the killer exited through the open window and safely escaped, via dumpster. Not too long after, JP eventually died as well.  
  
Billy: Afterwards, the killer went back to their daily activities, such as hunting down Dashiell. Shortly after, the killer, with Dashiell, saw Michelle and I heading to Molina's room, looking for JP, and the two joined us. They discovered the bodies alongside us, but because the killer doesn't count as one of the three who discover the body, Dashiell became the third person required to trigger the Body Discovery Announcement. The sad thing is, if the killer hadn't left their serial killer mark, or if Monokuma stated that we'd have to investigate JP's murder, the real killer that plotted these two deaths would've gotten away with their crimes. Luckily, that wasn't the case!   
  
Billy points to Yahiro, who is shivering in fear.   
  
Billy: You're the serial killer Lover Boy, aren't you,  **YAHIRO AMANE, THE ULTIMATE HOST?!**  
  
(glass shattering sound)  
  
Yahiro: I-I... I...   
  
Wendy: (giggles a little) Pfft... (bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You absolute LOSER!!!!! Oh, this is TOO GOOD!!! (she continues laughing)  
  
Michelle: Lemme guess, Wendy, you knew Yahiro was Lover Boy all along? And you were lying to us, as usual?  
  
Wendy: Hoo boy... (wipes away a tear, and turns more serious) Can it with that attitude, Michelle, or you'll just become Molina 2.0.  
  
Michelle: ... (she glares)   
  
Wendy: But to answer your question... NO SHIT, I KNEW! The look on Yahiro's face... PRICELESS! There's nothing more hilarious than cornering someone and forcing all of their secrets out! (she continues laughing)  
  
Yahiro: Y-You... (he attempts to regain his composure, but shakes his head) No, never mind. There's no point in keeping this painful facade up anymore.   
  
Wendy: Ohhhh no. I'm so scared, Yahiro! Whaddya gonna do, try and kill me next? I'd like to see you try!   
  
Yahiro: Women like you... You're the absolute worst.   
  
Reynard: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!   
  
Niamh: I second that! All women are queens, Yahiro!   
  
Yahiro: No, all you women are disgusting. Even the slightest touch of one you is enough to  _make me sick_. How the hell do you think it is, working as a fucking host, having to deal with the most desperate and vile of women? I hated it. I hated all of it,  _I HATED YOU ALL_! The only thing that kept me going in that despicable host business was the money. As revolting as women may be, at least they paid well.   
  
Billy: Come to think of it... You never even touched any of the girls here. You just clung to Dashiell the whole time.  
  
Dashiell: W... What? Are you  _serious_?  
  
Yuri: So you just directed your misogyny onto... Killing women?!   
  
Yahiro: Oh, of course! As I had said before, the only good a woman is is when  _she's dead_. Why else do I only kill women?   
  
Billy: And that's why you targeted Molina. She was a girl.  
  
Yahiro: Yes, and easy prey too, at that. The moment she isolated herself was when she was just  _begging_  to get killed. It's a shame she chose to kill JP, I was growing quite fond of him. Even more incentive for me to kill her, honestly.   
  
Isaac: That's... That's all there is to this case then... Yahiro's admitted it, and I don't want to hear him speak any longer, honestly. (he winces a little) Please, let's just vote.   
  
Billy: Y-Yeah. I'm seriously uncomfortable right now.   
  
 **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.  
  
** Monokuma: Congratulations! You got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Molina Archer is none other than Yahiro Amane!   
  
Yahiro: Ah, before I die, if I may ask one question, Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: Hmm? What is it?  
  
Yahiro: Since I'm about to die anyways, what was my secret? I give you my permission to share it with the class. I attempted to kill for it, after all.  
  
Monokuma: Oh, your secret! Right! Gimme a sec while I look for it. (quiet whirring sounds start coming from Monokuma)  
  
Yahiro: What was it then? Me being the serial killer Lover Boy, coupled with my body count? Or my true distaste for women? Or what about my background and being born in-  
  
Monokuma: Found it! “Yahiro Amane regularly has trouble finding the keys to his house, resulting in him having to call someone to come home and unlock the door for him.” Interesting, right?   
  
Yahiro: ...   
  
Yahiro falls to his knees.   
  
Yahiro: H-Huh? HUH???? Are... Are you serious? THAT'S IT?  
  
Monokuma: (deadpan) Yep.  
  
Yahiro: That's not a secret! That wasn't life-ruining! That revealed nothing about me except for my minor forgetfulness!    
  
Wendy: Yeah, it just reestablished the fact that Yahiro is a huuuuge loser! (she makes an L with her fingers and sticks it on her forehead, sticking out her tongue. Yahiro glares at her through his panic.)  
  
Monokuma: What? You expected the secret to be life-ruining? (he tilts his head) When exactly did I say that?  
  
Yahiro: B-But that's what secrets are all about! That's the purpose of this motive! Threatening to ruin our lives! What's the point if I just- just- fucking killed over the fact that I CAN'T FIND MY GOD DAMN KEYS?!   
  
Monokuma: Huh, I guess you're right. You'd kinda expect them to be somewhat threatening if I really wanted you to kill. But that's the twist to the motive! By not knowing, you didn't know whether you were killing over the fact that you were a serial killer or if you in reality have trouble tying your shoes! Your life ruined, or temporary discomfort and judgement from you peers? Who knows! Isn't this absolute genius?   
  
Yahiro: All of the secrets revealed so far were serious! You've got to be shitting me right now!  
  
Monokuma: Well first off, that's what you get for being impatient, asshole. Though I kinda saw the impatience coming. Second off, no they weren't.  
  
Isaac: They... Weren't serious?  
  
Monokuma: Some of them actually were. But for example, Niamh's wasn't. That was a bonafide worthless secret! You all knew that Niamh was full of shit, right? None of her stories had to be true! So what was even the point of me "leaking" that? Same with your secret, Yahiro!  
  
Niamh: W-W-What?!   
  
Keung: Jesus, what other bullshit was the shitstain liar hiding then?   
  
Monokuma: Who knows? Ask Niamh.   
  
Keung: Why would I? I wouldn't believe a single word she'd say.   
  
Niamh: ...  
  
Yahiro: ... (he gets to his feet and sighs) Well, I suppose that confirms it.   
  
Billy: Confirms what?   
  
Yahiro: There's an outside force working against me. One that has control over the killing game, I'd assume.   
  
Michelle: What? What do you mean by that?  
  
Yahiro: Really, do you think I'd be THAT stupid to leave behind my mark as Lover Boy? "Oh no, I'd better keep my secret as a serial killer safe by  _killing someone else as a serial killer_ "! Because that's totally smart.   
  
Wendy: (stops laughing) ... Hold on. You didn't leave behind those hearts?   
  
Yahiro: No. In truth, what really went down is that I stabbed Molina in the back and left. I expected for her to bleed out, but I suppose someone else came into the room and modified Molina's body to make it apparent that it was the work of Lover Boy. Those hearts were so poorly drawn, anyways.   
  
Imoo: They framed... The guilty person? Why though?  
  
Isaac: Framing the guilty party... It's a valid tactic, I guess, if the answer isn't clear.   
  
Brooke: And we were so close to voting JP as the killer... Without the rigging, we probably wouldn't have known that Yahiro was the killer.   
  
Billy: B-But... Mutilating Molina's body is so... Gross! That's horrible!   
  
Michelle: (dismissively) Yahiro does it all the time, apparently.  
  
Billy: That's no matter!  
  
Yahiro: And coupled with the fact that my secret was incredibly silly... I'm positive that this isn't all a coincidence. There's something- or someone- behind all of this. And that someone clearly didn't want me to make it out of here alive. I wonder why?  
  
Reynard: What? Who could that possibly be?  
  
Yahiro: Hm... Has anyone considered the possibility of a mastermind? Or some sort of mole among us.   
  
Brooke: What?   
  
Imoo: We're all human. Not moles. ... (looks around, and then stares at the camera) I think.   
  
Yahiro: Someone in this class is pulling the strings behind this killing game, and I'm positive they purposely orchestrated my demise. (grins) Must've not liked me very much.   
  
Billy: A... Mastermind? And they're one of us? (he glances around the class nervously)   
  
Yahiro: Of course, that's just a theory. A ga- (he stops) Never mind. But tell me, Billy, how DID you find out about Lover Boy so conveniently?  
  
Billy: Um... Michelle and I found Wendy at the library during the investigation, and she was reading about you.   
  
Yahiro: Wendy, huh? How convenient.   
  
Michelle: What are you implying?   
  
Yahiro: Nothing. Don't mind me.   
  
Wendy: Heh. (she seems unfazed by the accusations Yahiro just threw at her. She remains smug as usual.)  
  
Monokuma: Geez, I'm getting irritated with all this drawn at chatter! It's time for your punishment!  
  
Yahiro: Wait! Stop, in the name of love! (he runs over to Dashiell, who has been quietly standing in the back the entire time, hoping to be ignored) Dashie! You can't forget about me! You'll do something to stop this, won't you Dashie? (he kneels down and grabs Dashiell's arm)  
  
Dashiell: For once, I was hoping to be forgotten in this scene. (his eye twitches a little)  
  
Yahiro: C'mon, Dashie, you can't just stand there and let me die, right? Out of all the horrible and disgusting people on this island you- You're the one who understands me! You're the one I can actually tolerate being around! So I know you'll save me somehow! (he grips onto Dashiell's arm even tighter, and Dashiell winces) You'll do your best to stop my execution, even if that means losing a limb, because I know it'll all be worth it in the end for me! I know you'll even DIE FOR ME! Right? Ri-  
  
Dashiell: ENOUGH.  
  
Yahiro: Dashie?   
  
Dashiell: (he forcibly pushes Yahiro away, taking several steps away from him) To think... I was forced to be subjected to you all this time, humiliated by you with no escape, having to entertain someone, only for them to turn out to be a disgusting murderer like you.  _You make me sick_.   
  
Yahiro: B-But Dashie-  
  
Dashiell: Enough with your stupid pet names!  
  
Yahiro: You wouldn't leave me to die, would you? (his mouth fake quivers a little)  
  
Dashiell: (his eyes open slightly, showing the disgust in them) I'd sell you to Satan for a corn chip.   
  
Yahiro: ...   
  
Dashiell: I'm done with your shitty mind games. All of yours, not just Yahiro's! I don't intend to be forced to tolerate any of this for any longer!   
  
Monokuma: Yeah, yeah. Save that inspiration crap about how you're gonna "stop the killing game" for after the execution!   
  
Yahiro: D-Dashi-   
  
Monokuma: Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Yahiro Amane, the Ultimate Host! Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Dashiell: Goodbye, Yahiro. I _won't_ be missing you.   
  
Yahiro: ... Aw, fine then. But you won't escape me that easy, Dashiell. (he takes off his sunglasses, showing his bright pink eyes, and winks at him) Farewell! (insert obligatory "oh fuck" as his last words)  
  
Dashiell: ...   
  
 **GAME OVER**  
 **YAHIRO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**  
 **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**  
 **AHEGA GLOW**  
 **ULTIMATE HOST YAHIRO AMANE EXECUTION: EXECUTED**  
  
(special thanks to Yahiro's owner for the original, I just edited it to fit more)  
  
The Garden- A fancy host club. One Yahiro had grown to know and despise. Though it isn't the exact same club- it lacks the people. Cardboard cutouts of hosts and women are strewn around the club, and an old broken record plays in the background. Yahiro sits there, quietly, the only living thing in the club at the moment. There's a sudden scratch in the record, and Yahiro flinches a little, but keeps his cool. Yahiro instantly stands up and looks for a way out, but the back doors swing open and in walks in... Himself? It's another Yahiro, nudging through the cardboard cutouts as if it were just Yahiro himself. He makes his way towards the real Yahiro, and reaches out his hand, pulling Yahiro close. Next thing Yahiro knows, there's a knife in his back.   
  
  
  
The knife twists into his back, only to be pulled out and plunged into a different location. Yahiro screams out it pain as he's stabbed even more. The grip on the fake Yahiro's jacket loosens with every stab, and eventually, Yahiro falls to the ground, dead. The fake Yahiro's left eye glows, proving to be just another Monokuma.   
  
...  
  
Michelle: (clutches her pendant) Yahiro...  
  
Dashiell: ... (he's shaking) I... I can't believe it... He's... Dead...  
  
Billy: Dashiell? (he carefully approaches Dashiell)  
  
Dashiell: (he shakes his head, glaring) Finally. Good riddance. Let's go. (he swiftly turns around and heads towards the elevator)  
  
Imoo: (shrugs) Nothing else needs to be said here.   
  
Isaac: I guess we're done here... (he follows Dashiell. The others do too.)  
  
Billy: ... (he stands back for a moment, thinking)  
  
A mastermind? Among his classmates?   
  
... It's more likely than you think.  
  
Billy quickly heads off after the others before the elevator leaves without him, ignoring those thoughts. It was all over for now.  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: END.  
REMAINING: 11.  
  
...  
  
Item obtained: Bowling Jersey  
"This bowling jersey has a nice black-gold color scheme to it. The colors compliment one another quite well. The design on the shirt is pretty cool-looking too!"  
  
Item obtained: Sketchbook  
"Inside the sketchbook are well-done drawings of detailed... Hey, why are all these girls tied up? I mean... No judgement here, if you catch my drift."  
  
Item obtained: Sunglasses  
"These sunglasses are pretty expensive. Might wanna cherish it. The previous owner wore them all the time, even at night, so it's seen a lot in this world. Treat with care."


	17. Chapter 4-1

**Chapter 4: Perfection In An Imperfect World**  
Daily Life  
  
Monokuma: Gooood morning! It is now 8 AM, and it’s a brand new day! Have fun!  
  
…  
  
The numbers have dwindled, to the point where the class feels much smaller.  
  
Billy: Good mor- (he looks around) …  
  
Michelle: Good morning, Billy.  
  
Billy: Oh! Hey, Michelle. Good morning!  
  
Billy: (Internally) She’s coming out here on her own… It’s hard to believe a little over a week ago she refused to come out of her room without-  
  
Dashiell: Good morning, Billy.  
  
Billy: O-Oh! (he looks up) Good morning, Dashiell! How are you doing?  
  
Dashiell: Are you referring to last night? … I’m fine. (clears throat) A little refreshed, in all honesty. It’s nice to have my arm back to myself.  
  
Billy: That’s good!  
  
Dashiell: Indeed. (grins and sits at Billy and Michelle’s table, crossing his legs)  
  
Michelle: You’re actually sitting with us?  
  
Dashiell: Of course. Consider yourselves thankful to bask in my presence. I’m not incapable of friendship, after all.  
  
Michelle: (glances at judgmentally) Uh-huh.  
  
Dashiell: I can sense you judging me critically, and I’d like to ask you to stop doing that.  
  
Brooke, Isaac, Yuri, and Imoo sit together.  
  
Brooke: (much more enthusiastic) Woo! I’m back, back, back, back again!  
  
Isaac: Woah! That was fast. Are you sure?  
  
Brooke: Yup! Turns out all I needed was a good night’s sleep. Ironic, cuz I hate sleep. No caffeine does wonders. … Same with tons of caffeine.  
  
Yuri: Dang. As long as you’re doing ok, though.  
  
Imoo: (tilts head a little) I wouldn’t know.  
  
Brooke: Which one, sleep, or caffeine? Or being ok?  
  
Imoo: (stares at Brooke) Yes.  
  
Isaac: Uhh.  
  
Wendy and Niamh sit together. It’s not fun.  
  
Wendy: Heyyyyy! Niamh! Tell me more of your bullshit stories!  
  
Niamh: W… What?  
  
Wendy: Yeah! Tell me about how you freed a Chinese orphanage or something! I don’t care, make something up like you always do!  
  
Niamh: I told you all already, more stories aren’t lies! They’re real!  
  
Wendy: (dismissively) Uh-huh. Don’t care. Just tell me something already!  
  
Niamh: Ughhhh, why won’t any of you listen to me?  
  
Wendy: I am! We all are. We just don’t care.  
  
Niamh: … (sighs)  
  
And then… Reynard and Keung.  
  
Reynard: Keung! Keung! Good morning! You mind if I ask more questions? (he takes out his notepad)  
  
Keung: …  
  
Reynard: … Keung? Are you ok?  
  
Keung: … Stop.  
  
Reynard: Huh? What’s the matter?  
  
Keung: (he snaps) You know what? Stop! Just, stop! What the fuck is your problem?  
  
Reynard: Keung, I don’t understand where this is coming from-  
  
Keung: Oh, I’ll TELL YOU where it’s coming from! Every fucking day, you go on and on about how you wanna “know me” so much! Every fucking day you’re always asking questions about MY business, invading MY privacy! Even when I tell you to stop, which is EVERY FUCKING DAY, you fucking don’t! What’s your fucking problem?!  
  
Reynard: Keung, I-  
  
Keung: Why are you so obsessed with me, Reynard?! Why don’t you just focus on yourself for god damn once? Is that too fucking much for you? I’m not EVEN A FUCKING VAMPIRE!!!! I JUST THOUGHT VAMPIRE MOTIFS WERE EDGY AND COOL!!!! Ok? There! There’s your fucking answer! There’s no supernatural explanation behind any of it! It’s not as deep as you think it is! Are you fucking happy?!  
  
Reynard: I… I… (he tries to approach Keung)  
  
Keung: Forget it. Just… Leave me alone already. (he pushes Reynard away)  
  
The scene gathered everyone’s attention. Everybody watches in shock.  
  
Brooke: What was that?  
  
Imoo: Dang.  
  
Keung: (looks around the kitchen, seeing the disappointed faces of his peers) Hold on... W-Wait… N-No… I… I just- (he starts sniffling, making things all gross again)  
  
Michelle: Don’t even try with your pity party again. It didn’t work last time.  
  
Keung: I-It’s not a pity party!  
  
People start gathering around Reynard, ignoring Keung.  
  
Brooke: Reynard, are you ok?  
  
Isaac: Yeah, you alright?  
  
Reynard: O-Oh… Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… (he smiles sadly and shakes his head) Never mind. It’s nothing.  
  
Keung: Why are you all focused on him?! (sniffles)  
  
Yuri: To be fair, he didn’t try to scream someone’s head off.  
  
Keung: Ungh… (he starts crying, spit and mucus covering his face)  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Yo! This a bad time?  
  
Imoo: (looks around at all the crying and anger) … Yes.  
  
Monokuma: Excellent! That means I’m doing my job correctly. Maybe I’ll get a pay raise soon! Just kidding, I only do volunteer work.  
  
Yuri: Hm, I’m assuming there’s a new island?  
  
Monokuma: Yep! How’d you guess?  
  
Yuri: (rolls eyes) Lucky guess.  
  
Monokuma: Anyways, new island! Check it out if you’d like, but not like there’s gonna be any clues there, as usual. But maybe you just want the extra breathing room! Or you wanna get away from people. It’s up to you. (he disappears)  
  
Billy: Um… We should all go! Let’s explore that new island! That includes you, Keung.  
  
Keung: (wipes nose) Y-Yeah. Sure.  
  
The next island is called “Imagawa Island”. There’s nothing on the ground level, but there’s a pair of twin peaks, both of them higher than the mountain on Phillips Island.  
  
Billy: Two islands… Let’s split up! And nobody stays on the ground!  
  
Brooke: What about me?  
  
Isaac: There’s an accessible pathway made on the first mountain. We can go up there!  
  
Brooke: Oh sweet then! Let’s go!  
  
Reynard: I’ll go with Isaac and Brooke then, if you don’t mind.  
  
Niamh: Yeah, I’ll go with them too.  
  
Michelle: Me too. (glares at Keung)  
  
Dashiell: As will I.  
  
Wendy: Eh, I’ll follow the crowd too. (the seven of them leave)  
  
The ones left are Billy, Keung, Yuri, and Imoo.  
  
Keung: I see how it is… (he sighs) I don’t blame them. (looks up at the other three) Why are you three still here?  
  
Yuri: Good question.  
  
Billy: Just wanted to make sure you were ok too… I think Reynard’s taken care of.  
  
Imoo: I like it when the group is small.  
  
Keung: Oh. Ok then.  
  
The four climb up the other mountain.  
  
Also unlike Phillips Mountain, the top of the mountain is super high tech. Now HERE’S where the giant robot mechs should be, except there’s no actual giant robot mechs. Regardless, the peak is incredibly high-tech with no nature involved. There’s a giant building, resembling a mall in a way, with lots of fancy glowing lights, which means cool stuff has gotta be inside.  
  
Inside the building, there are various rooms leading to different locations. The first is a lab. The lights are dim, and there are all sorts of machinery parts and tools, and at the table in the center, there’s a Monokuma with its stomach cut open, wires and fluff sticking out of it. Turns out the Monokuma is a literally plushie. The wires are just colored pieces of string. Whoever set up this room has a weird sense of humor.  
  
The second room is a huge…  
  
Billy: (gasps) Arcade!!!  
  
Yuri: Oh hey. Lucky you. They don’t leave bombs laying around here for me.  
  
Billy: Woaaaah, there’s so much here! Retro games, new games, everything! Stuff I can’t even find in my room… Or even in the world in general! This is too good to be true!  
  
Imoo: You’re right. It’s a dream. Wake up.  
  
Billy: (stops) … What?  
  
Imoo: … Never mind. It’s just me.  
  
Billy: Oh, what’s this? I’ve never seen anything like this before! (he stops in front a giant machine with a huge screen)  
  
Yuri: Seems like some Virtual Reality port thing. “Codename: 15-34”? What an odd name.  
  
Imoo: (stands right in front of the screen, looking at the corner) Electricrone Studios.  
  
Billy: Hold on. Electricrone? As in… Rhanahad Electricrone?  
  
Keung: The dragon? The fuck is he doing in a video game?  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Ah, so you’ve found out!  
  
Billy: Electricrone Studios… That’s why I had heard of Rhan’s name! He makes video games! I’ve played some of them before!  
  
Monokuma: Yep! Rhanahad Electricrone’s true talent is… The Ultimate Game Designer!  
  
Imoo: I was expecting something like “Ultimate Deep Web Hitman”. Why would he hide being a game designer from us? … What’s a game? What’s a deep web? What’s a hitman? (he takes a moment thinks about these things)  
  
Monokuma: The thing is… Rhan doesn’t know about his talent. Because RHAN isn’t the game designer.  
  
Billy: Huh? Then who is?  
  
Monokuma: (out of nowhere, he pulls down a white screen and a projector) Meet the true Ultimate Game Designer and the one behind the mask, Ryan Electricrone! (on the screen, a tan, skinny boy with short brown hair and purple glasses appears)  
  
Yuri: Looks about right.  
  
Billy: Oh right… I remember you saw what was under the mask.  
  
Monokuma: Ryan Electricrone started out as a simple, avid video game fan. Like you, Billy! But life at home wasn’t fun, like the video games he played. He dealt with abusive parents, and they ended up divorcing too! And so, video games became poor Ryan's escape, especially the ones he made! Too bad he fell a little too deeply into the rabbit hole by becoming the characters he made. He didn’t want to leave the world of video games he created, so he became his own characters! Rhanahad, Rhana, they’re all just characters and masks he made up! They’re not actually personalities or entities, that’s ridiculous! But he became so immersed in video games that he forgot himself and who he really was, and settled into the identity of the character Rhanahad, bringing along his Rhana mask with him too.  
  
Yuri: Hypothetically, if he had the mask and character for it could act out an infinite number of his characters?  
  
Monokuma: I guess the correct term is “live-action role playing”, but yep, pretty much!  
  
Yuri: Geez. That’s worrisome.  
  
Billy: Man… Rhan… (he pouts a little)  
  
Keung: Ok, but who the fuck cares?  
  
Monokuma: What do you mean?  
  
Keung: I mean, why the fuck does this matter? Rhan’s talent means nothing to us, especially since he’s uh, fucking DEAD. And how does his tragic backstory impact the story at all?  
  
Monokuma: Huh. Fair point. Just thought you guys would like to know.  
  
Keung: Well great! We do! Now that’s over and we can focus on more important shit!  
  
Billy: Like playing video games?  
  
Keung: No.  
  
Yuri: You think that after everyone shuns you for screaming someone’s head off, you’d learn to do it a little less often.  
  
Keung: H-Hey! Shut up!  
  
Yuri: Just… When we’re telling the others about this, don’t speak.  
  
Keung: … Fine. I’m just leaving this place.  
  
Billy: Aw man, I wanted to play some of these video games here!  
  
Imoo: Another time.  
  
The third door is locked. On the door it says “STAFF ONLY”.  
  
Billy: Locked door… Gotta mean there’s something big behind this.  
  
Yuri: I wouldn’t worry too much about it.  
  
Keung: Hmph.  
  
Imoo: … Should we go back down?  
  
Billy: Why?  
  
Imoo: There’s not much else left up here… And I’m tired.  
  
Billy: … Fair point. Let’s go back down then!  
  
Everyone regroups at the bottom of the two mountains.  
  
Yuri: So what did you guys find at the top of the other mountain?  
  
Isaac: Lots of high tech stuff. There was a maglev that took us to the top and at the top was a very high tech lab. Lots of machines, empty testing rooms, and the like. Very big and confusing.  
  
Brooke: I think I’ve seen some of the equipment before. But I can’t tell what they’d be used for…  
  
Billy: Was there any info?  
  
Reynard: Nope, but we’ll keep looking! (he smiles, but his voice lacks the enthusiasm he once had.)  
  
Keung: … (he avoids looking at Reynard)  
  
Michelle: So what did you find on the other mountain?  
  
Billy: Oh! We learned a ton actually!  
  
Billy tells the others about Rhan and his true identity and talent.  
  
Niamh: So he wasn’t actually a dragon or anything like that at all… Just a kid.  
  
Reynard: Game developer, huh. (he looks disappointed)  
  
Imoo: I don’t get why this was such a big secret. Oh well. At least we know now.  
  
Michelle: What else?  
  
Billy: Uh, nothing much, really. Just weird lab rooms that made no sense.  
  
Billy: (internally) I’m not even gonna bring up the locked staff room… Don’t want them to worry about that!  
  
Dashiell: Is that all there is to this island?  
  
Billy: I think so!  
  
Dashiell: Great. We can leave now. (he leaves. There’s no Yahiro to chase him down)  
  
Yuri: Hm. Guess we can.  
  
Imoo: Cool. (he nods and leaves. The others follows)  
  
Billy: What are you gonna do, Keung?  
  
Keung: (glares) None of your business. (he leaves)  
  
Billy: Ah. Ok then. (looks around) Guess I’m alone and have some free time…  
  
 **Free Time  
**  
Billy heads to the closest location where someone might be: the library. Inside is Isaac. He’s reading a book and taking some notes on it.  
  
Billy: Hi Isaac!  
  
Isaac: (looks up) Oh hi, Billy. Need something?  
  
Billy: Just wanted to talk. How are you doing?  
  
Isaac: (takes a moment to think) Better. Brooke’s doing better, or at least she says she is, so I feel less obliged to stick around her and make sure she’s doing ok, so I thought I’d take this time to myself.  
  
Billy: That’s good! What are you reading?  
  
Isaac: Just some history books. You’d probably find it boring.  
  
Billy: I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t get it either. I’m not a big history person. Or a math person. Or science, English, and any other subject out there.  
  
Isaac: So… Not a school person?  
  
Billy: Yep! Pretty much!  
  
Isaac: That’s understandable. We all have our own strengths. That’s what the Hope’s Peak school is all about, anyways.  
  
Billy: And mine is… Video games. (sighs) Real useful.  
  
Isaac: Video games are useful. They’re an excellent representation of culture and history, and it’s surprisingly good at uniting people around the world.  
  
Billy: Huh. When you put it that it way…  
  
Isaac: I don’t like it when people think they’re useless. Especially people I care about. Stems a bit from utilitarianism, combined with the idea of a Utopian society.  
  
Billy: Woaaah. Big words. You know a lot, Isaac!  
  
Isaac: (laughs and waves it off) It’s nothing. I just travel and read a lot. As you can see. (He gestures to the books)  
  
Billy: So how much do you know?  
  
Isaac: A lot.  
  
Billy: Hm… What’s the capital of Chad?  
  
Isaac: (almost automatically) N’Djamena. Busy place, but it's nice!  
  
Billy: What’s the square root of 169?  
  
Isaac: 13.  
  
Billy: What’s the meaning of life, the universe, and everything?  
  
Isaac: 42.  
  
Billy: What does that mean?  
  
Isaac: We’ll find out in a couple million years.  
  
Billy: Wow. You really do know a lot!  
  
Isaac: I thought we established that.  
  
Billy: So how do you get to travel so much? It must be fun!  
  
Isaac: It's just from the profits from the stuff I write. I like to think of them as extended getaways from home, rather than vacations or research trips. (he winces a little)  
  
Billy: Oh right… Your parents…  
  
Isaac: (quickly) D-Don't worry. It doesn’t matter anymore. They kicked me out after they realized what I had been writing, considering how big on religion they were.  I don't even know how they're doing right now. So it’s not like I have anywhere to return to. I enjoy traveling, but at the same time I have no permanent residence or goal. No real meaning to my life, I guess.  
  
Billy: What?! Don’t say that! You just said yourself that you don’t like it when people think they’re useless! You can’t just ignore that when it comes to yourself! Your life has meaning too! … Not implying that it never did at any time, but you get my point.  
  
Isaac: (sighs) It’s nice having people comfort you.  
  
Billy: I’ll happily comfort you some more then! (he hugs Isaac and pats his back)  
  
Isaac: (blushes furiously) O-Oh. Guess this is a thing now. (he awkwardly tries to return the hug)  
  
The two continue hugging for a bit, and then Billy finally lets go.  
  
Billy: I’ll leave you be now.  
  
Isaac: Um… Thanks, Billy. (he smiles a little) That was nice.  
  
Billy: (grins) No problem!  
  
Billy leaves the library and heads off.  
  
Next, he sees Imoo. Usually Wendy or Yuri would be around him, but he’s alone now. He sits quietly, fishing as usual.  
  
Billy: Hi Imoo!  
  
Imoo: … Shh.  
  
Billy: (quietly) Oh. Sorry.  
  
Imoo: … (he reels back his fishing line, only for nothing but string to come out with it) Nothing. (turns to Billy) Need something?  
  
Billy: Still no luck with fishing?  
  
Imoo: I wonder why there are no fish. There has to be.  
  
Billy: Maybe it’s the way this island is. There’s no other types of animals around here, so I guess there wouldn’t be any fish in the water.  
  
Imoo: I don’t get it.  
  
Billy: I don’t either. This entire killing game is confusing.  
  
Imoo: I’m used to it.  
  
Billy: You’re not affected by it?  
  
Imoo: It’s sad seeing people die, but I wasn’t too close to anyone.  
  
Billy: (quietly) Gee, wonder why that is.  
  
Imoo: … (he looks a little concerned, but he always does with his big eyes) Is that a problem?  
  
Billy: I mean… You’re such a mystery, Imoo. No one knows anything about you, so they kinda just stray away from you.  
  
Imoo: It’s nice that way.  
  
Billy: You don’t seem that happy, though. You don’t seem like anything, really.  
  
Imoo: Should I be?  
  
Billy: Happy, or anything?  
  
Imoo: … Whale.  
  
Billy: Whales? (looks out at the ocean) Where?  
  
Imoo: Was just thinking about them. They’re just cool to think about. And see. Especially when they come out of water.  
  
Billy: Like… Beached whales? That’s not cool…  
  
Imoo: (shakes head) No, when they jump out of the water. It’s cool to see that.  
  
Billy: Wait, you’ve seen that before?  
  
Imoo: (he stares at the sea) “I have been honoured to serve the whales, dolphins, seals - and all the other creatures on this Earth. Their beauty, intelligence, strength, and spirit have inspired me.”  
  
Billy: Is that a quote? Who said that?  
  
Imoo: I just said it. But it originates from the environmentalist Paul Watson. He was a good guy.  
  
Billy: Interesting!  
  
Imoo: Back to fishing. (he turns back to the ocean and casts another line into the water) …  
  
Billy: Guess that’s my cue to go then. (he stands up, dusts himself off, and leaves)  
  
Billy decides to heads back to the hotel. He doesn’t like to be on Phillips Island, so he heads back to Clay Island.  
  
In the hotel kitchen is Dashiell.  
  
Dashiell: Oh hello, Billy.  
  
Billy: Huh? I didn’t even say anything.  
  
Dashiell: I recognized your footsteps.  
  
Billy: You can do that?  
  
Dashiell: Of course. I have excellent hearing and observational skills. Admirable, no?  
  
Billy: No kidding. I know you said you don’t like to open your eyes because you don’t want to see us, but the way you’ve adapted over such pettiness is amazing!  
  
Dashiell: That’s… an interesting way to word things. Thank you, though. I’m glad someone not only understands, but appreciates it.  
  
Billy: You’re also a lot more talkative. Especially since the first class trial and when you became all quiet.  
  
Dashiell: (a little miffed) I thought I asked you all to forget about that. It was a slip up on my part.  
  
Billy: Oops. Sorry about that.  
  
Dashiell: But I’ve recovered. Usually it takes weeks to recover, but I’ve expedited that process to just over a week. Surprising, considering people like Yahiro would usually slow the recovery down even more.  
  
Billy: Ah, right… Yahiro… How did you feel around him?  
  
Dashiell: I knew he was annoying and vulgar, and I expected him but I didn’t expect him to be so… (he grimaces) That. I’m glad he’s dead.  
  
Billy: Do you miss him?  
  
Dashiell: It’s been less than a day, first off. And to answer your question (he hesitates slightly) absolutely not.  
  
Billy: Thought you guys had a thing going on. Guess not.  
  
Dashiell: (sighs) I suppose there was some good to come out of my time spent with him.  
  
Billy: Really?  
  
Dashiell: I realized how less annoying the rest of you are. Sure, you may still be worthless peasants, but at least you’re not Yahiro. I’ve learned to appreciate that a little more.  
  
Billy: Aww! But at the same time, ouch.  
  
Dashiell: You’re welcome.  
  
Billy: Glad to know you’re doing ok though, Dashiell!  
  
Dashiell: Of course. I’ve (a bit passive aggressively) never been better.  
  
The nighttime chime plays.  
  
Monokuma: Ahem! It is now 10 PM and officially night-time! Please exercise extra caution during these hours. Sleep tight, and don’t let the bedbugs bite!  
  
Billy: Whew! This was such a busy day! Learned a lot, spent time with people… Dang!  
  
Dashiell: I suppose I’ll be heading off. Good night, Billy.  
  
Billy: Good night!  
  
And that’s the end to another long day.


	18. Chapter 4-2

…  
  
?????: Dammit, wake up already!  
  
????: Don’t blame him. It’s 6 AM. He usually doesn’t wake up till much later. I’m usually not even awake at this time, and neither are you.  
  
?????: Shut up! I’ll carry him if I have to!  
  
????: All the way up a mountain? No thanks.  
  
????: Sleep is for the weak.    
  
?????: Then wake up already, god dammit!  
  
Billy: Uh… (blinks, waking up) Who’s there? (his vision focuses, and he sees… Keung, Yuri, and Imoo)  
  
Keung: God, finally! About time you woke up!  
  
Billy: AAA! What are you doing?! How’d you get in?! Please don’t kill me!!!  
  
Keung: Relax! We’re not gonna fucking kill you.  
  
Imoo: Not yet.  
  
Keung: Can it, sardine. We just need you to come with us.  
  
Billy: Wait! I need to get ready! Brush my teeth and stuff!  
  
Keung: Seriously? (he looks around) You actually care about your personal hygiene, considering you live like this?  
  
Billy’s room is a mess, and Billy himself is sleeping on the ground again, surrounded in video game cartridges.  
  
Billy: … Touché. So where are we going?  
  
Keung: Remember that locked door? You said there should be shit behind it. We’re gonna check it out.  
  
Billy: And what about Yuri? I thought you didn’t like her.  
  
Keung: I don’t, but she can break locks and open locked doors.  
  
Yuri: Thanks.  
  
Billy: And what about Imoo?  
  
Keung: He’s gonna say something if we leave him behind, so we’re bringing him with us so he doesn't run his mouth on us.  
  
Imoo: I’m sure you could also use the company, considering I’m one of the few people left that don’t shun you.  
  
Keung: I-I said can it!  
  
Billy: So why are we up at 6 AM?  
  
Keung: Remember that shit Yahiro said about the mastermind?  
  
Billy: You believed that?  
  
Yuri: You didn’t?  
  
Imoo: I didn’t.  
  
Billy: Fair enough.  
  
Keung: We don’t want ‘em knowing. That’s why we didn’t talk about the locked room yesterday. What if we’re not supposed to find what’s behind that door? So we’re checking it out before people wake up so no one sees us or questions us.  
  
Billy: That’s smart!  
  
Keung: Hey, I have smart ideas!  
  
Yuri: Sometimes.  
  
Keung: Fuck you. Anyways, let’s just go. (the four leave Billy’s room and head to Imagawa Island)  
  
…  
  
Keung: Alright shortie, do your thing.  
  
Yuri: Might need to cover your ears. It’s gonna get loud.  
  
Billy: (covers his ears) …!  
  
Billy: (internally) She’s gonna explode the door!  
  
Imoo and Keung don’t budge.  
  
Yuri: … I’m joking, Billy. You don’t need explosives to pick locks. (she takes out a hammer and screwdriver, shoves it into the door handle, and twists it until a click is heard. When she opens the door, she takes the hammer and bangs the lock off)  
  
Yuri: There we go. This was no different from breaking the locks on all of your rooms.  
  
Keung: Where’d you get those tools?  
  
Yuri: Kentaro’s room. That’s why I made a pit stop there.  
  
Keung: I thought you were just entering his room to scream “fuck you” in his room.  
  
Yuri: Tempting. But ah, no. Anyways, enter the room.  
  
It’s dark inside the room. When they step in, an automatic light turns on, revealing the room is plain, with white walls and tile floors, much unlike the rest of the building. At the center of the room is a desk with some papers and files on it.  
  
Keung: I knew there’d be shit! Let’s check this out. (he runs up to the desk and snatches the files, opening them up. Yuri and Billy read over his shoulder, which isn’t too difficult)  
  
 _“EXPERIMENT #1  
PARTIAL SUCCESS.  
While the experiment did prove that a killing game would work out, the observer was killed in the process and the experiment resulted in 5 survivors, not the desired two. However, we learned that even the brightest and most revered of society, such as students from Hope’s Peak Academy, would stoop as low as killing with or without a motive, so it can be easily deduced that normal civilians would do the same with no motives at all. The Danganronpa format doesn’t even need to be integrated with the official killing games. As the observer said, normal civilians could all be dead in two weeks. We could expedite the process by placing hundreds of people at a time.  
  
But I’m getting ahead of myself. First, we need to ensure that these experiments are complete successes. Let’s hope this next experiment works out.”  
_  
Keung: Hey… What the fuck?  
  
Yuri: Experiment? Hope’s Peak? There was another killing game before this one? Then… These islands… They’re named after people from the first killing game. And they’re all Hope’s Peak students too, like us.  
  
Imoo: … Woaaha.  
  
Billy: There’s more behind this. Keep reading, Keung!  
Keung: R-Right, I know that! (he flips to the next page, which shows a list of five people and their pictures)  
  
 _“MISSING:  
(LAST SEEN: LEAVING FLORES ISLAND. HAVE BEEN MISSING SINCE THE END OF EXPERIMENT #1. PLEASE FIND ASAP.)  
  
 **ANGIE ROSS**  
FORMER ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT  
  
 **KLEMENTINA POPOVA**  
FORMER ULTIMATE COMEDIAN  
  
 **NANOHA MUNETOU**  
FORMER ULTIMATE SKEET SHOOTER  
  
 **ORI ZIEHM**  
FORMER ULTIMATE SNAKE CHARMER  
  
 **MOMOTAROU YAMAGUCHI** *  
FORMER ULTIMATE DRUMMER  
  
ONCE FOUND, APPREHEND IMMEDIATELY.  
*WANTED FOR THE MURDER OF THE EXPERIMENT #1 OBSERVER.”  
_  
Keung: (his voice gets really quiet) … Holy shit. T… That’s… Momo?  
  
Imoo: Don’t you know him?  
  
Billy: He was in the last killing game?  
  
Yuri: He killed someone???  
  
Keung: H-He’s… Alive? (he starts tearing up) This can’t be real oh my god… Momo… (he holds the file close to his chest)    
  
Imoo: You’re crying.  
  
Keung: NO I’M NOT!  
  
Yuri: … Oh my god. So we’re just in one big experiment. This whole killing game is just an experiment.  
  
Billy: What for? What could they possibly want to achieve with a killing game?  
  
Yuri: The annihilation of humans? The end of the world?  
  
Imoo: Amusement. Zetsubou. Memes.  
  
Keung: (continues flipping through the files, acting like he’s not crying like a baby right now) This is just more data on the last killing game, or experiment as whoever the fuck wrote this likes to call it. The deaths… The executions… The motives… This is exactly like the situation we’re in right fucking now!  
  
Billy: We’re… The second experiment then? Or what if there were more experiments in between?  
  
Yuri: And this confirms there really is a mastermind among us. Or an observer, as these files call it.  
  
Billy: So is this their room or something? Could they access it?  
  
Imoo: They couldn’t have. The electric fence would block them from accessing this island, much less this room.  
  
Yuri: Wait, so why would they just leave this information here?  
  
Keung: (eyes widen and wipes tears) Oh fuck. It’s a trap.  
  
Billy: Oh no! (he gets ready to run)  
  
Keung: No, not an exploding kind of trap, you dumbass! I meant… Whoever set this island up made this room in the process. They were expecting us to find this door, open it somehow, and find this information. They were counting on that to happen and set it up that way. This isn’t some random information lying around, IT’S THE FUCKING MOTIVE!  
  
Yuri: Motive?  
  
Keung: You’re lucky I brought you here with us, you gremlin, because who knows how’d you react if you found out this was an experiment?  
  
Yuri: I’d keep it to myself and try to put a stop to this.  
  
Keung: And then you’d do something drastic, like kill someone and try to take out Monokuma or blow up the island or win this “killing game”, right? Either way, someone dies at your hand.  
  
Yuri: … Your words, not mine.  
  
Keung: And what would you do, Billy?  
  
Billy: I’d tell everyone! They’ve got to know about this!  
  
Keung: Which not only is a terrible idea, but it would drive everyone into paranoia, knowing that this was an experiment! And gnomes like Yuri over here would do something drastic, and people fucking die! So it’s obvious all of this information is our next motive!  
  
Yuri: You’ve got a point.  
  
Imoo: I would do nothing, if you were wondering. I’d read it and then put the files back.  
  
Billy: So no one should know?  
  
Keung: No. … (his eyes widen) Wait, what the fuck am I doing here, trying to figure all this shit out? This is the FUCKING MOTIVE! This isn’t safe, and it only means that someone’s about to die soon!  
  
Billy: Oh geez, what do we do?  
  
Keung: I ain’t figuring that shit out yet! I just- I gotta fix shit with Reynard before I run outta time! I ain’t got time to be crying and shit! Besides, we gotta make it to breakfast by the time that stupid bear announces that it’s daytime so no one suspects our disappearances. I’ll apologize to Reynard then, and I fucking hope to God that’s enough to fix things with him.  
  
Yuri: It’s almost 8 AM. We’d better hurry.  
  
Keung: Shit! Billy, take the files, we gotta go!  
  
Billy: R-Right! (he gathers all the papers together in a messy pile, and the four run off)  
  
…  
  
Monokuma: It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! Students are allowed to do whatever they wish during these times. Enjoy your day!  
  
Keung: Shit, we gotta hurry! We haven’t even gotten to the ground yet. Dammit, why couldn’t this mountain have a maglev on it too?!  
  
Yuri: Less talking, more running!  
  
Imoo: …  
  
Billy: (Internally) It’s hard to keep all these papers together! Why did I have to be the one to carry them?  
  
Yuri: Finally, on the ground. Let’s go!  
  
Billy: Hold on! There’s… There's something next to the water!  
  
Keung: Those are just rocks, ignore it! We gotta get back to the hotel!  
  
Billy: (he squints) No… It’s not. They’re too big to be rocks. I’m gonna go check it out. (he runs towards the shape in the distance)  
  
Imoo: Is it fish? Are they finally here?  
  
Keung: You fucking idiot, don’t drop the papers in the water! (regardless, they follow Billy)  
  
Billy: (Internally) What could that shape be? What could possibly- Oh god, is that-  
  
Billy stops running once he sees the pink on the rocks.  
  
Billy: Oh no…  
  
Keung: What the fuck is it?  
  
The four tentatively approach the shape, which is where all the pink is coming from.  
  
Yuri: Holy shit…  
  
Keung: W-Wait a second… T… That’s… No… That's not...  
  
Imoo: … (he stares, emotionless)  
  
Billy: … (all he can do is stare in horror at the sight before him)

 

  
**  
****REYNARD BOULDER is found dead on the ocean shore, blood everywhere.  
**  
DAILY LIFE: END.  
REMAINING: 10.


	19. Chapter 4-3

Keung: …  
  
Keung: H… Hey… Reynard…  
  
Keung: You're not a-actually dead, right? This isn't real, right? Oh god, please tell me you're ok- (he reaches out toward him, and then quickly pulls his hand back)  
  
Keung: Oh my god… H-He's so, so cold… (he slams his fist on the rocks) WHY THIS?!  
  
Billy: Keung…  
  
Yuri: (covers her mouth) Oh god… And his eyes are still open… And all of his limbs…  
  
Keung: (his voice is hollow and shaky) I… I never even got to say sorry… I-I’m sorry Reynard, I'm so, so sorry I didn't want to hurt you I-  
  
The Body Discovery Announcement chime plays.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, we'll have a class trial! See you then!  
  
Keung: (screaming) NO! REYNARD! GOD DAMMIT, REYNARD, WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Sup?  
  
Imoo: Just give us the Monokuma File and go. We don't have time for your torment right now.  
  
Monokuma: Ouch. I’m feeling the love tonight. You know you’re not wanted when even the fish dude doesn’t want you around. (shrugs) I mean, s'all good. As much as your sad, pathetic tears fuel me, here ya go. I-It’s not like I want to be around you kids… B-Baka. (He passes out the Monokuma File, and leaves)  
  
Monokuma File #5:  
The victim is Reynard Boulder, the Ultimate Paranormal Writer. The time of death was 7:33 AM. The body was first found at 8:07 AM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 8:07 AM. The cause of death is blunt force trauma. The majority of the bones in his body are now broken, but there was little external blood loss.  
  
Keung: God… What the fuck does any of this mean?! God dammit, fuck this! (He stands up and chucks his Monokuma File into the ocean)  
Imoo: Smart.  
  
Keung: … (falls to his knees) FUCK, that was so stupid! Ughhh, why did I do that?  
  
Yuri: It's a good thing Monokuma gives us one per person, or else we'd be screwed.    
  
Billy: Let's just… Get this over with. I'm sure Keung wants to find the killer as fast as possible.  
  
Keung: … Yeah. Let's just. Do this shit already.  
  
 **Investigation  
  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #5  
**  
Billy: (glances at papers) Was this motive really a motive?  
  
Imoo: Good question. Was it?  
  
Billy: I mean, we found it before anyone else could, and we were all occupied when we found it so no way any of us could be the killer.  
  
Keung: (his voice is shaky) Why… Why would you want to kill Reynard…?  
  
Billy: Hm… These papers couldn’t have been it.  
  
Yuri: No one from the other island knew about this room either, so they wouldn’t have found it before we could. Besides, the door was still locked. There had to be a personal motive.  
  
Keung: But WHY REYNARD?! WHO THE FUCK WOULD HAVE SO BIG OF A GRUDGE AGAINST REYNARD TO KILL HIM?  
  
Yuri: … (she completely ignores Keung screaming at her face) Grudges. Hm…  
  
Billy: Someone with… Something against Reynard?  
 **  
Truth Bullet gained: Unknown motive  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Papers**  
  
Imoo: It’s my turn to ask a confusing question that will guide us to the next truth bullet we’ll find.  
  
Billy: Huh? What is it?  
  
Imoo: The Monokuma File says there was little external blood loss. But… there’s blood everywhere. Even in places it shouldn’t be. Like between his legs and ankles, that doesn’t make sense at all. (he leans over and examines Reynard’s body) There aren’t even any tears there. Nothing that would leak blood.  
  
Yuri: Then what’s all of this blood doing there?  
  
Imoo: I don’t know. If it means anything, I found a bunch of these huge, empty bags stuck between some rocks. (he holds them up)  
  
Billy: Let’s see it! (he examines one of the bags. There’s a label on it)  
  
Imoo: … (reading the label) … Zero.  
  
Yuri: I’m pretty sure that’s the letter O.  
  
Imoo: … (stares at Yuri) Goose egg.  
  
Yuri: What?  
  
Imoo: Nothing.  
  
Billy: “Blus Island Hospital”... Guess we know where this came from. We should check that place out later.  
  
Imoo: Sounds like a plan.  
  
Yuri: Wait. What could’ve opened this? These bags aren’t supposed to be easily torn open, yet there’s a huge tear in it. It’s not a very clean one too.  
  
Billy: Punctured with a rock?  
  
Yuri: That’d create a hole in the bag, not tear it.  
  
Billy: The killer brought scissors with them!  
  
Yuri: From where?  
  
Billy: How about a knife?  
  
Yuri: Why not use it to stab Reynard then?  
  
Keung: …  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Blood  
Truth Bullet gained: Empty plastic bags  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Tear in plastic bags**  
  
Billy: Speaking of which, Imoo, did you find any weapons nearby?  
  
Imoo: (looks around) No.  
  
Billy: Then what could’ve killed Reynard? The cause of death was “blunt force trauma”...  
  
Yuri: Last time we were in this situation, the killer carried the weapon with them and the murder weapon was a hammer, so keep that in mind.  
  
Imoo: (stares at Yuri, who has a screwdriver and hammer on her) …  
  
Yuri: … I see.  
  
Billy: But all of his bones are shattered, so there’s no way one hammer could’ve-  
  
Keung: SHUT UP ALREADY! Just… Stop talking about Reynard like that!  
  
Billy: Like what?  
  
Keung: Like he’s just some object for you to examine or some shit! He was so much more than that…  
  
Yuri: At the same time, we have to stay level-headed here and treat this case like any other one.  
  
Keung: I know that! I just… I hate the fact that he’s dead. I don’t want to be reminded of that…    
  
Billy: I’m sorry Keung, I’ll use some more tact right now…  
  
Keung: (sighs) God, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry for yelling.  
  
Billy: … Need a hug?  
  
Keung: Not now.  
  
Billy: You sure?  
  
Keung: … No. (he falls against Billy, who delivers a swift hug)  
  
Imoo: … (stares, as usual)  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Lack of weapon**  
  
Billy: Is there anything else worth noting?  
  
Yuri: His camera and bag are broken… Did the killer break them?  
  
Billy: Oh! That’s a good point. Is there anything in his bag.  
  
Keung: Should be nothing but his notepad, pencils, various paranormal gear, and photos.  
  
Imoo: Not a hint of mockery in your tone. Impressive.  
  
Keung: … (this is usually where Keung would yell at Imoo to shut up)  
  
Billy: Should we look inside his bag? Maybe there’s a note in there!  
  
Keung: Don’t.  
  
Billy: … Alright, I won’t.  
 **  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Broken camera and bag**  
  
Imoo: I think that’s it with Reynard.  
  
Billy: Right… We should check out the top of this mountain since we never got to explore it, and the hospital too, so we can see what this bag could contain. You ok with that, Keung?  
  
Keung: … (he gives a last glance at Reynard. It may be the last time he will ever see him.) (his voice cracks) Y-Yeah. I don’t want to be a burden.  
  
Billy: (opens mouth) -  
  
Keung: Before you say anything, I’m fine. Don’t bother giving a shit about me. I don't need your pity.  
  
Billy: Dang. How’d you know I was gonna ask you that?  
  
Keung: (rolls eyes) It’s so in character for you. Just- Fucking whatever. I really don’t care anymore, let’s go.  
  
The four head up the mountain. The maglev takes them up to the peak extremely quickly, only in a matter of minutes, which is impressive considering how tall the mountain is.  
  
Yuri: There’s that high tech lab, like the others said. Think there’s any clues there?  
  
Billy: I doubt it, honestly… They said it was too confusing and easy to get lost in, so maybe that place was just made to mess with us.  
  
Imoo: (stares at the camera) That makes sense.  
  
Billy: Who are you looking at?  
  
Imoo: (doesn’t turn his head) You.  
  
Billy: But you’re not looking at me… Are you?  
  
Keung: … (he walks over to the edge of the mountain)  
  
Billy: Oh my gosh! Keung, no! Don’t jump!  
  
Keung: I’m not jumping, you idiot. (he looks over the edge of the mountain) … You can see Reynard’s body from down here.  
  
Billy: … Oh.  
  
The two stand in silence for a bit in awkwardness.  
  
Keung: … Even if he did annoy me a lot, and I acted like I hated him… I miss him. I miss him a lot. I want him to at least know I cared about him. … Do you think he knows that?  
  
Billy: I think he does. Even after you yelled at him, he still cared about you a lot. He always has- he never stopped talking about you, even when you weren’t around!  
  
Keung: God dammit… I didn’t mean to yell at him… I… I just wanted to get my point across with him… And I didn’t know how…  
  
Billy: And what was that?  
  
Keung: Did you see him? The guy hadn’t slept in days, and he spent every waking moment obsessing about me, or the paranormal- he never cared about himself. And I wanted him to at least take a moment and look at himself and realize- “what the fuck am I doing with my life? I need to take care of myself”. And if that meant screaming at him to leave me alone, I guess I did that. But that didn’t even work, did it? Cuz he still stayed up last night and got himself killed…. (he starts tearing up again) The fucking idiot…  
  
Billy: Keung…  
  
Keung: G-God dammit, Reynard! (he’s full on sobbing again) I never wanted to lose you… I’m sorry! Please don’t leave me alone like this!  
  
Billy moves over to Keung and hugs him again.  
  
Billy: It’s ok Keung. I know you miss him a lot. I felt the same way when Verity died… But Brooke told me all we can do with this is try our best to keep pushing forward. I’ve been trying to do so, Isaac has, Michelle has, we all have. So don’t give up on this, ok, Keung?  
  
Keung: (sniffles) I’m sure you’re fed up with having to deal with my constant crying… Don’t even bother with me.  
  
Billy: That’s definitely not true!!! Take all the time you need to cry, Keung. I’ll support you.  
  
Keung: Whatever. We need to get back to investigating. (he breaks away from the hug and the two head back to Yuri and Imoo, who are trying to make small talk.)  
  
Imoo: Any twos?  
  
Yuri: We don’t have any cards, Imoo.  
  
Imoo: Go fish.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: First mountain  
Truth Bullet gained: Reynard’s habits  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Time of death**  
  
Blus Island first, since it’s on the way back, and enter the hospital.  
  
Billy: Oh! Here we go! The bag perfectly matches these blood bags! Y’know, the ones they use for blood transfusions.  
  
Yuri: How do you know that? It’s not that I didn’t, I’m just curious. And a bit surprised.  
  
Billy: Bad surgeon simulator games are fun to play and stream. I’m not very good at them, but I’ve seen these blood bags in them! They’re usually connected to those tube things.  
  
Yuri: (nods) I see.  
  
Imoo: There are all types of blood types here. O is in the front, and there’s a bag missing from this row.  
  
Billy: So that explains this bag even more! Glad we figured that out.  
  
Yuri: And a day hasn’t passed, which means Monokuma hasn’t had the chance to replenish the supply yet.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Hospital  
** **Truth Bullet updated: Empty plastic bags**  
  
The four head back to the hotel. Everyone is gathered in the kitchen.  
  
Michelle: (turns to see them) There they are.  
  
Brooke: Oh my gosh! Guys! Are you guys ok? Did you find Reynard?  
  
Keung: … Yeah. We did.  
  
Niamh: Oh man…  
  
Isaac: We got the Monokuma File but we didn’t know where the body was… And we didn’t want to go looking for him because you four were missing.  
  
Billy: Reynard… (he glances at Keung) He was found at the base of one of the mountains on Imagawa Island. The one you guys explored.  
  
Dashiell: I see… (No he can’t) Speaking of which, where were you four?  
  
Yuri: At the other island. We had to check something out.  
  
Wendy: What was that exactly?  
  
Yuri: Can’t say.  
  
Wendy: Doesn’t have to do with all those papers in Billy’s arms, does it?  
  
Billy: (hides behind his back) What makes you think that?  
  
Wendy: Uh-huh. And lemme guess, you guys were conveniently on the same island as Reynard when he died?  
  
Yuri: We didn’t kill Reynard, if that’s what you were implying.  
  
Billy: Yeah! No way!  
  
Wendy: And you’re not covering each other says who, exactly?  
  
Imoo: Says me. We were really exploring the other mountain, the one Reynard wasn’t next to.  
  
Wendy: (blinks) Huh. Well, I guess I’ll believe that. I don’t think Imoo is capable of lying. Too blunt.  
  
Imoo: (doesn’t blink) Good.  
  
Billy: Well… I guess it’d be pretty useless to ask for alibis, considering everyone’s just gonna say “sleeping”. And we can’t confirm nor deny that either.  
  
Michelle: How are we going to find the killer then?  
  
Billy: Well, we've gotta work with the clues we have right now...  
  
Isaac: What would those be? I imagine we don’t have the time to investigate Reynard’s bodies ourselves, and I don’t think it’d do much good.  
  
Brooke: Yeah, cuz Imoo took some evidence with him.  
  
Imoo: (holding the plastic bags) … Oops?  
  
Billy fills in the rest of the class with all the clues they found, including the plastic bag and the lack of a murder weapon. He still didn’t explain the papers, despite everyone being curious. Billy insisted that there were no clues.  
  
Yuri: Is that really all we can discover about this case?  
  
Billy: Well, there are things we’ve gotta consider, like time, cause of death, and, well, who the killer is, but that’s all stuff we gotta discuss in the actual class trial. And everyone’s filled in too! … In the meantime, I’m gonna put these papers in my room. (he quickly runs off to his room)  
  
Billy: …  
  
He puts all the papers on his desk, then sits down to think about it. An experiment? And this wasn’t the first one? What was the purpose of this experiment? What would they get out of killing?  
  
Too many questions. Billy shakes his head. Maybe this was all just a diversion to confuse him about the current case. Of course it was something to be concerned right now, but… Too much was going on at the moment, as usual. Death, investigations, class trials… Billy should be used to it by now, but he wasn’t.  
  
Monokuma’s announcement interrupts his thoughts, snapping him back to reality.  
  
Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the electric fence on the beach, which is where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory! See you there!  
  
Billy heads out of his room and joins the others.  
  
Even though he definitely still wasn’t used to class trials and watching his friends die…  
  


  
At least he wasn’t scared anymore.


	20. Chapter 4 Class Trial

**CHAPTER 4 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #5:** The victim is Reynard Boulder, the Ultimate Paranormal Writer. The time of death was 7:33 AM. The body was first found at 8:07 AM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 8:07 AM. The cause of death is blunt force trauma. The majority of the bones in his body are now broken, but there was little external blood loss.
  * **Unknown motive:** The motive was supposedly the papers Billy, Keung, Yuri, and Imoo found, but Reynard was killed before the papers were found.
  * **Papers:** Papers detailing an experiment killing game similar to the situation Billy and his classmates are in as well as a list of survivors from the first experiment/killing game, which were all former Ultimates from Hope's Peak, were found. 
  * **Blood:** Despite the Monokuma File stating there was little external blood loss, Reynard is covered in blood. 
  * **Empty plastic bags:** A bunch of empty plastic bags were discarded, which all came from the Blus Island Hospital. It was originally a blood transfusion bag. 
  * **Tear in plastic bags:** The bag is open in a bit of an odd, jagged way. There is a large tear in it.  
  * **Lack of weapon:** No weapon was found near Reynard's body. 
  * **Broken camera:** Reynard's camera is shattered. His glasses are also cracked. 
  * **First mountain:** Reynard was found at the base of the first mountain, which has a maglev that can take you to the top of the mountain in a matter of minutes, as well as a confusing high tech lab at the top of the mountain.
  * **Reynard's habits:** Reynard had bad habits of pulling all-nighters and not sleeping, as well as obsessing over the lives of others and not caring for himself. 
  * **Time of death:** Reynard was killed before the morning announcement was made, meaning the killer had to be awake at that time as well.
  * **Hospital:** The empty plastic bag came from the Blus Island Hospital, which has blood bags filled with all sorts of blood types.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: Discover the culprit behind Reynard Boulder's murder.  
  
**Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island.  
  
Isaac: Alright, first off, I think-  
  
Keung: What? You think it's me? Go on, try and pit the blame on me! Obviously I HAVE to be the killer, because I yelled at Reynard like the awful piece of shit I am! I mean, it's not like I have an alibi or anything. But go on, everyone gang up on me for no fucking reason and watch me cry and drool like the gross little child I am and make fun of me for my height! (tears are streaming down his face) LOOK AT ME, I'M ALREADY CRYING! ARE YOU HAPPY?  
  
Isaac: ... (he steps back, clearly distraught) Oh my gosh, no! I was just going to say that I think we should first clear some things up about Reynard's death. I wasn't going to point any fingers.   
  
Keung: ... God, I'm a fucking idiot.  
  
Isaac: Um. I'm sorry.  
  
Billy: I... Uh... Isaac's right. There are a lot of things we have to clear up about Reynard's death.   
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #1**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Unknown motive  
Reynard's habits  
Time of death  
  
Michelle: So the time of death was before the morning announcement was made... Ideally, we should've all been asleep.   
  
Wendy: What about Keung, Billy, Imoo, and Yuri? They were all awake before then, doing who knows what.  
  
Imoo: It was established that we stuck together and didn't kill anyone. That means  **someone else had to be awake**.   
  
Dashiell: And you didn't  _see them_?   
  
Niamh: What if the killer just took Reynard out of his room  **while he was asleep**? Ya know, since all our doors are unlocked and everythin'.   
  
Yuri: ...   
  
(Use truth bullet: "Reynard's habits" to dispute "while he was asleep")  
  
Billy:  **No, that's wrong!**  
  
Billy: That's not true! I'm almost positive Reynard had to be awake.   
  
Michelle: But we were all asleep, right? Except for the killer, and you four. Assuming you're not one in the same.  
  
Billy: No, I know Reynard. He told me he didn't like sleeping because nighttime was when the paranormal were more active, so he pulled tons of all-nighters and never slept a whole lot. I can imagine Reynard was doing the same last night!   
  
Brooke: That's a mood. Not the supernatural part though.   
  
Isaac: That's a bit... Concerning, especially with that logic, but it proves Reynard went to Imagawa Island by his own will. What could he have wanted to do there?  
  
Imoo: He did the same with Blus Island. Probably more in depth exploration.   
  
Billy: (Internally) Hm... So what could that mean?   
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #2**  
  
Truth bullets:   
Monokuma File #5  
Blood  
Lack of weapon  
  
Yuri: So we've determined that Reynard went to Imagawa Island on his own accord. What's next?   
  
Brooke: Hm... Could the killer have followed Reynard,  **and then jumped him** , attacking him? His body was pretty messed up, after all...   
  
Michelle: But what was the weapon, then?   
  
Isaac: It could be like Kentaro's case, where  _the killer carries the weapon with them_...  
  
Dashiell: But what could anyone be carrying? No one is as stupid as Kentaro to flaunt it off.   
  
Niamh: Maybe the killer  _used their own fists_ , and just beat Reynard to death!   
  
(use truth bullet: "Monokuma File #5" to dispute "and then jumped him")  
  
Billy:  **That's not it!**  
  
Billy: The Monokuma File stated that most of Reynard's bones were broken. How could one do that by simply attacking him?   
  
Niamh: Beating him repeatedly.   
  
Billy: ... I don't think that's how this works. Besides, who would go that far to make sure every bone in his body was broken?  
  
Keung: Someone really fucked up, that's who.   
  
Wendy: All these flavors, and you choose to be salty.  
  
Keung: SHUT UP!   
  
Billy: ... Anyways, the killer didn't attack Reynard, and-  
  
DASHIELL: You've gone off-key!  
  
Dashiell: You're saying Reynard wasn't attacked? That's completely ridiculous.  
  
Billy: No it's not!  
  
Dashiell: Hmph. Then tell me, how exactly WAS he killed then?   
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1**  
DASHIELL NARCIAN VS BILLY ALBERT  
  
Truth Blades:  
Unknown motive  
Lack of weapon  
First mountain  
  
  
Dashiell: So you claim Reynard wasn't attacked.   
  
Then how exactly DID he die, then?   
  
The cause of death on the Monokuma File says blunt force trauma,  
  
Which means he was attacked by some sort of weapon.  
  
  
Billy: But no weapon was found at the crime scene,  
  
And all of his bones were broken!  
  
How can one weapon do that?  
  
  
Dashiell: The killer  **obviously took the weapon with them**  to hide themselves.  
  
And they  **could've easily repeatedly beaten Reynard**  with the weapon.   
  
The killer **had to have attacked Reynard somehow** , or else we wouldn't be in this blasted class trial! There's no other way!   
  
(use truth blade: "First mountain" to dispute "had to have attacked Reynard somehow")  
  
Billy:  **Nice try!**  
  
Billy: I got it! Reynard wasn't attacked, he fell off the first mountain!   
  
Dashiell: What?! You can't be that stupid to "accidentally" fall off a mountain.  
  
Wendy: Maybe he was just tired and didn't watch his step. (snickers)   
  
Keung: Don't mock his death.   
  
Wendy: And what are you gonna do about it, Keung? Cry like a little baby again?   
  
Keung: Y-You...!   
  
Isaac: Can we move on please?   
  
Michelle: I second that.   
  
Billy: Um... Reynard fell. That was the true cause of death. From the first mountain on Imagawa Island, you could see Reynard's body directly below the peak. That would explain why most of his bones are broken, since you'd expect that if you fell from that height. That also explains...   
  
(choose truth bullet: Broken camera and bag)   
  
Billy: Along with Reynard's body, he still had his camera and bag on him. Both of them were broken, and his camera was completely shattered, as well as his glasses lens. Why would the killer go through all that effort to break those?   
  
Keung: I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Billy: It makes sense that those were broken too if he fell off the mountain. Falling being the cause of death explains a lot about the state of Reynard's body!  
  
Dashiell: I'm not convinced. What the hell was Reynard doing at the top of the mountain?   
  
Yuri: Exploring it, probably. We established this.   
  
Niamh: What could the killer possibly be doing on the mountain? That's too much of a convenience!  
  
Wendy: (snickers) You're one to talk about not believing shit.   
  
Niamh: You guys are still hung on that...   
  
Billy: Wait, you... Agree with me, Wendy?  
  
Wendy: Hm... I guess you could see it as that. (fake gasps) Huh? Could it be? Wendy Matilda could you possibly be receiving... character development????  
  
Michelle: ... (unamused)  
  
Yuri: ... (unamused)  
  
Imoo: ... (stares)  
  
Wendy: Pfft. Nah.   
  
Isaac: Uh... Anyways... Reynard being attacked seems like the most logical option to me. He had to be, one way or another.  
  
Brooke: Yeah! I agree with Isaac! The mountain seems to inconvenient for someone to kill Reynard.   
  
Imoo: I saw the body for myself. Those weren't injuries of just being attacked, I'm sure of it.   
  
Michelle: Judging from the time of death and where both the killer and Reynard are supposed to be... It'd be a lot simpler to just kill Reynard on the ground.  
  
MONOKUMA: Wait a minute, wait a minute!!!   
  
Monokuma: Ooh, another split opinion I see! How convenient, yet oh so exciting!   
  
Billy: Oh geez, not this again... All the spinning makes my head hurt.   
  
Monokuma: Too bad, kiddo! It's time... FOR THE SCRUM DEBATE!  
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE**  
QUESTION: HOW DID REYANRD BOULDER DIE?  
  
 **HE WAS ATTACKED!:** Dashiell Narcian, Isaac Meadows, Brooke Pendleton, Michelle Kang, Niamh Godolphin  
 **HE FELL OFF THE MOUNTAIN!:** Billy Albert, Manabu Imoo, Yuri Kim, Keung Liu, Wendy Matilda  
  
  
Isaac: Reynard had to have been attacked somehow, or else this wouldn't be a  **murder**!  
  
Keung: One push, and that would make anyone the fucking blackened of this  **murder**.  
  
  
Brooke: But the Monokuma file says that Reynard died from  **blunt force**  trauma. That means being hit by something, right?   
  
Wendy: " **Blunt force**  trauma" means a lot of things, including falling.   
  
  
Dashiell: But why exactly would  **Reynard**  be on top of the mountain?   
  
Yuri:  **Reynard**  was probably further exploring the mountain, and his reasons for doing so are obvious but irrelevant.   
  
  
Michelle: And what about the  **killer**? How would they know Reynard was at the top of the mountain?   
  
Billy: The  **killer**  could've easily followed Reynard to Imagawa Island if they knew about Reynard's poor sleeping habits.  
  
  
Niamh: This don't add up! Both the killer and Reynard being at the top of the mountain is too  **inconvenient**  for both people!  
  
Imoo: And attacking Reynard on the ground, breaking every bone in his body, isn't  **inconvenient**?   
  
  
Billy, Imoo, Yuri, Keung, Wendy:  **This is our answer!  
  
  
** Billy: Does it make sense now? Although it may not seem like it, Reynard falling is the most logical cause of death.  
  
ISAAC: Your theory lacks substance!   
  
Isaac: Falling is still too odd of answer. It inconveniences both Reynard and the killer to be up on the mountain at the same time.  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2  
** ISAAC MEADOWS VS BILLY ALBERT  
  
Truth Blades:   
First mountain  
Reynard's habits  
Time of death  
  
Isaac: What could Reynard and the killer possibly doing on the mountain?  
  
Especially at that time in the morning?   
  
That doesn't make sense!  
  
  
Billy: Reynard could've wanted to further explore the mountain.  
  
And then ran into the killer up on the mountain!   
  
The killer then pushed Reynard off it, killing him when he hit the ground.  
  
  
Isaac: There's no way the killer  **could've known**  Reynard would be on the mountain beforehand.   
  
And besides, if they were on top of the mountain, **  
  
**They wouldn't be able to make it back to the rest of us **in time**.  **  
  
**Because if the killer **isn't one of you four** ,  
  
Then **the killer was with us**  when the rest of us met in the kitchen.   
  
And  **everyone was there**!  
  
(use truth blade: "First mountain" to dispute "in time")  
   
Billy:  **You can't defeat me!  
  
** Billy: There's that maglev, remember? That can take you up and down the mountain in minutes! That way, the killer would have no problem to push Reynard off and then head back down the mountain quickly, and rejoin you all in the morning as if nothing had happened.  
  
Isaac: Ah, right! The maglev! How could I have forgotten?  
  
Michelle: Hold on a second.   
  
Billy: Huh?  
  
Michelle: I believe you more now, and I agree that Reynard likely fell to his death.   
  
Billy: Oh, great! So-  
  
Michelle: However, I also agree with some of Isaac's argument too. How DID the killer know Reynard would be on the mountain?  
  
Billy: They followed Reynard, probably.   
  
Michelle: But how did they know Reynard was awake?  
  
Billy: Knowing Reynard's habits.  
  
Michelle: But who actually knows that much about Reynard?   
  
Billy: Uh... Keung, I guess. And me, since he told me about it. Oh, and Yuri and Imoo during the investigation!  
  
Dashiell: What about the rest of us? I didn't know anything about Reynard.  
  
Yuri: That's because you were little too preoccupied to get to know anyone else.   
  
Dashiell: ... (he shudders)  
  
Michelle: Dashiell has a point though. How did anyone besides you or Keung know about what Reynard was up to at night?  
  
Billy: Uh...  
  
Keung: Oh, of course, we're back to blaming it on Ke-  
  
Michelle: I'll get to my point then. What if there was no one else on that mountain?  
  
Billy: Wait, what? That's not possible.  
  
Michelle: Yes it is, if Reynard committed suicide.  
  
Keung: ...   
  
Keung: S.... Suicides don't count as murders... Do they?  
  
Monokuma: They sure do! It's happened before, but that's irrelevant. Point is, the blackened still killed someone- that someone being themselves.  
  
Billy: Wait! But what about executions and all that awful crap? It'd be more in character for you to just not care!  
  
Monokuma: A death's a death, though not a method I'd personally recommend. And executions... Eh, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. In the meantime, I gotta make myself some popcorn!   
  
Brooke: So a... Suicide isn't out of the question...   
  
Michelle: And it's definitely an option we shouldn't rule.  
  
Billy: That still doesn't make sense to me. Why would Reynard commit suicide?  
  
Michelle: Are you that dense? Keung literally SCREAMED Reynard's face off yesterday and refused to talk to him afterwards. How do you think that would make Reynard feel?   
  
Niamh: And if I remember correctly, yesterday Reynard was talking about how sad he was and stuff because of Keung yelling at him...   
  
Michelle: Exactly. Keung was the closest person Reynard had, and when he screamed at Reynard and left him without another word, Reynard had nothing left.   
  
Isaac: So because Keung yelled at him... He committed suicide by jumping off the mountain?   
  
Keung: N-No... That's not true that can't be it... S... Stop...  
  
Dashiell: It makes sense, though. You wouldn't even apologize to Reynard and felt no remorse-  
  
Keung: STOP TALKING!!!! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP ABOUT THIS SUICIDE BULLSHIT!!!! (Keung is screaming at the top of his lungs, and tears are streaming down his face)  
  
Billy: Keung!  
  
Monokuma: Delicious! Nice and salty. (he sits back with a bowl full of popcorn)  
  
Keung: (his voice wavers a ton as he speaks) How do you think I feel, having to see my best friend's body on the shore this morning? NOT GOOD, OBVIOUSLY! You all see me as an insensitive brat who screams and cusses at everyone, and honestly, I fucking brought that onto myself! But I DID care about Reynard. A shit ton actually! Do you even know why I yelled at him?   
  
Michelle: You were annoyed?  
  
Keung: Not just that, but I was WORRIED, for fuck's sake! He wasn't sleeping properly because of his fucking paranormal obsession, and he never cared about himself! He thought he was "too boring" to be cared about so it was also "Keung, Keung, Keung" when we were together. And I couldn't take that shit anymore.  
  
Keung takes a deep breath, trying to stabilize his breathing.   
  
Keung: And... I know I was a terrible person to Reynard... I know I tried to get away from him every chance I had... I know I never got to apologize to him before he died... And I know he didn't deserve to die and I should've been the one to fall off the fucking mountain in his place... But... I did care about Reynard. ... (quietly) And it was nice to be cared about too.   
  
Billy: Keung...   
  
Keung: And I don't care how much you hate me for what I did to Reynard, or if you've always hated me because of how much of a piece of shit person I am as a whole, but DON'T FUCKING SAY REYNARD COMMITTED SUICIDE! Because that's complete and utter bullshit!   
  
Michelle: ...   
  
Imoo: Wow.  
  
Dashiell: I don't care what you have to say regarding your feelings. I still say this needs more debate.  
  
Keung: Ok then, be fucking wrong then. Join the "I'm so fucking wrong!" club!   
  
Billy: Don't worry Keung, I got you! I'm sure this wasn't a suicide!   
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #3  
  
** Truth Bullets:  
Unknown motive  
Blood  
Empty plastic bag  
  
Dashiell: Keung yelled at Reynard. Reynard, feeling like _he had nothing left_ , killed himself the next morning.   
  
Brooke: I guess it makes sense, since if there was an actual killer, the killer  **couldn't have known where Reynard would be**.  
  
Isaac: And it'd explain why everyone except four of us was  **able to make it to the kitchen in time**.   
  
Yuri: Reynard... His own killer? But  _someone else had to be involved_... Right?  
  
Wendy: I mean,  _Keung was_. Does he count?  
  
Keung: ... Shut up.  
  
(use truth bullet: "Empty plastic bag" to confirm "someone else had to be involved")  
  
Billy:  **Yeah! That's right!  
  
** Billy: If Reynard's death really was a suicide, how can you explain the blood?  
  
Michelle: It was from the impact.  
  
Imoo: There was little external bleeding.   
  
Billy: And Reynard is supposedly covered in blood.   
  
Dashiell: And?  
  
Billy: That doesn't make sense, considering the Monokuma File states there was little external blood loss. And there were no tears or injuries on his body that could leak blood. But there was blood on top of his body? That doesn't make sense, especially with no form of tears.   
  
Wendy: (sighs, annoyed) Alright then. Then what are you getting at.  
  
Imoo: I found this empty plastic bag. (he holds it up)  
  
Yuri: You kept it with you this whole time?   
  
Imoo: Yep.   
  
Wendy: Oh? You brought a plastic bag to show and tell today? Well why don't you explain to the class what it means!  
  
Imoo: We found the same kind of bag... At the hospital. It contains blood.   
  
Billy: So that means the killer used that blood bag to spill the blood all over Reynard's body.   
  
Isaac: (eyebrows furrow) Why though?  
  
Imoo: A distraction. We go through these every case.  
  
Niamh: This could just be another trick set up by that mastermind dude to mess with the body.  
  
Brooke: But last time that was to help us. What's the point to covering Reynard's body with blood?   
  
Niamh: To help prove that someone killed Reynard, and that it wasn't a suicide!  
  
Billy: ... You just agreed with us.   
  
Niamh: ... Oh. Ok, guess it wasn't a suicide then!  
  
Billy: Great, so that means someone had to have tampered with Reynard's body, likely to cover their tracks and make it seem like this murder was an attack, not a fall! That means someone did kill Reynard, and Reynard didn't kill himself!   
  
Isaac: But we're back to square one now. How did the killer know where Reynard was to kill them?   
  
Billy: Hm... I need to think on that.  
  
 **LOGIC DIVE**  
  
Where was the killer the morning of Reynard's murder?  
In their room or  **On the mountain  
  
** Was the killer on the mountain before or after Reynard got to the top of the mountain?  
 **Before**  or After  
  
Did the killer plan to kill Reynard that morning?  
Yes or  **No  
  
** Billy:  **Perfect!  
  
** Billy: Ah! I've got it now! The killer knew Reynard was on the mountain because they were already on the mountain when Reynard got there!   
  
Isaac: Were they... waiting for Reynard?  
  
Billy: Nah, they probably didn't plan to kill Reynard until they saw him on top of the mountain too.  
  
Yuri: But why decide then to kill him?  
  
Billy: I haven't figured that out yet... But knowing the killer was on the mountain before Reynard even reached the top of the mountain helps us pin point who the killer is. It's gotta be someone who also has bad sleeping habits!  
  
Michelle: No one's admitted to that though.  
  
Isaac: ... Have they?  
  
Billy: ... But there's one other clue that will help us finally decide on the killer.   
  
(choose truth bullet: Tear is plastic bag)  
  
Billy: Imoo, can we see the plastic bag again?  
  
Imoo: Sure. (he raises it up)  
  
Billy: The way it's opened... There's a tear in it. Not a hole, but a tear.   
  
Niamh: What about it?   
  
Billy: Well, these things aren't supposed to break easily, right? They gotta be treated with care, I think. So a lot of effort had to be put into opening this!   
  
Dashiell: That-  
  
Billy: And before you say, "that doesn't help us at all", I'd like to focus instead on the style of tear!   
  
Dashiell: Huh.  
  
Billy: It's not a very clean tear, and it just seems as if a huge chunk of the bag was just torn off.   
  
Imoo: (looks at the bag) He's right.   
  
Billy: It just feels... Odd.   
  
Dashiell: That doesn't help us at all.  
  
Billy: Dangit. Thought you wouldn't say that. But it does help! We just gotta figure out what could've been used to open that bag... And we'll be one step closer to finding our killer.  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
** QUESTION: What was used to open the blood bag?  
ANSWER:  
T E E T H  
  
Billy:  **I've got it now!  
  
** Billy: Teeth! The killer opened the blood bag with teeth!   
  
Michelle: And?  
  
Billy: Not just any teeth, but sharp teeth!   
  
Wendy: Sharp teeth, huh? Like... Keung's vampire teeth, perhaps?  
  
Keung: These are fake, fucker.   
  
Wendy: Yeah, I know. Just wanted to mess with you some more.   
  
Keung: Fuck you.   
  
Isaac: So from what we've gathered... The killer has sharp teeth, gets up early in the morning, and goes on top of mountains on a regular basis.  
  
Brooke: Wait, but that's a perfect description of-?!  
  
Billy: Of...  
  
(CHOOSE A PER-  
  
NIAMH: Don't even bother, lil' dude!  
  
Niamh: I admit it. It was me.   
  
Billy: N-Niamh...?  
  
Keung: ... (he stares at Niamh, wide-eyed  
  
Niamh: (she seems incredibly serious, which is odd for Niamh) Yeah. I killed Reynard. I'm done lying to you guys, so I admit it. I'm the killer.  
  
Billy: But-  
  
Niamh: But I ain't going through all that screaming business like all the others did. I'm gonna own up to what I did. (she rebounds to her usual self) So save your breath, Billy! I'll give you a quick rundown of everything that happened between me and Reynard, and then you guys can vote me as the killer. I've already done enough damage, I know.   
  
(FLASHBACK: NIAMH EDITION)  
  
 _Niamh's flashback is for some reason in the artstyle of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Everything is portrayed extremely dynamically, and the expressions on Reynard and Niamh are definitely not the expressions of the real versions of the two.  
  
Niamh is doing tai chi on top of the mountain on Imagawa Island. Her eyes are closed. She then hears a rustle in the wind, and Niamh's eyes instantly open, the image focusing on her eyes.   
  
Niamh: NANI?! (she turns around swiftly, in a fighting stance. Across from her stands Reynard Boulder. Her eyes narrow, and she grins) Heh, so you've come to challenge me?  
  
Reynard: Your reign of terror ends here, Niamh Godolphin. I will free the Holy Land!  
  
Niamh chuckles.   
  
Niamh: You mean... The Chaos Emeralds?   
  
Reynard: (gasps) How?! (he glares in a very un-Reynard way) No matter. I WILL defeat you!  
  
Niamh: I'd like to see you try!  
  
Niamh and Reynard proceed to engage in a complicated fight scene, with lots of punches thrown and the yelling of the "ORA"s. Eventually, Niamh grabs Reynard by his shoulders, and despite both Reynard and Niamh's sizes, she throws Reynard over her shoulder... And over the mountain cliff.  
  
Niamh: ... (she winces when she hears the thud) Shit.  
  
_(FLASHBACK: NIAMH EDITION END)  
  
Billy: ... Was that just one big Jojo reference?  
  
Niamh: No idea what you're talking about. But it's the truth!   
  
Keung: BullSHIT! That's definitely not what happened!   
  
Wendy: Jesus, Niamh, you really ARE getting desperate? Is that why you killed? Out of desperation? Paranoid no one trusted you anymore? Absolute hopelessness?   
  
Brooke: Hey... Chill.  
  
Niamh: Yeah! I'm being serious! I always have! I've never lied to you!   
  
Wendy: (grins maliciously) Oh! Is THAT why you covered Reynard's body in all that fake blood and tampered with his body? When you wanted us to believe something horrible yet epic happened between the two of you when all you did was push him off a simple cliff? Yet you were too scared to ACTUALLY hurt him? Well, aside from killing him of course. But who cares? He was already dead. Wow, you really are a pathetic coward.  
  
Niamh: S-Shut up! I'm telling the truth, god dammit!  
  
Michelle: Why... Why are you so in denial about this?  
  
Isaac: Can't we just vote for her already? We don't have to put up with this anymore... Besides, she's con-  
  
Keung: NO! I need to know what happened on that mountain! What did Reynard say to you that made you kill him? TELL ME ALREADY, GOD DAMMIT!  
  
Niamh: I already have! The epic battle between Reynard and I, that's what happened.   
  
Dashiell: ENOUGH ALREADY. The truth please, if you don't mind.  
  
Billy: (Internally) Even though she's admitted herself as the killer, she's still in denial. ... Why? Why is she so adamant about her stories?  
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION  
** "All my stories are true! I swear! Including the one I just told you with me and Reynard!"  
ANSWER: TELL-US-THE-TRUTH  
  
Billy:  **You're finished!  
  
** Billy: Niamh... Please... We won't vote for you until you tell us the truth. Reynard meant so much to us... Especially Keung... You can't just leave us with some bizarre lie!   
  
Niamh: ... (she looks like she's on the verge of tears)   
  
Billy: Niamh...?  
  
Niamh: ... Fine. But first... Vote for me.   
  
Billy: What?  
  
Keung: Tell us the truth first!   
  
Niamh: I will after you vote for me.   
  
Billy: But why, Niamh?  
  
Niamh: (she gives a small, sad grin) Guess you'll have to trust me on this one.   
  
Billy: Alright then... But first, I need to go over what really happened during this case. Is that ok, Niamh?  
  
Niamh: Go for it, Billy.   
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!  
  
** Billy: The events of this case are quite simple, actually. Despite Keung yelling at Reynard to focus on himself, Reynard still loses sleep to search for the paranormal. On his search, he went up to the top of the first mountain on Imagawa Island to further explore it. However, when he got to the top, he saw someone, that someone being the killer.   
  
Billy: The killer hadn't intended to kill that morning, but ultimately, they did. Although the events of what transpired between Reynard and the killer are still unknown, it all ended with Reynard being pushed off the mountain by the killer, and dying when he hit the ground.   
  
Billy: The killer quickly made their way down the mountain using the maglev available, and to cover their tracks somewhat, they attempted to tamper with the body by quickly heading to the Blus Island Hospital, retrieving several blood bags, tearing them open with their sharp teeth, and spilled it over Reynard's body to give us second thoughts about the cause of death and what could've happened. However, Reynard's injuries tell the truth- he wasn't attacked, but fell off the mountain instead. He was pushed off by someone who spends their time on mountains early in the morning. Someone active before daytime like him.  
  
Billy: Despite the misdirection and lack of elaborate planning, the killer's profile can only fit one person...  
  
Billy points to Niamh Godolphin, the sad smile still on her face.  
  
Billy: That's the truth behind this case, isn't it,  **NIAMH GODOLPHIN, THE ULTIMATE SURREALIST PAINTER?  
  
** (glass shattering sound)   
  
Niamh: Nice job, Billy. Really, I mean that. Just... Please, vote for me already. I don't want to inflict any further damage on you all. I'll tell you guys what really happened after the vote.  
  
Isaac: (sighs) Let's just get this over with.   
  
Keung: ... Fine.   
  
Wendy: (snickering) This is too funny.   
  
Brooke: But is this really the end?  
  
Billy: ...  
  
Billy: (Internally) I'm not supposed to feel this empty... Am I?   
  
 **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Monokuma: Congratulations! You got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Reynard Boulder is none other than Niamh Godolphin! (he eats the last bit of popcorn remaining)  
  
Keung: (he falls to his knees) Please... Niamh... Just tell me what happened... I want to know what Reynard said...  
  
Niamh: ... Alright.   
  
(FLASHBACK (FOR REAL THIS TIME))  
  
 _Reynard approaches Niamh, who is doing tai chi. At least that part was true._  
  
 _Reynard: Good morning Niamh! What are you doing here?_  
  
 _Niamh: Oh, hey there, Reynard. Just doing my morning routine! I feel closer to dragons on mountains, and I have fonder memories of this mountain compared to Di- I mean, Phillips Island._  
  
 _Reynard: Oh... Right. Zenani and Verity and everything._  
  
 _Niamh: Yeah._  
  
 _Reynard: Um... Then if you don't mind me asking, may I ask for your advice?_  
  
 _Niamh: Huh? Me? Why?_  
  
 _Reynard: Well you saw what went down between me and Keung. And I can kinda relate to how you feel over Zenani now. I lost someone I cared about. I'm not mad or upset at him at all, really. I'm sure he had his reasons, and he was just looking out for me. (he walks past Niamh and stands at the ledge of the mountain, staring at the sunrise over the ocean.) Heh, and I bet I did annoy him quite a bit! So what I'd like to ask is... How do I approach Keung again? It's awkward between us right now, so I don't know how to properly talk to him. What do you suggest? Should I give him some time?_  
  
 _Niamh: ... (she walks up to Reynard)_  
  
 _Reynard: Maybe I should wait for him to talk to me first... No, I've gotta have assertion myself! So what- (he turns his head around to see Niamh directly behind him) Wha-_  
  
 _Niamh pushes him over the ledge, and he falls._  
  
 _Niamh blinks, and then her eyes widen as she realizes what she's done._  
  
 _Niamh: Ohhh shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck I just- shit GOD DAMMIT! (she runs off)_  
  
(FLASHBACK END)  
  
Niamh: Up until the end, Reynard didn't stop talking about you. He cared about you even after you yelled. Does that bring you com-  
  
Keung: YOU! (he gets off his knees and lunges at Niamh, who dodges.) YOU LITTLE- WHY THE  _FUCK_  WOULD YOU JUST PUSH HIM OVER?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING- YOU JUST PUSHED HIM OFF! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LIE ABOUT REYNARD'S LAST FUCKING MOMENTS- WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!  
  
Billy: Keung! (he rushes over to Keung and tries restraining him)  
  
Keung: GET THE FUCK OFF ME! (he elbows Billy in the chest, forcing him to let go and cling to his chest)  
  
Isaac: Billy! Are you ok?   
  
Yuri: Keung, stop!  
  
Brooke: Yeah, not cool!  
  
Keung: I DON'T FUCKING CARE!   
  
Niamh: In the end, I really had no good reason to kill Reynard. I don't know why, I can't explain it, it just happened. Feelings of paranoia, sadness, and loneliness started building up and all a sudden I just... Pushed Reynard over. That's it. There's no amazing story behind it, no dramatic ending, nothing. I pushed him over the ledge.  
  
Wendy: All your stories were lies anyways, so we didn't believe what you had said anyways.   
  
Niamh: ... That's the thing. (she starts crying too, and she collapses) H-How... How do you handle the fact that no one trusts you anymore? And that all anyone will see you as is a liar, and then you're left all alone...? Well it fucking SUCKS, I'll tell you that!   
  
Billy: Oh... Oh my gosh no... Niamh...   
  
Niamh: From that fucking secret motive last time... And all the god damn isolation and ridicule that followed... I... (her voice cracks) I just wanted it to end...   
  
Isaac: The motive last time... That's what caused this. So there was a reason behind all of this...  
  
Michelle: (realization sinks in) We did this. We're at fault.   
  
Wendy: Uh. No we're not? She was the one who decided to kill Reynard.  
  
Niamh: I know that! Please, just stop. I don't wanna die like this... Please...  
  
Monokuma: What's that? Execution time? Oh boy!  
  
Niamh: No! Not yet!   
  
Monokuma: Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Niamh Godolphin, the Ultimate Surrealist Painter!   
  
Niamh: (she starts talking faster, becoming more panicked, crying more) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know nothing I will ever say will get you to believe me... But I'm sorry. I really, really am. Please...  
  
Keung: ... (he's worn himself out, but he's still crying)  
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Niamh: ... Not like this.  
  
  
 ** **GAME OVER****

****NIAMH HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.** **

****TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!  
  
**** **PAINTING THE DRAGON'S EYES**  
 **ULTIMATE SURREALIST PAINTER NIAMH GODOLPHIN EXECUTION: EXECUTED**  
Niamh is place in a large container. It begins to fill with water, and then bright pink pigment dilutes the water, turning it pink. The liquid becomes thicker and harder to move through, and then Niamh realizes what's about to happen- This is paint. She rushes to the escape and bangs against the glass container, but to no avail. 

  
A lid closes on the container, and that's when Niamh finally notices the blades. The blender is turned on by a Monokuma in a beret and fake mustache and in an unidentifiable swirl of pink, Niamh's body disappears and is blended into the pink paint. The Monokuma gives the container a good couple of shakes, mixing the paint together with Niamh's blended remains, and pours it into a container. He dabs a paintbrush into the container, and begins rapidly painting.  
  
Once he's finished, the tired Monokuma proudly presents a beautiful and detailed painting of dragons- but ones with no eyes.   
  
...  
  
Brooke: Oh god...   
  
Billy: ... Why...   
  
Keung: Please... I want to get out of here already. (He stumbles to his feet, and heads the elevator.)  
  
Isaac: Yeah... I agree. (The rest of the class slowly files out, some of them giving one last glance at the painting)  
  
Billy: (Internally) Why does this hurt so much? ... I found the killer... We didn't have to die... That's good, right? ... But at the same time, I led someone to their death. They died... crying...   
  
Before he realizes it, Billy is crying too.  
  
He quickly wipes away his tears, and joins the others. At least he was alive. That's what mattered in the end. That's what he tried to tell himself, anyways.  
  
CHAPTER 4: END.  
REMAINING: 9.  
  
...  
  
Item Obtained: Broken Camera  
"A really high tech camera that's seen a lot in this world... As well as the "other" world. Too bad it's completely destroyed, but at least you can tell that it's a camera."  
  
Item Obtained: Worn Out Paintbrush  
"This paintbrush was used by one of the most imaginative painters out there. It's gone through some crazy stuff though, like painting quite (ahem) obscene things, so all the bristles have been flattened and worn out."


	21. Chapter 5-1

**Chapter 5: Eyes Wide Shut To The Truth**  
  
Monokuma: Gooood morning! It is now 8 AM, and it’s officially daytime! Please enjoy your day to the best of your abilities!  
  
Billy lazily opened his eyes to the sound of the announcement. Despite falling asleep the moment he landed in bed, he still felt exhausted. What even happened last night? Oh, right, the class trial and-  
  
The memories come rushing back.  
  
Reynard’s body.  
  
Niamh crying as she was blended alive.  
  
Billy rushes out of bed and throws up immediately in the bathroom. Then, he washes the bad taste out with plenty of mouthwash and toothpaste. Gotta keep those teeth clean.  
  
He didn’t know why he felt so sick. He didn’t feel this way about Yahiro… Or JP and Molina… Or even Verity. He also felt really empty and tingly inside.  
  
… Maybe he was just hungry.  
  
…  
  
Michelle: What took you so long, Billy?  
  
Billy: Oh! Hey Michelle, sorry about that! I was just really tired. You know, from yesterday and everything. I was woken up at 6 in the morning! Crazy, right?  
  
Michelle: … Uh-huh.  
  
Dashiell: (sighs) Good morning, Billy.  
  
Billy: Good morning, Dashiell!  
  
Michelle: Oh great, you're back.  
  
Dashiell: Is that a problem?  
  
Michelle: Yeah, kind of. But I guess you have nowhere else to go anyways.  
  
Dashiell: Your opinions are irrelevant.  
  
Michelle:  _Halt die Klappe._  
  
Billy: Guys… Be nice!  
  
Imoo, Brooke, Isaac, and Yuri sit together.  
  
Imoo: (he’s been talking for a bit) … And that’s why I believe water is not truly “wet”, as that is merely just a concept created by mortals to better understand the world in a futile attempt to control what they don’t know.  
  
Brooke: … Huh?  
  
Isaac: Wow. That was… Surprisingly really deep. I’m impressed, Imoo.  
  
Imoo: (mouth full of food) Thanks. I was thinking about it for some time.  
  
Yuri: Oh, there’s Billy. Hold on a sec. (she gets up and walks towards him)  
  
Billy: Good morning Yuri!  
  
Yuri: About time you got here. (she smiles a little for a brief moment) But did you happen to see Keung on your way here?  
  
Billy: No. Why? Is he not here?  
  
Yuri: If Keung were here, that would be his cue to say something snarky about the person missing. But that’s Keung, so. (she shrugs) Point is, he wasn’t here all morning. Is he ok?  
  
Billy: Uh… (he begins retracing his steps, but ends up thinking about the events of yesterday. His stomach lurches. So he wasn’t just hungry.) I-I’ll go check on him! (he runs off quickly, despite Yuri saying something in protest)  
  
Billy starts panicking quickly about Keung, forgetting about his own sickness. Is he dead? All the rooms are still unlocked… Why hasn’t Monokuma done anything about it?! Please, not another-  
  
Billy swings open Keung’s door, yelling.  
  
Billy: KEUNG!  
  
Last time Billy was in Keung’s room, it was a mess. But now… It was a completely different kind of mess.  
  
Keung’s old clothes were thrown onto the floor. His bed was a mess. There were small dents in the wall. Keung himself is now wearing a black turtleneck, brown glasses, a sweatshirt with the Death Head Moths logo on it (which is… a moth), sweatpants, and sneakers. Compared to his usual outfit, this one is much baggier and gives off a heavier “I have given up” vibe. He tried dying his hair from its bright red to a more natural brown, but he did a bad job of dying his hair because the color is a gross mix of the red and brown, with the bright red still poking through and his brown roots showing too. Blood is on his hands and sleeves as he holds a needle to his ear.  
  
Keung looks up and sees Billy. His eyes are now dark brown too. He continues to work with the needle, trying to cover his ear.  
  
Keung: Ever heard of knocking?  
  
Billy: I got really scared! I thought you were dead!  
  
Keung: (sighs) Boy, I wish I was.  
  
Billy: I’m just glad you’re not dead! At the same time… What’s with all the blood? And the needle?  
  
Keung: Just trying to pierce my own ears. It’s not going as smoothly as I expected it to.  
  
Billy: W-What?! Why?!  
  
Keung: I dunno, it’s cool I guess. The rest of the band did their own piercings. I don’t remember there being as much blood though.  
  
Billy: (he thinks about all the piercings on Momotarou) Really?  
  
Keung: Yeah.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Keung: And there we go. (he slides in the earring. It’s a metallic cross) Did you need me, Billy?  
  
Billy: Oh. Uh- Yuri just wanted to know if you were ok, so I came to check on you. And by ok, she means “not dead”.  
  
Keung: Surprised she cares.  
  
Billy pauses before saying anything. Keung isn’t cursing or screaming, and he isn’t calling Billy any obscene nicknames either.  
  
Billy: … Do you wanna head to breakfast?  
  
Keung: Sure. Lemme just… Wash up. (he heads to his bathroom)  
  
Afterwards, Keung and Billy head back to the kitchen.  
  
Yuri: Oh good, he’s not dead. Monokuma also just stopped by, telling us a new island had opened up. We’re about to head out and explore it.  
  
Billy: Should we go with you guys?  
  
Yuri: It’s preferable.  
  
Billy: Wait, but Keung hasn’t eaten, we’ll ca-  
  
Keung: Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m not hungry anyways.  
  
Billy: Huh? You still gotta eat though!  
  
Keung: I’m not hungry. Let’s just go.  
  
Billy: Uh… Guess I can’t stop you. (the two follow the others to the new island)  
  
This new island is Lee Island. This island is huge. It’s a fairly modern island, with street markets, blank signs, street lights, and tall apartment buildings lining the sidewalks (despite it being abandoned, this place could’ve been home to a busy island population). However, that’s only one side of the island. The other side is emptier with no buildings and vegetation at all, though itś worth noting there was a small ice cream vendor (despite it likely not being touched for a long time, it was clean and full of ice cream. Billy offered to get Keung some ice cream, but refused. Wendy got the ice cream instead). It was empty to likely make room for a field full of giant windmills, surrounded by solar panels.  
  
Michelle: Is this… Our energy source?  
  
Brooke: I remember on our first days on this island… Verity wanted to look for a power source to get rid of the electric fences…  
  
Isaac: I guess we found it.  
  
Billy: All of these islands… They’re powered by these windmills and solar panels. Wow! Way to go green.  
  
Imoo: Even when they want us dead, they still care a lot about the environment. Hm…  
  
Brooke: What do you mean by that?  
  
Imoo: Don’t mind me.  
  
Yuri: … Speaking of the environment, has it ever rained on this island?  
  
Isaac: … Has it?  
  
Wendy: Huh. It’s constantly been sunny, now that I think about it.  
  
Michelle: Why do you ask?  
  
Yuri: Oh, no reason. Just because of that. (she points in the distance. There’s a giant, dark storm cloud in the distance. It’s heading towards them, fast.)  
  
Wendy: Well… Shit.  
  
Dashiell: I don’t get it. What’s going on? (right on cue, a huge gust of wind blows at them, disorienting all of them) … Ah. Well that can’t be good.  
  
Billy: We need to get back to the hotel!  
  
Isaac: But that’s too far away! We’ll be marooned on one of the other islands when the storm hits us!  
  
Brooke: Then where else do we go?!  
  
Michelle: There! (she runs towards a small building in the distance, and the others follow. It begins raining and the wind picks up as they run, so by the time they reach the inside of the building, they’re all soaked and it’s dark and stormy outside.)  
  
Billy: Phew! We’ll just have to wait out the storm in here. So on that note… Where are we? (he looks around)  
  
The building is bright inside, yet empty. It’s reminiscent of a high school gym as there are no windows and the room is wide, but there’s nothing that would actually indicate it was a high school gym. There are some bathrooms to the side, as well as mats lining the floor.  
  
Michelle: A storm shelter? We find one during a storm? That’s way too convenient.  
  
Yuri: Well I guess that’s how things happened. There’s no way to control the weather… Is there?  
  
Brooke: (shakes water off hair) Why do you guys keep talking like that?  
  
Yuri: Huh? Like what?  
  
Brooke: Like there’s somebody controlling us or something.  
  
Imoo: The fish are.  
  
Brooke: (squints and looking around) What’s going on? Is there some kinda conspiracy theory going on or something? Is the Illuminati behind this again?  
  
Wendy: Again?  
  
Yuri: I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
  
Brooke: … (shrugs) Alright then. Must be just me then.  
  
Billy: (Internally) She was quick to let that go.  
  
Isaac: So… What do we do now?  
  
Billy: I guess we just gotta wait out this storm. Shouldn’t take too long for it to pass, right?  
  
Keung: But who knows how long this storm will last? What if we’re stuck here for days? Is there enough food for us to last? Is there any food at all?  
  
Yuri: A ray of sunshine, as usual.  
  
Imoo: We should look for food then. If not, I can fish.  
  
Isaac: In that weather? No way. We need to stay safe in here. Besides, there’s been no fish.  
  
Imoo: … Alright.  
  
Michelle: Well, this place is a storm shelter, right? Then there should be food and water somewhere. Is there a storage room or something?  
  
Imoo: I’ll go look for it. (he heads off towards the back of the building)  
  
Isaac: … I’ll go with Imoo, just in case.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Billy: (internally) Keung’s right… How long will we be here? Is this another motive? But the weather can’t be controlled… But they were right… It’s been unusually sunny for the most part…  
  
Keung: (sighs and sits down on one of the mats)  
  
Billy: You ok, Keung? Need a towel or anything?  
  
Keung: (distantly, not making eye contact) No, I’m fine. Not much help it’d do anyways.  
  
Billy: Alright then… (he sits down next to Keung. Yuri and Michelle approach them)  
  
Yuri: You two ok?  
  
Billy: Huh? I’m fine! Why do you ask?  
  
Michelle: You two just seem a little off. Especially considering Keung and his outfit change.  
  
Keung: Gee, I wonder why that could be.  
  
Michelle: I can figure what’s up with you, but what about Billy?  
  
Keung: Wow, fuck you too.  
  
Billy: Nothing’s wrong! Promise.  
  
Michelle: You sure?  
  
Billy: Yeah. I’m just concerned about Keung, that’s all.  
  
Keung: Why would you?  
  
Billy: Cuz you just lost someone close to you. And we’ve all lost someone close to us so far, so I know how you feel. It’s not fun.  
  
Keung: …  
  
Michelle: (sighs and brushes hair out of face) He’s right. We’ve all lost a lot because of this killing game. I’m surprised I haven’t just been killed off yet.   
  
Keung: Honestly? Same.  
  
Michelle laughs a little at that. Yuri and Billy join in.  
  
Keung: … What?! I’m serious.  
  
Imoo: (appears) Yo. We found food. (he holds a bunch of canned foods in his arms)  
  
Wendy: (perks up hearing that. She was standing by the door, watching the stormy ocean) Oh?  
  
Isaac: Michelle was right. There’s a storage room behind this room filled with plenty of resources to survive, and it should be enough to survive this storm.  
  
Michelle: Cool. So we won’t die of starvation in here.  
  
Brooke: Nice! Great job, you two.  
  
Isaac: (blushes at this) Uh. T-Thanks.  
  
Imoo: No problem.  
  
Wendy: Well in any case, I’m starving so if you don’t mind me- (she plucks one of the cans out of Imoo’s arms) Chicken noodle soup. Nice. (she pops the top off and begins chugging)  
  
Imoo: That's pretty gross, not gonna lie.  
  
Billy: We have been here all day, so guess it wouldn’t be a bad time to eat.  
  
Brooke: What time is it anyways?  
  
Imoo: Daytime.  
  
Brooke: Thanks?  
  
Imoo: (opens a can of corn) No problem.  
  
The eight of them sit down, start eating, and-  
  
Billy’s eyes widen.  
  
Hold on… Eight? But there’s supposed to be nine of them. Billy looks around at the group and then stands up sharply.  
  
Billy: DASHIELL! HE’S MISSING!  
  
Yuri: Wait, what?!  
  
Brooke: Where is he?  
  
Isaac: If he’s not with us in here then… He’s out there in the storm.  
  
Wendy: Huh. And a loooot of time has passed too. Wonder how he’s doing.  
  
Michelle: Wh- He’s probably DEAD, Wendy!  
  
Wendy: Way to be an optimist!  
  
Billy: That’s not important! We gotta get out there and find him!  
  
Isaac: But the storm is still going on! It’s way too dangerous. And he should’ve been able to find this building somehow, even in this storm. We can’t risk finding him, especially in these conditions.  
  
Michelle: But what if he’s dead?!  
  
Wendy: Natural selection.  
  
Yuri: Not funny, especially in a killing game.  
  
Imoo: … (stands up) I’ll go look for him.  
  
Isaac: W-Wait, what?! No! You can’t!  
  
Imoo: I said, I’ll go look for him. (he walks towards the door)  
  
Brooke: Hey! Isaac’s right! It’s too dangerous out there!  
  
Imoo: I’ve faced a lot worse at sea. I can handle myself. I’ll go find Dashiell and bring him back here. I’m sure he’s not dead.  
  
Yuri: How can you be so sure?  
  
Imoo: … He’s not. That’s it. I’m gonna find him out there.  
  
Wendy: Are you really sure you’re gonna be able to do it?  
  
Brooke: Imoo, don’t do it!  
  
Imoo: (he heads towards the door. Before he opens the door, he turns around and stares at everyone) I know… I haven’t been connected to you all at all. I guess I don’t really know how to but… (he stops to think) … But I still like being around you guys anyways. It was fun. So… Thanks. I mean that. Really.  
  
Isaac: Imoo…  
  
And for the first time… Imoo blinks. And he smiles.  
  
Imoo: I’ll bring Dashiell back. He’ll be fine, I promise. Don’t worry. (he opens the door and heads out, slamming the door shut as he leaves)  
  
Isaac: No… He’s gonna die out there…  
  
Wendy: Why not just believe what he says? That he’ll be ok and everything. Yeah, it’s probably not the truth, but it’s nice to think that he’ll come back with Dashiell any second now and they’re both alive and well, just really wet.  
  
Michelle: This entire time, you’ve been like this. Who cares about the happy lies you come up with?! We’re worried sick about Imoo!  
  
Wendy: Well I’m not wasting my energy worrying. I liked the dude, but I’m not gonna spend every second worrying about him and if he’s alive or not.  
  
Yuri: What if we followed Imoo?  
  
Brooke: No way! Then we’d all die with him and Dashiell out there!  
  
Isaac: (shaking) Thanks for the reassurance…  
  
Billy: All… All we can do is wait it out. I really don’t want to sit here in silence as we do nothing but worry about them, but… There’s nothing else we can do.  
  
**Free Time**  
  
Billy sits back down next to Keung.  
  
Billy: Hey, Keung! How you doing?  
  
Keung: Shitty, as usual. You?  
  
Billy: Aw, man… I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do about it?  
  
Keung: No. Don't worry about me.  
  
Billy: Keung, I entered your room and saw blood on your ha-  
  
Keung: Shh!!! I don't want anyone to hear about that. Then they'll all think I'm even more unstable.  
  
Billy: Shouldn't the rest of the class at least say something about your new appearance? No one's actually said anything…  
  
Keung: Really, after I yell at Reynard, scream at everyone during the class trial, and then try and attack Niamh, you think anyone will give me the time of day anymore? Now they all just know how shitty of a person I am.  
  
Billy: Don't say that! We're in a killing game, after all. I'm sure everyone has the right to be tense, including you.  
  
Keung: Some reasons are more justified than others.  
  
Billy: Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?  
  
Keung: (deadpan) Actually lighting me on fire would do the trick.  
  
Billy: … (looks around) I don't think we've got any lighter fluid in here.  
  
Keung: I wasn't serious.  
  
Billy: Oh.  
  
Keung: Thanks anyways, Billy, for still putting up with me.  
  
Billy: No problem! I know you're going through a hard time right now, and I'm always happy to lend a hand to a friend.  
  
Keung: … (he tears up, but wipes them away immediately) I-I’m gonna go to the bathroom. (He gets up and quickly heads off)  
  
Billy: Oh. Ok then!  
  
There was still some time left, so Billy heads over to Brooke.  
  
Billy: Brooke! Hi!  
  
Brooke: Oh, hey Billy! How's it going? Need something?  
  
Billy: I'm good! Just wanted to hang out with you for a bit.  
  
Brooke: Sweet! We haven't been able to for a while honestly.  
  
Billy: We've both been busy with our own things, I guess. Speaking of which, how have you been?  
  
Brooke: Me? I'm great! Sure, I may have had some… *ahem* moments a while back, but I'm perfectly fine now, in case you were wondering! Aside from the fact that I'm worried about Imoo and Dashiell of course, but hey!  
  
Billy: Right…  
  
Brooke: Besides, Isaac's been helping me through the whole way, even though he doesn't have to! I know human interaction isn't totally his thing, but he goes out of his way to make sure I'm doing ok. Isn't he such a nice guy?  
  
Billy: Yeah! I like being around him.  
  
Brooke: Yeah… (she sighs) Y'know… You think all of this is true? About a mastermind and everything?  
  
Billy: Uh. (He panics a little, thinking about the papers found the other day) Why do you ask?  
  
Brooke: I mean, I guess it should be more apparent if there was one. But all they've done so far is expose Yahiro, which is kinda understandable, since Yahiro was a creepy serial killer. But at the same time, they're responsible for this awful killing game, right? So maybe they're just observing us… Or are they even someone part of our own class?  
  
Billy: I… I really don't know how to answer that?  
  
Brooke: I don't either. I've just been thinking about it. I don't wanna see any of my classmates turn out to be some evil sociopath who faked their feelings this entire time. Because that would hurt. A lot.  
  
Billy: I hadn't even thought about what the mastermind would be like…  
  
Brooke: I'm worrying about this a little too much, aren't I? Sorry, I just… (she starts laughing) I don't even know anymore. Just a lot on my mind.  
  
Billy: I get that…  
  
Billy: (Internally) Oddly enough, I thought talking to Brooke would calm me down a little… But now I'm just more stressed out.  
  
Billy moves away from Brooke and gravitates towards Yuri.  
  
Billy: Hey, Yuri! How are you?  
  
Yuri: Fine. What about you?  
  
Billy: I'm good! … (It's quiet for a bit) So how are you really, Yuri?  
  
Yuri: I'm… Fine?  
  
Billy: Are you sure?  
  
Yuri: Yeaaaah…. Why?  
  
Billy: Just wanna make sure.  
  
Yuri: Ok then… Then what about you, Billy? How are you really?  
  
Billy: (quickly) Fine! Fine, thanks for asking!  
  
Yuri: You sure?  
  
Billy: Yes!  
  
Yuri: Hm. Alright then. It's ok if you're not doing ok, Billy. You can say if you aren't.  
  
Billy: Same with you, you know!  
  
Yuri: Stop trying to derail the conversation. Are you alright?  
  
Billy: Hey, same with you! You need to be ok too!  
  
Yuri: (her voice is getting louder) I know! And I'm fine!  
  
Billy: (his voice gets louder in response) Are you sure??  
  
Yuri: POSITIVE!  
  
Billy: WHY ARE WE YELLING?  
  
Yuri: I DON'T KNOW, BUT PEOPLE ARE STARING! WE SHOULD STOP.  
  
Billy: … Right. (He quiets down) But seriously, you've been pretty levelheaded this entire time. You even took Kentaro’s death pretty well. … Are you really alright?  
  
Yuri: (her brow furrows, revealing cracks in her demeanor) I'm… fine. Maybe I'm stressed a little, but that's it.  
  
Billy: A little stressed?  
  
Yuri: (sighs) Fine, a lot stressed. I don't want you to be worried about me, so let's just drop it, ok? I'm sure I'm the last person that needs to continue being on your mind.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Yuri: I'm sure you're just as stressed, if not more, too. And that's more important.  
  
Billy: Still, I don't want to neglect anyone or act like they don't matter. Since that's what happened with Niamh and Reynard after all.  
  
Yuri: I get that, but I'm not gonna kill someone out of paranoia or descend into a never-ending spiral of madness and end up dying.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Yuri: And yeah, honestly I still am kind of bothered about the Kentaro deal. Everyone’s moved on from it and I should too, you know? But I’m not, for some reason. Probably because I’m a very petty person. And all of a sudden this guy in a dragon costume I had barely even talked to gets killed so I don’t have to? Sure, I’m glad I’m alive and everything, but why???  
  
Billy: Yuri-  
  
Yuri: And next thing I know, I make the stupid decision to wreck the locks on everyone’s doors, and I’m surprised I haven’t been punished for that, or that Monokuma hasn’t fixed that yet, or that someone hasn’t died because of my reckless decisions. I don’t even know how I’ve managed to live for this long and what I did to deserve all the bad and good that’s come my way.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Yuri: … I’m venting, aren’t I? Which is the exact opposite of what I just said two seconds ago. Great. Now you’re even more worried.  
  
Billy: Yuri, it’s fine. It’s good to have someone to talk to, at least.  
  
Yuri: … (sighs) Yeah. At least I feel a lot lighter getting that off my chest.  
  
Billy: That’s good!  
  
Yuri: Yeah. Look, I know you're worried about everyone, but focus on yourself too, ok?  
  
Billy: … You too, Yuri. Take care of yourself. I’ve been saying that a bit lately to everyone, but please do!  
  
Yuri: … Yeah. I will.  
  
The nighttime chime plays.  
  
Monokuma: It is now 10 PM, and officially nighttime! Please remain cautious during these hours. Sleep tight, and don't let the killers bite!  
  
Yuri: He doesn't even come out to talk about the storm, but he still delivers those pointless announcements…  
  
Billy: Imoo and Dashiell still haven't come back… And it's still raining a ton.  
  
Yuri: They'll be fine. At least I hope so. For now, let's just try to sleep as well as we can in here. (She lays down on one of the mats)  
  
Billy: Alright… (he lays down on another) Goodnight, Yuri!  
  
…  
  
Even though he said goodnight, Billy is still wide awake. He can't sleep. He doesn't even know what time it is right now, but everyone else is asleep. But for some reason, he just can't get himself to fall asleep. So he just stares at the ceiling in silence.  
  
Billy: …  
  
All of a sudden, a loud crash is heard. The lights flicker back on as the door swings open. Billy jumps to his feet at the sound. Everyone else wakes up too.  
  
Brooke: What was that?!  
  
Billy: The door! (He runs up to it, everyone gathering around him)  
  
It's still storming outside, but the door was blown open. Dashiell is thrown inside the building.  
  
Billy: Dashiell! Is he breathing?  
  
Michelle: (checks his pulse) He’s alive at least. Someone grab him a towel!  
  
Yuri: Here. (She passes Michelle a towel, which she uses to dry Dashiell to the best of her ability)  
  
Wendy: (she struggles a bit, but manages to close the door) Whew. Don't wanna get blown away into that storm. What the heck even blew the door open?  
  
Isaac: I'm not sure… But if Dashiell’s here, where's Imoo? He's not with Dashiell…  
  
Brooke: Is he still out in the storm? We gotta go look for him!  
  
Yuri: Wait, no, then we'll be stuck in this endless loop of “looking for someone”. He's a fisherman, he should be fine… Right?  
  
Michelle: For now, at least, let's make sure Dashiell doesn't die on us. (She wraps him in more towels) … I'm not carrying him. (Instead, she brings a mat and places it under Dashiell) There.  
  
Billy: … He's just next to the door.  
  
Michelle: (shrugs) Can't be bothered with the little details. I'm going back to bed.  
  
Isaac: Wait! What about Imoo?  
  
Yuri: We'll go check in the morning, even if it's still raining. Sound good?  
  
Isaac: … Alright…  
  
Yuri: Great. But for now, sleep.  
  
Billy: … (he heads back to his mat, trying to fall asleep again. At least this time, he manages to sleep.)  
…  
Monokuma: It is now 8 AM, and officially daytime! Please enjoy your day!  
  
Billy: … 8…  
  
Isaac: Good morning, Billy!  
  
Billy: Huh? Oh, hey Isaac! How long have you been up?  
  
Isaac: Not long. Only for a couple hours.  
  
Billy: A couple hours?! Why?  
  
Isaac: Oh! Uh. I'm just really nervous. ... Sorry.  
  
Billy: Right… About Imoo…  
  
Dashiell: … (muttering)  
  
Isaac: Oh, and Dashiell has been awake too.  
  
Billy: Dashiell! (He gets to his feet and runs over to him)  
  
Dashiell: He… He… Why…? (Dashiell is curled up in a ball, shivering. His eyes are wide open, showing his faded pink eyes)  
  
Billy: (tentatively) Dashiell, are you ok?  
  
  
Dashiell: I-I…  
  
Wendy: Hey! Dashiell! How many fingers am I holding up? (She waves his hand in his face)  
  
Isaac: I don't think that's how that works.  
  
Dashiell: … (he blinks, and his eyes focus) Whoever's waving their hand in my face, stop that. And to answer your question, technically 5.  
  
Wendy: Nice! So he's alive AND nor crazy! Or… Not nice, I guess. As a certain silver haired chick would say if she were still here, “how boring”.  
  
Billy: That's good… I think?  
  
Brooke: Dashiell’s ok? Thank goodness!  
  
Isaac: But what about Imoo?  
  
Yuri: (looks outside) … The storm has let up.  
  
Michelle: Let's go look for Imoo then. Dashiell, do you want to come with us?  
  
Dashiell: … Imoo… (he gets up, but he doesn't cross his arms or close his eyes)  … Sure.  
  
Michelle: Let's go then. (The eight of them head outside)  
  
Wendy: Wow. It really does feel like it just rained.  
  
Isaac: Imoo… Where could he be?  
  
Brooke: Look! Something's in the water!  
  
Billy: Let's check it out! (He runs towards the water, where Brooke was pointing)  
  
Something washes ashore.  
  
Billy: …  
  
Yuri: … He's… Just unconscious, right? Like Dashiell was…  
  
Dashiell: I… I'm responsible for this… Aren't I…?  
  
Isaac: (tearing up) No… Not like this, please…  
  


  
**MANABU IMOO’S BODY HAS WASHED ASHORE.**  
  
DAILY LIFE: END.  
REMAINING: 8


	22. Chapter 5-2

…  
  
Imoo… He’s just… Unconscious, right? He’s not actually dead… Is he?  
  
Michelle: … He’s not breathing. His pulse is gone too.   
  
Dashiell: …  
  
The body discovery chime plays.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, we'll have a class trial! See you then!  
  
Isaac: No… This can’t be real! Just as he was finally connecting with us… He didn’t deserve this at all...  
  
Dashiell: He died… Trying to save… Me?  
  
Isaac: (he’s on the verge of tears) I… (he rubs his eyes) No. I’m not gonna cry. … (he doesn’t seem too sure about that)  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Hello, hello, hello!  
  
Yuri: Monokuma, what the heck was the storm all about? Was that a motive?  
  
Monokuma: What? Nooo! We aren’t some gods who can control the weather or anything. That’s ridiculous. It’s all natural, I swear!  
  
Michelle: Seems like too much of a coincidence that the storm disappears after someone has died.  
  
Monokuma: Coincidences happen, ya know? You’re on a tropical island! Bad weather’s bound to happen one way or another. Don’t sweat it! Besides, don’t you have bigger things to worry about?  
  
Michelle: Well for now, I’m considering the storm this case’s motive, or whatever.  
  
Billy: So… Another class trial, huh…  
  
Wendy: Ooh! Fun! I never get tired of these.  
  
Yuri: And I’ve been tired since day one.  
  
Monokuma: Who cares! Anyways, it’s time for… The Monokuma File! Courtesy of yours truly, Monokuma!  
  
Monokuma File #6:  
The victim is Manabu Imoo, the Ultimate Fisherman. The time of death was 1:58 AM. The body was first found at 8:11 AM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 8:11 AM. The cause of death was drowning. There are no other injuries.  
  
Dashiell: …  
  
Billy: Guess we’d better get started, then…  
  
Monokuma: Yep! I’ll see you guys at the class trial! Upupu… (he disappears)  
  
 **Investigation  
  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #6  
Truth Bullet gained: Storm  
** **Truth Bullet gained: No official motiv** e  
  
Yuri: This case is gonna be weird. We hardly have any evidence at all, and Imoo died overnight in the ocean, so any possible evidence could’ve just washed away or got lost in the storm. Plus, we have no alibis.  
  
Brooke: Well… Considering Imoo doesn’t have any injuries and supposedly died from drowning, it’s safe to say the ocean was mainly responsible for this? And the storm.  
  
Michelle: There’s a lack of weapon and injury so… Yeah.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Time of death  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Lack of weapon**  
  
Michelle: Makes you wonder if there’s a killer behind this, though.  
  
Wendy: How can you be so sure about that?  
  
Michelle: I mean, Imoo made the decision to go out to the ocean by himself. If he killed, is that really anyone’s fault?  
  
Wendy: Dashiell’s?  
  
Dashiell: …  
  
Wendy: What, no snarky remark?  
  
Dashiell: … I don’t want to talk to you.  
  
Wendy: Pfft. Weak.  
  
Yuri: But if this counts as a suicide, what do we do?  
  
Michelle: I guess we’d have to vote Imoo.  
  
Billy: I guess since there’s little evidence at all, we’ll have to first find evidence that determines that there was a killer behind Imoo’s death.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Imoo**  
  
Billy: Speaking of which, Dashiell, a lot of this case rests on you. I know you were unconscious last night, but can you remember anything?  
  
Dashiell: Well, when the storm started, I began to follow the rest of you. But then I found myself separated from you all, I fell, and then I was swept up by the water.  
  
Billy: How’d you get separated? Was it because your eyes were closed?  
  
Dashiell: No, I could’ve easily followed you all regardless. It’s not as if having my eyes opened would’ve mattered in that weather.  
  
Billy: So then what caused it?  
  
Dashiell: I’m not sure… But after I tripped and fell into the water, I blacked out.  
  
Billy: Do you remember anything after that?  
  
Dashiell: I at least remember something being pressed on my chest, and then being thrown in front of a building, which was the storm shelter. So, I reached for the door and opened it.  
  
Billy: So CPR? And the door being blown open last night was because you tried to open it?  
  
Dashiell: Yes.  
  
Billy: And Imoo wasn’t with you…  
  
Dashiell: … No, he wasn’t.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Dashiell’s account  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Dashiell and Imoo**  
  
Dashiell: I think I’m just going to stick with you, Billy, considering I really don’t have anywhere else to go. (he seems slightly bothered by that, but he’s shaken in general)  
  
Billy: Sounds good!  
  
Isaac: (approaches the two) Can I ask you a question, Billy?  
  
Billy: Hey, Isaac! How are you?  
  
Isaac: Me? I-I’m fine. Trying not to cry.  
  
Billy: How’s that working out for you?  
  
Isaac: Not well. (his voice squeaks) I just really wish Imoo didn’t have to die.  
  
Billy: Me too, Isaac…  
  
Dashiell: … I...  
  
Isaac: I know he wanted to get close to us… And I was enjoying myself a lot around him… So I didn’t want him to be taken away from us this quickly. He really did deserve to live… (he sniffles and tears up)  
  
Dashiell: I’m-  
  
Billy: So what did you want to to ask?  
  
Isaac: Oh, right. (he wipes away his tears and focuses) You were the first one at the door this morning, Billy. Was it locked?  
  
Billy: Now that you mention it… It was.  
  
Dashiell: That… That doesn’t make any sense. It opened with ease when I managed to get to it last night.  
  
Isaac: Really now? So we locked it afterwards…  
  
Billy: We didn’t expect for the door to fling open, but I guess we didn’t want that to happen again so we decided to lock it after Dashiell came in.  
  
Isaac: Hm… (he seems a little bothered by this) Alright then, I suppose.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Door**  
  
Billy: Wendy, do you have anything to say about this?  
  
Wendy: What do you mean?  
  
Billy: Any grievances? Information?  
  
Wendy: Nah to both. I literally woke up for Dashiell and then fell back asleep. Sucks Imoo had to die though, he was a cool dude.  
  
Dashiell: I’m surprised you even care.  
  
Wendy: Pfft, of course I did! I envied him a little too, actually. But who cares about the little details like that?  
  
Billy: So… You think most people fell asleep after we got to Dashiell?  
  
Wendy: Probably. But someone stayed up a little longer to finish Imoo off, likely. If there even is a “someone”. But in the event there is… (she winks at Dashiell)  
  
Dashiell: …  
  
Wendy: Dang. Still not playing along. A shame.  
  
Billy: I think that I’m just more inclined to believe that there’s a killer behind Imoo’s death now. But that’s just me.  
  
Wendy: (shrugs) Your choice.  
  
Billy: Hm… That sleep remark does help us a little at least.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Sleep**  
  
Keung is sulking by himself.  
  
Billy: Hey, Keung, you ok?  
  
Keung: You’ve asked this before, already. And no. I really wish I weren’t here right now.  
  
Dashiell: Why are we here again?  
  
Keung: Excellent question.  
  
Billy: Can we ask you some things about last night though?    
  
Keung: Like what?  
  
Billy: Did you notice anything odd last night?  
  
Keung: No. I had trouble sleeping last night, but I didn’t hear anything, like footsteps or doors or anything.  
  
Billy: You sure you heard nothing?  
  
Keung: Positive.  
  
Billy: You didn’t hear anything, Dashiell, did you?  
  
Dashiell: No. I was unconscious, anyways.  
  
Keung: Is that all?  
  
Billy: I guess so… Just take care of yourself, ok, Keung?  
  
Keung: Sure. Whatever.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Keung’s account**  
  
Brooke, Michelle, and Yuri are examining Imoo’s body. They’ve moved his body away from the water.  
  
Yuri: Hey there Billy.  
  
Billy: Anything notable with Imoo’s body?  
  
Michelle: No. His body seems all untampered. The only thing different is that his hat is gone. It probably blew away from the storm. Even then, I don’t really see why that would matter anyways.  
  
Billy: So the killer just left Imoo to die? Hm…  
  
Brooke: Coulda just pushed him into the water and left him be or something. The cause of death says that he drowned, after all.  
  
Yuri: For a fisherman… I guess that’s quite the peaceful death. (everyone stares at her) Too soon?  
  
Michelle: Too soon.  
  
Yuri: Fair enough.  
  
Dashiell: Speaking of which, when did Imoo die? Before, or after I managed to get to the storm shelter?  
  
Michelle: The time of death says 1:58 AM… So that’s definitely after. You got here sometime after the nighttime call. We didn’t know what time it was, but it was probably before 2 AM.  
  
Dashiell: How did you know?  
  
Michelle: I had trouble sleeping.  
  
Brooke: Same here!  
  
Billy: Me too! … And so did everyone, now that I’m thinking about it… Which would explain a lot, actually.  
  
Michelle: But no one heard any footsteps or anything, right?  
  
Billy: No. I fell asleep after the whole Dashiell thing, though. But Keung said he didn’t hear anything either.  
  
Yuri: I didn’t hear anything.  
  
Billy: Hm… So no one was active while any of us were “asleep”... And they didn’t bother tampering with Imoo’s body either.  
  
Michelle: Seriously, I’m just convinced there is no killer, and Imoo died saving Dashiell, for some reason. And we just have to go through another class trial for Monokuma’s amusement and watch Imoo’s body get killed again as he drowns and gets eaten by piranhas or something. Because Monokuma is just that kind of bear.  
  
Dashiell: That is oddly specific. Are you alright?  
  
Michelle: I’ve kinda picked up on the patterns here. And I’m fed up with them.  
  
Billy: There’s gotta be a killer! I’ll figure it out! I won’t let Imoo’s death be in vain!  
  
 **Truth Bullet updated: Sleep  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Imoo’s body**  
  
Another chime plays.  
  
Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the electric fence on the beach, which is where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory! See you there!  
  
Billy: Already?  
  
Yuri: I guess… Not like there was much to investigate anyways. Might as well just get this over with.  
  
Michelle: I’d rather not have it happen at all.  
  
Brooke: Should we just go?  
  
Yuri: We don’t really have a choice, I guess. (Yuri, Michelle, and Brooke leave)  
  
Billy and Dashiell linger behind a bit.  
  
Billy: How are you, Dashiell?  
  
Dashiell: I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. I definitely don’t feel guilt over Imoo’s death or feel that Imoo had no reason to try and save my life after I treated everyone with little to no respect. That’s completely ridiculous and illogical.  
  
Billy: … Uh.  
  
Dashiell: So I’m fine. Thank you for asking.  
  
Billy: … Dashiell, I-  
  
Keung: Aren’t you two heading to the class trial?  
  
Billy: Yeah! Just a moment though! (Keung shrugs and heads off)  
  
Dashiell: I don’t see why you’d worry about me.  
  
Billy: You know, a lot of people have been saying that. Just an observation.  
  
Dashiell: I don’t have time with these stupid class trials and killing game nonsense anymore… I just want it all to end.  
  
Billy: We’ll find a way to end the killing game!  
  
Dashiell: How so?  
  
Billy: Like… Like finding the mastermind! Maybe once we find him- or her- and they explain everything, I’m sure that’ll make things a lot clearer! And we’ll find a way to stop them!  
  
Dashiell: How can you be so sure of that?  
  
Billy: Well… It’d suck if I were wrong.  
  
Dashiell: I understand that feeling.  
  
Billy: But I guess now we gotta deal with the class trial right up ahead.  
  
Dashiell: I’ll do my best to help then and not be a snarky burden. ... It’s the least I can do in return for Imoo. I don't... I don't get why he went out there for someone like me...   
  
Billy: You sure you just don’t wanna stay out of this?  
  
Dashiell: (he shakes his head) No. I’m not letting this killer get away with this. Because I’m positive… I’ll get to that during the class trial.  
  
Billy: Alright then. Let’s go. (the two head off to Clay Island)  
  
It was a bit of a long walk back, which gave Billy some time to think. Dashiell didn’t talk all that much. It’d been a while since they’d been on Clay Island. It was nice to be back, at least.

 

  
… Just not for another class trial filled with anxiety, doubt, and uncertainty.


	23. Chapter 5 Class Trial

**CHAPTER 5 CLASS TRIAL**  
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #6:** The victim is Manabu Imoo, the Ultimate Fisherman. The time of death was 1:58 AM. The body was first found at 8:11 AM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 8:11 AM. The cause of death was drowning. There are no other injuries.
  * **Storm:** A storm struck Billy and his classmates on Lee Island, which got them stuck in a storm shelter for a night. The storm cleared up sometime overnight after Imoo had died.
  * **No official motive:** Monokuma didn't announce any motive before Imoo had died. However, everyone's pretty sure the storm was it. 
  * **Time of death:** Imoo died overnight, meaning he was dead for some time before being discovered.
  * **Lack of weapon:** No weapon (or anything that could be used as a weapon) was found anywhere near the crime scene.  
  * **Imoo:** Imoo chose to go out into the storm to retrieve Dashiell after he went missing, and didn't return to the storm shelter. 
  * **Dashiell's account:** Dashiell somehow got separated from the rest of the class and got swept up by the storm, and fell unconscious in the waters. Later, he was awakened briefly after CPR was done on him, and then he managed to make his way to the storm shelter, only to collapse again quickly afterwards.
  * **Dashiell and Imoo:** Imoo went out to save Dashiell, but he didn't return with Dashiell afterwards. 
  * **Door:** The door was unlocked when Dashiell made it inside, but it was locked afterwards after it blew open from when Dashiell opened it.
  * **Sleep:** Supposedly, everyone was asleep when the killer did their work to kill Imoo, but in reality, everyone had trouble sleeping, but no one heard anything suspicious.
  * **Keung's account:** Keung was awake for the most part, but he heard nothing. No footsteps or doors were heard.
  * **Imoo's body:** Imoo's body wasn't tampered with, and it seems he was left to drown in the ocean by the killer. 



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: Discover the culprit behind Manabu Imoo's murder.   
  
** Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island.  
  
Michelle: Let's clear one thing up first. If Imoo died trying to save Dashiell, that would make Imoo the so-called "blackened", right? Even though this technically wasn't a suicide or anything. But we still vote Imoo.  
  
Monokuma: Correctamundo!   
  
Michelle: Great. Because I think that's the most likely case we have on our hands.   
  
Isaac: Dashiell got separated from us... Imoo went to retrieve him... Managed to save Dashiell... But wasn't able to save himself. Is that the case?   
  
Brooke: So no one else was involved with this? Then what's the point of this class trial?  
  
Yuri: Amusement, probably.  
  
Monokuma: You kids know me so well. Class trials have always been my favorite part of these killing games!  
  
Michelle: So that confirms our hypothesis then?   
  
Dashiell: No. There must be a killer behind this.   
  
Keung: Yeah, actually. I agree.   
  
Wendy: Scrum debate topic already perhaps?   
  
Keung: No, because I think you're the killer, Dashiell.   
  
Wendy: ... Eh. Still counts as being on the "there is a killer" side.   
  
Dashiell: Me? The killer? Are you daft?!   
  
Billy: There's some things we have to clear up first!  
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #1:**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Dashiell's account  
Door  
Sleep  
  
Keung: I think Dashiell's the killer because none of usheard anything inside the storm shelter... Which means **something had to have happened outside of it.**  
  
Isaac: Going by your logic... Then yes, that does mean Dashiell would have to be the killer.   
  
Wendy: I honestly can't tell if  **we're doing this to piss Dashiell off again**  or not, but I'm just gonna stay quiet as usual.   
  
Michelle: I'm still going with my technical-suicide theory. We heard nothing inside, which means  **no one could've been involved with Imoo's body**.  
  
Yuri: Except Dashiell, of course.  
  
Dashiell: That's... That's completely ridiculous! I'm not the killer!  
  
(use truth bullet: "Dashiell's account" to dispute "something had to have happened outside of it")  
  
Billy:  **No, that's wrong!**  
  
Billy: But nothing could've happened between Imoo and Dashiell, because Dashiell was unconscious for the most part.   
  
Isaac: Then how did he get back to the storm shelter?   
  
Billy: That's also in Dashiell's account. Someone, likely Imoo, did CPR on Dashiell, allowing him to awaken just for long enough to reach the storm shelter.  
  
Brooke: But what about Imoo himself?   
  
Billy: Well... No one went out to save Imoo... So he probably got swept up by the storm himself.   
  
Dashiell: So I'm not the killer. Nice try, everyone.  
  
Michelle: That just furthers reaffirms my theory. If it wasn't Dashiell because he was unconscious, and it wasn't any of us because no one heard anyone get up, then Imoo had to have died on his own.   
  
Billy: Can we really be sure though? I mean... What if the killer set this up to make it seem like it was all like a "suicide"? This wouldn't be the first time this has happened...   
  
YURI: I'll smash that claim to pieces!  
  
Yuri: How could the killer, if there even is one, set Imoo's body like this, if his body wasn't even tampered with in the first place?   
  
**REBUTALL SHOWDOWN #1**  
YURI KIM VS BILLY ALBERT  
  
Truth Blades:   
Storm  
Time of death  
Lack of weapon  
  
  
Yuri: How can we be sure there's a killer?  
  
Yuri: No evidence points to there being one!  
  
Yuri: In fact, most, if not all, of the evidence points to there being no killer at all!   
  
  
Billy: For all we know, the killer could've removed any potential evidence.   
  
Billy: Or, they could've set it up so no evidence would be left behind!   
  
Billy: This could all be part of the real killer's plan?  
  
  
Yuri: What "plan"?  
  
Yuri: There's  **no way**   **the killer could've planned this**.   
  
Yuri: There was  **no time to plan ahead** ,  
  
Yuri: And Imoo  **made his own decision**  to go find Dashiell!   
  
(use truth blade: "Storm" to dispute "no way the killer could've planned this")   
  
Billy:  **Victory is mine!**  
  
Billy: Like many cases before, the killer didn't necessarily have to spend days planning it. Once they saw the storm, they knew they could use that as a way to plan a murder and have it be set up to seem natural. A storm would be perfect for that!  
  
Wendy: Gee, who would think of that?  
  
Yuri: And how could they have planned this with Imoo's death?  
  
Billy: Hm... There's two options here, but they both involve the same person. And I'm not talking about Imoo.  
  
(CHOOSE A PERSON: DASHIELL NARCIAN)  
  
Billy: Dashiell, I've said you're going to be critical for this case. So mind helping me again?  
  
Dashiell: Gladly.   
  
Billy: So you said you got separated from us when the storm got picked up, and got swept up by the ocean?   
  
Dashiell: That's correct.  
  
Billy: How did you get separated from us?   
  
Dashiell: Hm... (he takes a moment to think about it)  
  
Keung: How reliable is Dashiell?   
  
Billy: It's the most we've really got in this case, so we just gotta trust Dashiell.   
  
Dashiell: ... I tripped.    
  
Michelle: You tripped?   
  
Dashiell: I tripped AND I fell. Does that satisfy you?   
  
Billy: No, that's actually interesting. The perfect Dashiell Narcian, who can navigate anywhere with his eyes closed and identify people by their footsteps, got separated from us because... Clumsiness?   
  
Dashiell: I'm not sure where this is going, but I appreciate the compliments.   
  
Billy: Something's off. Are you sure there's nothing else to it, Dashiell? How did you fall? Did you trip on something? Or did something- or someone- trip you?  
  
Dashiell: I tripped and fell. My foot hit something, which is how I tripped.   
  
Billy: I see... Were you still with the group at this time?   
  
Dashiell: I heard your footsteps, so yes.   
  
Billy: There's nothing we can do to confirm what Dashiell tripped over, but if there was a killer, is it safe to assume that the killer was the one who separated Dashiell from the rest of us?   
  
Isaac: So that means the killer was intending to kill Dashiell instead of Imoo?   
  
Dashiell: Oh come on, this bullshit again?  
  
Wendy: A wise decision. Who could blame them?   
  
Michelle: Hold on. That just reaffirms the theory that Imoo went out on his own! Even if there was someone who planned to kill Dashiell, he didn't die, and Imoo died in his place and no one pushed or tripped Imoo! Because he went into the storm on his own accord!   
  
Billy: That leads me to the second possibility, which confirms that there is a killer behind Imoo's death... But there's still more we gotta go over!   
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #2  
  
** Truth Bullets:  
Dashiell and Imoo  
Door  
Sleep  
  
Michelle: Imoo  **chose to go out**  into the storm, so we still have to vote Imoo as the killer.  
  
Brooke: Hey, but what about the dude who wanted to kill Dashiell?  
  
Wendy: We  _wouldn't vote for them_ , cuz they failed to kill Dashiell. Like a loser.  
  
Keung: Ok, but what if someone really tried killing Imoo too?   
  
Isaac: How exactly?   
  
Yuri: No footsteps were heard last night... So Imoo  **couldn't have been pushed**  into ocean by a killer.   
  
Keung: God, I don't know... Maybe they killer had some convoluted plan  _that involved trying to kill Dashiell_  or something. That counts as murder, right?  
  
(use truth bullet: Imoo and Dashiell to agree with "that involved trying to kill Dashiell")  
  
Billy:  **Yeah! I agree with that!  
  
** Billy: That's a great segway to the second possibility I had in mind!  
  
Keung: Huh?   
  
Billy: Maybe the killer wasn't planning to kill Dashiell. Or rather, they bet on someone heading out to save Dashiell. Either way, someone would die, and it'd look like they died of natural causes.   
  
Michelle: But since Imoo went out on his own, it'd look even more like there'd be no killer, so we'd vote it off as one?   
  
Billy: Yeah, exactly! I'm glad you-  
  
Michelle: That's a bit of a stretch, to say the least.   
  
Billy: Oh. Never mind.   
  
WENDY: It's all a lie!   
  
Wendy: So you're telling me there was a killer behind Imoo's death? Look, I know you like to believe the standard "there's gotta be a killer" thing, but c'mon, you gotta accept the truth sometime. It doesn't kill to think that maybe things aren't so normal this time around. ... Or actually, it does. Oops!  
  
Billy: (Internally) That's ironic, coming from Wendy...  
  
**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2  
** WENDY MATILDA VS BILLY ALBERT  
  
Truth Blades:  
Time of death  
Door  
Keung  
  
  
Wendy: So you say there's a killer behind Imoo's death,  
  
Wendy: But how exactly is that possible?   
  
Wendy: No one left the storm shelter after Imoo had left,   
  
Wendy: So no one could've drowned Imoo!   
  
  
Billy: Who said the killer had to push Imoo into the water?  
  
Billy: The killer could've acted at nighttime too,  
  
Billy: Taking advantage of Dashiell's situation?  
  
  
Wendy: Nighttime? Seriously?   
  
Wendy: Sure, we were all "asleep", but **nobody heard anything**.   
  
Wendy:  **No footsteps, no door openings** , nothing.   
  
Wendy: How could anybody have anything to do with Imoo's death,  
  
Wendy: If  **nobody did anything**  at all?   
  
Wendy: Ayy. Confusing wordplay. Have fun!  
  
(use truth bullet: "Door" to dispute "nobody did anything")  
  
Billy:  **It's no use!  
  
** Billy: You know, you're right that no one did anything to Imoo while we were all "asleep".   
  
Wendy: Huh?   
  
Billy: Because the door was locked! If the door was locked and Imoo couldn't get in, he'd have no choice but to drown outside. That counts as murder!   
  
Wendy: And the killer is whoever locked that door?   
  
Billy: Yep!   
  
Brooke: Wait! This still makes no sense! Why would a killer go through all that trouble?   
  
Michelle: I agree. What's the point of doing all of that?   
  
Isaac: What motive was there anyways?   
  
Keung: (venom drips from his voice) Last time there wasn't a motive, and someone still decided to kill.  
  
Dashiell: I agree with Billy's mindset. I believe there's someone behind all of this.   
  
Yuri: And I believe you're incredibly petty.   
  
Dashiell: That too.   
  
Wendy: Oh! It's back to me deciding again, sweet. Hm... (she looks around) Yep! There's a killer!   
  
Billy: ... But just 5 minutes ago you were arguing with me, saying that it was impossible.   
  
Wendy: You should know by now I was lying. Besides, more importantly-   
  
MONOKUMA: Scrum debate time!!!   
  
Wendy: What Monokuma said.   
  
Michelle: I can't believe you. Are you seriously so inconsistent just to have fun?   
  
Wendy: Uh, I prefer putting it as "lying to get what I want so things get done". Besides, didn't we go through this like, 4 trials ago or something? Y'know, back when Verity was alive and stuff.   
  
Michelle:  _Заткнись, иди на хуй_. Let's just get this over with.   
  
**SCRUM DEBATE**  
QUESTION: IS THERE A BLACKENED IN THIS CASE?   
  
**YES:** Billy Albert, Dashiell Narcian, Keung Liu, Wendy Matilda (bet you never expected these four to team up huh)  
**NO:** Michelle Kang, Yuri Kim, Brooke Pendleton, Isaac Meadows  
  
  
Isaac: What could've possibly been the  **motive**  behind this case if there was a killer?  
  
Keung: There doesn't have to be a  **motive** , the killer just took advantage of the situation given.  
  
  
Brooke: But's what with all that  **Dashiell**  stuff?   
  
Billy: The killer used  **Dashiell**  as a decoy in hopes to set up the murder as a "natural death"!   
  
  
Michelle: Imoo made the  **choice**  to go out into the storm, which resulted in his death.  
  
Dashiell: However, Imoo didn't make the  **choice**  to not return, because he was locked out of the storm shelter.   
  
  
Yuri: Is it still too much to think that Imoo drowned without a  **killer**?   
  
Wendy: That's just a lie the  **killer**  wants you to think!   
  
  
Billy, Dashiell, Keung, and Wendy:  **This is our answer!**  
  
  
Billy: And that should clear everything up!   
  
Michelle: Alright, fine. I concede. There's a killer. Whatever. Can we move on?  
  
Isaac: I guess that leads us to our next question. Uh... Who exactly is the killer then?   
  
Keung: Well you've decided that the killer drowned Imoo by locking him out of the storm shelter, right? Work from there?   
  
Isaac: ... Yeah. I guess that's a place to start.   
  
Keung: I can still function, you know.   
  
Billy: Well the killer locked the door... So all we gotta figure out now is when they were able to do so, which may help us pinpoint who the killer is! I can do this!   
  
Dashiell: Is he doing that- Yes he is.  
  
**LOGIC DIVE  
  
** Who was the killer's target?  
Dashiell or  **Imoo**  or both  
  
Is the killer the same person who tripped Dashiell?  
**Yes**  or No or No one tripped Dashiell  
  
When did the killer lock the door?  
Before Dashiell came back or  **After Dashiell came back**  
  
Was everyone awake?  
**Yes**  or No  
  
Billy:  **I've got it!**  
  
Dashiell: Welcome back.   
  
Billy: The killer locked the door after Dashiell came back, and we were all awake at the time- Which is why no one heard anything while we were asleep.  
  
Brooke: But that was during nighttime. We were supposed to sleep. (it dawns on her) Waaaait, I get it now!   
  
Billy: Exactly. When Dashiell came back, we all got up. That was the killer's chance to lock the door and ensure Imoo's death, while still playing up Dashiell's return as part of Imoo's supposed "natural" death. By doing so, no one would suspect a thing.   
  
Michelle: That would... Explain a lot, actually.  
  
Billy: And so, the person who closed and locked the door is the killer we're looking for. And that's...  
  
(CHOOSE A PERSON: WENDY MATILDA)  
Billy: You, Wendy!   
  
Wendy: Me?  
  
Billy: You're the one who closed the door after Dashiell came back, which gave you the chance to lock it as well. Don't you all remember?   
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
_It's still storming outside, but the door was blown open. Dashiell is thrown inside the building.  
__  
__Billy: Dashiell! Is he breathing?  
__  
__Michelle: (checks his pulse and breath) He’s alive at least. Someone grab him a towel!  
__  
__Yuri: Here. (She passes Michelle a towel, which she uses to dry Dashiell to the best of her ability)  
__  
__Wendy: (she struggles a bit, but manages to close the door) Whew. Don't wanna get blown away into that storm. What the heck even blew the door open?  
__  
__Isaac: I'm not sure… But if Dashiell’s here, where's Imoo? He's not with Dashiell…_  
  
(FLASHBACK END)  
  
Isaac: That's right, Wendy was the one who closed the door. I knew something was off.  
  
Wendy: And. Because of that. That makes me the killer?  
  
Billy: Yep, pretty much!   
  
Dashiell: You! You're behind this again?!  
  
Michelle: You know, I find this possibility more believable now.   
  
Wendy: Are you serious? The detective, a killer? What have  _you_  been smoking, cuz I COULD SURE USE WHATEVER YOU'RE ON! (she proceeds to get more and more  aggressive)   
  
Billy: You're a detective who's all lies, Wendy, but I've uncovered the truth!  
  
Wendy: Wow! Nice. Where'd you quote that from, your favorite shonen anime? That's not enough to actually persecute me, however. Nice try!   
  
Billy: More... Evidence?   
  
Wendy: Don't be ridiculous. Imoo was a cool guy.I liked him. Why on earth would I kill him?   
  
Keung: I can't fucking believe we're going through this again. Didn't you hear me the first time? You don't need a motive to kill.  
  
Wendy: Yeah, except I'm not a immoral fuck like Zenani.   
  
Keung: I wasn't talking about Zenani.  
  
Wendy: Oh, I know.   
  
Dashiell: Stop stalling and get to the point already! I have half the mind to even TOLERATE you right now.   
  
Wendy: Fine, fine. Let's go!   
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #3**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Storm  
No official motive  
Dashiell and Imoo  
  
Wendy: So you really think I'm the killer? That's cute. And why do you think that is?   
  
Wendy: Because  **I closed the door**?   
  
Wendy: Or maybe because  **you just don't like me** all that much?   
  
Wendy: After all, it's just gotta be me, right? You couldn't see anyone else kill. I'm the only one who hasn't gotten their karma yet!  
  
Wendy: I'm **the last person**  who has yet to die.  
  
Wendy: Or hey! Maybe there was a motive behind my actions.   
  
Wendy: Maybe  **I just wanted to end the killing game**  soooo badly and  **find the mastermind**.  
  
Wendy: Or like Zenani,  **I killed out of amusement**.   
  
Wendy: Or maybe, like Niamh,  **Imoo was really pissin' me off**! What would it be?   
  
Michelle: What the... What the hell are you saying?!   
  
(use Wendy's phrase "find the mastermind" to dispute "I just wanted to end the killing game")  
  
Billy:  **That's it!  
  
** Billy: The killing game.   
  
Wendy: Whuh.  
  
Billy: Only you would make such a twisted murder plan to try and make us vote wrong so you could get away as the blackened and escape this killing game! Maybe you wanted to isolate the mastermind and kill them yourself! Or gloat in their face, that's much more in-character for you!  
  
Wendy: That's-  
  
Yuri: Just cooperate with us, Wendy, and go down without a fight. Billy's got you all figured out, so there's no point in putting up a struggle.  
  
Billy: What? I mean yeah, that's right! Just admit it!   
  
Dashiell: Or do you just feel like endangering my life for the THIRD FUCKING TIME?   
  
Wendy: Please, you think I give any SHITS about your life? I'm not giving up on this until I FINALLY BEAT THIS GOD DAMN KILLING GAME! Just accept all your fates and DIE ALREADY!   
  
Isaac: Beat... The killing game?   
  
Keung: (sighs deeply in exasperation) Holy shit.   
  
Brooke: Just ignore her and her scary yelling! We've figured out she's the killer!  
  
Billy: Right! Wendy, just give it up already! We know you killed Imoo!   
  
Wendy: Absolutely not! Have fun deluding your heads with even more shitty lies!   
  
Billy: It's no use, she's in complete denial right now...   
  
Wendy: I won't lose! I refuse to! And there's nothing you can do about it!!!  
  
**PANIC TALK ACTION**  
"I'm going to win this killing game, and there's nothing you can do about it!"   
ANSWER: YOU'RE-THE-BLACK-ENED  
  
Billy:  **Game over, for real this time!**  
  
Wendy: No-! No!! (she slams her fist on the podium) I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN!  
  
Dashiell: Unfortunately, yes.   
  
Billy: Face it Wendy, you lose. It's over.   
  
Wendy: That's not possible! I don't accept this!   
  
Billy: Still? Well, to end this once and for all, let's go over this case one last time. There's been a lot of confusion over what's happened, so let's clear everything up!   
  
**CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**  
  
Billy: Everything all started with the storm that came over the islands. From there, everything went to crap. As the storm approached, that's when the killer realized it would be the perfect time to kill and try to outsmart us. And from there, they hatched a plan.   
  
Billy: As the storm started to pick up, the eight of us began to run for cover. However, in the midst of all the chaos, wind, and rain, the killer separated Dashiell from the rest of us. They tripped him, causing him to fall and lose us, and then get swept up by the ocean. However, none of us noticed until much later. But the killer didn't expect Dashiell to die, since this was only their first step in their plan.  
  
Billy: Once we finally found shelter, that's when we realized Dashiell was missing. Some considered leaving him behind or thought he was dead, but one person made the decision- Imoo. He went out into the storm to retrieve Dashiell, despite our protests. However, he was playing right into the killer's hands.   
  
Billy: Later that night, while we were all supposedly sleeping, the door blew open and Dashiell entered the shelter. That woke us all up and we got up to tend to him. He was shivering and out cold. Meanwhile, the killer closed the door, acting as if they were trying to help, when in reality, they used this opportunity to lock the door and lock Imoo out of the building, which would force him to be swept up by the ocean and drown overnight. That way, the killer wouldn't have to worry about doing anything overnight and getting caught by one of us. The killer had expected all of this to happen, and everything had gone to plan.  
  
Billy: We decided to look for Imoo the next morning, and that's when we found his body washed ashore. To us, it had first seemed like a natural cause of death, because there was no motive and Imoo's body wasn't tampered, but we figured out the truth when we realized that someone had interfered with Imoo's death through locking the door. That's when we realized that someone had to have been involved with Dashiell's situation and Imoo's death.   
  
Billy points to Wendy, who is furious.  
  
Billy: I've seen through your lies, **Wendy Matilda, the Ultimate Detective!**  
  
(glass shattering sound)  
  
Wendy: N-No... This isn't... This isn't possible... I had it all set up perfectly... I could've beaten this killing game... I could've outsmarted you all... I could've found the mastermind...! I CAN'T LOSE NOW!  
  
Michelle: Too late.   
  
Brooke: We don't intend on dying for a crime we didn't do! Let's vote!   
  
Billy: Yeah... Let's do that.   
  
**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Wendy stands there in shock, twitching a little.  
  
And then she stops.  
  
Slowly, Wendy's anger and fear disappears.   
  
... And it's replaced with the hugest shit eating grin in the whole world.  
  
Wendy: I can't believe it. You... You fell for it.   
  
Billy:  ... Wait, what?   
  
Wendy: (She bursts into laughter) I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU I GOT YOU I GOT YOU!!! I TRICKED YOU INTO ALL VOTING WRONG! FUCK YOU, I WIN!!!  
  
Keung: (he knows what this means, and has already accepted it) Well fuck.  
  
Dashiell: ... No. NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!   
  
Wendy: But yes it is, Dashiell! All of it, the rebuttal showdown, the scrum debate, my entire fit- It was all a lie! I just manipulated you all into thinking I was the killer! After all, only the real killer would have a reaction like that to being accused! BUT JOKE'S ON YOU! I wasn't actually mad you voted for me, because my plan wasn't over yet. But now it is! You all played exactly into my hands, and now, I'VE WON!  
  
Isaac: That's just- You're lying! This can't be happening!  
  
Yuri: We're... Wrong? But that means-  
  
Wendy: That means you all die, and I get to leave this island. That means. I. Win.   
  
Brooke: W-What?! That can't be it!  
  
Wendy: See?! You're all in denial. Now you all get to feel all the pain I've been through! You all CAN'T ACCEPT THE TRUTH! NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN WHEN I CONSTANTLY LIE AND SAY THE TRUTH SUCKS? BECAUSE IT REALLY FUCKING DOES! AND NOW YOU ALL GET TO EXPERIENCE EXACTLY WHY FOR YOURSELVES!  
  
Billy: I-I... I... (he collapses to his knees)  
  
Wendy: You all want the truth to be that I'm the killer and you all get to live. So you'll cling to those lies until the bitter end, even as you're all executed. And hey, that seems to be the reality of the situation right now!  
  
Michelle: So then the answer was... There was no killer.   
  
Wendy: Correct! You were right the whole time, Michelle, too bad Billy couldn't believe that and convinced everyone otherwise! Of course I couldn't have killed Imoo, because I didn't interact with his body at all! If Dashiell had died, that'd be a whole 'nother story. But Imoo made that choice to go out into the storm. I didn't push him or drown him or interfere with his body. But I knew Billy wouldn't give up on the lies he made himself believe, so all it took was a little push for it all to work out. So how does it feel Billy, knowing you led your classmates to their deaths?   
  
Billy: This is... (his voice wavers) It's all my fault, isn't it... If only... I hadn't stepped in... If I-I had j-just listened to Michelle n-none of this would've happened-   
  
Michelle: Billy, it's-  
  
Billy: (tears pour down his face) NO! IT'S NOT FINE, BECAUSE WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I KNEW I COULDN'T DO THIS, BUT I JUST WANTED TO BELIEVE I COULD SOMEHOW!   
  
Wendy: Another lie you told yourself. A pity.   
  
Billy: Please... PLEASE, NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! (he slams his fists on the ground repeatedly) There has to be another way... Just let me die instead, please... I'm the one who caused this...   
  
Wendy: Too late. You sealed your fate when you voted for me. All that's left is for Monokuma to deliver all of your executions. So say the magic words!   
  
Monokuma: You got it right!   
  
Wendy smirks.  
  
Monokuma: The blackened responsible killing Manabu Imoo is Wendy Matilda! For real, this ain't some lie!  
  
Wendy: (her grin disappears) Wait, WHAT?!  
  
Billy: (looks up) W-What...?  
  
Isaac: Then we're actually right?   
  
Yuri: Wait, so then- we- we live...  
  
Brooke: Oh my god! Don't scare us like that!  
  
Dashiell: (lets out the biggest sigh of relief) Oh, thank fuck. The demon finally gets the retribution she deserves.   
  
Wendy: Wait, what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!   
  
Monokuma: It's just as you've been preaching the entire time, Wendy! The truth sucks, and lies are much more ideal. At least for you.  
  
Wendy: I know that, but HOW?! How am I the killer?!   
  
Monokuma: It's just as Billy said. You locked the door and forced Imoo to drown in the ocean. Even though you didn't touch his body at all, you're still responsible for his death.   
  
Wendy: N-No that can't- I had this all planned out and it was all set up for FAILURE?!   
  
Monokuma: Pretty much, yeah! (sips a Pepsi can) That's how it is on this bitch of an earth.   
  
Wendy: (her fear and rage this time is genuine) No! NO! I AM NOT DYING HERE! I AM GETTING OUT OF THIS KILLING GAME ALIVE!  
  
Monokuma: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Wendy Matilda, the Ultimate Detective!   
  
Wendy: I'll escape my own execution if I have to- I'LL OUTLIVE ALL OF YOUR STUPID TRICKS! I INTEND TO LEAVE THIS GAME ALIVE!   
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Wendy: I! WILL! NOT! LOSE!  
  
**GAME OVER**  
**WENDY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**  
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

  
**LOCKED-ROOM MYSTERY  
ULTIMATE DETECTIVE WENDY MATILDA EXECUTION: EXECUTED**  
(thank you Wendy's owner!)  
  
Wendy is thrown into a room with countless amounts of puzzles covering the walls. On the ceiling is a countdown timer attached to a giant bomb. In the middle of the room is a glass case locked tightly with tons of chains and locks. Inside the glass case is a giant Monokuma-eye shaped lever with the giant word "SHUTDOWN" next to it. Quickly realizing what's happening, Wendy sets off on solving the puzzles one by one, with each puzzle giving her a key to a lock on the case. She knows that if she can finish all these puzzles in time, she'll be able to escape. She WILL make it out alive.   
  
The countdown beeps ominously as she continues. She starts to panic as the countdown ticks faster, unlocking the chains more frantically as the camera switches back and forth rapidly between the Monokuma bomb and her sweating and gasping. She continues working until she finishes the last puzzle with time to spare. Once she reaches the lever, she pulls it down with both hands, and-!   
  
  
  
The beeping stops. The countdown pauses just short of zero. Confetti rains down and a short victory jingle plays.  
  
A small laugh comes out of Wendy's mouth. She throws her fists up in triumph and opens her mouth to let out a shout of joy. But no sound escapes. She stops, her mouth wide open. She reaches for her neck as her face starts to become blue and she falls to her knees.  
  
The room had no air in it. She convulses repeatedly on the floor until she stops moving and dies from oxygen deprivation.  
  
...  
  
It's a horrifying feeling, realizing you'd gotten so used to watching your classmates die in front of your very eyes. But maybe that was just the shock of it all.   
  
Billy: (stares in disbelief) W... We're alive...   
  
Dashiell: Holy shit... Fucking finally...   
  
Monokuma: Now wasn't that a stress-reliever? Guess she got what was coming her way since day one, eh? As for the rest of you, you all get to live to see another day. Quite the scare Wendy gave ya, huh? Good thing it wasn't true! At least for you kids. I would've LOVED to have a seven-way. A seven-way execution, that is!  
  
Keung: All that talk about beating the killing game and finding the mastermind... What was that all about?  
  
Monokuma: Who knows? But hey! Tomorrow's a big day. I get to reveal the last island! Maybe you'll find some clues about the mastermind there, or maybe we ran out of budget money spoofing up Imagawa Island and have nothing for the next island, so it's empty. In the mean time, rest well! (he disappears, leaving the seven students behind on the trial grounds)  
  
Billy is on the ground, shaking.  
  
Isaac: Billy? Are you ok?   
  
Billy: (still crying) I-I... I was so scared... Scared that everything finally came true and that you all really were gonna die and it was all my fault and I'm sorry I got so scared and I'm sorry I'm sorry I-  
  
Isaac: It's fine. Don't worry, please. It's over now, and we're safe.  
  
Dashiell: (glancing at the execution site) Be glad that waste of oxygen finally... Well, stopped wasting oxygen.   
  
Billy: How can I? Because what good am I doing, really? All I'm doing is killing these people myself... I'm just leading these people to their deaths... I'm such a horrible person... I'm no better than them...  
  
Brooke: To be fair, they killed people first. Sooo... Yeah.  
  
Michelle: You're only adhering to the rules of this awful killing game. It's not your fault.  
  
Isaac: Besides, you were able to expose horrible people, like Zenani for killing Verity and Yahiro for being a serial killer and-  
  
Billy: But what about Niamh?   
  
Isaac: Niamh?  
  
Billy: S-She... She didn't deserve to die... She died crying, still wanting to live... And I'm why she died. I exposed her for killing Reynard and I'm the one who led her to her death and-  
  
Keung: Billy, it's fine. I know nothing can be done to get you to forgive yourself for what you did, but we need to keep moving on. That's the only way we can keep living, as much as we think that we don't deserve to. (it feels more like he's talking about himself than to Billy)  
  
Billy: But I... I... I don't want anyone else to die...  
  
Yuri: Neither do any of us. We've never wanted this from day one. Which is why tomorrow, on that new island, we're finding a way out. We're exposing the mastermind and we're going to but an end to the killing game. No one else needs to die.   
  
Billy: (sniffles) That... Sounds nice...  
  
Keung: C'mon, Billy. (He lifts Billy up) It's ok. Do you need a hug?  
  
Billy: ... (nods quietly)   
  
Keung gives him a hug. Isaac and Michelle join in. Yuri and Dashiell do too. Brooke tries to join in, but the wheelchair keeps her from doing so. She just awkwardly clings onto Dashiell's arm as they all give Billy a group hug.  
  
Billy: T-Thank you... Everyone...   
  
All the pain... Suffering... Death... It was all going to be over soon.  Knowing that brought Billy comfort.  
CHAPTER 5: END.  
REMAINING: 7.  
  
...  
  
Item Obtained: Fisherman's hat  
"A straw hat has washed ashore. It was blown away from a rough storm, but you've managed to recover it. It's worn down and smells of the ocean. ... Fish."  
  
Item Obtained: Shark tooth bracelet  
"A reminder of the ocean and what could have been for a hopeful young girl."


	24. Chapter 6-1

**CHAPTER 6: I/YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE  
**  
Monokuma: Gooood morning! It’s 8 AM, and officially daytime. Please enjoy your day!  
  
Billy blinks slowly and wakes up. All the adrenaline wore off from last night so he was just really, really tired now.  
  
Was there something important going on today?  
  
Hm…  
  
… Nah.  
  
Even though it was 8 AM, Billy decides to just fall back asleep.  
  
…  
  
Dashiell: Wake up, Billy.  
  
Billy: What… Time is it?  
  
Dashiell: You overslept. It's 10:30.  
  
Billy: In the morning?  
  
Dashiell: (rolls eyes) Yes.  
  
Billy: Oh. Ok then.  
  
Dashiell: Monokuma just announced the new island. Are you coming?  
  
Billy: … Did no one check on me earlier?  
  
Dashiell: The pink haired girl- Yuri- did. But she let you rest.  
  
Billy: Huh. So that’s why I’m tucked in.  
  
Dashiell: (he repeats his last question) Anyways, are you coming?  
  
Billy: Yeah! Gimme a sec. (he jumps out of bed and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day)  
  
Moments later, he returns.  
  
Billy: Ok! Let’s go. (He and Dashiell head off to the hotel lobby, where everyone else is gathered)  
  
Isaac: Good morning, Billy!  
  
Yuri: Sleep well?  
  
Billy: Yeah! I was really tired this morning, so I decided to sleep in. Sorry if I worried you guys!  
  
Keung: Don’t worry about it. Monokuma said this new island might have some clues about the mastermind, right? So we should definitely explore that place.  
  
Brooke: Yeah! … I think, at least. But what good will figuring out clues about the mastermind do? It’ll just confuse this even more if anything.  
  
Michelle: We want this killing game to end, right? So find the mastermind, and force them to stop the killing game. Any clue is beneficial to us at this point.  
  
Billy: Yeah, that’s right! Let’s go to this new island!  
  
The next island is connected to Clay and Lee Island, so that makes all the islands connected to one another via bridges.  
  
Billy: Rosa… Island…  
  
Yuri: … That name sounds familiar.  
  
Isaac: Rosa? … Doesn’t ring a bell.  
  
Brooke: Where’d you hear it from?  
  
Yuri: (clearly lying) I uh. Can’t put my finger on it. It just sounds familiar and I don’t know why.  
  
Brooke: (she takes that answer) Maybe it’ll make more sense on this island.  
  
The first thing that greets the seven on this island is a large, beautiful peach tree.  
  
Billy: … Woah.  
  
Keung glares upon the tree and walks up to it. He mutters something along the lines of “Stupid… s… Momo…” and kicks the tree. A branch breaks off and lands on his head.  
  
Keung: Hey!  
  
Isaac: (winces) Ouch.  
  
Billy laughs a little at this. It almost seemed like Keung was back to his normal self. As aggressive as he once was, Billy was at least glad to see Keung recovering.  
  
Billy looks around. There are several buildings of various shapes and sizes, but they’re all gathered in an arch.  
  
Billy: Wow… There’s a lot to see here.  
  
Keung: Considering we need answers, might as well just- (he heads off in a direction and leaves)  
  
Yuri: So I’m getting “spread out” vibes from this?  
  
Billy: I don’t like where this is going… What if something bad happens?  
  
Brooke: Considering no one killed Billy while he slept this morning, I think we can trust one another! We'll be fine.  
  
Isaac: That’s a bit of an… Odd way of putting it, but yeah, I agree! I trust you guys. (he smiles brightly)  
  
Billy: I-I mean…  
  
Michelle: I guess I’ll head off and explore then. We can meet up in an hour or so back here, next to the peach tree, alright? (she leaves)  
  
Yuri: 6 buildings. Convenient. (she heads off to another building)  
  
Brooke: Welp, I’ll see you guys in an hour! (she heads off)  
  
Isaac: Same here. I’m sure everything will be alright. (he heads off)  
  
Billy and Dashiell are left.  
  
Dashiell: If you are really that concerned, I’ll go with you.  
  
Billy: I mean, I’m not concerned about me-  
  
Dashiell: It’s better than nothing, I suppose. But either way, there are 6 buildings to explore and there were 7 of us. We have to pair up anyways.  
  
Billy: I guess… I’m just concerned about the others.  
  
Dashiell: Hm. Fair enough, I suppose.  
  
Billy and Dashiell head into the last building.  
  
Inside, it’s empty, but very clean. There’s an assembly line to the side, and one wall is completely made of glass. Behind the glass wall is a large field with roads paved and small forklifts carrying boxes.  
  
Billy: What is this place?  
  
Dashiell: (he looks around) Judging from the infrastructure and the outside… This is an airport.  
  
Billy: Where are the planes?  
  
Dashiell: Not here, obviously.  
  
Billy: But everything else in here is empty… (he peers behind a counter. There’s a chair and a fake plant, but nothing. No papers or anything)  
  
Dashiell: Then our only option is outside. Some of those forklifts are carrying boxes. Let’s see what’s inside.  
  
Dashiell and Billy head out behind the airport and run up to one of the forklifts.  
  
Billy: Heyyy! Stop! (oddly enough, no one is inside the forklift. It’s just running automatically.)  
  
Eventually the forklift stops and drops the box alongside a bunch of other boxes. Billy and Dashiell run up to examine it.  
  
Billy: (reads aloud the label on the box) “Imported from Flores Island”. Flores Island?  
  
Dashiell: You mean the one in Indonesia?  
  
Billy: (Internally) Is that… Is that the island where the other killing game experiment was held?  
  
Billy: (shrugs) I wouldn’t know. I was never very good at geography.  
  
Dashiell: But what could possibly be inside this? And why from Flores Island? (he begins to pry open the box, and eventually, he pulls the top off. The two peer inside.)  
  
Monokuma plushies fill the box to the brim.  
  
Billy: (picks one up) Uhhh…. This is freaky. Why in the world would you need so many Monokumas?  
  
Monokuma: (appears) I can answer that question!  
  
Billy: AAA! (he drops the Monokuma plush in his hand)  
  
Monokuma: Hey, careful, careful! That’s precious cargo you’re handling over there!  
  
Dashiell: Why even bother explaining this, Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: Because who doesn’t love talking about themselves, Dashiell Narcissist? And I’m here to talk about why there’s some many of me!  
  
Dashiell: (huffs) Make it quick.  
  
Monokuma: This isn’t really a capability I get to display often, but I’m quite literally a ticking time bomb! Set me off and I could literally explode!!!  
  
Billy: What???  
  
Monokuma: Crazy, right? But it’s the truth! For example, break a rule and/or attack me! That deserves punishment, and I like to dole out punishment in a little more flashy way.  
  
Dashiell: Exploding?  
  
Monokuma: Takes the phrase “exploding with anger” to a whole new level amirite? But back to me. If I explode, obviously the only thing that will remain of your favorite bear would be fluff and cloth. And bits of machines while you’re at it. So obviously you need replacements! Hence all these Monokumas in alllll of these boxes!  
  
Billy: If you never needed to explode, why would you need so many replacements?  
  
Monokuma: Wear and tear, and also just to be safe. Sometimes I just like to explode for fun as well. It's very cathartic! You should try it.  
  
Billy: I don't think that's possible-  
  
Monokuma: And you never expect what kind of kids you might have to supervise these days. Rebellious teenagers never seem to die! I honestly thought someone would break the rules sometime, but I guess none of you have decided to test my temper yet. How sad- you all don’t even think of me anymore! I’ve downgraded to a… Side character! Oh, the horror!  
  
Billy: Um. Sorry?  
  
Monokuma: Maybe I should be more assertive! Appear more often! … Eh, it’s too late for that, I guess. Maybe next time!  
  
Dashiell: What does that mean?  
  
Monokuma: Oops! I’m getting ahead of myself. See ya, kids! (he disappears)  
  
Billy: Ooook then.  
  
Dashiell: Well, according to Monokuma, all these boxes contain more Monokumas then. (sighs in irritation) Wonderful.  
  
Billy: Well that saves us the effort of opening all of these boxes. There’s a lot of them after all. Let’s check out what else this airport has!  
  
The two walk along the back of the airport and reach the side of it. It seems to be an airplane maintenance area, which is connected to the airport itself. Inside there are various tools and spare parts, such as airplane wings and wheels.  
  
Billy: Dang… Kentaro would’ve loved it in here.  
  
Dashiell: (sharply) Unfortunately, Kentaro is dead because he killed someone. Good riddance.  
  
Billy: That’s not very nice! Do you feel the same about everyone else who’s died?  
  
Dashiell: I’m indifferent. Except to Wendy of course. She deserved everything she got to her.  
  
Billy: So it’s only the people who’ve wronged you, huh?  
  
Dashiell: Yes. What did I ever do to them that deserved for them to throw me under the bus during these murder cases? ... I should've been left alone. Unluckily for them, I’m incredibly talented and skilled enough to save myself and everyone else from voting incorrectly.  
  
Billy: You screamed at us during the first class trial, and Verity helped clear your name while you were screaming.  
  
Dashiell: I know what I said.  
  
Billy: You started out hating everyone, and now you… Hate everyone a little less?  
  
Dashiell: Essentially. Haven’t I been over this? The “at least you’re not Yahiro” stigma. At least you’re not an obsessive, disgusting serial killer like Yahiro. Him and his stupid voice and bright pink eyes and- (he growls) Good riddance.  
  
Billy: Should I comment on that?  
  
Dashiell: (a flustered mess) Absolutely not.  
  
Billy: Ok. I’ll pretend it never happened.  
  
Dashiell: A wise decision.  
  
Billy: So anyways… There’s a blueprint of Monokuma on the wall. Let’s check that out.  
  
There’s a detailed diagram of Monokuma and all of its various functions, with arrows pointing to parts of its body with descriptions (for example, his stomach was labeled “bomb”, his red eye was labeled “vision”, and his mouth was labeled “speech”. One of these is not like the other…)  
  
There was also fine print at the bottom that read: “This version of Monokuma does not require a controller- an improvement from the last incident. Monokuma now works completely on AI and has unlimited knowledge of the activity on all the islands, but it will still respond to the sound of anyone’s voice, but especially the observer’s.”  
  
Billy: What’s this doing in an airplane maintenance place?  
  
Dashiell: Who cares? This is valuable information.  
  
Billy: Hm… Guess we should tell the others about this when we all meet up.  
  
Dashiell: Billy, before that, may I ask you something?  
  
Billy: Um… Go for it?  
  
Dashiell: You and Yuri have been acting a bit differently. As if you know something the rest of us don’t. Keung sometimes acts like that too. And Imoo did as well.  
  
Billy: What do you mean?  
  
Dashiell: Rosa Island, for example. You seemed to know it. So did Yuri. What was that all about?  
  
Billy: I, uh-  
  
Dashiell: The truth, Billy.  
  
Billy: I didn’t even say anything…  
  
Dashiell: Considering it was you, Yuri, Keung, and Imoo, and you four were on top of that mountain when Reynard died… (his eyes narrow) And the papers. You had those papers but you never told us what those papers contained. That’s it, isn’t it?  
  
Billy: I… Uh… I-I really don’t think I should be telling you what was in those papers…  
  
Dashiell: And why not?  
  
Billy: It’s just… A lot. And I don’t think you’d want to see it and I don’t think you’d get it either.  
  
Dashiell: Are there clues about the mastermind in those papers?  
  
Billy: Not really, but kind of?  
  
Dashiell: That’s good enough for me. Tell me what was in those papers. Even if I don't understand it all, I need to know.  
  
Billy: I… I don’t-  
  
Billy is cut off by a loud explosion. The ground beneath them trembles.  
  
Billy: W-What the-?!  
  
Dashiell: What the hell was that?! (he glares at Billy) Alright, you know what, we’ll get to those papers later, but you better tell me after all of this!  
  
Billy: Ok, ok! We just gotta hurry and find out what the heck that explosion was?  
  
The two run out of the airport.  
  
Billy: Where’d the sound come from?  
  
Dashiell: There! That building is on fire. (he points to the one across from them)  
  
Billy: Oh no… After Monokuma mentioned exploding? Did someone break the rules? What if someone’s inside?! (the two run towards the blazing building)  
  
Billy: HELLO?! IS ANYONE IN THERE?!  
  
Dashiell: The door’s been blown off… As well as most of the building. Let’s head inside.  
  
Billy: Is it safe?  
  
Dashiell: Who cares?  
  
Billy: Yeah, you’re right.   
  
At that moment, it dawns on Billy.  
  
This is the building Keung headed off to.  
  
Does that mean-  
  
Billy: Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. No no no please no- (he forgets about all of the danger and immediately rushes to see what’s inside the burning building. He stops completely once he enters.)  
  
Dashiell: What? What’s the- (whatever he says after this is completely overwhelmed by shock and confusion)  
  
You can’t process this.  
  
What the fuck.  
  
What the fuck.  
  
What the fuck.  
  
What the fuck.  
  
What the fuck.  
  
This wasn’t supposed to happen.  _This wasn’t supposed to happen.  
  
...  
  
_...  
  


  
**KEUNG LIU was caught in the building’s explosion.**  
  
REMAINING: 6.


	25. Chapter 6-2

Billy: I. I-I. Wh. What. What’s going. H. Hhh?  
  
The Body Discovery Announcement plays.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a class trial will be held. See you then!  
  
Dashiell: There’s. There’s only two of us-  
  
Monokuma appears. He seems angry. And also very buff. That snaps Billy out of it.  
  
Billy: W-Whuh. Monokuma? Why are you like that?  
  
Monokuma: Just a little bit EXTREMELY pissed off right. And you wouldn’t like me when I’m REALLY angry!  
  
Dashiell: Why are you all of a sudden really buff?  
  
Monokuma: … Good question. To appeal to a certain audience, I suppose. (he reverts back to normal) Anyways, for once, I agree with you all! What the fuck is going on here? … Oops! Am I allowed to say that?  
  
Billy: The F word?  
  
Monokuma: … Here’s your Monokuma File!  
  
Dashiell: Hold on. Why did only two people activate the Body Discovery Announcement?  
  
Monokuma: Numbers are dwindling, and so are the people required to discover a body. Wouldn’t want things to get too easy, right?  
  
Billy: I uh… Alright.  
  
Monokuma: Anyways… See ya! (he disappears)  
  
Monokuma File #7:  
The victim is Keung Liu, the Ultimate Bassist. The time of death was 11:17 AM. The body was first found at 11:20 AM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 11:20 AM. The cause of death is shock, physical trauma, and internal organ failure from an explosion. Half of his body is severely burnt, while the other half is only slightly burnt.  
  
Billy: K-Keung… Oh god...  
  
Yuri: (runs in) What’s going on?! I got the Monokuma File and this- This can’t be real!  
  
Isaac: (runs in with Brooke) (coughs) What’s going-  
  
Brooke: (interrupts as she wheels in) KEUNG! He’s… He’s dead?!  
  
Michelle: (finally arrives) What was that all about? (she sees the body too) Oh no… So he really did die…  
  
Billy: K-Keung… What do we do?!  
  
Yuri: Stay calm, everyone. We have to investigate this. We have a class trial, remember? We need to figure out who’s behind this.  
  
Billy: Yeah… You’re right. I just… I can’t believe… He’s dead…  
  
 **Investigation  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #7**  
  
Yuri: What in the world warranted this? The search for the mastermind?  
  
Isaac: You think we should discuss this not in the middle of a burning building?  
  
Yuri: Hmm. Fair. But we’ll have to come back in later to investigate Keung’s body.  
  
Billy: S-Sorry. Give me a moment. Everything’s… Everything’s happening way too fast. … (they all step outside)  
  
Yuri: Anyways, what could’ve made anyone want to kill Keung?  
  
Michelle: You suggested the mastermind search. Think that could be related?  
  
Brooke: Like… Someone wanted to stop it?  
  
Yuri: … Yes. Exactly like that.  
  
Dashiell: Does that mean whoever killed Keung is the mastermind?  
  
Isaac: Speaking of which, we need to talk about our findings. That might help during this investigation too.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: The mastermind**  
  
Billy: So before we investigate anything else, what did everyone find?  
  
Dashiell: To start, Billy and I explored together. We found an airport and a maintenance area, as well as crates full of Monokuma dolls. Apparently, they’re all spare Monokumas for when a Monokuma explodes or breaks. That’s what Monokuma told us.  
  
Billy: Oh! And in the maintenance area, we found a bunch of info about Monokuma! Apparently, it doesn’t need a controller, and it works completely on AI! It also knows everything about what’s going on the islands and it responds to anyone’s voice, not just the mastermind.  
  
Michelle: So that explains how it can appear out of thin air, as well as the conversations we have with it.  
  
Isaac: Unfortunately, that doesn’t narrow down anything… But it’s useful information nonetheless.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Airport**  
  
Yuri: I found a warehouse. Lots of… Weird stuff to say the least. Rope, baseball bats, pocketwatches, chalk, glass jars, matches… An axe? That confused me. (she continues listing off items) Hairdryers, mirrors, actual Monokuma plushies, bullets but no guns, tissues, and fake venus flytraps. Monokuma appeared and told me not to worry about it, and it was just put there for, in his exact words, “shits and giggles”.  
  
Brooke: That’s… Weird.  
  
Yuri: You’re telling me. I don’t really get it.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Warehouse**  
  
Michelle: Ok, I’m almost positive this island is just a place for Monokuma to get off, considering how much of this island has been about towards him.  
  
Billy: What do you mean?  
  
Michelle: The place I visited was called “Monokuma History Museum”, and it was literally just full of Monokuma plushies in various, potentially sensual, poses. And then Monokuma appeared and gave me a lovely tour through the museum. (she rolls her eyes)  
  
Yuri: Did it tell you anything?  
  
Michelle: Well… I wasn’t paying complete attention because frankly, I didn’t care. But he did mention how this wasn’t the first time he’s “appeared to the world” and talked about how there were killing games a long time ago…  
  
Yuri: How long ago?  
  
Michelle: (shrugs) Didn’t say.  
  
Billy: (Internally) So not just the last killing game experiment? There’s been killing games before this?  
  
Michelle: But that’s all he told me. As soon as he disappeared I was deep into the museum and wanted out as soon as possible.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma museum and tour**  
  
Brooke: Ooh! I’ll go next. There’s a gas station on this island! It’s kinda like that convenience store on Phillips Island, except this one has gas. I didn’t really find any info, but I did grab a snack.  
  
Isaac: Is that safe?  
  
Brooke: (shrugs) There wasn’t an expiration date, and it tasted ok. I also haven’t thrown up yet, so I should be fine.  
  
Michelle: Monokuma appeared for the rest of us. But considering you didn’t find much regardless, did he appear?  
  
Brooke: Uh... Nope.  
  
Michelle: Huh. ... Ok then?  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Gas station**  
  
Isaac: And I guess I’m left. I found a port. Ideally it’d be for ships, but obviously, that wouldn’t be the case. Similar with the airport with no planes.  
  
Billy: Still, did you find anything?  
  
Isaac: Apparently this port is used to bring in all the food and essential goods we have on this island, considering we haven’t run out of supplies yet. That’s what Monokuma told me, at least.  
  
Michelle: So he appeared for you too…    
  
Dashiell: So the airport is for delivering Monokuma and Monokuma related goods, while the port is for delivering food and supplies.  
  
Isaac: I guess so, yeah.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Port**  
  
Billy: So now we know what each building is. Starting from the airport, next to is the museum, and then the port, then the warehouse, then the gas station, and then… The building Keung was in.  
  
Brooke: Do we know what Keung explored?  
  
Isaac: No, because we were all separated… Except for Billy and Dashiell, of course.  
  
Yuri: And no one saw Keung either?  
  
Dashiell: No.  
  
Billy: Are there any clues inside the building.  
  
Michelle: Hard to say. It’s been blown to pieces.  
  
Billy: Huh. I wonder what this could’ve been…  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Order of buildings  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Exploded building**  
  
Billy: Oh! I have an idea. Yuri, you know all about explosions, right?  
  
Yuri: Yep.  
  
Billy: Could you be able to tell what caused this explosion? Monokuma mentioned he could explode. Could that have caused this?  
  
Yuri: Should be able to. Usually there are remains of a bomb lying around, implying a bomb caused this. (she leans down next to the building and examines it) Hm… Alright then.  
  
Billy: Find anything?  
  
Yuri: (walks alongside the blown up wall of the building) Yep. That confirms it.  
  
Dashiell: What is it?  
  
Yuri: No bomb was used to explode the building. Instead, gasoline was.  
  
Billy: Gas?  
  
Yuri: Yep. Extremely flammable- well you know that. But point is, this building was surrounded with gasoline, then that gasoline was lit on fire, and soon enough, the fire caused the building to explode. It’s more technical than that, obviously, but that’s basically the gist of it.  
  
Brooke: So we can rule out the explosion being an accident… Since someone deliberately surrounded this place in gas and lit it on fire.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Yuri’s analysis**  
  
Billy: Think the gas could’ve come from the gas station?  
  
Brooke: Oh yeah, probably! Let’s check it out.  
  
Michelle: One thing at a time. We still need to investigate Keung’s body.  
  
Isaac: Why don’t we split up? One group can-  
  
Billy: N-No! I mean… Let’s stick together.  
  
Isaac: Oh… Right. My bad.  
  
Michelle: Let’s just go investigate. (the six of them step back inside, seeing Keung’s body again)  
  
Billy: Keung… (avoiding the fires, he leans next to his body) I’m… I’m sorry. After everything you went through… You deserved to live… And make it out alive with the rest of us. None of us deserved to die. This awful killing game… I’m sorry, Keung. (he reaches to hold Keung, but stops himself, reminding how badly burnt his body is)  
  
Michelle: I really hate to break the mood, Billy, but I think there’s something worth pointing out.  
  
Billy: Oh… It’s fine, Michelle… What is it?  
  
Michelle: Keung… He’s resting on a container. And on it… (she moves Keung’s not burnt arm a little) It reads “Boulder”.  
  
Billy: Boulder? As in Reynard Boulder? Why would it say that?  
  
Michelle: I don’t know. There are other containers, but because of the explosion, most of them are capsized, broken, or the fire burnt some of the label off. Regardless, the other containers do have labels, we just don’t know what they could’ve said. And some of them are broken, so this might not be accurate, but I counted 18 containers.  
  
Billy: One for each of us...   
  
Michelle: Sorry it wasn’t much help.  
  
Billy: No, don’t worry. I think it was. (he smiles a little)  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Container labeled “Boulder”  
Truth Bullet gained: Keung’s body  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Containers**  
  
Billy: Because the fire makes most of this unnavigable, I think that’s all we can explore in here. (the six of them step outside)  
  
Isaac: So what’s the next stop? The gas station?  
  
Brooke: Yep!  
  
Dashiell: If you don’t mind, I’d like for it to just be me and Billy to go investigate. Rather, I’d like for us to be alone for a moment.  
  
Isaac: And why is that?  
  
Billy: Yeah, why? We literally just agreed to not split up-  
  
Dashiell: Because you don’t need six people to check out one gas station, and Billy and I have some unfinished business to discuss. (he glares at Billy. It dawns on Billy what Dashiell’s talking about, and he gulps)  
  
Yuri: And what about the rest of us?  
  
Dashiell: I don’t care. Go investigate Keung’s body some more. Just don’t follow us.  
  
Michelle: Uh. Ok?  
  
Dashiell drags Billy off to the gas station. Behind it are barrels of gasoline. All but one of them are standing upright, while the odd one out is lying on its side.  
  
Billy: Hm… (he examines the barrel) Yep. It’s empty. So the killer took this to the building Keung was in and used this to explode it. Good to know!  
  
 **Truth Bullet updated: Gas station**  
  
Dashiell: Great. That’s established. Now that we’re alone again, the papers, Billy.  
  
Billy: Oh. Right. I um… Fine, I’ll tell you. It turns out there was another killing game before this one, and the papers inside detailed what had happened, including all the methods of killing and executions and participants. 5 people survived, and they’re all on the run. (he purposely leaves out the part about the experiment)  
  
Dashiell: Is that it? (Billy nods) Good lord. I don’t see why you were so hesitant on telling me, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Billy: I didn’t want anyone to freak out or do anything drastic, like kill someone- or everyone!  
  
Dashiell: (rolls eyes) Well people continued to die anyways, so clearly that didn’t work out too great for you. So is that why the name “Rosa” sounded familiar to you? Is that named after one of the last killing game’s participants?  
  
Billy: I mean… No one had the name Rosa, but… The other islands. They’re all named after some of the last killing game’s participants. Josh Clay, Isabel Phillips, Luka Blus, Marc Imagawa, and Crystal and Christine Lee. But this one, Rosa… Oh! It’s Angie Ross!  
  
Dashiell: I don’t recognize any of those names. Are they Ultimates?  
  
Billy: Yeah. All the participants were, just like us. (another thing dawns on Billy, and his eyes widened) And… And one of the survivors was Momotarou Yamaguchi. K-Keung’s bandmate. And Keung… He was so happy to hear Momotarou was alive… But now, Keung’s dead.  
  
Dashiell: … Well, fuck. That’s definitely not good. The mastermind… They must know about the last killing game, right? So they know about Keung and Momotarou’s relations… God damn, they must’ve seriously hate Momotarou. What could have he done?  
  
Billy: Well… The papers did say Momotarou was wanted for killing the last killing game’s mastermind… But the paper called the mastermind an “observer”.  
  
Dashiell: Some sort of screwed up revenge, perhaps? But why now? Jesus fuck…  
  
Billy: I don’t even know anymore…  
  
Dashiell: Thank you for telling me this though, Billy. We were able to think about it together. See, isn’t it a lot easier when you cooperate?  
  
Billy: (thinking about the experiment portion of the papers) Yeah… I guess so.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Papers  
Truth Bullet gained: Earlier killing game  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Keung and Momotarou’s history**  
  
The class trial chime plays.  
  
Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the electric fence on the beach, which is where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory! See you there!  
  
Billy sighs deeply.  
  
Dashiell: We’ll find the mastermind, Billy. And we’ll end this killing game.  
  
Billy: Yeah… Just one more class trial. One more.  
  
Dashiell: (nods grimly) One last time.  
  
The two turn and head back to Clay Island, preparing for the last class trial.

 

  
The class trial of life and death. 


	26. Chapter 6 Class Trial Part 1

**CHAPTER 6 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #7:** The victim is Keung Liu, the Ultimate Bassist. The time of death was 11:17 AM. The body was first found at 11:20 AM, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 11:20 AM. The cause of death is shock, physical trauma, and internal organ failure from an explosion. Half of his body is severely burnt, while the other half is only slightly burnt.
  * **The mastermind:** The killer is likely the mastermind, as the search for the mastermind was going on when Keung was killed.

  * **Monokuma:** There are tons of spare Monokumas for when Monokuma explodes or breaks. It also doesn't need a controller (anymore) and runs purely on an AI. It knows everything about what's going on on all of the islands and responds to anyone's voice, not just the mastermind's voice.

  * **Airport:** An empty airport was found, which is where all the Monokumas were found.

  * **Warehouse:** There's a warehouse full of strange assorted goods. According to Yuri, Monokuma claims it's for the laughs.

  * **Monokuma museum and tour:** There's a "Monokuma History Museum". There, Monokuma took Michelle on a tour and told her about earlier killing games that happened a long time ago that Monokuma appeared in. Michelle wanted out immediately.

  * **Gas station:** There's a gas station. Not much was found. According to Brooke, Monokuma didn't even appear. However, gasoline could be found here, and some was clearly used.

  * **Port:** There's a port for ships that delivers all the food and goods on the island. That's what Monokuma told Isaac at least. 

  * **Order of buildings:** From the airport, the museum is next to it, then the port, then the warehouse, then the gas station, and then the building Keung was in.

  * **Exploded building:** The building Keung exploded is unknown because it exploded.

  * **Yuri's analysis:** The building's explosion was intentional. Someone surrounded the building with gasoline and lit it on fire, causing the building to explode.

  * **Container labeled "Boulder":** There's a container labeled "Boulder". The reason for that is unknown.

  * **Keung's body:** Keung's body is on top of the container labeled "Boulder". 

  * **Containers:** There are other containers similar to the one Keung was on, but the labels are now illegible on those ones because of the explosion. Some are broken, capsized, or burnt.

  * **Papers:** Billy, Yuri, Keung, and Imoo had found papers detailing this killing game as an experiment with details about the previous killing game experiment, its deaths, and its survivors.

  * **Earlier killing game:** There was a killing game before this one exactly the same in format. Their survivors are all on the run now.

  * **Keung and Momotarou's history:** Keung and Momotarou were from the same band and therefore were really close, but Momotarou was a survivor from the last killing game and killed the last killing game's mastermind/observer.




**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: Discover the culprit behind Keung Liu's murder (who may or may not be the mastermind... So find them too while you're at it).**

****Monokuma: (extremely passive-aggressive) Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will be able to leave the island.

Yuri: I wonder what's with that tone?

Michelle:  _On s'en fout._ I mean. Who cares?

Billy: I... Um... Where do we start? 

Isaac: Well we know the cause of death, so we don't have to argue about that. And we also know it was intentional, so that's helpful too. 

Dashiell: Are you just referencing the previous class trials?

Isaac: Perhaps. (returns back to his own thoughts) And we know there's only one killer, so that's helpful. 

Dashiell: Uh, no shit?

Isaac: And it couldn't have been Billy, cuz he and Dashiell were together. Speaking of which, alibis wouldn't really help us either, since we were all alone. 

Billy: Wait, alibis! That's it! We can work with that first!

Isaac: (his eyes light up, snapping himself out of his rambling) Oh! Really? 

Billy: Yeah! Let's go over what everyone was doing first.

**NONSTOP DEBATE #1**

****Truth Bullets:  
Monokuma  
Monokuma museum and tour  
Gas station

Yuri: Our alibis?  **We don't exactly have any** , since everyone except Dashiell and Billy were alone.

Brooke: On the bright side, that clears up Dashiell and Billy as suspects, so  **it couldn't have been one of them**!

Michelle: Could Monokuma help us out on this? He **appeared for most of us, right**? 

Isaac:  **Some, longer than others**... So who knows? 

(use truth bullet: "Monokuma museum and tour" to disprove "We don't exactly have any")

Billy:  **No, that's not it!**

Billy: Even if everyone else was alone, I still think we're safe to rule out one person. 

Yuri: Really? Who?

(CHOOSE A PERSON: MICHELLE KANG)

Michelle: Me? ... Seriously?

Billy: Yeah! You said Monokuma took you on a tour inside the museum, and you spent the rest of the time trying to find your way out?

Michelle: Uh... Yeah. And the tour took a long time too.

Monokuma: Did you enjoy it at least? 

Michelle: No, くたばれ.

Billy: That confirms it. Michelle would be too preoccupied to set up a murder! So there's no way she could've killed Keung. So that leaves Yuri, Isaac, and Brooke-

DASHIELL: Your music theory's gone flat! 

Dashiell: Don't let your guard down- Michelle could've found a way somehow. There's no way to put anyone in the clear because everyone was alone! 

Billy: (Internally) This story would be entirely different if it was Dashiell that I had just claimed was innocent...

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**  
DASHIELL NARCIAN VS BILLY ALBERT

Truth Blades:   
Monokuma  
Order of buildings  
Yuri's analysis

 

Dashiell: Michelle can't be claimed innocent

Dashiell: Because she was alone! 

Dashiell: And if her statement is true,

Dashiell: Who's to say she wouldn't have ordered Monokuma to kill Keung while she remained in the museum?

 

Billy: Monokuma can't hurt anyone unless they break the rules, so no way that's an option!

Billy: Besides, Monokuma just confirmed Michelle's statement.

Billy: Isn't that enough?

 

Dashiell: It's too unclear to say that.

Dashiell: Michelle  **could've quickly left**  after Monokuma's tour,

Dashiell: And then  **returned to the museum**  afterwards! 

Dashiell: She could still be the mastermind! 

(use truth blade: "Order of buildings" to dispute "returned to the museum")

Billy:  **I don't think so!**

Billy: I still don't think that would be possible. 

Dashiell: And why is that?

Billy: Because if you consider the order of the buildings, the museum is too far from the building Keung was in, so I don't think Michelle would have enough time to go back and forth. 

Michelle: Besides, I probably would've chosen a closer building if I wanted to kill Keung. But you know, good thing I didn't.

Yuri: Are you implying the mastermind would choose a building closer to Keung?

Billy: That's not really saying much, because besides the airport, nothing is further from the building Keung was in. 

Isaac: So all we really got from alibis is that it can't be Michelle, Billy, or Dashiell...

Brooke: What's next? 

Billy: Hm... I guess it'd be the explosion itself. Like, where did the killer get all of the materials?

Dashiell: Well, we know the gasoline would had to have come from... 

(Choose truth bullet: Gas station)

Billy: Oh right! Dashiell and I found some gas stored behind the gas station that had clearly been used.

Brooke: Really? I didn't see that. 

Isaac: Wait, but how did the gasoline light on fire? Where'd they get the supplies to do that?

Billy: If I remember correctly...

(Choose truth bullet: Warehouse)

Billy: Yuri, you found lighters in the warehouse, right?

Yuri: Huh? Oh, yeah, I did. But I think I would've noticed if someone came into the warehouse. 

Dashiell: Unless of course, you're the mastermind.

Yuri: I can neither prove nor disprove that statement, buuuut you're wrong anyways. 

Billy: While I'm not ruling out Yuri, if we're working with the assumption that Yuri didn't take anything from the warehouse, then when was the mastermind able to grab anything from the warehouse? 

Yuri: Whenever it was, I clearly wasn't made aware of it, because I didn't see anyone. Maybe before I even got there?

**LOGIC DIVE**

When the killer go to the warehouse?  
Before Yuri was there or  **While Yuri was there**

Was Yuri alone at the time?  
Yes or  **No**

Who was with Yuri?  
The mastermind or Another student or  **Monokuma**

Billy:  **I get it now!**

Billy: Ohhh! Monokuma!

Monokuma: You called?

Billy: Monokuma was used as a distraction to Yuri while the killer entered the warehouse and took a lighter! 

Dashiell: I suppose that makes sense. Whenever he appears, loud, annoying music follows suit. 

Monokuma: (lowers the volume on the speaker he suddenly has) Ouch. (sulks) I like the music...

Dashiell: No one else does, shut up.

Yuri: Yeah, that sounds about right. When Monokuma appeared I was towards the back of warehouse too, so the mastermind could've easily slipped in and then slipped out.

Michelle: And where were the lighters?

Yuri: Towards the front. It's why I listed them first. 

Billy: Then I think that confirms it. 

Michelle: And this also confirms that Yuri can't be the killer or the mastermind, because Monokuma was distracting her.

Dashiell: (opens mouth then stops) ... Ugh, fine.

Billy: Wait, but that leaves... Isaac and Brooke.

Brooke: Wait, what?

Isaac: I uh. I second that. 

Dashiell: Well, let's work with what we know. We implied earlier that to make the job easier, the mastermind would choose a place closer to the building Keung was in? 

Yuri: Sounds about right. 

Michelle: And then the killer went to the gas station and the warehouse? 

Yuri: Yep. 

Billy: Well, Brooke went to the gas station, and Isaac went to the port...

Michelle: And the gas station is the closest building to the one Keung was in. 

Yuri: It's also one of the two locations that the mastermind needed to go to. 

Dashiell: So based on that, I think it's safe to say the killer- and the mastermind- we're looking for is... (he pauses for dramatic effect) Brooke. 

Brooke: W-What?! 

Isaac: H-Hold on! Aren't you all jumping to conclusions? 

Yuri: It's either you or her, Isaac, so I don't know why you're defending Brooke. If it's not Brooke then... It's you?

Isaac: Wait, no! It's just... I don't think it's Brooke. She's my... My friend... And I don't believe she'd ever do anything like this! 

Brooke: Isaac... 

Dashiell: Then who else could it be? Don't tell me it's someone who's already died. That's absolutely ridiculous. 

Isaac: I mean... What if the killer isn't the mastermind? 

Michelle: How could it not be? 

Isaac: I mean, we're just working on assumptions here about the killer being the mastermind... But what if there was a different reason?

**NONSTOP DEBATE #2**

Truth Bullets:   
The mastermind  
Earlier killing game  
Keung and Momotarou's history

Yuri: Isaac does make a good point. Why would the mastermind be after Keung of all people?

Michelle: Maybe  _the mastermind didn't care_ and just wanted to stop our search. 

Dashiell: Or maybe the mastermind  _didn't like Keung very much_. 

Isaac: Or the killer could be  _someone totally different_! 

Brooke: I-I'm not the mastermind, I swear! Or the killer! I liked Keung! 

(use truth bullet: "Keung and Momotarou's history" to agree with "didn't like Keung very much")

Billy:  **Yeah, that's right!**

Billy: So uh. This is gonna require a bit of explaining. Yuri and Dashiell already know, and the mastermind does too, so Michelle specifically, don't freak out. And Brooke or Isaac, whoever isn't the mastermind. 

Isaac: You're taking this a little lightly...

Michelle: (deadpan) Oh no. What could it possibly be?

Billy: Well uh... That one morning when Yuri, Imoo, Keung, and I were all out... We found some papers about a killing game that happened before this one.

Michelle: The one Monokuma told me about? 

Billy: No, this one was much more recent and more connected with our own killing game, because one of the participants and survivors of the last killing game was Momotarou Yamaguchi, the Ultimate Drummer and Keung's band mate. 

Yuri: Oh. Right... 

Billy: And those papers... They said Momotarou was wanted for killing the last game's mastermind, so I don't know... Maybe the mastermind of this killing game wanted revenge or something? Or to teach Momotarou a lesson by killing his band mate? 

Michelle: I'm more concerned about Momotarou finding out that one of his band mates is dead.

Billy: So yeah! I agree with Dashiell that the mastermind probably didn't like Keung very much. Unfortunately, that only confirms even more that the killer is also the mastermind of this killing game. 

Isaac: O-Ok, but that still doesn't mean Brooke is the mastermind! 

Yuri: Speaking of which, didn't Monokuma appear for all of us? All of us except Brooke? 

Michelle: Now that you mention it... 

Dashiell: Is it because Brooke was already... A little preoccupied?

Brooke: Wait, what?! No! I swear, this is all just a coincidence! I don't know why Monokuma didn't appear for me! I... I didn't kill Keung! I'm not the mastermind! Why are you all ganging up on me all of a sudden?! 

Michelle: It's just what the evidence points to. Yeah, it'd really suck if you really are the mastermind but...

Billy: Brooke... At least defend yourself...

Brooke: I-I... I don't know how... I didn't leave the gas station and I don't know why Monokuma never showed up for me and that's all I can really say...

Dashiell: But that's not enough, is it?

Brooke: ... 

Billy: So... So what do we do now?

ISAAC: This can't be the answer! 

Isaac: There's no way the mastermind can be Brooke! I believe in her... I believe she's too good of a person to be this! 

Billy: Isaac... 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2**  
ISAAC MEADOWS VS BILLY ALBERT

Truth Blades:  
Monokuma  
Airport  
Gas station

 

Isaac: I still don't believe Brooke could be the mastermind.

Isaac: It just doesn't make any sense! 

Isaac: Brooke's too nice of a person to do any of this!

 

Billy: Does that really mean anything in the end?

Billy: No evidence points away from Brooke being the mastermind.

Billy: And besides, if Brooke isn't the mastermind, then aren't you just saying you're the mastermind?

 

Isaac: I don't care! Brooke just... She can't be the mastermind! And I can prove it.

Isaac: For example,  **she's in a wheelchair**! 

Isaac: And in order to get the gasoline,

Isaac: She would've needed  **to carry a heavy barrel**  around.

Isaac: She  **couldn't easily do that**  in a wheelchair! 

(use truth bullet: "Gas station" to dispute "carry a heavy barrel")

Billy:  **Something's not right here!**

Billy: Isaac...

Isaac: ... What? I'm not wrong, am I?

Billy: That's... That's not the problem. In fact, the problem is is that... You ARE right. 

Isaac: See? Brooke can't be the-

Billy: (his voice gets really quiet) Isaac, how'd you know the gasoline was carried in a barrel?

Isaac: ... Uh.

Brooke: Huh?

Billy: You... You shouldn't know that. Only Dashiell and I went to investigate the gas station. You were left behind, along with everyone else. Heck, under the assumption Brooke isn't the mastermind, she didn't know either, because she stayed inside the gas station.

Brooke: And I didn't know! 

Billy: So then... How did you know that, Isaac?

Isaac: B-Because. Because uh. Isn't it common knowledge that gasoline is carried in barrels? 

Michelle: Uh, no. 

Yuri: I knew, mainly because I worked with construction for a while.

Billy: And when you consider the order of the buildings, it's easy to go from the port and to the warehouse to grab a lighter, and then to the gas station to get the gasoline, since they're all next to one another...

Isaac: So I knew the gasoline was carried in a container. So what? That doesn't mean I'm the mastermind!

Dashiell: For FUCK'S SAKE, who else could it be then? If it's not you, then we've ruled out EVERY SINGLE GOD DAMN PERSON IN THIS FUCKING ROOM.

Isaac: (winces) I... I don't know. 

Brooke: Isaac... You're not actually...?

Yuri: We'll treat you the same as Brooke then. Can you say anything to defend yourself?

Isaac: Yeah, actually. Monokuma appeared to me when I was at the port! But he didn't for Brooke... (his voice trails off before he finishes that statement) 

Dashiell: Which one is it? Defend yourself and pit the blame on Brooke, or defend Brooke and pit the blame on yourself? Would a little consistency hurt?

Isaac: (glares) I'm trying to defend the both of us! Is that a problem? 

Brooke: Isaac, it's fine-

Billy: (looking back and forth) I'm... I'm so confused right now... Is it Isaac? Or is it Brooke? 

Dashiell: Think, Billy. What piece of evidence would help us pin it down on either Isaac or Brooke? Fo example what could the mastermind do? 

Yuri: Isaac knew about the gasoline barrel while Brooke didn't... But Brooke could easily be lying. 

Billy: I... I don't want it to be either of them... But I have to do this... (he swallows) I uh. The papers didn't detail what the mastermind could do but they oversaw the game and controlled Monokuma in the last game... But they're probably under less control this time because there's no controller needed this time around... Agh, that doesn't help us! (Billy grasps at his hair. Even when the room had been filled with 17 people instead of 6, everything felt too loud as pressure began to swell in his chest)

Michelle: Billy, it's fine! Don't panic!

Billy: But if I get it wrong, we all DIE!

Isaac: I'm not the mastermind... Brooke isn't either! You can't pin it on either of us!

Michelle: (glares at Isaac) Unlike a certain someone. 

Brooke: I don't even know what to say... What's going on...? Is Isaac really the mastermind? 

Billy: ... Ok. Focus. (he takes a deep breath) ...

(CHOOSE A PERSON: BROOKE PENDLETON or  **ISAAC MEADOWS**.)

Billy: ...

Isaac: (freaking out) Listen to me, I'm not the mastermind. Neither is Brooke. I-

Billy: Isaac... I think you're the mastermind. 

Isaac: Huh...? B... But... Why?

Billy: I was confusing myself earlier in panic, but then I realized the answer. It's just like you said earlier. Brooke wouldn't have been able to kill Keung the way the mastermind did because of her wheelchair. You however... You could've. And judging from the fact that you knew about the gasoline barrels... I think you're our safest bet on who the mastermind is.

Brooke: Oh my god... Is it really... Is it really Isaac?

Isaac: ... (he looks extremely stressed out)

Brooke: Isaac...? Please... Please say they're wrong... I-I don't want this to be true.

Michelle: Isaac... I swear to god if it's you... 

Yuri: Interesting phrasing, Michelle. (she narrows her eyes at Isaac) Is it really you?

Dashiell: You... You were behind this all this time?

Billy: (he swallows again and calms himself down. He really doesn't want this to be the truth) ... Am I wrong, Isaac? 

Isaac looks around at his classmates' faces. Yuri's judgement. Michelle's disappointment. Dashiell's anger. Billy's hesitation. And most importantly... Brooke's fear.

He sighs and looks at his feet, calming himself down too. Then, he looks back up at everyone.

Isaac: ... I guess I have some explaining to do, then. 


	27. Chapter 6 Class Trial Part 2

Isaac: ... I guess I have some explaining to do, then.   
  
Billy: So... So then...   
  
Isaac: First, I want to say I'm sorry. I really, really am. But... You deduced correctly. I'm the mastermind you're looking for.   
  
Michelle: I can't believe it...  
  
Brooke: ...  
  
Isaac: (he avoids Brooke's gaze) But please... Can I explain myself? And everything. You deserve to know everything. I just. I need a moment, please.   
  
Dashiell: We just took a break, what more do you need? Why should we listen to a word you say?  
  
Isaac: I wouldn't expect you to understand, Dashiell. But I won't get into that now. The truth of the situation comes first.   
  
Yuri: You mean the...  
  
Isaac: It was in the papers you found, Billy. Yet you didn't say anything about it.  
  
Billy: (thinking of Keung) That's because-  
  
Isaac: "It would drive everyone into paranoia, knowing that this was an experiment". (his eyes narrow slightly) Isn't that what Keung said?  
  
Billy: How... How did you know?  
  
Dashiell: Hold on- Experiment? Billy, what's going on? Why didn't you tell me this?  
  
Billy: I-I thought-  
  
Isaac: It's ok, Billy, I can explain this. (mutters) If you would even let me explain... This entire killing game- It's all an experiment. Right now, we're all being observed by a group of scientists as they watch these events unfold. So I'm not even a "mastermind", they are. I'm just an observer. I didn't come up with any of these horrible ideas.   
  
Yuri: ...  
  
Michelle: An... An experiment? Are you kidding me? This entire killing game seemed like for someone to get off on! You're telling me people out there expect results from this killing game?!   
  
Isaac: (nods) Yep. The papers didn't detail what the purpose of the experiment was, but I'll explain it. After all you've been through... You should at least know.   
  
Billy: A-And... What is that?  
  
Isaac: In short, the human population has exceeded it's carrying capacity and this planet can't take any more people. Climate change has had disastrous results on the world, resources are running out, countries are on the border of wars for the simplest of goods, and most of the world has become inhabitable. And unfortunately, the world is running out of options. Outer space isn't an option, and according to the scientists, neither is lowering fertility rates. They needed a quick way to lower the population, and fast. Obviously, they didn't want war to consume the planet and genocide is definitely out of the question. So... They want to isolate large groups of people and have them kill off one another with the idea of escaping the island.   
  
Yuri: And that's exactly the situation we're in? But... It's an experiment?  
  
Isaac: Of course. When put to action, the scientists wouldn't care about the class trials and they'd definitely put hundreds to maybe a thousand people at a time- just depends on how many people could fit on an island. But now, for them, they just want to make sure this whole killing game deal works.   
  
Billy: Oh...   
  
Isaac: That reminds me of something else I should bring up. (he shakes his head) I'll get to that later. There's more to this experiment that the scientists are after.   
  
Michelle: What... What could that possibly be?   
  
Isaac: They... They wanted to implement some kind of natural selection process on you all. The logic there was that since you're already the cream of the crop, the ones who managed to survive the killing game were truly fit to survive and lead society to a new and better future. And that's where I was supposed to come in as an observer. Not just to ensure that the experiment was running smoothly, but to ensure that those who deserved to live made it out, and to test those who had to potential to live. That's what the motives were supposed to be for.   
  
Dashiell: You little- You're practically playing God here! You and the scientists... Don't think I haven't noticed your choice of language, you piece of scum. Don't act like you're not a part of what they're doing. You're the mastermind behind everyone's deaths, after all!   
  
Isaac: ... (he seems... Unfazed by this)   
  
Dashiell: Well? Say something, god dammit!   
  
Isaac: Well then... (he sighs) I can finally stop acting like I care about this experiment.  
  
Yuri: What do you mean by that?  
  
Michelle: Not care? You're the mastermind! You worked with these scientists! Of course you care about this experiment!  
  
Isaac: (he takes offense to this) No, I don't. Don't you get it? I'm on your side. I agree, this experiment- this killing game- it's all fucked. The scientists are fucked up too for even thinking of something like this. This experiment won't get us anywhere! All that "survival of the fittest" garbage they spewed... The "lowering the population goal"... It'll never work. Just... Please, give me more time to explain myself. I know you're confused right now, but it'll make sense, I promise.   
  
Monokuma: (he's clearly confused by this) Wait, what?   
  
Billy: But... They let you observe this. Why, if you didn't even agree with their ideas?!   
  
Isaac: When they were choosing participants for this experiment, they confronted me individually, explaining the goal of this experiment and asking me if I wanted to oversee it. And I said yes. I never said anything about agreeing with their experiment, but they took it, wiped my memory except for the ones of knowing about being the mastermind, and sent me on my way.  
  
Michelle: Slow down. Choosing participants? Wiped your memory?  
  
Isaac: Wait, I didn't explain that? (he curses to himself) I knew I was missing something. Ah, right. Everyone in this killing game was randomly selected. The only thing you had in common was that you went to Hope's Peak, but your ages and classes all differ. You all just share the memory of entering the academy, including myself. I can't remember a thing from my time there, but I think that's because they wanted to keep me unbiased about who I observed.   
  
Michelle: I... Uh... Ok then. Wow. This is a lot, and I don't know how to respond to any of this.  
  
Dashiell: Why aren't any of you getting angry?! He- He BETRAYED US! He's responsible for everyone's deaths!  
  
Yuri: It's more complete and utter shock that I'm feeling, combined with the inability to process any of this.   
  
Brooke: ...  
  
Billy: But... Isaac... He's our friend... And he said... He didn't agree with the experiment, right? Which means... Maybe he's not as ill-intended as we think...   
  
Isaac: Where do I even begin with this... I don't even know where to start...  
  
Michelle: (her voice is increasingly hostile) You could start with the motives. You said you were in charge of them, right?   
  
Isaac: ... I guess that's a start. I first believed... I believed that nothing bad would happen. I knew there was no way out, but I trusted Verity would help everyone get along and that no one would die. Maybe that would be the way to prove that this experiment was all wrong. Sure, there may have been some people I... disliked... at the time, but that didn't mean I'd want to kill them back then.   
  
Yuri: Back then? Implying... Oh no.  
  
Isaac: But as I've explained, I didn't care about the "natural selection" aspect. So I was indifferent, and the scientists settled with a random motive, one that didn't target anyone. I still didn't care, even when Rhanahad and Kentaro died. Sure, they probably didn't deserve to die... But it was better them then people I cared about, like... (he starts tearing up at this) Like Verity.   
  
Michelle: (she visibly flinches at the mention of her name) ...  
  
Isaac: I thought- I thought Verity wouldn't die- That she COULDN'T die. I wanted her to be standing in this room right now, but it was my indifference to the killing game at the time that got Verity killed. If I had just- maybe if I were more careful or if I made a motive that targeted someone else, Verity wouldn't have died. I could've stopped her from dying... I could've prevented it all...   
  
Michelle: (she's shaking in anger) Y-You... YOU COULD'VE STOPPED VERITY FROM DYING IF YOU NEVER LET THIS KILLING GAME HAPPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT THE  _FUCK_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!   
  
Isaac: (shakes his head) That wasn't possible. If I had tried to stop the experiment... Who knows what the scientists would've done to me?   
  
Michelle: ... (she's shaking in anger) V-Verity died... She died because of you...   
  
Isaac: (he seems genuinely hurt about this) I didn't want what happened to Verity to happen again... So I... I decided to take action. I needed to protect the ones I cared about and protect them... But the only way I could do that without interfering or making the scientists realize I was against the experiment was with motives. And so... After Verity's death, that's when I began targeting people who I thought would hurt you guys.  
  
Yuri: The people you cared about...   
  
Everyone stares at Brooke.  
  
Brooke: ... Ah. I see. So that's why I'm even alive right now... (she laughs a little, despite tears streaming down her face)  
  
Isaac: And I started with Yahiro, for obvious reasons. He's a serial killer, for fuck's sake. Obviously, he could easily hurt any one of you! And I didn't want that happening, so I decided to get rid of him immediately.   
  
Billy: And that was the secrets motive.  
  
Brooke: You... You were behind that...? You outed me on my depression...?   
  
Isaac: But you got better! And you couldn't have been killed by a serial killer if I was with you, comforting you! Besides, we got so much closer because of that, we were able to relate with our troubles and-  
  
Brooke: I LIED! I WASN'T ACTUALLY BETTER, I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO WORRY! BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME, BUT YOU JUST USED ME AS-  
  
Isaac: Listen to me, Brooke! I did care about you! I cared about you a lot! It's why I released your secret, and then mine, so I could make sure that you were ok! And how was I supposed to know you were faking your emotions? I don't know what's going inside your head if you don't tell me.   
  
Brooke: ... My entire secret was about me faking my excitement to hide my depression... How could you not know that? How could you possibly think that- (she stops herself, and her anger is replaced with hopelessness) What does it matter anyway...? The only reason I'm even alive right now is because you liked me...   
  
Isaac: Brooke... You know that's not true... There was so much more than that... And I wanted to protect you... I- (he stops himself as well) I-I'm getting off topic. Back to Yahiro, as much as a piece of shit he was. I knew he'd kill if he thought he was at risk of being exposed, and predictably, he did kill. However, he didn't leave his serial killer mark behind, which was a problem. How were you supposed to know it was Yahiro if he didn't leave behind his mark? And so, I got involved with that.  
  
Michelle: But Yahiro said... He said... That the mastermind was the one who tampered with Molina's body. And that's you... You... You.......  
  
Billy: You carved Molina's body?   
  
Isaac: ... (he hesitates before answering) ... Yes. I was the one who carved the hearts into her body.   
  
Michelle: What the... What the absolute fuck is wrong with you?   
  
Isaac: Look, you don't think I know how fucked up that was? But I had to expose Yahiro somehow! Without it, you wouldn't have realized it was him, and then I'd lose you all and be stuck with... Him. I had to do what was needed to be done. Besides, Molina was already dead when I got to her, so it's not like she felt anything. And in the end, you're all still alive! So it worked out.  
  
Dashiell: You... You're no better than Yahiro! You fucking-  
  
Isaac: What are you talking? Seriously, what are you talking about? Yahiro is a SERIAL KILLER. He's killed over a dozen people and was a misogynistic piece of scum. Why are you so against me hating him and targeting him first?   
  
Billy: Because JP and Molina had to die with him!  
  
Dashiell: You've killed someone as well and desecrated another person's corpse might I remind you, so don't act like you're so fucking high and mighty!   
  
Isaac: Compare one, necessary death, to the unneeded deaths of what, 16? 17? And like I said, Molina was already dead. Yahiro truly was scum, and he deserved to die. You can't argue with me on that.  
  
Dashiell: ...   
  
Isaac: But moving on. The secrets motive served another purpose.  
  
Brooke: One that didn't involve emotionally manipulating me?  
  
Isaac: (he's still not looking Brooke in the eye) ... Well actually-  
  
Billy: What else could there- (his eyes widen) Niamh.  
  
Isaac: (his voice is filled with utter hatred) Ah, yes. Niamh.   
  
Yuri: Am I. Am I missing something here? Oh who am I kidding, I'm probably missing a lot as my brain refuses to accept any of this.   
  
Isaac: The third secret revealed was directed towards Niamh, as you know. Exposing her as the liar she was would get you all to isolate and fear her, which is the exact opposite of what Niamh wanted. She was so obsessed with the company and validation of others through her shitty stories and fake religion that as soon as you took that away from her, she went unstable immediately and killed someone. She even tried to lie about Reynard's death and make it seem more than it actually was, but she just disrespected Reynard's death, who really didn't deserve any of it.  
  
Billy: But you... You're the one who manipulated Niamh into killing... You're the one who sent her into that spiral of paranoia... You're the reason why she died crying... She didn't deserve any of it either!  
  
Isaac: So? It had to be done. Be reasonable here- You're acting like Niamh wasn't fucking crazy in the first place? She may have acted nice and funny to us, but in reality she was a fucking psycho who could've probably killed us all and would've done so if I hadn't stepped in!   
  
Billy: But... She didn't... She didn't deserve to die... Not in the state you put her in!  
  
Isaac: Are you kidding me? You're feeling bad for her? Have you all forgotten? You're just ignoring the elephant in the room, and that's the fact that she was the ONLY ONE WHO FELT BAD FOR ZENANI! You know, the FUCKER WHO KILLED VERITY! SHE DESERVED TO DIE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO VERITY!  
  
Billy: (slams his fist on the podium) AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET ALL THIS HAPPEN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO AGREED TO LET THE KILLING GAME CONTINUE! NIAMH ISN'T AT FAULT,  _YOU ARE_!!!!!  
  
The room falls silent. Isaac is breathing heavily, while Billy has almost collapsed, shaking. He's barely holding himself up on the podium. Isaac takes another moment to calm himself.  
  
Isaac: ... I'm sorry. My thinking there was probably a little biased, I admit, but in the end Niamh really was unstable to begin with and I wanted to protect you all from that. You can't deny that, and that's what matters.  
  
Billy: ...  
  
Dashiell: Then... The storm... That was your doing as well?   
  
Isaac: Yes, to some extent. I didn't realize the scientists could create a storm, but Wendy was my next target. She was manipulative and a threat from day one, and I never liked her very much, but even so, she was still useful to some extent. She knew about Yahiro and helped push Niamh further into paranoia, but after that, I decided I had no need for her. So, I arranged her motive next. And the scary part is... She did take advantage of it, and could've gotten away with her murder if someone uncaring like Jakob Hansen was the mastermind. But it's a good thing he wasn't, because I was able to bend the rules a little to spare you all and execute Wendy. Using someone like Jakob's logic, "the fact that she decided to kill already proves she was unfit to kill". And the scientists believed me on that, thankfully. If they hadn't, you'd all be dead!  
  
Brooke: ... So that's why... We even survived?  
  
Michelle: Hold on, Jakob Hansen?  
  
Yuri: The mastermind behind the last killing game.   
  
Michelle: And that storm... That really was your doing! But how?  
  
Isaac: ... Right. I guess I should explain another thing about this experiment.  
  
Yuri: Oh, yes. Pull another fast one on us.  
  
Isaac: All of these islands- They don't actually exist. We're encapsulated in a giant dome with these 6 islands that the scientists artificially created. That's why there were no fish or animals or anything. Just plants. These islands were all created specifically for these killing games.   
  
Yuri: ... Marvelous. Just what I needed to hear.  
  
Dashiell: Alright, great. We've gotten that out of the way, along with your absolutely ridiculous logic behind why a third of us are now DEAD, but do continue on. What other bullshit will you spew now?  
  
Isaac: Shut up. Anyways, now we're at... Keung.   
  
Billy: Why...? Why did you kill Keung?  
  
Isaac: Keung was unstable and violent, and seriously, I'm surprised no one had decided to kill him earlier for his behavior. He's like that one cockroach that wouldn't die no matter how much of a pest he was, you know what I mean? So I had to kill him to protect you all! You saw how he acted during Reynard's class trial. Sure I don't like Niamh at all, but that doesn't detract from the fact that Keung tried to attack her and hurt you, Billy, in the process. Even with Reynard's death, I thought he'd become easier bait for someone like Wendy to kill, but like a cockroach, he didn't stay down. I guess people took pity on him for some reason? Despite the fact that less than a week ago he was a violent and angry brat that screamed at everyone, including his best friend?  
  
Billy: He... He didn't deserve to die... Keung was harmless! He just had a lot going on in his life, if only he was given that chance to redeem himself!  
  
Isaac: But you deserved to live so much more, Billy. I wanted to protect you from people like Yahiro, Niamh, Wendy, and Keung!  
  
Billy: So... All this time... The only reason I'm alive... Not because I was special... Or that I had proven myself as a person... But because you liked me...?  
  
Isaac: Not just that! Everything you just said was true! You've grown so much despite everything, Billy, and I admire that for someone your age. It's just I wanted to ensure no one snuffed you out like they did Verity, so I made sure to protect you as well.  
  
Michelle: But Keung... Why Keung?! Out of all the people you could kill yourself, was Keung really the best option?! You literally compared him to a cockroach- you KNEW he was harmless!  
  
Yuri: Was it because of what... What Momotarou had done to the last experiment's mastermind? Did you want to make a statement there?  
  
Isaac: What? No! I know what happened during the last experiment. Momotarou was a really great guy, and I'm glad he made it out. Jakob though... (He looks disgusted) He deserved to die for what he did.   
  
Dashiell: How many times do I have to say this? You're no better!   
  
Michelle: Then why? What about Keung made you decide that you needed to kill him?  
  
Isaac: Truth be told, I decided that if no one was going to kill Keung and put him out of his misery already, I'd make him kill someone and get him out of the way. I tried it with the papers, but you know how that worked out... But when I suggested it again to the scientists, they told me I couldn't come up with another motive targeting Keung, because they wanted him to live. For whatever reason, I don't get why. They thought a tiny brat in denial of his sexuality and feelings for a more esteemed band mate was the one considered most worthy to live? Compared to someone like you, Billy, who never gave up and was never afraid to extend a hand out to those struggling? That's even further proof this entire experiment is fucking bullshit.  
  
Billy: ...   
  
Isaac: I didn't get it. Like, Reynard was a cool guy and everything, and he really didn't deserve to die. But it was a necessary sacrifice for Keung to be more unstable, but apparently it just convinced people even more that he couldn't die, rather than prove how dangerous he was.. So, I had to take matters into my own hands and kill Keung myself. Another necessary sacrifice.  
  
Billy: How... How can you...   
  
Dashiell: Billy! Pick yourself up. This is no time to be sulking.  
  
Billy: But-  
  
Isaac: Though if I may be honest, it was more of the circumstances Keung was in at the time of his death rather than me not liking Keung.   
  
Michelle: What could possibly-  
  
Isaac: And it's also why I exploded the building Keung was in, rather than just walking him and stabbing him or something. So it was rather convenient Keung happened to be in that building. If it were someone like Michelle or Brooke, then things might have been different. Keung might have still died, just in a different way.  
  
Michelle: What was... In that building? What did you never want us to see?  
  
Yuri: Right... We never learned that.   
  
Billy: ...  
  
(Choose truth bullet: Container labeled "Boulder")  
  
Billy: That container Keung was on... The one that said "Boulder"... That container was Reynard's dead body, wasn't it?  
  
Isaac: ... (he doesn't answer)  
  
Billy: And all the other containers... Those contained all of our other dead friends...   
  
Yuri: So it was a morgue. Keung visited a morgue.   
  
Billy: And you blew it up... (Realization dawns upon him) No... You... YOU BLEW UP ALL OF OUR DEAD FRIENDS, WITH KEUNG INSIDE?!  
  
Isaac: When you put it that way... But this was exactly what I was fearing. Your reactions when you discovered the morgue... I didn't want to see you guys like this. So I thought... If you didn't discover it, you wouldn't even know it had existed. Adding the fact Keung was inside... I thought I could kill two birds with one stone that way. But now that you've found out... Guess there wasn't a point in doing that...   
  
Billy: What are you talking about...?  
  
Isaac: But at least Keung is dead, right? And you're all alive and safe! That's what matters!   
  
Dashiell: Hold on. More importantly, I have a question for you. You refer to us as "you guys", and how much you wanted to protect us and keep us safe, but... Why me? I hardly bothered to interact with you.   
  
Isaac: (he sighs in annoyance) I was hoping to ignore you and all of your absolutely annoying and snarky remarks.   
  
Dashiell: Answer the question.  
  
Isaac: ... You were supposed to die during that storm.  
  
Dashiell: What?   
  
Isaac: I couldn't touch you, and I hated that! You were so annoying and constantly had your head up your ass, and I was sure that someone would eventually teach you a lesson about your gigantic ego.   
  
Dashiell: ... Cue Yahiro?   
  
Isaac: But no, the scientists want you to live as well. I have no reason why either, but I couldn't touch you.  
  
Yuri: You sure this natural selection thing was really gonna work out? I mean like... They wanted two gay guys to live out of everyone. Doesn't sound like they'll be doing a whole lot of reproducing anytime soon, but that's just me.   
  
Isaac: (ignores her) But when Wendy pushed you into the waters during the storm, I finally thought that this would be it. That you would finally die! But then Imoo... I tried stopping Imoo from getting you, but he didn't listen for some reason... (He stares off at the distance in disbelief) Why? Why did he decide to go after you? He never even TALKED to you! You should've died that night, not Imoo! (his voice gets louder and louder and directs his anger at Dashiell) Imoo deserves to be in here right now, not you! You don't DESERVE TO LIVE! IMOO DID! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE DEAD ONE!  
  
Dashiell: ... (he's shaking in anger)  
  
Isaac: So did that answer your question? Did that finally deflate your ego?   
  
Dashiell: Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?! AFTER ALL THE HELL I WENT THROUGH DURING THIS FUCKING KILLING GAME?! And you're just going to DISCOUNT IT? You yourself admitted how horrible Yahiro was, and after all of that fucking time I was forced to spend with him... You killed him... (tears start brimming Dashiell's bright pink eyes) But I suppose that means nothing to someone like you, does it?  
  
Isaac: You felt something for Yahiro, didn't you?  
  
Dashiell: ... (He says nothing as he finally lets himself cry)  
  
Isaac: (coldly) I thought as much. Just another reason why you should have died.  
  
Yuri: Hold on. We barely talked as well. Would that explain why I'm here as well?   
  
Isaac: Huh? Oh, you're still here. I mean... You're cool. Definitely don't deserve to die, but most of the victims didn't deserve to die either. I guess you got lucky. Molina or JP could've been standing in your spot right now, not literally of course, and it really wouldn't make a difference. But hey, better you than Yahiro, right?  
  
Yuri: ... I see then. So it really doesn't matter at all if I lived or died...  
  
Dashiell: That was literally my thought process after Yahiro's death... You can't be serious...!  
  
Billy: And then Michelle, Brooke, and I... We're alive because you liked us... And that you wanted to protect us because of that... None of us actually deserve to be here, do we...? Compared to people who actually deserved to live... Like JP... Or Molina... Or Reynard...  
  
Isaac: No! Don't say that! You three all deserve to live, really! I admire all of your strengths and willingness to keep moving forward! And now that I was able to explain myself, now do you see where I'm coming from? I really am on your side! I'm against this killing game experiment, just like you, and I've always been looking out for you guys!   
  
Brooke: ... Isaac...  
  
Isaac finally turns to look at Brooke.  
  
Isaac: Brooke... Please... You, of all people should understand...   
  
Brooke: Understand what? There's nothing to understand...   
  
Isaac: Understand me, and why I did all of this... Why I had to leak your secret... It was all to protect YOU, Brooke... I admire your passion and excitement and drive and how you were able to get past anything, even being paralyzed! I admire so much about you and I cared about you so much that I... I fell in love with you.   
  
Brooke: ...  
  
Isaac: Please, Brooke... Say something, at least. I know at this point, you'll never return my feelings but please, I... (his voice trails off)  
  
Brooke: ... (all she can do is cry)  
  
Isaac: (he looks away) ... I'm sorry it had to be like this. I hate seeing you like this...   
  
Michelle: Then maybe you shouldn't have done any of this. Maybe this all could've been avoided if you had just tried to do something to stop the scientists!   
  
Isaac: I told you, I couldn't rebel. And if I said no to be being the mastermind, the scientists would just wipe my memory and put me in this killing game without any prior knowledge. Then, I wouldn't have been able to guarantee your survivals, and I could've died too! I could've died a much more horrible death like Molina, JP, or Reynard if I wasn't able to know about this killing game! Besides, I had to say yes to them! If I had said no, the position could've been given to someone far worse, like Yahiro, who could've warped it into his own pleasure, or Niamh, who is just fucking crazy! Or maybe they could've gone with Keung and threatened Momo's safety to coax him. After all, that'd be ironic right? The band member is now the mastermind after his band mate killed the former mastermind... So obviously, I couldn't let any of that happen. I had to do something with the position given to me! I realized that after Verity-  
  
Michelle: DON'T EVEN SAY HER NAME! Verity... She didn't die so you could make the killing game even more fucked up than it already was! So you could warp it to your own goals and kill more people in the process. That should've been your cue to do something to end the killing game! Like I don't know, make it so no one COULD die and the scientists would deem the experiment a failure and not do these killing games?   
  
Isaac: And let people like Yahiro and Niamh continue to be themselves?  
  
Michelle: QUIT DEFLECTING THE BLAME ONTO THEM! NIAMH DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG!   
  
Isaac: She felt bad for Zenani, Verity's killer. She was the ONLY one who felt bad. Shouldn't that get you angry? I know how much you cared about Verity too and-  
  
Michelle: Shut. The fuck. Up.  
  
Billy: There are other ways that you could've dealt with people like Yahiro... Maybe after we all escaped, you could've reported him to the police or something?!   
  
Isaac: Yahiro would only deny it, and you think the police would believe me? I had to force his secrets out of him somehow. And that's even implying we could ever make it out of here.   
  
Billy: But what difference does it make, now that only 6 of us are alive? Are we gonna make it out after this?   
  
Isaac: ... I'll find a way.   
  
Billy: Will you really? Or will you just hurt more people in the process?  
  
Isaac: I'M TRYING MY BEST, BILLY! (he grasps his hair in frustration) Look, I didn't want people like Molina, JP, or Reynard to die, but they had to die in order for people like Yahiro, Niamh, and Wendy to die as well! Don't you get it? It's not like I supported those deaths!  
  
Billy: YOU CARVED MOLINA'S BODY!  
  
Isaac: She was already dead, and it was necessary to out Yahiro with!   
  
Billy: THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!  
  
Isaac: Billy, please, calm down! Everyone! Just calm down! So I may be the mastermind of this game, but that doesn't mean I'm with the scientists! They're the reason why so many people had to die! I disagree with everything this experiment stands for!   
  
Michelle: Then why the fuck did you let it happen?!   
  
Isaac: Because I didn't have an option... And the only way to get the best possible results in a situation like this was to just try my best to protect the ones I cared about... Even if that means others had to die.  
  
Yuri: Others like me.   
  
Dashiell: Or people you wanted to targeted, like me.  
  
Michelle: Instead of rigging the game to make more people die, you could've just made a motive so unsavory no one would want to kill! And then the scientists would realize the experiment wasn't meant to work out! Because isn't THAT what you were trying to prove?  
  
Isaac: I-I couldn't do that. Then the scientists would know I was betraying them, and who knows what'd they do to me to punish me? Besides, someone would end up killing anyways. It happened with Zenani, and other crazy people like Yahiro and Niamh would probably take any chance they got as well.   
  
Michelle: Why the fuck are you like this?!  
  
Isaac: I'm just trying to protect the people I care about! You wanted to do the same too, why am I in the wrong?  
  
Michelle: I didn't kill and emotionally manipulate people, you fucking asshole.  
  
Isaac: And I did what I had to do in my position. You'd do the same if you were the mastermind, right?  
  
Michelle: NO!!!  
  
Billy looks around frantically. Dashiell's shaking in anger. Yuri is standing there in disbelief. Michelle is screaming at Isaac. Brooke is crying. Billy's crying too. What could he do?  
  
Monokuma: Have you forgotten?  
  
Billy: Huh?  
  
Monokuma: This is a class trial! You've found your killer, and all you need to do is vote now, really.  
  
Billy: Wait, seriously? That's still a thing? But I thought- Isaac's your mastermind! He can't die!  
  
Monokuma: He killed someone. According to the rules, if the blackened is discovered, then they get executed. I'd like to say that it's all because I can't help but be a stickler to the rules, but at the same time, Isaac just outed himself in regards to not caring about the experiment and warping it to his on liking, and boy, oh boy am I pissed about that! He's got quite the execution waiting for him, I'll definitely say that!   
  
Billy: But if the mastermind dies... Will this killing game continue?  
  
Monokuma: (sighs) Unfortunately, no. This experiment will have to be ruled as a failure because the results don't reflect the truth of the situation, and because the observer defected. However, no hard feelings to any of you! We'll still compensate your families and let you go freely after this. All you gotta do is vote for the blackened.   
  
Billy: In the end, all you care about is the experiment... Not that any of our friends died because of you...  
  
Monokuma: Can't help it! We're in it for the benefit of the world. And for once, I'm on your side, kiddo. Take this opportunity before it passes.   
  
Billy: ... Alright. (he turns around to the rest of the class) Everyone!!! Don't listen to whatever Isaac says! There's no point trying to reason with him! We just gotta focus on the end goal, and that's getting out of here alive! Remember, this is a class trial, and Isaac is the blackened. No matter what he says, all we have to do now is vote for Isaac, and then we can all make it out of this killing game alive! We all get to LIVE!  
  
A sad, quiet voice interjects.   
  
BROOKE: I don't... Deserve... To live.


	28. Chapter 6 Class Trial Part 3

Billy: ... Huh?  
  
Brooke: You heard me. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to make it out of here alive. Do any of us really? We're just here because the mastermind took a liking to us... Not that we deserved to survive or proved our worth... I knew I was never actually that good.  
  
Billy: But we have to vote Isaac! That's our only option!  
  
Brooke: Is it?   
  
Billy: What are you saying?  
  
Brooke: (she smiles sadly) We could vote incorrectly on purpose and get ourselves all killed, and Isaac would be forced to watch the people he tried so hard to protect die. Then, he'd be left in a world all by himself. Wouldn't that be the karma he deserves? He doesn't deserve to die, knowing we get to live. And I don't deserve to live, either. So it all works out in the end.  
  
Billy: Brooke... No... Don't... Don't say that!  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #3**  
BROOKE PENDLETON VS BILLY ALBERT  
  
Truth Blades:  
Life  
  
  
Brooke: I don't deserve to live...  
  
Brooke: And Isaac doesn't deserve to die knowing we get to live,  
  
Brooke: Especially after all he's done to make sure we lived!  
  
Brooke: Wouldn't it better if we all died and gave him the karma he deserves?  
  
  
Billy: What are you saying, Brooke?!  
  
Billy: We all deserve to live!   
  
Billy: All of us, including the ones who died!  
  
Billy: Just because someone wanted us alive,  
  
Billy: Doesn't mean that our lives are meaningless!  
  
  
Brooke: Don't be ridiculous, Billy.  
  
Brooke: In a situation like this,  **I should've been the first to die**!   
  
Brooke: I mean, I'm in a fucking wheelchair, for fuck's sake!  
  
Brooke: I'm useless because of it!   
  
Brooke: You could've pushed me into a pool and  **I WOULD'VE DIED IMMEDIATELY**!  
  
Brooke: There's... There's  **no reason I should even be alive**...  
  
(refute everything with truth blade: Life)  
  
Billy:  **That's wrong and you know it!**  
  
Billy: So what if you thought you were easily killable? So what if no one expected for you to live, including yourself? So what if you think you don't deserve to live? What matters most right now is that you're ALIVE! What good will killing all of us do to the situation? We'll just be letting someone as horrible and messed up as Isaac continue to live on, instead of the five of us getting to live and fixing the mess that the scientists made!  
  
Brooke: ...  
  
Billy: I'm not wrong, am I?  
  
Brooke: ...  
  
Billy: Brooke, please... Please don't give up on life.   
  
Brooke: ... (she breaks down crying again) I-I'm trying... I want to live, so, so badly... But it's so hard... It doesn't feel right to be alive instead of those who actually deserved to live... But I-I don't... (she hiccups) I don't wanna die...  
  
Billy: Brooke... It's ok. Just please... Stay strong. I know you can make it through with the rest of us.   
  
Brooke: (nods) I'm sorry for suggesting that... I just... I didn't know what I was thinking...  
  
Billy: Don't worry! But now you're on board with the rest of us?   
  
Brooke: Y-Yeah...! Let's take Isaac down. That's the ending I want... F-For real.   
  
Billy: Yes! Let's-  
  
YURI: What do you mean "the rest of us"?  
  
Billy: Yuri...  
  
Yuri: You all are alive right now because you were being looked out for... Isaac was looking out for you, Brooke, and Michelle... The scientists were looking out for Dashiell... But then, why am I even here? Did it matter to anyone whether or not I lived? Or could I have easily ended up like JP or Reynard?   
  
Billy: Wh- I care! I cared when all my friends would die, and I would care if you died!   
  
Yuri: Someone who actually matters?  
  
Billy: (flinches) Yuri, I-  
  
Yuri: Save it. It never mattered anyways.   
  
Billy: Yuri... No...  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #4**  
YURI KIM VS BILLY ALBERT  
  
Truth Blades:   
Life  
  
  
Yuri: It never mattered whether I lived or died...  
  
Yuri: It's just as Isaac said.  
  
Yuri: I'm just here because I got lucky.  
  
Yuri: I could've easily died at the hands of Yahiro or Niamh,  
  
Yuri: Instead of JP, Molina, or Reynard.   
  
Yuri: One of them could've been standing here right now,  
  
Yuri: And it wouldn't have mattered in the end.  
  
  
Billy: But you're alive now,  
  
Billy: Isn't that what matters in the end?  
  
Billy: If it weren't for Isaac,  
  
Billy: Everyone else could be alive right now!  
  
Billy: You shouldn't see it as a reason to not be alive,  
  
Billy: But rather for a reason Isaac should be dead!  
  
  
Yuri: What difference does it make?   
  
Yuri:  **I have no one in this life anymore**.   
  
Yuri:  **No one would care if I died**.   
  
Yuri: Just as  **no one cared that I lived**.   
  
(Dispute everything with "Life")  
  
Billy:  **None of that is true!**  
  
Billy: Yuri, I cared that you live. Everyone else here does too!   
  
Yuri: I never bonded with them. How could they care? No one ever gave me the time of day.  
  
Michelle: Yuri, are you hearing yourself? You tried to make sure everyone was doing ok and you tried bonding with all of us, even Imoo! Of course we cared about you!   
  
Yuri: Michelle...  
  
Brooke: I cared about you. I never really got to show it because- (she glares at Isaac. He flinches) I was always preoccupied with someone else.  
  
Dashiell: At least you're not- (he pauses) Isaac. At least you're not him. So I suppose you're alright.    
  
Yuri: Is that... Really true?  
  
Billy: Of course it is! We're all saddened by the deaths that ISAAC caused, but at least you're alive with us. It's better than nothing.   
  
Yuri: ... Alright then. I'll believe you.   
  
Billy: I'm glad to hear that, Yuri.   
  
Michelle: You don't have to worry about me. I'm completely on Operation: "Fuck Isaac Meadows" for everything's he done to us, AND everyone who didn't deserve to die.   
  
Billy: Yes! I'm glad to hear that! So that leaves... Dashiell.  
  
Dashiell: ... I don't know what to say. I'm just very conflicted right now.   
  
Billy: Dashiell... You're the pettiest person ever. Shouldn't you use that as drive to take down Isaac?   
  
Dashiell: ... You're not wrong.   
  
Billy: I'll butter you up with more compliments if I have to.   
  
Dashiell: I know, I know. I'm certainly not against ending this at all, but I just don't know how I would feel. Would it be satisfying enough?   
  
Billy: Well Monokuma said he as a major execution planned for Isaac so... I'd like to think it would be.   
  
Dashiell: Alright, I'm sold. Let's do this.  
  
Isaac: Why... Why... WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU LISTENING TO ME?! I've told you, I'm not your enemy! I've been your friend the entire time! Nothing has changed between any of us! I didn't want to hurt any of you, I just wanted you all to live! And you still want me to die?   
  
Brooke: I think it's a little too late for the "I didn't want to hurt any of you" part.   
  
Isaac: Brooke...   
  
Michelle: Yeah, you're done for.   
  
Isaac: I... I can make it up to you. I can shut down Monokuma right now. And then we can all leave! N... No one else has to die. That's what you want, right? For no one to die? I can make that happen! I-I'd do anything for you guys... It's why I did all of this! I did it all for you!   
  
Monokuma: Just a heads up, if you do let Isaac do this, just know I take back everything I said and you'll all be known criminals for siding with Isaac and betraying the experiment! You'll be the enemies of society. So what will it be? Let one extra person live, and become wanted fugitives, or condemn someone to death and be let go for free? I mean hey, you've been able to do so beforehand, why should this time be any different?   
  
Isaac: Please, don't... I can still protect you...   
  
Billy: Isaac...   
  
Isaac: Please, Billy... I'll know you'll make the right choice... You wouldn't send me to my death, right? After all we've been through... I'm not like Jakob. I care about you and how you feel. I want to help you, and I hate this experiment! We can stop this experiment together! If you just kill me, you're just saying that you'll let these experiments continue! Is that what you want? Killing Jakob was done to trying to stop the experiment, but killing me will just make things worse- you'll just be siding with the experiment.  
  
Michelle: You sided with the experiment by BECOMING THE MASTERMIND AND MANIPULATING PEOPLE TO KILL!  
  
Isaac: Because I had no choice! But now, you have the choice to side with experiment! And if you kill me, you're siding with an experiment that forced me into this spot!  
  
Yuri: You let all of this happen. Not the scientists. YOU. The fact that you still followed what the scientists said and did what they told you to do says what you truly wanted.  
  
Isaac: I-   
  
Brooke: You said you wanted to protect the people you cared about, but... I think in the end, you just wanted to surround yourself with people who agreed with you and listened to you.  
  
Isaac: That's not-  
  
Dashiell: And to top it all off, you decided you had to kill someone yourself. Someone completely harmless and already broken inside. Yet you thought he was too much of a threat to be left alone.  
  
Isaac: (narrows eyes) That's because-  
  
Billy: Isaac... No one's going to listen to you. You can talk all you want and try and manipulate us to bend to your will, but no one will listen to you anymore.   
  
Isaac: Why... Why not? Why won't you listen to me? I'm supposed to be your friend, I was trying to protect you all, I wanted you all to live, I was against the experiment the entire time! Why am I the bad guy? Why aren't you mad at the scientists who caused this, but me instead? I didn't want any of this!   
  
Billy: Isaac...  
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION  
** "Please, just listen to me! I just wanted to protect you and go against this experiment. I'm on your side! Is that so wrong?"  
ANSWER: YOU-LET-THIS-HAPPEN  
  
Billy:  **YOU'RE FINISHED!**  
  
Billy: You still let it happen, Isaac. Why can't you get that?  
  
Isaac: I had no choice to. In the end, I care about you all! Isn't that supposed to be what matters?   
  
Billy: No, because the people we cared about had to die. You act like you cared about us and our well-beings, but that's not true. You killed off people we cared about without any consideration, you outed Brooke on her depression, and you don't hold any remorse for your actions, like carving Molina's corpse. You only feel hurt because we got hurt because of your awful actions!   
  
Isaac: ...   
  
Billy: Am I wrong? Admit to your mistakes for once, Isaac.   
  
Isaac: ... (he doesn't say anything)  
  
Michelle: Is this our cue to vote?  
  
Billy: No, I think... It's a class trial after all. Let's go over what happened one more time, for old time's sake. (he sighs) This is gonna take a while.   
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**  
  
Billy: As it turns out, this entire killing was one big experiment. This experiment was because of the overpopulation going on in the world right now, and they want to see if a killing game would be an effective way to lower the population quickly. There was a killing game before this, as stated in the papers I had found with Yuri, Imoo, and Keung, and it was considered a semi-success. But it was enough to begin a second killing game, which is where we are now. We were all randomly selected from Hope's Peak and our memories were wiped, and then we found ourselves on Clay Island. Clay Island, along with all the other islands, were artificially made islands that were created by the scientists.   
  
Billy: The scientists also chose someone to observe over the experiment, a mastermind of sorts. Which is where everything went wrong. The mastermind at first was indifferent and let the first motive be random, resulting in more random deaths that the mastermind cared for. However, when someone close to the mastermind, Verity, died, the mastermind decided then that they needed to be more active in order to prevent something like Verity's death from happening again. From there, they began targeting person they considered threats.   
  
Billy: The first person was Yahiro. Yahiro was a serial killer, after all. He was more than capable of hurting someone. So, the mastermind targeted Yahiro first with a motive of secrets, knowing that would draw him out as a misogynistic serial killer. At the same time, they also released the secret of the person they cared the most about, Brooke, and their own secret in hopes of getting closer to Brooke and in order to "protect her". The mastermind did succeed in drawing Yahiro at, but in order to make it obvious Yahiro killed, the mastermind tampered Molina's body, who had died alongside JP. The mastermind proceeded to carve hearts into Molina's corpse and then stabbing the knife back into her heart, to make it clear that the serial killer Lover Boy, AKA Yahiro, had killed someone.   
  
Billy: Next, the third secret he revealed was Niamh's. They exposed her on her secrets being all lies, which resulted in everyone shunning her, driving Niamh into a pit of paranoia and desperation. Eventually, she lashed out and killed Reynard, just as the mastermind had hoped. Niamh had felt bad for Verity's killer, Zenani, and Niamh in general was considered crazy and unstable to the mastermind, and as a result, the mastermind decided that she had to die. However, this murder also caused Keung to spiral into a depression, but we'll get to that later.   
  
Billy: Then, the next person targeted was Wendy. Wendy had helped before with Yahiro's secret and driving Niamh further into paranoia, but the mastermind had decided she had used up her... Well, usefulness. So, the mastermind came up with a motive that Wendy would for sure take advantage of it, which was the storm. The artificial island aspect made this possible. This resulted in Dashiell almost dying and Imoo dying instead, which the mastermind wasn't too happy about. They didn't like Dashiell but they liked Imoo, and they couldn't touch Dashiell either because the scientists deemed him worthy to live. If the mastermind had their way, Dashiell would be dead and Imoo would be here right now.   
  
Billy: Because the mastermind couldn't target Dashiell, the next person they wanted to target was Keung. The mastermind considered Keung to be unstable, pathetic, and violent, when in reality he was just broken and harmless who just needed to regain a will to live. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case. The mastermind at first wanted to make a motive to target Keung, but the scientists wouldn't let him touch Keung either. So he decided things had to be taken into his own hands. When everyone split up, Keung was the one to discover the morgue, which contained all of our dead friends. The mastermind didn't want the rest of us discovering the morgue, and since Keung was already alone in the morgue, the mastermind would be killing two birds with one stone. ... Quite literally, in fact. So, the killer made stops to the warehouse, which had a lighter, and the gas station, which had gasoline stored in the back, used it to surround the morgue in gasoline, and then lit it on fire. He exploded all of our dead friends, with Keung inside. The mastermind accidentally revealed themselves when trying to defend their object of affection, Brooke, from being accused as the mastermind, as ironic as that may be. And that's how we all ended up here.  
  
Billy: But in the end, the mastermind got what they wanted. They protected the people they cared about, and most of them ended up alive in the end. But at the same time they hurt everyone else in the process and was responsible for everyone's deaths for allowing all of this to happen, despite their claims that they were against the experiment! They wanted to use this killing game to reach results that they considered "desirable", but in the end... Well, we all got messed up pretty badly because of them. No matter what they say or what they intended, they're at fault here and are clearly in the wrong. Even if they were against the experiment, even if they cared about all of us... That doesn't change the fact that they went unnecessary and horrible lengths to achieve their goals, which involved emotionally manipulating everyone and letting all of the events of the killing game happen, and being responsible for the downfalls of so many people who didn't deserve it. But a class trial is a class trial, and now that we know who the blackened behind Keung's murder is, all that's left is to vote. It's time to end this killing game once and for all. No one else has to die except for the one who caused all of this!   
  
Billy points to Isaac, who is silent. He avoids Billy's gaze entirely, just as he's avoided the blame of everything he's done.   
  
Billy: You're at fault here,  **ISAAC MEADOWS, THE ULTIMATE PHILOSOPHER, AND THE MASTERMIND OF THIS ENTIRE KILLING GAME?**  
  
(glass shattering sound)  
  
Billy: Now then, let's end this. Let's vote to stop Isaac. ... (he takes a deep breath) For Niamh.   
  
Michelle: (she nods) For Molina and JP.  
  
Dashiell: For Imoo.   
  
Yuri: For Reynard.   
  
Brooke: For everyone Isaac hurt.   
  
The five all nod, and vote.  
  
 **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Monokuma: Connnngratulations! You got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Keung Liu, as well as the observer for the second killing game, is Isaac Meadows!   
  
Isaac: ...   
  
Billy: Do you have anything else to say, Isaac?  
  
Michelle: Or preferably, don't speak at all. You've said enough.  
  
Brooke: ... (she looks at Isaac with disappointment)   
  
Isaac: (he's crying) ... I don't know what to say anymore. Everything I did... It was all for nothing.  
  
Dashiell: Quit trying to milk sympathy out of us, it's not working.   
  
Isaac: ... I know. I guess I really did some horrible things, didn't I...  
  
Yuri: That's a bit of an understatement.   
  
Isaac: I suppose I should stop where I am now, to avoid inflicting any more pain.   
  
Brooke: Isaac... (she wheels up to Brooke)   
  
Isaac: (he looks at Brooke, a little bit of hope in his eyes) Brooke...?   
  
Brooke: (any and all forms of sympathy leave Brooke's face) Goodbye. (she swiftly turns around and rolls over Isaac's feet. Isaac winces and falls to his knees)   
  
Monokuma: ... Huh. A lot quieter than I expected. Anyways, let's get started! Now then, I’ve prepared a VERY special punishment for Isaac Meadows, the Ultimate Philosopher!  
  
Isaac: ... (all he can do is stare at the ground and cry)   
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Isaac: ... I never expected for things to be like this.  
  


**GAME OVER**   
**ISAAC HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**   
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**   


**DIVINE RETRIBUTION**   
**ULTIMATE PHILOSOPHER ISAAC MEADOWS EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

Isaac is lifted onto a wooden cross, nails lodged into his hands, hold him upright against the cross. Now, it was time for him to feel the pain and suffering he caused everyone. 

... Literally. 

Isaac is first struck swiftly with a blunt objected, blood splattering on impact, but he's still alive and conscious to experience it all. Then, he's stoned with rocks, his bones audibly cracking with every strike. Once again, he's struck in the head, more blood splattering onto the cross and over his face. A knife cuts up his arms and legs, and to finish off the job, it's stabbed right into his heart. Even through all of this, he isn't allowed to die yet. There's still more pain to experience.

More rocks follow, as he continues to be stoned by them. He continues to get cut up as well, until his arms are an indiscernible, bloody mess. But the nails in his hands hold them upright. Out of nowhere, a fish is thrown at his face and slaps him on the cheek. A rope comes down and chokes Isaac, asphyxiating him. Eventually, he finally falls unconscious due to a lack of oxygen, the rope still tied around his neck. To end it all off, Isaac is given a moment to bask in all of the torture and pain he put all the others through...  
  
... Was this really how everyone felt?  
  
The cross explodes, ending it all.   
  
...   
  
Billy: Oh... Oh, that's horrible...  
  
Monokuma: Like I said, a very special punishment! And after all, isn't it fitting for Isaac to have to suffer everything he put you fallen classmates through? Verity being crushed by rocks, Molina's desecration, Keung exploding... All of it!   
  
Yuri: You could've just killed him with the knife... Was it necessary to go that far?   
  
Monokuma: Implying you're against it?   
  
No one says anything to that. They all agreed Isaac deserved to die, and... I guess there was nothing else to say besides that.  
  
Brooke: ... So what now?   
  
Monokuma: Hm... (his over-the-topness fades away, and he becomes more robotic) Say goodbye to the Angelonia Islands. This experiment has been deemed a failure. My apologies. You may all go, but thank you for contributions regardless.   
  
The elevator sounds with a ding, and the doors to it open.   
  
Dashiell: I guess this is really it.   
  
Michelle: It feels almost... Weird, in a way.   
  
Billy: We've all come so far... And we'll keep going even further.   
  
Brooke: (she smiles, reminiscent of her usual self) Yeah. All we gotta do is keep moving forward, no matter what.  
  
Yuri: That's the spirit.   
  
The five remaining survivors step into the elevator, and are taken back to the surface of the island.   
  
It was all over now.   
  
The killing game was over.  
  
SURVIVORS: 5.  
CHAPTER 6: END.  
  
...  
  
Item Obtained: Cross Earring  
A metal earring shaped like a cross. There's a little bit of blood on the back of the earring, but I guess it's more important to note that the entire thing is charred, its once lustrous quality replaced with black burnt marks.  
  
Item Obtained: Grey jacket  
A simple grey jacket with a hood. However, the jacket's owner was not as simple. Its sleeves are torn and there's blood everywhere, so that's pretty gross. You wouldn't want to wear that ever.


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Epilogue: Happy, In My Own Weird Way**  
  
The elevator doors slowly open as it emerges from the surface. The five survivors tentatively stepped out. It felt as if nothing had changed, as if it was just another class trial. And it felt weird for it to end.   
  
But at the same time, everything hurt. From Isaac's actions to all the deaths (because of Isaac's actions), it was hard to believe that this was the ending that was intended for the five. That these were the five that were the ones that were supposed to survive.   
  
Billy: It's over... (he looks around) What now?   
  
Michelle: Someone is supposed to get us, right?   
  
Brooke: I'm not sure if I trust those scientists guys too much... Sure, they were briefly on our side to end the killing game, but do we really wanna associate with them?   
  
Dashiell: It doesn't seem there are any other choices presented to us, however.   
  
Yuri: (she stares up at the sky) Is it just me... Or does the sky seem clearer?   
  
A distant humming sound can be heard. Billy looks up and sees a small boat heading their way.   
  
Billy: Oh hey! Is that for us? (he waves his arms to signal the attention of the boat)   
  
Dashiell: Who else?   
  
Yuri: (she squints) It's heading for the port. Makes sense... But let's check it out.   
  
The five run back to Rosa Island. They pass the exploded morgue. It's no longer on fire, but the building is in shambles. One can't help but wonder if Keung is still inside. Or any of their friends, for that matter.   
  
The five reach the port just as the boat pulls up. There are five people on that boat as well. A short girl with large green pigtails and glasses, a boy with a black snake wrapped around his shoulders, a larger girl wearing a pink suit and top hat, a bulky boy with long, messy black hair, and a girl with short black hair.   
  
Black-haired girl: Dang! Never thought we'd make it. It only took us, what, a month to get officials off our trail and another month to finally locate this place and find the entrance?   
  
Green-haired girl: That's two months!   
  
Billy: ... (he looks around at the group of five. He recognizes them from somewhere) You... Aren't you all... The survivors?   
  
Black-haired boy: (raises eyebrow) And how do you know that?   
  
Yuri: The scientists left papers behind about the last killing game, and your faces were all there. Apparently you're all wanted by the scientists. Especially you. (she points to the black-haired boy)   
  
Boy with the snake: (whistles) That was a rough time. I mean, yeah, we're still on the run, but I digress.   
  
Girl in the top hat: So does that mean we don't need to introduce ourselves?   
  
Billy: You guys... (he points to the black-haired girl) Angie Ross, Ultimate Lucky Student.   
  
Angie: (nods) You've done your research!   
  
Billy: (points to the green-haired girl) ... Nanoha Munetou, Ultimate Skeet Shooter.  
  
Nanoha: Woohoo! You got it right!   
  
Billy: (points to the boy with the snake) Ori Ziehm, Ultimate Snake Charmer.   
  
Ori: Yep. And this is my snake Razor. Don't worry, he doesn't bite.  
  
Razor: woof  
  
Billy: (points to the girl in the top hat) Klementia Popova, Ultimate Comedian.   
  
Popova: (smiles) That's right.  
  
Billy: And... (points to the black-haired boy) Momotarou Yamaguchi, Ultimate Drummer. (his eyes widen as he remembers) Oh no... Momotarou...   
  
Momo: Hey, don't worry, just call me Momo. What's the problem?   
  
Michelle: You're  _the_  Momotarou Yamaguchi, right? Drummer for the Death Head Moths?   
  
Momo: Yes... That's a weird question, why do you ask?   
  
Billy: I don't know if- I just- (all the emotions begin crashing down on him) F-Follow me. (he quickly heads towards the morgue. The others follow, not liking where this is going)   
  
Billy: Um... This was the morgue, where all of our dead friends were stored. And... Your band mate, Keung Liu, he was a participant in this killing game. And he was the one to discover this, but the mastermind... He blew the building up with Keung inside. (Momo's eyes widen) A-And... He was so close to being here with us... And he had gone through so much... And now he's dead and I'm sorry I couldn't protect him and I'm so sorry that-  
  
Momo: Is he... Is he still inside?  
  
Billy: I don't know... We just got out of our last class trial that killed the mastermind... He was executed for killing Keung.  
  
Momo: ...   
  
Angie: That could explain how we finally got in.   
  
Popova: There's only one way to find out. Watch your step, everyone. (she enters the exploded morgue)   
  
Inside, now that the fires have been extinguished, the building feels sad and empty. The mess hasn't been cleaned up, so capsized and broken containers that likely contain dead bodies are still strewn across the floor. Keung's body is in the middle of all of it. He's still there.   
  
Momo: KEUNG! (he runs up to his body and kneels down next to him) ... I-I what the fuck this wasn't supposed to happen- If only I had gotten here earlier- (he slams his fist on the ground) MOTHERFUCKER!!! THOSE FUCKING SCIENTISTS AND THIS GOD DAMN KILLING GAME!!! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE KEUNG?  
  
Billy: I-I'm so s-sorry- (Angie puts a hand on Billy's shoulder, despite being shorter than him)  
  
Angie: Don't worry. Please.  
  
Ori: If only we had managed to get here earlier...   
  
Momo: H-He looks so different... His red hair is gone and he even pierced his own ears... (he can't help but laugh a little at that through his tears and anger as he runs his hand through his hair) This really is Keung, isn't it... God fucking dammit...  
  
Dashiell: (he's the one to step forward and approach Momo as he cries) ... Excuse me.  
  
Momo: (glares at Dashiell) What?! What do you want?!  
  
Dashiell: This is nowhere near my place to discuss, but... Did you know about... Keung's feelings? The way Keung and the mastermind phrased it, you didn't.   
  
Momo: ... (He softens) I thought he hated me. He died hating me, didn't he...?  
  
Dashiell: I don't intend to out him on something he was clearly uncomfortable with, but I believe it's only right if you knew, seeming that you don't. Keung didn't die hating you. In fact, he never hated you at all. There may have been some resentment, but I believe that was stemmed from the denial he had about his true feelings for you.   
  
Momo: ... Oh. I see. (he turns back to Keung) ...   
  
Dashiell: ... My condolences.   
  
Momo: I... I'd like to say it's alright, and that I've been through worse, but man... This really fucking tops things. I... I need some time. Please.   
  
Dashiell: ... (he nods, and steps back)   
  
Angie: Well... Silent... Er, silenter rage is better than the norm. Last time he got this mad he killed a guy. But... I guess this is a whole 'nother level.  
  
Nanoha: Momo had brought up his band mate Keung before, but his description was a lot different... Did something happen?    
  
Michelle: Keung befriended someone during the killing game... Reynard Boulder, the Ultimate Paranormal Writer. But after a falling out, Reynard was killed, and Keung sunk into a deeper pit of depression after that. He changed his outfit to not... Care as much I guess.   
  
Nanoha: Oh... I see then... Poor guy...  
  
Michelle: It made his death all the more painful.   
  
Nanoha: (she just nods sadly)   
  
Yuri: (approaches Popova) May I ask a question?  
  
Popova: What is it?  
  
Yuri: How long has it been since your killing game ended?   
  
Popova: A month and a half, at least. We spent most of that time on that boat, trying to run from the authorities. Apparently they weren't too happy about the way our killing game ended and wanted us to suffer the consequences for it.  
  
Yuri: Right... Cuz Momo... With the last game's mastermind...   
  
Popova: Do keep in mind we most certainly don't regret that decision, as I much prefer being a quote-unquote "criminal" than dead. Besides, it was already illegal in the first place to look like this in public. (she smirks a little as she gestures to herself)   
  
Yuri: Dang.   
  
Momo: ... Ok. (he stands up) I don't think it'd be the best idea to carry the body with us, but it doesn't feel right to leave him here on this island...  
  
Billy: Did you... Did you guys have a morgue on your island?  
  
Momo: Yes, but we never knew what happened to them after we left. And I don't just want to leave these bodies here...  
  
Billy: Um... Monokuma told me all the victims' families would get reimbursed... If that makes you feel better...   
  
Momo: Just depends on what they meant by the "victim's family".   
  
Ori: I don't wanna be "that guy"... But with these five there's no room for any of these bodies. Besides, those scientists might use the fact that we took some dead bodies as another excuse to pin us as the bad guys... As if we weren't in a sucky enough position.  
  
Momo: (sighs) I know... You're right...   
  
Popova: Remember, we were here to save these kids, right?   
  
Momo: Ah, right. You said the mastermind was dead?  
  
Brooke: Yep. Executed and everything. Monokuma said that someone would be coming to get us.   
  
Nanoha: We were too late...  
  
Momo: ... And that means they'd be finding us with you all soon. We gotta get out of here, before they come. Shit- Fuck, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I just- (he looks back at Keung, and his fist clenches. He takes a moment, sighs, and unclenches his fist.) ... Fuck. I really am gonna stop these fucking scientists and everything they've done.  
  
Billy: Don't worry about it... No one can blame you.  
  
Angie: If you go with us... You might get into a lot of trouble. We're already wanted criminals, despite the fact we've done nothing wrong.  
  
Brooke: Don't worry about it! The mastermind... He tried to guilt trip us by saying he wasn't on the side of the experiment and if we killed him we'd be siding with the scientists, but siding with you disproves his point. We're definitely on your side, and we'll stop these killing games. (she smiles, determined) For now, let's just get ready to go. (the ten of them leave the morgue. Billy gives it one last look, and then after making the necessary preparations, they head to the port and board the ship)  
  
Popova: Alright. Let's go. First stop?   
  
Ori: Supplies. We'll need a lot more food than what we have now, now that there's more of us. The food from this island will only last so long. We'll also need fuel. For now, let's focus on surviving.   
  
Popova: Haven't stopped doing so since day one. (she grins, and starts up the boat, driving away from the islands)   
  
Momo: ... (he takes one last look at the burnt down morgue, where Keung was forced to be left behind)  
  
Billy looked out as the islands disappeared from his view, and then looked back forward towards whatever the horizon would bring. Feelings of fear and emptiness mixed inside him. But he was lucky to be alive. That's what he had been telling himself this entire time, and he was right. Now, he just had to make the most with the life he was given now.   
  
He smiles, looks at the friends that survived with him and the new friends he just met, and the negative feelings inside began to fade away. He didn't feel empty anymore.  
  
In fact, he felt a little happy, in his own weird little way.  
  
 **ALCA RONPA 2: FIN.**


End file.
